TWO TIME!
by SweetGirl90
Summary: "Te perdono." Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿No es así, Jeremy? Para Michael era difícil, sabía que no mereció el daño. Para Jeremy era fácil, sabía que merecía el daño. Michael había cambiado desde ese Halloween, Jeremy no lo aceptaba. No quería aceptar que la persona que amó, ama y conoció desde que tiene memoria era la que lo llevaría a su muerte.
1. Antes de empezar

Este fic contiene violencia en la relación. Si saben lo que es el violentómetro entenderán a lo que me refiero. Pero si no lo saben, les haré una pequeña explicación para que sepan en su totalidad lo que están por leer aquí.

"_El Violentómetro es un material gráfico y didáctico en forma de regla desarrollado originalmente por la Unidad Politécnica de Gestión con Perspectiva de Género del Instituto Politécnico Nacional (México), a partir de una investigación que puso en marcha en 2009 con el objeto de conocer la dinámica en las relaciones de pareja que establecían las y los estudiantes entre 15 y 25 años. Para ello, aplicaron una encuesta a más de 14 mil jóvenes de nivel medio y superior."_

En otras palabras, es una lista de menor a mayor con el nivel de violencia y toxicidad en una pareja. Esta lista tiene tres divisiones, la lista completa sería esta:

***¡Cuidado! La violencia aumentará:  
**1) Bromas hirientes.  
2) Chantaje.  
3) Mentir o engañar.  
4) Ignorar o hacer la ley del hielo.  
5) Celar.  
6) Culpabilizar.  
7) Descalificar.  
8) Ridiculizar u ofender.  
9) Humillar en público.  
10) Intimidar o amenazar.  
11) Controlar o prohibir.

***¡Reacciona! Denuncia o pide ayuda.  
**12) Destruir artículos personales.  
13) Manosear.  
14) Caricias agresivas.  
15) Pellizcar o arañar.  
16) Golpear "jugando".  
17) Empujar o jalonear.  
18) Golpear o cachetear.  
19) Patear.

***¡Aléjate, tu vida está en peligro!/¡Necesitas ayuda profesional!  
**20) Aislar o encerrar.  
21) Amenazar con objetos o armas.  
22) Amenazar de muerte.  
23) Forzar la relación sexual.  
24) Abuso sexual.  
25) Violar.  
26) Mutilar.  
27) Asesinar.

Se hacen muchos fanfics con esta temática, guiándonos con la lista del Violentómetro. Lo que suele hacerse es escoger una pareja de X fandom y se las hace pasar por todos los niveles, ya teniendo establecido el papel de la víctima y el abusador. Sin embargo se pueden usar diferentes parejas para cada nivel, o usar la misma pero hacer que se intercambien los papeles de vez en cuando.

En este Violentómetro he escogido a Michael y Jeremy con el afán de probar algo nuevo. No se busca normalizar estos comportamientos ni romantizarlos, yo considero que eso es horrible. Tengan eso en cuenta cuando estén leyendo, y por favor, si son sensibles mejor no lean.

Eso es todo, espero que les guste.


	2. LEVEL 0: El comienzo

Cuando el desastre de la obra se volvió un chisme reemplazable como cualquier otro, Jeremy estuvo seguro de que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en más. No sabía si de un modo bueno o malo, y la desinformación lo dejaba paranoico y asustado.

Sí, había arruinado la obra del señor Reyes, sí… Casi volvió a toda la maldita escuela un ejército de zombies tecnológicos a su disposición, sí… Seguro que muchos querían un puto rembolso por el fiasco de la obra escolar y ahora sí que quebrarían.

Pero no todo era tan malo. Después de la tormenta salió el arcoíris.

Los chicos populares y él estaban entablando una amistad más real, por no decir que su intervención los había ayudado a todos a resolver conflictos que llevaban un tiempo enterrados bajo la alfombra.

Como resultado, Brooke estaba leyendo más libros de autoayuda para empeñarse en tener una autoestima más alta en cuanto a relaciones todo el año, se había enrollado un poco con Rich… Sí, con Rich. Este último era menos agresivo ahora que no tenía la necesidad de ser un matón, se había vuelto más cercano a todos, y estaba mejorando su amistad con Jake. El mencionado y Chloe estaban retomando su relación de una forma más sana. Chloe… Bueno, hacía lo que podía para hacerle ver a Brooke que estaba arrepentida de verdad, y con el tiempo fue haciendo efecto hasta que volvieron a ser amigas. Jenna Rolan y Jake Dillinger eran los que probablemente habían cambiado menos, aunque eran más amistosos, y la castaña ya no se empeñaba tanto en arruinar la vida de otros con chismeríos, no lo necesitaba más para que le dieran atención y amistad.

¿Y él y Christine? Bueno… Ella por su parte tampoco había cambiado, solo que era más comunicativa con todos y se había hecho muy amiga de Michael. Desde la obra habían decidido darse una oportunidad para ser novios ¿Pueden creerlo? La maravillosa Christine Canigula había salido con él a pesar de casi haber condenado a la humanidad, aunque… No duró tanto como esperaba.

Christine y él salieron por un tiempo, pero no más de un tercio del año. Ella le había dicho que era genial, pero… Resultaba que en algún momento estaba predestinado que la joven Canigula saliera del closet. Mentiría al decir que le dolió mucho, puesto que él fue quien quiso terminar y ella fue quien lo aceptó, súper aliviada, porque también quería hacerlo pero no tenía todavía el valor para decírselo. Le alegraba al menos haberse convertido en su mejor amigo.

Ah, y hablando de mejores amigos.

Michael y él reconstruían su relación pieza por pieza desde el incidente del baño. Todo parecía normal y habitual entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Solía haber momentos de tensión silenciosa entre ambos cuando se juntaban en piyamadas, y por lo general era rarísimo considerando que a Michael le salían temas de conversación por las orejas.

No lo culpaba por sentirse un poco incómodo con él alrededor. Jeremy había cometido una estupidez, un error más grande que un rascacielos, y aceptaba que él era quien tenía más la responsabilidad de arreglar las cosas.

¿O acaso estaba exagerando y él era el único que se sentía así? No podía hablar por parte de Michael.

Todavía lo creía incluso después de darse cuenta de que toda esa incomodidad que se fue formando entre los dos no se debía a eso, sino a otro motivo más complicado que ese, motivo por el cual creyó que era una buena decisión dejar a Christine.

Mierda… ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de Michael?

Bueno, ahora que estaba bajo los pesados efectos del enamoramiento podía hacer una lista interminable de los motivos, pero… ¿No pudo su inconsciente siquiera considerar que era imposible tener algo con él? Michael era bi y todo eso, pero… Vamos, seguro que lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza es ser el novio de aquel amigo que te mandó a la mierda y que para colmo tuvo que salvar del caos formado por su idiotez.

No podía permitirse considerarlo. No sabía si Michael realmente lo había perdonado, no podía asegurar que todo estaba bien entre los dos, pero sacar el tema a la luz era doloroso.

Por ahora solo… Quería compensarle todo lo que había hecho mal, no importaba qué tuviese que hacer. Pero… Jesucristo, era débil ante la idealización de cómo podía ser, tanto que a veces solo quería abrazarlo repentinamente, sin explicaciones, sin palabras, y solo olvidar absolutamente todo acunado en sus brazos.

Christine y él habían hablado mucho, y según ella debería considerar decírselo ¿Estaba ella con los sesos ordenados? Ya la había cagado mucho con Michael, no podía mandar todo al demonio para siempre. Así ella insistiera, no podía.

Qué pena que Christine casi nunca le hacía caso.

–Hey, Jer. –Michael le habló a su costado. Había llegado unos cinco minutos después de él a donde habían quedado en reunirse; una banca solitaria en el parque, lejos de los juegos para niños y los vendedores ambulantes, cerca del estanque donde de niños solían alimentar a los patos. –Puntualidad, por lo general llegas tarde a todo. –Se carcajeó por lo bajo mientras Jeremy le hacía un espacio para que se sentara.

–Bueno, tú me hablaste, así que… –Balbuceó alzándose de hombros.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué no fuiste tú? Christine me dijo que querías verme para hablar de algo.

Jeremy parpadeó dos veces, observando a Michael bajarse los cascos de los auriculares con una expresión confundida. –Christine me dijo a mí que tú querías hablarme.

Vale, eso lo aclaraba todo en menos de un segundo.

–Muy bien, veo lo que pasó aquí, aunque no entiendo por qué. –El de gafas se rió por lo bajo y prosiguió a levantarse. –Nos acaba de jugar una buena broma, aunque aun así podemos aprovecharla ¿Paseamos un rato?

El de pecas asintió y le siguió por el camino, no puso objeción porque estaba demasiado metido en su cabeza como para formular palabra. Esta no era la primera vez que Christine confabulaba para dejarlo a solas con Michael, y aun así seguía cayendo en cada truco, no porque fuese idiota, sino porque en parte le agradaban los resultados. Conocía demasiado bien a la de cabello negro como para saber qué es lo que buscaba en todo esto, pero no le daría el gusto, así que la mayoría de estos "accidentes" terminaban bastante bien.

–Jeremy… Jeremy ¿Me estás escuchando?

El aludido parpadeó y despertó del trance. No había notado que se habían detenido en el puente por encima del estanque, y que claro Michael le había estado hablando. Eso lo hizo ruborizarse, pero de la vergüenza.

–U-Uh… No, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Michael dejó salir un suspiro agotado apoyándose en la baranda. –Ya no importa.

Jeremy se encogió de hombros sintiéndose el ser más idiota que pudo pisar la faz de la tierra ¿Cómo osaba arruinar justo ahora un buen rato junto a Michael con sus divagaciones mentales? Ni siquiera debería hacer tal cosa, no valía la pena seguir pensando si nunca llegaba a ningún lado o a una nueva conclusión, era estúpido, innecesario, un estorbo en su cabeza.

–Has estado muy raro últimamente. –Comentó, levantando apenas la mirada con escepticismo. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tu Squip sigue hablándote o algo así?

–¿Ah? N-No, no es eso. –Debía admitir, sí le hablaba de vez en cuando pero… Ya se había vuelto una costumbre fastidiosa, no algo demasiado grave. –Solo pensaba.

–¿En qué?

–En que las cosas se han vuelto raras cuando estoy contigo. –No le miró a la cara, su visión se fijaba en el agua turbia en movimiento del estanque, y alguno que otro pato que pasaba por ahí. –No sé si tú lo sientes igual, pero…

–Mira, no te voy a mentir. Sí te he notado un poco raro, solo que creí que era el síndrome del post rompimiento.

–Me encantaría que fuese algo así.

–¿Entonces qué es? –Inquirió curiosamente, ladeando la cabeza para que Jeremy le viese a la cara, pero este se apartó hacia el otro lado. No quería verlo, se ponía más nervioso de lo normal y dejaba todo a medias. Michael insistió. –¿Qué es? Solo dímelo, tampoco te voy a tirar al agua.

–N-No lo sé, yo solo…

–¿Solo qué? Oye, o me lo dices o llamo a Rich para que te lo saque.

–¡Que me gustas, eso pasa!

Probablemente el silencio hubiese sido aún más persistente, de no ser por el ruido del gentío a mucha distancia que rondaba todavía por el parque, y el sonido que Michael conocía a la perfección, ese que Jeremy solía hacer cuando quería llorar pero se las aguantaba para no pasar vergüenza.

No sabía qué decir aunque quería decir tantas cosas, todavía atontado por esa repentina confesión que le pintó la cara de rojo más rápido de lo que Rich hacía con sus malas bromas en clase de arte.

Jeremy decía mucho y se arrepentía, se le daba bien ser un bocón cuando estaba alterado.

–M-Me gustas mucho, pero… ¡M-Me siento como un imbécil! He estado tratando de estar con Christine a toda costa e incluso t-te… T-Te dejé atrás ¿Y todo para qué?

Mierda, esto era tan vergonzoso y seguía siéndolo no importa cuanto lo pensara. Había hecho todo un maldito escándalo por una chica que ni siquiera le seguía gustando como antes, todo para que se terminara enamorando precisamente de su mejor amigo, al cual había herido más que a nadie.

–N-No quería decirte porque… Dios ¿Quién querría salir con el peor amigo de la historia? Es tan raro y tonto, y… y… Ugh… Lo siento.

–¿Por qué lo sientes? A mí también me gustas.

Jeremy se calló de golpe, totalmente incrédulo a lo que había escuchado ¿Era esto una broma o estaba escuchando solo lo que quería oír? No creía que la respuesta fuese negativa, hasta cuando Michael se acercó un poco más posando su mano en la que apoyaba él en el barandal.

–Jeremy, no estoy molesto contigo por lo que pasó. Creí haberte dicho que te perdoné ¿No?

–B-Bueno, sí, pero…

–Hombre, entonces no hagas tanto drama. Fuiste idiota, lo resolvimos ¡Ya está! No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, por favor. –Le palmeó la espalda suavemente. Jeremy le miró de reojo, extrañó ver esa mirada dulce y confortable, y esa sonrisa sincera.

En momentos así recordaba por qué estaba muriendo por él.

–B-Bueno, uhm... Waw ¿En serio te gusto también? –Cambió de tema para no volver más pesado el ambiente, y también porque estaba muerto de curiosidad.

–Como desde hace cuatro años.

–¿Cuatro años? Entonces... Oh... Ugh, lo siento, no lo sabía. –No había imaginado alguna vez que Michael se sentiría herido todo este tiempo que anduvo detrás de Christine y lo torturó día y noche con sus comentarios ensoñadores.

–No lo sientas, la idea era que no lo supieras, después de todo.

–Aun así...

Volvieron a callarse unos segundos. No sabían qué estaban haciendo, o si debían decir algo en específico en un momento así.  
Michael todavía no podía creer que Jeremy se le hubiese declarado, y Jeremy no se creía que fuese correspondido ¿Y ahora qué tenían que hacer? Dejar esto en el olvido era de todo menos una opción.

–Entonces... –Michael disimuló con distracción, rodeando la cintura de Jeremy con un brazo.

–¿Entonces...? –Jeremy murmuró, tratando de que su sonrisa no se le notara demasiado, y de no derretirse ahí mismo. –¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Bueno, en mis fantasías esto era más gay, aparte de que íbamos montando un león rosa, pero... –El de pecas ahogó una risa, Michael siempre encontraba el momento adecuado para bromear. –No voy a desperdiciar esto, así que... ¿Jeremy Will Heere Moore?

–¿Sí, Michael George Mell Salazar? –Le siguió el juego, copiando su acento inglés elegante.

–_¿Pololeamos?_

Jeremy se rió por lo bajo, desde que Michael había aprendido más a fondo el español de Latinoamérica había estado usando palabras extrañas. No le molestaba del todo, eso solo lo volvía un payaso atractivo. –¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

–Que si quieres ser el "Boyf" de mi "Riends". Si quieres ser mi _chavo, mi pololo._

–Por supuesto que quiero. La duda ofende.

**(...)**

–¡¿Cómo que ya son novios y no nos enteramos hasta hoy?!

Michael se echó hacia atrás del susto cuando Rich gritó a través de la video llamada. Todos estaban conectados en Skype para enterarse del chisme, y cada reacción era diferente. Jeremy estaba acurrucado con él en la cama que tenía en el sótano, sonriendo a la miniatura de Christine mientras se empeñaba en apegarse más a Michael.

–¡No me la creo! ¡Si voy a hacer esto una noticia masiva en redes sociales tienen que asegurar que no es una broma! –Insistió Jenna. Al parecer la vista que ofrecía la cámara de Jeremy sentado de costado sobre el regazo de Michael, apoyando su mejilla contra los cabellos del mismo, no era suficiente para ella.

–Sí, esto puede ser una broma. –Comentó Chloe con desconfianza.

–¡Bésense para comprobarlo! –Los retó Jake.

La pareja ni se inmutó ante el pedido. Michael alzó los hombros como diciendo "Meh, ya que lo pides" y besó a Jeremy a la par que este acunaba su rostro cariñosamente.  
Christine pegó el grito al cielo haciendo que se separaran por reacción y Jenna murmuró algo sobre una nueva primicia mientras sacaba un screenshot.

–¡Sabía que funcionaría! ¡Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos!

–¡¿ELABORASTE UN PLAN PARA UNIR A ESTE PAR DE GAYS Y NO ME PEDISTE AYUDA?! ¡Yo fui el que escribió "Boyf-riends" en sus mochilas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a excluirme?! ¡Fue mi idea!

–¡Owwww! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! –Chilló Brooke, su ojo descubierto por su largo y lacio cabello rubio denotaba un brillo de genuina emoción. –¡Jerry, esto es genial! ¡Ahora podemos hacer una triple cita con ustedes en Pinkberry! ¿Te parece bien, Richie?

–Bebé, dame tiempo, me siento traicionado.

–Si te metía en mis planes ibas a arruinarlo todo con tu "sutileza". –Bufó la joven Canigula, rodando los ojos ante el teatrito de Rich.

–Tú no sabes lo que es el arte de unir fracasados jotos sin remedio con un marcador negro y unas mochilas.

–Bueno, a ver, cálmense. –Intervino Jeremy. Esto iba a ponerse peor que Roma contra Grecia si seguían así. –Lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora, algunas cosas cambiarán, pero seguiremos siendo nosotros ¿No es así, Michie?

Christine pegó un grito sofocado por una almohada. Nadie la culpaba por su reacción, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo la amiga cercana de Jeremy, tanto tiempo escuchando sus dramas y fantasías que esto la ponía a mil. Jeremy veía que no fue una mala opción como amiga.

–¡Y hasta se dicen apodos!

–Por Dios, Christine. –Se rió Michael. –No es para tanto.

–¡Habla por ti, que no trataste durante meses de empujar a Jeremy a confesarse!

–Diablos, Rich, tenemos que hacer una competencia de quién parece más joto. Si ellos o nosotros. –Propuso Jake. No estaban saliendo, y tenían sus respectivas novias, pero a estas no les molestaba ese tipo de idioteces de su parte.

–_¡Ahuevo! ¡Lentro!_

–Tienes que dejar de juntarte tanto con Michael. –Se quejó Chloe. Ella era pésima en español.

–Bueno, se hace tarde. Mejor cortamos la video-llamada. –Dijo Jenna. Todos sabían que no se iría a dormir, pero requería tiempo, concentración y silencio ser reportera adolescente. –Felicidades, chicos.

–Igualmente, Jenna. –Agradeció Jeremy, y luego de un mili segundo se dió cuenta de la pendejada que había soltado.

–¿Acabas de decir "igualmente"?

–Madre mía que estoy tonto hoy...

–Jeremy está embobado por el amor, uuuh~ –Se carcajeó Rich.

Luego de un par de minutos más, tras felicitaciones, agradecimientos y despedidas, todos cortaron la video-llamada.  
Michael suspiró cerrando la computadora, echándose sobre las almohadas con Jeremy todavía sobre su regazo, quién no esperó ni a que cerrara los ojos para llenarle de besos en la mejilla.

–¿Te sientes modesto, Michie?

–¿Para aceptar felicitaciones? Quisieras. –Sonrió ladinamente, acomodándose mejor y rápidamente con Jeremy recostado en el colchón y Michael sobre él, correspondiendo sus castos besos.

–D'Awwww, extrañaba tu falta de humildad. –Comentó en tono burlón y cantarín, recibiendo de parte de su novio una risa entretenida.

Pero no le respondió, Michael solo se le quedó observando en silencio mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla y su pulgar se arrastraba suavemente por la parte más abajo de su ojo derecho, cómo dándole caricias a sus pecas.  
No sé extrañó por ello, sino por el brillo de melancolía en su mirar.

–¿Michael? ¿Está todo bien? –Habló en voz baja y tono preocupado.

–¿Ah? Sí, sí, solo... –Parpadeó un par de veces al salir del trance, y se inclinó sobre Jeremy para besarle la frente, podía sentir en su pulso un temblor. –Eres tan perfecto, Jeremy. No puedo creer que seas mío.

Se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta ¿Cómo responder a eso? –Michael...

–Es que... –Suspiró pesadamente atrapándolo en un abrazo fuerte, como si tratase de no dejarlo ir. Jeremy correspondió suavemente, todavía tratando de procesar cada palabra. –J-Joder, he querido esto desde hace tanto, parece mentira.

–Yo siento igual... B-Bueno, no me gustas desde hace más tiempo que yo a ti, eso lo sé, pero sí con las mismas ganas. O al menos eso espero, Michael. –No sabía cómo explicarse correctamente, le temblaba hasta la lengua y el corazón quería salirse por su garganta. Michael había hecho mal funcionar sus sentidos con solo hablar, mas todavía podía ser honesto. –Realmente espero quererte tanto.

–¿Cómo yo te quiero a ti? Sueña si quieres. –Murmuró cariñosamente para dar inicio a un verdadero ataque de besos.

La guerra casi duró media hora hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ellos y se acurrucaron juntos bajo las sábanas. Michael cayó dormido antes que él, rodeando su costado con un brazo y acunando su cabeza con la mano libre, posiblemente con los dedos ya entumecidos de haber jugado con sus rizos. Jeremy lo observó desde su posición, preguntándose cuándo despertaría para encontrar este hermoso día como un sueño.

Sonrió inconscientemente, acomodando su cabeza bajo la de Michael y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Su respiración debió de haberlo rozado y ponerlo alerta, pues sintió que de repente él volvió su abrazo más apegado que antes.

Pronto Jeremy se quedó dormido, feliz e incrédulo. No podía esperar al día siguiente, y al día que le seguiría, y a todos los días que estaría junto a Michael.

Lo aseguraba, todo sería un dulce, dulce… **Dulce sueño.**

**ErRoR**

Dulce **eRrOr**

**1010101110010101011010101011001911010101000JER11101111101REMY0001110101001010101010110010101010010110001111RUN000101010110100101101011010110010010AWAY1100101001100101010101100101010111001010101010101010RUN0101001001AWAY010110101101011001010101010101010**

_**Error in the file. Try again.**_

** _Loading_...**

Horrible pesadilla.

**Loading complete!  
You choosed "The victim" character!**

**LEVEL 0 COMPLETE!**


	3. LEVEL 1: Bromas hirientes

**LEVEL 1  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Si había algo que Jeremy amaba de los viernes era… ¡Todo! ¿Quién no ama los viernes? No necesitaba muchas justificaciones más allá de que comenzaba el tan esperado fin de semana. Estaba agotado de la escuela y quería darse un respiro ¿Y qué mejor que ir a casa de Michael para una piyamada?

Una piyamada con su novio… Su novio ¡Hasta pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos, y de los buenos!

No esperaba mucho más allá de una noche de arrumacos, videojuegos, comida chatarra y tal vez marihuana con Michael. Llevaban apenas un par de meses saliendo, no podía darse la libertad de pensar en otras posibilidades aún ¿O sí? A veces lo consideraba y no reaccionaba hasta que ya se le estaban por fundir los circuitos del cerebro de lo rojo que estaba. Además, las madres de Michael estarían ahí.

Bueno, un adolescente enamorado siempre puede soñar más ¿Verdad?

Tan solo rezaba para que nada lo arruinase, y por nada se refería a su mugroso Squip que hace tiempo empezaba a volver a ponerse activo por momentos para joderle la vida.

Si tenía que volver a ver a esa copia barata de Keanu Reeves otra vez… No lo soportaría, aún no estaba en condiciones para superar completamente lo ocurrido, y las cicatrices en su espalda hablaban por sí mismas.

¡Pero basta de pensamientos deprimentes!

Al llegar las madres de Michael lo recibieron cariñosamente. Estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, pero ahora que había pasado a ser su adorado yerno… Digamos que Tania se había vuelto más fuerte abrazando, y no le molestaría de no ser por sus huesos de palillo.

Michael llegó tarde unos minutos para recibirlo, y se lo llevó casi a empujones al sótano porque quería evitar que Lisa y Tania siguiesen avergonzándolo con sus comentarios. Aquello también era costumbre desde hace años, pero ahora que Jeremy era oficialmente el novio del "pequeño Michie" todo era el doble de penoso y el triple de tierno para el de pecas, quien disfrutó tanto cada comentario que se olvidó de que Michael estaba prácticamente batallando para hacerlo bajar las escaleras.

La rutina era dulce. Antes se sentaban separados para jugar videojuegos, pero ahora podían sentarse en el mismo puf, e incluso Jeremy a veces se sentaba sobre el regazo de Michael. Al último no le molestaba mucho, Jeremy era bastante ligero, incluso como para ser un poco más alto que él. Por lo general siempre se molestaban para hacerse trampa y llevar la ventaja, y eso no había cambiado del todo, solo que habían intercambiado las patadas y codazos por besos sorpresivos y la propia distracción culpable cuando se miraban el uno al otro.

Tampoco habían abandonado el hábito de fumar, pero ahora habían tomado una "ligera" preferencia por los _shutguns kisses_, y no se despegaban si no era para soltar el humo. No se pudo dar en esta ocasión por la presencia de las adultas en el piso de arriba, pero no les alarmaba, ya en otro momento sería.

–Viejo, no vas a creer lo que me llegó por fin ayer. –Michael anunció cuando pusieron el juego en pausa un momento para mimarse. Se veía emocionado. –¿Te acuerdas de ese catálogo de "April fools"?

Jeremy hizo memoria, no le costó ubicarse y entender de qué estaba hablando. –¿Uh? Oh, sí, me acuerdo de eso.

Era una tontería, pero Michael estaba determinado a ser el bromista más pesado del 1ero de abril, y el año pasado chocó de suerte con una página en internet que enviaba todo un arsenal para un bromista o payaso profesional. Había de todo en el anuncio: bocinas, sodas, flores que tiran agua, pegamentos que se salen con agua, bolsas de plumas, todo lo que uno pudiese imaginar. No creyó que Michael se lo tomara tan en serio como para pedir la caja, pero al parecer lo subestimaba.

Esto le provocaba algo de interés ¿Tendría la suerte de ser escogido como su asistente en las bromas? No perdía esperanza en que eso ocurriese y ambos pudieran morirse de la risa entre cada payasada. Tenía un par de ideas que quería usar con Christine, su supuesto futuro hermanastro, y tal vez otra con Rich.

–Pues… Me llegó por error una caja llena de revisas de moda. –El de pecas pronunció un "Oh" decepcionado, concordante con la sonrisa nerviosa y desilusionada de su pareja. –Me quejé, dijeron que iban a enviar la correcta sin falta mañana y con descuento ¡Pero a lo que iba! Tenemos que ver las revistas y burlarnos de los sombreros.

–Oh, viejo, eso sí suena bien para mí. –Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ver a alguien en vestido o ropa formal usando sombreros grandes era ridículo, salvo si eras la fabulosa Fortuna.

–Voy a buscarlas, no me tardo. –Avisó eufórico, plantándole un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de abandonar el sótano velozmente.

Jeremy se rió por lo bajo, decidiendo tirar las latas de refresco vacías de la mesa para hacer espacio. Si él no lo hacía ahora, se quedarían ahí toda la eternidad hasta que Tania y Lisa regañaran a Michael, y siendo su leal novio no quería que eso ocurriera ¿Verdad? Ya le agradecería por salvarle el trasero de esas situaciones molestas con los padres.

En lo que juntaba las latas y las tiraba en el cesto de basura cerca del televisor, miró por un momento la caja de al lado, ahí es donde Michael guardaba su colección de Mountain Dew roja de emergencia por si acaso. Le incomodaba verlas, porque le recordaban que en cualquier momento su Squip podría despertar, pero al mismo tiempo lo tranquilizaba saber que tenía una forma de callarlo más tiempo.

Michael fue realmente dulce al comprarlas para él, esperaba no acabarse todas para que al menos unas cuantas quedaran en la colección de cosas descontinuadas. Tal vez él podría comprarle algo así para compensárselo ¿Pero qué podría darle de nuevo a un coleccionista experto? Estaría días buscando en internet y con suerte encontraría algo.

Uh… Eso al menos ocultaría del mundo su historial de porno.

Se estaba por tirar en la cama de Michael para esperarlo, porque ciertamente se estaba tardando bastante, pero ni alcanzó a acercarse y la luz se apagó.

–Qué… Qué mierda ¿Un apagón? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Fabuloso, lo mejor que podía ocurrir ¡Un jodido apagón y en un maldito sótano! Y no, no es porque le diese miedo la oscuridad, es porque no le apetecía esperar ahí sentado esperando que volviese la luz, y tampoco le sonaba bien subir las escaleras a ciegas ¿Unos huesos rotos? Mejor no.

Buscó su teléfono tanteando la mesa, pero había tantas cosas arriba que terminó tanteando la pizza, los controles y quién sabe qué cosas más. Ojalá Michael no se tardara en aparecer con velas o una linterna, no quería quedarse medio ciego cuando tuviese que volver a acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

–Vamos… Estúpido teléfono. –Insultó a las bombillas, a la electricidad, a los trabajadores eléctricos, incluso a los electrones, insultó a todos y pudo seguir haciéndolo de no ser porque una voz sonando en la oscuridad lo congeló.

_Jeremy…_

Detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente al oír aquel susurro lejano.

–Qué…

_Jeremy…_

Ahí estaba otra vez, insistente.

–¿M-Michael…? ¿Eres tú? –Atinó a levantarse y caminar a ciegas tanteando por el camino. Esto no le gustaba esto no le gustaba para nada, no era un buen momento para que las voces en su cabeza regresaran, no era un buen momento para que esa copia barata de actor bendecido volviera.

Estaba sudando de los nervios, las manos le temblaban y a medio camino no se atrevió a seguir avanzando, sujetándose el pecho de la camiseta, esperando ansiosamente.

–¿Hola? ¿Michael…? E-Esto no es gracioso, en serio.

_ y…_

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En serio su Squip escogió ese preciso instante para regresar? Volteaba a todos lados solo para buscar su forma digital, olvidando por culpa del miedo que no lo vería por más que voltease a todos lados, pues su Squip solo se mostraba como una imagen en su mente.

Su corazón bombeaba llevando oxígeno como loco ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había empezado a hiperventilar del pánico y si aún no estaba llorando era milagro.

Ah no, que ya estaba llorando. Y lo peor es que como no veía una mierda no podía ni arrastrarse a las MTD rojas al otro lado del cuarto, esto no le dejaba mucha opción, ya empezaba a temer lo peor.

–M… ¡Michael…! ¡M-Michael, regresa! ¡Vuelve! ¡Él regresó, regresó, regresó! ¡MICHAEL! ¡MICH…! ¡E-Eek!

Pudo jurar que casi le daba un infarto ahí mismo cuando un leve y corto choque eléctrico en la parte descubierta de su nuca lo derrumbó en el suelo del susto. Su voz no colaboraba para gritar más, solo podía balbucear que lo ayudaran, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza y lloriqueándole al piso como si eso fuese a hacer algo.

Luego la luz se encendió.

–¡Caíste! ¡No puedo creer que en serio caíste! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! Aunque ni yo la pude ver ¡Pero debiste verla!

Apenas podía ver con la vista nublada de lágrimas, pero con solo ver el rojo característico del hoodie de Michael supo que era él quien estaba ahí riéndose y presumiendo un objeto.

–¡Un bolígrafo sorpresa! ¿No es genial? ¡Estabas como "¡Michael, entraron a la casa, haz algo!"! ¡En serio que…! E-Eh… ¿Jeremy?

El aludido no se había molestado en escucharlo, más bien no procesó sus palabras, seguía temblando del miedo en medio del llanto, más que convencido de que aquello que le había hablado y electrocutado era una pesadilla digital que no tendría que haber vuelto. Era una imagen tan lastimera que hasta Michael que había estado orgulloso de su broma pesada, perdió la sonrisa y se agachó a su lado.

–N-No, espera. Jeremy, no llores, no quería…

–V-Volvió, volvió… E-El Squip volvió…

–¿Qué? Oh… O-Oh mierda, soy un idiota. –El joven Mell no perdió un segundo más para ayudar a Jeremy a incorporarse y abrazarlo protectoramente. –S-Solo era una broma, era yo. No pretendía asustarte tanto, lo siento.

Jeremy no contesto, pero al menos se calmó bastante, hipeando un poco y mojando el hombro de su novio antes de recuperar el aire para siquiera pronunciar algo. Ahora que no estaba alterado, todo parecía menos aterrador.

–Apagué la luz mientras no mirabas y usé esta cosa que… En serio, no quería que te pusieras así.

–N-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás. –Exigió, aunque en el tono tembloroso que lo dijo solo lo hizo parecer una súplica, y no era de menos. Esa broma pesada había hecho más que solo asustarlo superficialmente. Dios, casi sintió que se moría.

–Lo prometo, no lo haré de nuevo. –Michael suspiró, mimando a Jeremy con un par de besos en el rostro, caricias para limpiarle las lágrimas y algo de jugueteo a su cabello. Al final resultó ser efectivo, ya no se veía tan mal. –Tu novio es un grandísimo tonto, eh… Odio que llores y yo mismo lo provoco, deberías darme un golpe… A-Aunque preferiría que simplemente me pises el pie.

–N-No, no… Está bien. –Se apuró a negarse, volviéndose a aferrar a él. –No te disculpes más.

Prefería no hacer drama al respecto. Incluso si fue un momento nefasto para él, sabía que Michael no quería hacerle daño psicológico, él estaba consciente de lo mucho que le aterraba la idea de que su Squip despertara, no sería capaz de hacerle más bromas así.

Además, solo fue eso ¿No? Una broma.

Aunque a Michael sí le resultó un poco divertido a pesar de todo.

**LEVEL 1 C****OMPLETE**

**_Loading..._**

**FILE SAVED**

**CONTINUE PLAYER TWO?  
Yes* No**


	4. LEVEL 2: Chantajear

**LEVEL 2  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Ser amigo de Christine traía ventajas, Jeremy lo sabía, pero no creyó que esas ventajas irían más allá de simplemente tener una amiga fabulosa con la cual poder hablar de sus gustos.

Verán, Christine y él tenían una afición compartida por los musicales de Broadway, eso nadie se los quitaba. Ciertos días a la semana se juntaban para ver uno nuevo, o simplemente repetir otro entre palomitas y comentarios.

La última vez que fueron, ella le contó sobre un sorteo que habían lanzado hace poco, uno de ellos tenía que inscribirse con un amigo en una página en específico y esperar los resultados un mes después. Supuestamente los ganadores del primer puesto ganaban tres entradas para ir a ver Hadestown con pases VIP para después del espectáculo, los del segundo puesto ganaban la colección oficial de Wicked, más unos productos especiales y los autógrafos de los actores, y finalmente el tercer puesto tenía la chance de hacer audiciones para traer The guy who didn't like musicals a teatros más pequeños, pero con la presencia de los directores de Starkid en el primer show.

Realmente no creía que Christine lo consiguiese, pero no le bajó los ánimos cuando se inscribió ¿Qué suerte había que tener para que entre miles o millones de personas ella y él fuesen seleccionados? Bueno… La respuesta le sorprendió cuando un tiempo después ella llamó por teléfono gritando de emoción, pues había salido ganadora en el tercer puesto.

Casi se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión cuando la escuchó, y tardó un largo rato en procesarlo.

¿Se lo imaginan? Él y Christine audicionando para los papeles de Paul y Emma, o quizá otros. El del señor Davidson no estaba nada mal, pero no se imaginaba mucho a sí mismo sonriendo como el tipo de "El resplandor" con traje de ejecutivo, asustando hasta la muerte a uno de sus empleados, nah. Aunque Christine solía decirle que no sería raro escucharlo llamar por teléfono a su pareja para pedirle algo tan particular como que lo asfixiaran mientras se masturbaba.

Ese comentario siempre hacía que Christine se ganase un golpe con la almohada.

¿Pero Paul? Oh Dios, era perfecto para él. Tenía que portarse como un tipo normal y además no cantaba hasta el último acto ¡Perfecto! Porque estaba seguro de que si su credibilidad dependía de sus cuerdas vocales ya estaba fuera.

La fecha estaba fijada en un teatro que, en New Jersey no era pequeño, pero a escala mundial y nacional sí que lo era. Iría esa misma tarde, se encontraría con Christine en su casa e irían juntos. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, estudiaría tanto los diálogos de Paul como nunca estudió antes para los exámenes finales.

Hacía un poco de frío ese día, y estaba en casa de Michael porque había quedado en visitarlo antes de marcharse. Desde las bocinas de la tele se escuchaba a todo volumen la película de "Marcela y Elisa", y la pantalla enseñaba en blanco y negro la emotiva escena de las cartas que se enviaban las jóvenes la una a la otra. Muy dramático, sí, y normalmente lloraría a mares junto a Michael, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su papel y el guion que no podía prestar atención.

Michael se secó las lágrimas y volteó la vista hacia él para decirle algo, pero su gesto se endureció apenas lo vio murmurar "Por favor, solo quiero un café negro" y lo llamó. –Jeremy ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás viendo la película?

Jeremy asintió embobado, golpeando la punta del marcador resaltador en su cabeza. –Sí… Le doy a Greenpeace. –Se despertó de su trance solo cuando Michael le quitó las hojas. –¡Hey!

–¡Te pierdes de la mejor parte! ¿Qué te traes que andas estudiando?

–Es importante, es el guion para Paul. –Respondió, quitándole las hojas nuevamente. Michael alzó una ceja mostrando que no entendía nada. –Paul… ¿El chico al que no le gustaban los musicales?... El musical del que tanto te hablé hace días, para el que voy a audicionar.

–Ooooh, esa cosa. –Alargó la frase en cada palabra, como si no fuese algo muy importante. Jeremy no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle, trataba de imaginarse cómo gestualizar correctamente cuando su jefe lo aterrara con "What do you want Paul?". –No te estreses tanto, no es hoy.

Jeremy sacó la vista de las letras solo para mirarle como quien dice "Estás de coña ¿Verdad?". –Por supuesto que es hoy, y… Oh, ya debería ir a la casa de Christine a prepararme. Nos vemos después, Michael, te prometo que enviaré videos y te diré qué tal salió todo ¿Sí? –Le besó la mejilla como tres veces a su novio, junto con un abrazo muy cariñoso y se apuró a levantarse para buscar las cosas que dejó en el sótano.

Michael reaccionó cuando Jeremy ya estaba a unos metros. –¿No vas a quedarte a dormir?

–No puedo, la audición termina tarde, me quedaré en casa de Christine.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que irías hoy? –Cuestionó con notorio enfado, el cual Jeremy no pudo atender.

–Te lo dije hace una semana. Igual, no te preocupes, te llamaré cuando volvamos a la casa de Christine.

–Claro, con Christine. –Murmuró cuando Jeremy abandonó la sala, pero este no pudo oírlo.

No tardó tanto, solo quería buscar su teléfono y su abrigo, los había dejado sobre la cama del sótano de Michael cuando bajaron a fumar un rato aprovechando la ausencia de sus madres. Las manos le temblaban y una sonrisa eterna se dibujaba por su rostro ¿Se podía estar más feliz? Después de haber soñado, imaginado, cantado canciones a solas, torturando amigos con charlas infinitas y de leer fics y ver fanarts por fin participaría en aquello que amaba tanto ¡Y todos lo verían!

Él y Christine seguro deslumbrarían en el escenario, ella más que él, porque aunque era muy alegra y sonriente no dudaba en que podría ponerse en el papel de una barista amargada muy fácilmente. Sería divertido y no se sentirían incómodos interpretando a un par de enamorados, porque no era un romance meloso y ni siquiera habría un beso ¡La pasarían genial! Ya quería invitar a su padre, a su nueva novia y su hijo, a sus amigos, a su primo Justin… Vería una cara de orgullo en ellos, estaba seguro.

Y eso se lo debía a Christine, quien tanto le había preparado, con quien interpretó a solas muchos papeles, la que le ayudó a mejorar su canto aunque siguiese sin ser tan bueno… ¿Podría esto hacer que Michael se interesara más por lo que tanto le gustaba? Esperaba que sí.

–¡Nos vemos, cariño!

–Jeremy, espera. –El de gafas le llamó con voz rasposa y agotada, eso a Jeremy le extrañó mucho y se acercó solo para verlo echado en el sofá, acurrucado con la manta que tenía desde hoy, temblando y con el antebrazo sobre la cabeza. –Me duele la cabeza… Y hace frío…

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No me digas que agarraste un resfriado. –Maldijo por lo bajo, apartando el brazo de su novio para medirle la temperatura al tacto. Hizo una mueca confundida, él lo sentía normal. –Tu temperatura está bien, no debes tener fiebre, tal vez es solo un resfriado o tu abuso por la comida chatarra.

Michael soltó un sonido adolorido alargado y volteó sobre sí mismo. –Por favor trae el termómetro.

–Uh… V-Vale, ya vuelvo, no te muevas.

Subió las escaleras hasta el baño para buscar el dichoso termómetro y volvió a colocárselo a Michael en la boca. Por Dios, no iría él a enfermarse en este momento tan inoportuno ¿Verdad?

–¿Y puedes traerme agua fría? Y un paño húmedo. Por favor…

–Claro, este… ¿Me llevo tu té entonces? –Preguntó dando una mirada al té de fresa con miel a medio terminar sobre la mesita. Michael negó con la cabeza y Jeremy entendió, así que se retiró por unos minutos y volvió con el agua y el paño húmedo que le colocó en la frente. En lo que tanto dio vueltas el termómetro ya estaría listo. Se lo quitó cuidadosamente y casi se infarta al ver la temperatura marcada. –¡¿39 grados?! ¡Michael! ¡¿Acaso anduviste sin abrigo suficiente?!

–UuuUuUGHhH, mi cabeza. –Respondió él, llevándose las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Jeremy entró en pánico ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejarlo solo en ese estado, Tania y Lisa estaban visitando a unas tías lejanas hoy y no volverían hasta dentro de tres días, pero por otro lado no podía renunciar a su gran oportunidad. La idea que le vino a la mente lo salvó.

–Voy a llamar a Rich y a Jake, ellos vendrán a cuidarte. –Avisó, pero Michael interrumpió antes de que pudiese marcar el teléfono de Jake.

–¿Me vas a dejar solo con la fiebre que tengo?

–Michael, no puedo faltar a esta audición ¿Quién sabe cuándo podré volver a tener una oportunidad así? Además no te dejaré solo, por eso estoy llamando a los chicos. No soy tan desconsiderado.

Michael se quedó en silencio, pero observándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Más tarde se acurrucó sobre el sofá bufando y masculló. –Claro… Ningún desconsiderado que dejaría a su novio enfermo al cuidado de un par de idiotas.

–Jake y Rich no son tan tontos, Michael. Saben tratar a una persona enferma… Eso espero. –De pronto le sonaba más tentador llamar a Brooke y Chloe. –Estarás en buenas manos.

Volteó al otro lado de la sala buscando señal con el teléfono, Michael volvió a hablar y lo que dijo lo hizo sacarse de onda. –Te importa más esa boba audición que tu propio novio.

–¿Qué…? No, Michael, sabes que no es así. –El celular dejó de ser importante, Jeremy volvió donde Michael y se agachó de rodillas para estar a su altura en el sofá. Le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque él no respondía del mismo modo. –Te amo muchísimo, me importas más que cualquier cosa.

–Entonces no vayas y quédate conmigo. –Declaró, era su oferta final, todo o nada.

Jeremy bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. No podía negar que sí se sentía de lo peor dejando a Michael solo. Dijo que le compensaría todo lo que hizo mal en el pasado desde el incidente del Squip, pero ahí lo estaba abandonando con un par de chicos torpes que no sabrían atenderlo como él sabía hacer. Es solo que… Esto era muy importante como para decir que no.

–Yo… N-No puedo, en serio. Es hoy o nunca, Michael.

El de gafas hizo una mueca y volteó al otro lado del sofá. –Como quieras.

–Michael, no te enojes conmigo. –Se rió por lo bajo, apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de su novio, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para abrazarle, quizá de una forma complicada, pero no por eso menos amorosa. Tal vez Michael solo estaba malhumorado por la fiebre y por eso hacía berrinche, no tenía que preocuparse tanto. –Eres el riends de mi boyf, el rojo que forma el púrpura, nada vale más que tú, pero esto es importante.

–Wow, ojalá me hubieses dicho lo mismo en la fiesta de Halloween en vez de mandarme a la mierda. Esto es casi lo mismo pero más suave, genial.

El de pecas se tensó al oír aquello, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se apartó rápidamente con miedo ¿Michael en serio estaba sacando el tema a colación ahora? ¿Qué tan molesto tendría que estar para hacer eso? No, peor aún ¿Qué tan abandonado lo estaba haciendo sentir? ¿Estaba siendo mal novio? ¿Realmente tenía que mandar todo al demonio y quedarse a cuidarlo? No es que no quisiera, es que…

–Está bien, Jeremy. Llama a los chicos para que me cuiden. Me acostumbré a que me dejes atrás por cosas importantes.

–N-No, no. Espera, yo… M-Me quedaré a cuidarte, no te preocupes. –Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa sin levantarse de su sitio. –Dime qué necesitas y yo me haré cargo.

Le sabía fatal perder una gran oportunidad como la que tenía en frente, pero Michael le desgarró el corazón con esas palabras ¿Cómo podría dejarlo solo? No lo haría de nuevo, ni hoy ni nunca, se quedaría con él mientras lo necesitara.

–Solo quiero que te acurruques aquí conmigo, tonto. –Pidió en tono más tranquilo, y él asintió, aliviado de escucharlo menos molesto.

–Claro… Solo deja que le avise a Christine que no iré, no quiero dejarla esperando.

Michael no puso quejas y se acomodó para hacer espacio en el sofá. Jeremy se acurrucó con él después de explicarle a Christine lo sucedido y sugerirle que llevase a Jake con ella a la audición o que preguntara si podía ir en otra ocasión. Esta vez sí prestaría atención a la película mientras su novio y él se mimaban, y el guion descansaba lejos.

Michael nunca agradeció tanto tener una taza de té caliente cerca para calentar el termómetro a 39 grados.

**LEVEL 2 COMPLETE**

_**Loading…**_

**FILE SAVED**

**CONTINUE PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No**


	5. LEVEL 3: Engañar o mentir

**LEVEL 3  
READY PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

El cumpleaños de Jeremy estaba cerca, era bastante evidente presentirlo por la inquieta emoción del mismo, los calendarios escritos, su buen humor reciente y ¿Por qué no? Escucharlo tararear la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños" cada dos por tres.

No era de menos, el de pecas cumpliría 17 años, y no solo es, sería la primera vez que celebraría su cumpleaños con más de un invitado presente. Para él eso era la bomba.

Jeremy nunca fue de hacer fiestas grandes, solo contaba con Michael cada año para pasarla juntos muy bien todo el día y no hacer nada fuera del plan, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez celebraría con todos sus nuevos amigos y no sería una fiesta de dos. Esta vez no tendrían un pastelillo con una vela en la mesa, hablarían a gritos con todos para escucharse bien, se molestarían, reirían, hablarían hasta el amanecer…

No solía invitar más gente porque no era bueno haciendo amigos además de Michael, y porque seguía algo traumatizado por la vez que invitó a sus compañeros de la escuela en quinto año y lo dejaron plantado. Fue uno de los peores cumpleaños que pudo tener, y ni siquiera su madre se dignó en mandarle una tarjeta de felicitaciones por correo. Michael fue el único que se presentó y apagó las velas con él en la oscuridad de la sala.

Pero no tenía que temer eso esta vez, podía contar con sus amigos.

Quería organizar todo a la perfección, por eso se adelantó un mes para elegir el lugar, fijar la hora para tener la oportunidad de andar con los demás en la calle un rato más, hacer una reservación, preguntar los precios, ahorrar un poco… En fin, hizo de organizador, y lo hizo con gusto aunque estuvo horas al teléfono, revisando sitios en internet y soportando colas largas en restaurantes. No había escogido un sitio elegante, pero sí de calidad e informal donde podrían pedir bebidas de todo tipo, comida chatarra, helado, etc.

No sabía si tendrían pastel, pero valía la pena preguntar cuando fueran, en todo caso con comer helado después de la cena bastaba.

Estaba impaciente por la fecha, y para su fortuna el día de su cumpleaños caía en sábado, lejos de temporada de exámenes… ¡Era perfecto! Tenía garantizado que todos se reunirían, y para asesorar que todo fuese de acuerdo al plan, armó un grupo de WhatsApp para mantenerlos informados.

–¿Michie? ¿Qué tema es mejor para un cumpleaños? ¿Piratas o padres de la independencia disparándose? –Preguntó, acomodado en su cama con la cabeza colgando hacia afuera, mirando de cabeza el teléfono. Michael estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión hasta que le escuchó y se detuvo a pensar.

–Uh… ¿Por qué no DC? –Opinó. La liga de la justicia siempre tuvo buena pinta y Marvel ya estaba muy usado.

–Mh… No es mala idea. –Objetó.

–¿Por qué la pregunta? Oh, espera, ya sé por qué. –Michael sonrió socarronamente antes de tirar del brazo de Jeremy con tanta fuerza que logró hacerlo caer en sus brazos, el último se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero no negó que la forma galante de Michael al besarle la mejilla y sujetarlo era algo a lo cual no se podía negar. –¿Será porque mi lindo novio se hará más viejo?

–¡Viejos tus huevos! –Contrarió con falso tono molesto, y ambos se rieron. –Pero sí, es exactamente por eso.

–No puedo esperar a estamparte la cara contra un pastel. –Se rió el de gafas, retomando sus mimos en la zona entre la mandíbula y el cuello de su novio. Este no se atrevió a decirle que lo del pastel era una tontería, porque la verdad es que él hacía lo mismo en los cumpleaños de Michael así que… Karma. –Solos tú, yo… Y una maratón de películas como todos los años.

Jeremy se tensó en los hombros tan de repente que dejó de sentir los cariños de su pareja. Ok… Esto se había vuelto incómodo ¿En serio Michael creía que harían eso este año? Era una tradición muy bonita, disfrutaba estar con él a solas, pero… Por una vez quería saber qué se sentía no ser el anfitrión en una fiesta de un invitado, que le tiraran de la oreja solo para fastidiarlo al contar los años, o que los chicos le alborotaran bruscamente el cabello 17 segundos.

–Uh… Michael, no haremos eso este año ¿Recuerdas? –Decirlo fue como ponerle pausa a una película, Michael se congeló por completo. –Tenemos nuevos amigos ahora, vamos a celebrarlo juntos. Ya sabes… Comer porquerías, hacer karaoke, tal vez cantar el feliz cumpleaños… –Le hacía mucha ilusión imaginarlo, aunque por los gestos ajenos… A su novio no le entusiasmaba la idea.

–Pero… Jeremy, hacemos lo mismo cada año, es nuestra cosa, pensé que…

–Lo sé, lo siento, podemos hacerlo al día siguiente a la fiesta ¿No quieres? –Propuso, sintiéndose culpable al escucharlo así. Lo último que quería era entristecerlo. –Te prometo que seremos tú, yo, películas, y puede que te pida un regalo especial. –Se alzó de hombros tratando de usar una expresión sugerente, pero ni con eso logró subirle el ánimo. –Hey… Tranquilo. –Murmuró, besándole la frente cariñosamente. –Siempre serás el invitado de honor.

–Supongo… Entonces está bien. –Respondió, recobrando la sonrisa y el tono alegre. Eso alivió a Jeremy, sabía que una idea tan buena para festejar no podría ser rechazada ni por Michael. –¿Pero no tienes que estudiar para The guy who didn't like musicals?

–Oh… No, descuida, todavía tengo tiempo.

Ah sí, resulta que Christine consiguió que le dieran la oportunidad de hacer su audición unos días después que ella, y tuvo suerte de conseguir el papel principal. Después de todo, Michael y su enfermedad no habían estropeado nada, no pudo enojarse con él luego de haber obtenido lo que quería de todos modos.

Los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas hicieron el mes. En ese lapso de tiempo Jeremy había terminado los últimos preparativos, consiguió la reservación, organizó a sus amigos, incluso Michael y sus madres decidieron hacerle el pastel de cumpleaños con ayuda de Paul. La emoción lo había llevado tan lejos que hasta había comprado un par de globos para hacer el ambiente. No necesitaba más, después de todo solo tenían una mesa para ellos solos, el resto del bar ya era de la multitud.

Michael y él fueron los primeros en llegar, en el grupo de WhatsApp el resto comunicaba que llegarían en unos minutos, así que ambos se pusieron a charlar para matar el tiempo.  
Pasaron diez minutos, luego treinta… Luego cuarenta… Luego se volvió una hora, y seguían siendo solo él y Michael en la mesa, esperando como idiotas que los demás se dignaran en aparecer ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? ¿Rich habrá estrellado el auto de Jake o algo así? Quiso preguntar por el grupo, pero no tenía datos que se lo permitiesen.

–Esos cabrones… Michael ¿Puedes preguntarles dónde están? No tengo señal.

–Oh, sí, dame un momento. –Se tardó aproximadamente cinco minutos en mandar unos mensajes, pero luego dejó el teléfono con un suspiro pesado. –No me responden, esperemos un rato.

–Bien, iré a pedir algo de beber.

Se levantó y fue directo al refrigerador libre, se supone que se pagaban después de comer o algo así, por lo que no se molestó en dejar dinero y solo volvió a la mesa, cabizbajo y distraído. De verdad quería ser optimista por ser su cumpleaños, pero estaba preocupado por sus amigos, ellos no faltarían solo porque sí luego de tanto organizarse y planear ¿Les había pasado algo? ¿Habían tenido un accidente? Trataba de no pensar en lo peor, pero hasta imaginaba escenas donde un dragón destruía la ciudad e incineraba los autos de todos, convirtiéndolos en cenizas y metal fundido.

Sí, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

Al cabo de un rato el teléfono de Michael alarmó notificaciones, eso lo tranquilizó por unos segundos, luego Michael leyó los mensajes y su expresión nerviosa lo angustió.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

El filipino vaciló, rascándose la nuca y mirando a los lados para evitar la mirada de Jeremy. –U-uh… Jeremy… C-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Déjame ver! –Le arrebató velozmente el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a oponerse, fue demasiado tarde cuando él trató de quitárselo para evitar que mirara, y para cuando lo hizo se quedó inmóvil e inexpresivo con los ojos pegados en la pantalla. Tenía la expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

–J-Jeremy, escucha…

Pero no se detuvo a oír explicaciones, el de pecas estalló en llanto justo ahí mismo y corrió disparado al baño de hombres.

No podía creer que esto de verdad estuviese pasando "¿Qué?" se preguntarán, pues… No, no fue un accidente, nadie murió, nadie estaba herido, nadie mandó un mensaje disculpándose por el retraso, solo fotos de todos en otro local. Apenas tuvo que ver una de ellas para descifrar que el grupo se había ido a tener su propia fiesta para divertirse lejos de él, justo en su cumpleaños, a pesar de que habían dicho que irían.

Se encerró en uno de los cubículos apenas tuvo chance y lloró con ganas ¿Cómo mierda pudieron hacerle algo así? Él matándose para conseguir todo, organizando, reservando, gastando dinero en esos estúpidos globos, esas estúpidas velitas azules y el bobo confeti, y ellos lo mandaban al demonio restregándole por la cara cómo la pasaban mejor sin él ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? ¿Es porque no eligió el lugar correcto? ¿Sugerir karaoke era una tontería? ¿No les gustaba la comida del local? Preguntarse eso era estúpido, estaba claro que no vinieron por causa suya.

–¿Jeremy…? Sal de ahí, por favor. –Michael habló desde afuera del cubículo, tocando suavemente la puerta y hablando con amabilidad. Jeremy no abrió, simplemente siguió lloriqueando abrazándose las rodillas sobre la tapa del inodoro. –No te puedes quedar ahí toda la vida, por favor.

Más ganas le dieron de tirar la puerta cuando en vez de responderle hablando, Jeremy puso en reproducción _"Pitty party"_ de Melanie Martinez justo en "It's my party and I cry If I want to". Eso al menos le confirmaba que Jeremy seguía siendo igual de oportunista hasta en momentos así, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que escucharlo llorar así le partía el corazón.

–Oye, sé que esto se ve mal, pero…

–¡¿Mal?! ¡Esto es horrible!

Nunca llegó a esperar algo tan vil de parte de nadie, ni siquiera de Jenna que era la menos cercana a él ¿Pero Christine? ¿Por qué ella participó? ¡Se supone que era su mejor amiga! Pero ahí la vio en la foto, feliz y risueña cantando a dueto con Brooke cuando se supone que ellos cantarían juntos primero, eso le prometió ella.

Si la azabache lo plantó ¿Qué podía esperar del resto? No sabía qué pensar, estaba afligido, triste, furioso, todo junto. Otra fiesta en la que acababa con un solo invitado, dudando sobre sus amistades.

Salió del cubículo unos diez minutos después. Seguía llorando, pero al menos ya no estaba haciendo un alboroto. Michael lo había estado esperando paciente y fiel todo el rato apoyando la espalda en la pared, es más, apenas lo vio se acercó para abrazarlo, y Jeremy no lo apartó.

–Shhh, está bien, cariño… Vayamos a casa.

El viaje a su casa fue corto. Ambos pidieron algo para llevar en el local, no querían desperdiciar la visita, en cuanto a los globos… Bueno, entraron en el auto aunque golpearan su cabeza cada vez que el auto paraba.

Jeremy no tenía mucho apetito, el nudo en el estómago le impedía dar bocado, pero para su fortuna eso no duró demasiado. Se acomodaron con Michael en la cama, acurrucados en piyama bajo las sábanas, y después de mitad de película y muchos mimos de su parte, Jeremy se sintió lo suficientemente relajado como para acabar con la pizza y la soda.

No es como si todavía no le doliera esta traición, lo hacía, pero… No se sentía tan triste.

Al menos Michael seguía ahí, él era el único que siempre estaba ahí. Incluso ahora cuando todos lo habían apartado él estaba abrazándolo cariñosamente, besándole el cabello y acariciándole mimosamente con dedicación, como si tratase de que olvidase el mal rato ¿Y saben qué? Funcionaba. En el pasar de media hora ya estaba comodísimo sobre el regazo de Michael, ignorando la película entre cada beso, olvidando el pesar.

–¿Michie? –Llamó melosamente a su nombre cuando se separaron por un rato. Michael se limitó a hacer "¿Mh?" con una sonrisa suave mientras continuaba enredando y desenredando sus dedos en los rizos de su pareja. –Gracias por estar siempre para mí. Eres… La única persona en la que puedo confiar realmente.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso más profundo, Michael le rodeó más posesivamente por la espalda y le murmuró amorosamente. –Yo siempre estaré para ti, Jer. No me importa si todos se van, siempre estaré.

El de pecas sonrió y dejó que él acomodara contra el colchón para llenarlo de besos. Rodeó el cuello de su novio llevando las manos a su cabello para peinarlo y solo se dejó estar sintiendo cada roce de labios como una caricia dulce y cosquillosa.

Se sentía bien, cálido, acogedor… No podía esperar menos de Michael. Tal vez sí debió aceptar su oferta inicial desde el inicio, continuar con su tradición de fiesta de dos… No sonaba mal, aunque tenía una idea que puede que los desviara de los planes.

–Por cierto, aún no te dije que quería pedirte de regalo. –Sonrió de modo pícaro, delatando por completo sus intenciones. Michael lo captó pero fingió demencia para seguirle el juego.

–Uh… No lo sé ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Está a mi alcance, Jer-Bear? –Respondió juguetonamente. Sus dedos se colaron bajo la camiseta del piyama ajeno. –¿Soy yo el primero al que le pides algo así?

No hubo necesidad de hablar más, ambos sabían que Michael sí podía concederle un obsequio tan particular.

. . .

–Es realmente una pena que no vinieran. –Christine repitió por enésima vez con un suspiro desilusionado, releyendo los mensajes del grupo. Rich se sentó a su lado seguido de Brooke y alcanzó otro pedazo de pizza.

–Está bien, Christine. Ya sabes, tenían que cuidar a Paul y todo eso… En serio ¿Tan mala suerte tienen que se tuvo que enfermar hoy?

Christine asintió. Michael había armado hace tiempo un grupo aparte donde no estaba Jeremy, había organizado en secreto suyo una fiesta sorpresa, dijo que la fiesta sería en un local diferente y les dio instrucciones, pero desgraciadamente a último momento les habló para decirles que el padre de Jeremy se encontraba mal y tenían que cuidarlo. Aparentemente la salida se cancelaba para ellos, y todos tendrían que esperar al lunes para darle los regalos a Jeremy.

Era una pena, Christine en serio tenía ganas de cantar en el karaoke con él, pero hasta que tuviera la oportunidad… Lo haría con los demás y dejaría mensajes presentando sus disculpas por Paul en el otro grupo.

Ay… Sentía pena por Michael, después de todo, él había organizado esta asombrosa fiesta sorpresa para su novio.

**LEVEL 3 COMPLETE**

_**Loading...  
**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No**


	6. LEVEL 4: Hacer la ley del hielo

**LEVEL 4**  
**READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy sabía que le costaría volver a la escuela después de lo ocurrido el sábado anterior, y sería aún más difícil que ignorar los mensajes de los grupos donde se encontraban sus "amigos". En la escuela no podría ignorarlos fingiendo que nada pasaba, estarían ahí en persona, y no habría un teléfono de por medio para ocultarlo.

Estaba nervioso y molesto. No quería toparse con ninguno de ellos, es más, no quería volverlos a ver jamás. Sin embargo, otra parte de él quería hablarles y preguntarles cómo se atrevieron a hacerle una jugada tan cruel en su cumpleaños, quería entender por qué.

Quería saber por qué Christine le hizo esto.

–Bien, aquí estoy, belleza. Ya podemos irnos. –Michael habló cuando entró al auto por el lado del conductor e hizo el gesto cariñoso de besarle los nudillos antes de ponerse a conducir hacia la escuela.

Michael y él habían tenido un fin de semana agitado, si es que esa era la palabra correcta para definirlo, después de todo eso siempre ocurre los primeros días después de avanzar un paso más íntimo con un noviazgo. La mitad de él lo lamentaba por la bufanda cubriéndole el cuello y el leve dolor que le causaba caminar, la otra estaba algo ansiosa por otro momento así y agradecía cada instante, pues todo esto lo había distraído lo suficiente del tema "traición en el cumpleaños".

Ah sí, y Michael andaba más pegote y amoroso de lo normal, si es que eso era posible.

–¿Sabes? Pensaba que después de la escuela podemos pasar por el arcade y… ¿Está todo bien, Jer?

El aludido se sobresaltó al salirse de sus pensamientos. –¿Eh? S-Sí, está todo bien.

–¿Sigues pensando en lo del sábado? –Jeremy no dijo nada, solo suspiró pesadamente, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Michael. –Olvídalo. Ellos son unos idiotas, Jeremy.

–¿Sigues pensando en lo del sábado? –Jeremy no dijo nada, solo suspiró pesadamente, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Michael. –Olvídalo. Ellos son unos idiotas, Jeremy.

–Lo sé, pero... –Resopló frustrado, no quería darle vueltas al asunto pero no evitaba pensarlo. –Tan solo... No creí que serían capaces de hacerme esto.

–Hey... No te aflijas por esos tontos. –Michael trató de animarlo, volteando hacia él aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Entrelazó su mano con la suya y sonrió. –Eres demasiado bueno para ellos, eso es todo.

–Gracias. –Respondió con una vaga sonrisa. –Pero aún así me gustaría saber por qué.

–Créeme, eso solo te amargará. Lo mejor sería si evitamos hablarles. –Aconsejó alzándose de hombros, a lo cual Jeremy asintió.

El resto del camino a la escuela hablaron de otros asuntos, como quedar en ir al arcade después, a dónde se encontrarían los recreos, qué pedirían en la cafetería, etc. El tiempo pasó rápido y llegaron al estacionamiento escolar. Todavía era temprano, algunos adolescentes rondaban por ahí con abrigos.

Jeremy agradeció que el clima fuese conveniente para usar una bufanda ligera. No le gustaba usar bases para disimular detalles y prefería evitar preguntas, comentarios o miradas burlonas.

Salió con dificultad aspirando el aire mañanero. Era frío y seco, eso le agradaba y lo despertaba.

Michael bajó por el otro lado y le tendió el brazo por la espalda para escoltarlo con él a clases,Jeremy devolvió el gesto pero por el hombro ajeno.

Vacilando con la mirada entre los autos y sus dueños tuvo la mala suerte de visualizar a Chloe, Brooke y Rich cerca del auto de la segunda, charlando animadamente.  
Fue tarde para cuando quiso voltear, porque enseguida Brooke lo vio y le saludó, en consecuencia los demás también.

Entró en pánico ¿Tenía que devolver el saludo? No lo sabía, estaba enfadado con ellos pero no tenía el valor para demostrarlo. Casi levantaba el brazo para saludar, pero Michael se apresuró a volver su abrazo más posesivo sujetando ahora su brazo en vez de su cintura, haciendo que quedase pegada a su costado.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, pero lo alivió, no tenía tantas ganas de ser cortés. Lo que lo dejó intranquilo fue el gruñido molesto de su novio y la mueca que hizo al girar a verlo.

–Ignóralos. No tendrías que hacerles creer que no pasa nada.

Jeremy se limitó a asentir y guardar silencio.

Los lunes tenían materias poco pesadas para fortuna, así que podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse en una que otra clase que compartía con Michael. Sin embargo en las que estaba solo trataba de prestar el máximo de atención posible, todo sea para evitar pensar demasiado en los demás.

La clase de lenguaje era la última antes del almuerzo, no era de extrañarse que recibiera un mensaje de su novio diciendo "¿Nos vemos en el patio? ❤️" con una selfie tomada en el descuido del maestro donde Michael hacía un gesto de aburrimiento con Dustin Kropp al lado mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

Jeremy se rió por lo bajo y escribió "Claro, ahí nos vemos 💙", y como si fuese la suerte, la campana de salida sonó unos cinco minutos después.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al patio. Michael no era una persona que comiese seguido en el exterior, así que le entusiasmaba este cambio de ambiente para ambos ¿Puede que la naturaleza lo pusiera más romántico? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Desafortunadamente, la vida es una perra, y cuando estuvo por salir al patio la última persona con la que quería hablar se le cruzó repentinamente.

–¡Jeremy! Aquí estás, te he estado buscando por todos lados.

Mierda, era Christine. Rápido, Jeremy, pon la excusa y sal corriendo antes de que te largues a llorar y hagas una escena frente a todos.

–U-Uh, Christine... Sí, hola. –Evitaba mirarla a los ojos desviando la vista a cualquier sitio. Sus zapatos, su almuerzo, incluso a Madeline y a Dustin que coqueteaban a unos metros de ellos.

Christine jugueteó con su cabello, un gesto común de ella cuando estaba preocupada. –No contestaste mis mensajes, y yo quería saber...

–Tal vez estuve ocupado ¿Sí? –Se apuró a interrumpirla antes de que continuase hablando. No necesitaba oír pedidos de ella, no podía ser que tuviese el descaro. –Tú también estuviste ocupada el fin de semana. –Escupió con desprecio, a lo cual Christine le observó sorprendida y confundida. –No puedo hablar contigo en este momento, iré a almorzar afuera con Michael.

–P-Pero... Nosotros estamos en las mesas de adentro, pueden venir con nosotros.

–No, gracias, ahora adiós. –Se dió media vuelta para salir, pero Christine volvió a hablar.

–¡Espera...! Yo... Quería saber... Aquí adentro hace calor ¿Qué haces usando la bufanda que te regalé?

–Perdí la virginidad con Michael ¡Y no he lo conté, boom! –Probablemente se había visto ridículo enseñándole el dedo a Christine mientras se iba con pasos indignados al patio, pero al demonio, se sintió bien... Por unos segundos.

Después de eso solo pudo volver a sentirse miserable en lo que se sentaba bajo un árbol a esperar a Michael.

Realmente no le gustaba ser así a Christine, pero su coraje había hablado por sí mismo. El hecho de que fuese su mejor amiga volvía más doloroso todo, y más lo enfurecía. Lo peor es que no le quedaba mucho más que tragarse la rabia con las lágrimas y tratar de olvidarse de todo en el almuerzo.

Era casi una patada del universo o el karma de una vida pasada donde fue un soberano hijo de puta, porque Michael no apareció los pasados cuarenta minutos ¿Sería que se había olvidado? ¿Estaba estancado en la fila del almuerzo? Eso último era probable, los lunes era muy común que nadie trajese comida de casa.

Decidió esperar un rato más, empezando a comer, pero no le quedaban ni migas que tomar y su novio seguía ausente. Eso le preocupó un poco ¿Se había descompuesto, quizá? Sería muy inusual, Michael por lo general resistía bien las intoxicaciones.

Extrañamente no estaba en el baño, es más, estaba a plena vista apenas entró a la cafetería, sentado en la mesa donde solían juntarse los dos cuando no se tenían más que el uno al otro en la escuela.

–¿Michael? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos afuera. –Preguntó preocupado, pero él no le dirigió la palabra o tan solo una mirada. Se veía más ocupado revisando el teléfono. –¿Te olvidaste acaso? –De nuevo silencio. Su pareja seguía sin responder, y era claro que era intencional, pues no llevaba los cascos de los audífonos puestos. –Oye, te estoy hablando, yo…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Michael se levantó de la mesa, se puso los audífonos y se alejó como si nada con la mochila al hombro ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué Michael le era indiferente tan repentinamente? ¡Si apenas esta mañana era prácticamente un oso apapachable!

–¿Michael…? ¿Estás molesto por algo?

Seguro que él aún no encendía la música, porque sí volteó solo para decirle. –Mejor vete a hablar con Christine, se nota que prefieres hablar con los peores amigos de la historia. No puedo creer que seas tan arrastrado.

A Jeremy se le cayó prácticamente el alma al suelo al escuchar aquello. –¿Q-Qué…? Pero… Ella solo vino a mí y yo la mandé al demonio, no hablamos de nada. –Michael volvió a ignorarlo, siguiendo su camino con la música a todo volumen. Jeremy hizo al menos el intento de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, sin embargo él se apartó bruscamente y se alejó más de prisa.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Primero sus amigos y ahora Michael le practicaba la ley del hielo ¿Es que acaso el día no podía empeorar?

Oh, no tenía ni idea.

Hasta que la clase de teatro comenzó después de su clase de historia, estuvo tratando de llamar la atención de su novio o de sacarle palabra, pero él fingía que no estaba presente, como si no existiera, como si no fuera nada. Poco es decir que se sintió mal por eso. No, se sintió fatal. Ni siquiera quiso sentarse con él en la clase de química, que era una de las que compartían.

Llegó a la clase desganado, sin deseos de hablar o de practicar un ensayo, solo de ser el que movía las luces o estaba de fondo vestido de árbol. Lo que sea con tal de que eso le permitiera llorar a solas. Igualmente no hicieron demasiado. El señor Reyes les habló un poco sobre algunos temas que ignoraba y después se fue a su descanso de Hot Pocket, dejando a todos los adolescentes solos, jugando como tontos con la utilería o hablando entre ellos.

Rich y Jake se reían como idiotas intercambiando la cabeza de un oso falso con un mapache, Jenna socializaba un poco con Dustin y Madeline… Ah, y Christine, Chloe y Brooke charlaban "discretamente". Sí, entre comillas, porque Jeremy notaba que estaban hablando de él. Chloe no sabía disimular bien cada vez que volteaba a verlo.

Seguro que Christine ya les había contado lo ocurrido en el almuerzo y ahora planeaban esparcir por toda la escuela que era un idiota lunático que le grita a la gente sin razón, pero eso estaba lejos de la verdad. Las tres se acercaron con aires incómodos, no tuvo el valor de levantarse e irse, solo se quedó en su asiento fingiendo que leía el libreto. Si tenía suerte se irían.

–Uhm… Jeremy ¿Podemos hablar? –Brooke le pidió tímidamente.

–Sí ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo y Michael? Nos han estado evitando desde el sábado. –Comentó Chloe, increíblemente sin sonar amenazante o irritada, solo curiosa y algo preocupada.

–¿En serio tienen los ovarios para preguntar eso? –Masculló casi con la voz quebrada, esforzándose por no levantar la mirada de las hojas. –Como si fuera a hablarles como si nada después de lo que hicieron.

Christine jugueteó con las mangas de su suéter. –Pues… Si nos dijeras qué hicimos…

Eso fue el colmo, Jeremy no pudo contener un par de lágrimas. –¡Hablo de que el sábado fue la primera fiesta que hacía en mi vida y ustedes me plantaron! ¡Estaba tan emocionado pensando en lo genial que era tener amigos con los cuales celebrar pero noooo! ¡Ustedes son iguales de cretinos que los odiosos chicos de quinto año!

El trío de chicas casi se echa para atrás del susto, expresando una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa e impacto. Normalmente el de pecas no gritaba.

Christine fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa inicial y formular oración. –¿Q-Qué…? Pero si Michael nos dijo que se había cancelado.

A decir verdad, lo primero que se le había ocurrido hacer a Jeremy apenas la oyese hablar era irse al demonio y no regresar por hoy, sin embargo lo que dijo la de cabello azabache lo dejó anonadado, por no decir con las neuronas a punto de estallar de la confusión ¿Era esto una mentira para zafarse del delito? Quería creer que sí y gritarles en la cara los mentirosas y arpías que eran por acusar a su novio de ese modo, pero muy pocas veces veía a Chloe con esa mirada sinceramente angustiada. Aquello fue como darle con un calmante.

–Michael… ¿Qué?

–Sí, hemos tratado de hablarte porque queríamos saber si podíamos ayudar en algo con tu padre ¿Está muy grave? –Preguntó Brooke, lo que solo lo enredó más.

–¿Mi padre…? Él está bien ¿De qué hablan?

Las chicas hicieron silencio y se miraron con seriedad, como teniendo una conversación intensa con la mirada. Aparentemente llegaron juntas a un acuerdo sin hablar, pues le devolvieron la mirada a él mientras Chloe buscaba en su teléfono y Christine explicaba con un tono nervioso.

–Michael nos dijo que tu papá estaba enfermo y tenían que cuidarlo, y por eso cancelaron la salida.

–Sí, y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por la fiesta, que ya estaba pagada y podíamos ir de todos modos. –Añadió Brooke.

Jeremy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni cuando Chloe le entregó su teléfono para que viese los mensajes de un grupo.

–Michael hizo este grupo. Dijo que estaba haciéndote una fiesta sorpresa y nos dijo cómo cooperar, el lugar de encuentro, y que tú no lo sabías… Dijo que creías que él estaba organizando en otro sitio, pero te daríamos la sorpresa en el otro local. Llegamos temprano, pero luego nos llegó el mensaje y…

–Jeremy. –Brooke habló tristemente al notar como el de rizos temblaba de rabia leyendo cada mensaje. –¿Tú sabías sobre esto?

De milagro Jeremy no tiró el teléfono contra el suelo de lo furioso que estaba.

–¡Por supuesto que no lo sabría! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ESE BASTARDO NOS MINTIÓ EN TODA LA CARA!

**LEVEL 4 COMPLETE**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*...No**


	7. LEVEL 5&6: Celar & Culpabilizar

**LEVEL 5**  
**READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy sentía que le iba a reventar la yugular de la rabia, si es que no echaba humo por las orejas o se incendiaba primero.

Estaba de camino a la casa de Michael con unas ganas bestiales de romperle la cara, con el único detalle de que solo lo haría en su imaginación, sería una pena romperle su linda y apuesta cara… Aunque estuviese furioso.

Las chicas habían insistido en acompañarlo, quizá para darle su escarmiento a su manera, sin embargo rechazó la oferta, esto era algo que tenía que resolver solo con él. Ya saben, de hombre a hombre, de novio a novio, de ex cumpleañero a horrible traidor. Lo de siempre.

No lloraría, al menos no en este momento. Ya había llorado suficiente los últimos días, a pesar de que muy en el fondo sí tenía ganas de hacerlo. Es decir… Michael había saboteado algo importante para él solo porque quería tenerlo para él solo ¿En qué mundo consideras eso una muestra de afecto? ¡Y tuvo el descaro de enojarse con él por hablar con Christine! ¿En serio? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Starkid, le pasaba?

Realmente… Nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer algo así.

–¡MICHAEL GEORGE MELL SALAZAR! –Vociferó entrando a la casa de un portazo. Los Mell siempre dejaban la llave debajo del tapete de la entrada, no fue difícil ingresar. Y aunque le hubiese gustado romper la cerradura de una patada… Tania y Lisa no tenían que pagar por la traición de su hijo, además estaba seguro de que él no tenía la fuerza suficiente en la pierna para romper una cerradura así. –¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, cobarde!

–¿Ah? ¿Jeremy? –Tania se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con una expresión asombrada. –¿Qué haces aquí, tesoro?

–¿Y por qué parece que quieres cometer homicidio? ¿Qué hizo Michi ahora? –Lisa cuestionó. No le gustaba que perturbaran la paz de su casa, pero mucho menos le gustaba que Michael metiera la pata con su yerno. –Está en el sótano ¿Quieres que lo traiga de la oreja?

–No gracias, tengo que hablar a solas con él. –Declaró seriamente antes de dirigirse al sótano. No quería meter a las madres de Michael en este asunto por mucho que le gustaría verlas a ambas regañándolo y dándole un buen castigo por ello. Esto era algo privado que debían resolver como pareja, además… Sería más plácido si era él quien hiciera llegar el karma más adelante.

Michael estaba echado sobre la cama con la computadora haciendo un trabajo escolar. Ni pareció notarlo hasta que Jeremy carraspeó con la garganta. Ahora, bien, la idea era hablar tranquilamente con él, ya saben, ser razonable, dejarle explicarse y tal. Pero no había esperado a tranquilizarse antes de venir, así que acudiría al plan B.

Plan B: Gritar hasta que te canses y el desgraciado responda.

–Oh, Jeremy ¿Qué haces…?

–¡Cierra la boca, Mell! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –Cuestionó sin dejarle terminar la oración, casi golpeándole los lentes con la pantalla del teléfono en un gesto brusco de acercárselo a la cara. Michael casi se cae hacia atrás del susto, pero se recompuso acomodándose las gafas para ver mejor.

–¿Ofertas para un sex-shop?

–¿Qué? ¡No, esto…! Ah, espera. –Bufó por lo bajo. Sin querer había abierto una captura de pantalla diferente. Ese asunto no era algo que discutir ahora. Cuando encontró la que buscaba volvió a hacer el mismo gesto brusco, aunque Michael no se sorprendió tanto. –¡Esto! ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Michael?!

El aludido se tomó unos segundos para ver la imagen, y las siguientes que Jeremy siguió pasando. Se puso pálido, sin embargo no dio el brazo a torcer y resopló rodando los ojos para volverse a la computadora y continuar con el trabajo.

–¿Capturas falsas para hacerme quedar mal? Qué fácil que te dejas engañar, Jeremy.

–¡Oh no, ni creas que me voy a tragar esa maldita excusa! –Chilló indignado, quitándole la computadora de un manotazo y apartándola. Michael pareció molesto por ello, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. –Lo vi todo en los teléfonos de los chicos, Michael ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Esta vez el joven Mell no respondió pronto, simplemente suspiró derrotado y se bajó de la cama. Se veía más tranquilo y dispuesto a decir la verdad, pero eso no bajaba la furia de Jeremy. –Escucha, sé que estás molesto…

–¡¿Molesto?! ¡Estoy enojado! ¡Tengo ganas de ahorcarte, así de enojado estoy!

–Lo sé, pero…

–¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡A mí! ¡A tu novio! ¡A tu jugador dos! –Se le quebró la voz cuando trató de elevarla, notando que sin quererlo había empezado a llorar de rabia. No le importó mucho en realidad, sus emociones opacaban todo rastro de racionalidad. Esto le dolía, pero de una forma que no había conocido antes. Saber que en quien más confiaba le tendió esta trampa y le hizo daño… ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? –¡Sabías que me importaba! ¡Sabías cuánto me esforcé en la fiesta! ¡Sabías cuánto significaba esto para mí y aun así lo arruinaste solo porque eres un egoísta!

–¡¿Egoísta yo?!

–¡Sí, tú! ¡Hiciste quedar mal a todos nuestros amigos y me lastimaste solo porque me querías solo para ti en mi cumpleaños! ¡Mi maldito cumpleaños, Michael, no el tuyo! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora?! –Quiso reírse para alivianar su llanto, pero solo lo empeoró. –¡Me siento horrible! ¡Saber que la persona que quiero y en quién confío me hizo esto…!

–¡¿O sea que solo importa cuando eres tú el que se siente mal?! ¡Tú me abandonaste por ellos también una vez, Jeremy! ¡¿Se te olvida?! ¡No soy el único egoísta!

Fue increíble que solo decir aquello acallara tan rápido sus lloriqueos, por sorpresa más que nada, por indignación. –¿Cómo mierda puedes sacar eso a colación en este momento…?

–Porque vienes aquí a gritarme por algo malo que hice siendo que nunca te hice lo mismo ¡Y adivina qué! ¡Tampoco recibiste una sola consecuencia por lo que hiciste! ¡¿Pero yo tengo que aguantarte a ti haciéndote el santo?!

A Jeremy no se le escapó ni una sola palabra, casi ni parpadeó mirando horrorizado a su novio.  
Sentía como si su estómago se hubiese hecho un nudo justo alrededor de su corazón, y como si sus pulmones quedaran aplastados entre ellos ¿Cómo podía ser que Michael le restregara en la cara algo que tanto lo había hecho sentirse como la mierda por meses? Algo que hasta el día de hoy lamentaba, algo que le seguía trayendo pesadillas, algo con lo que tenía que vivir con las cicatrices de su espalda, con las quemaduras de Rich, con la obra arruinada, Jake con las piernas quebradas, Brooke y Chloe enemistadas… Ellos separados.

¿Cómo tenía las agallas de despotricar contra él justo ahora para defenderse de algo que hizo? Quería negarlo, pero ya era tarde, ya le parecía que no tenía el derecho a decir absolutamente nada y solo se ahogó en lágrimas mientras su novio ablandaba su gesto y trataba de acercarse, notoriamente arrepentido.

–Jeremy, perdón, no quería…

–¡Eres un imbécil, Michael Mell! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Se dio la media vuelta abandonando el sótano y la casa tan rápido como pudo, ignorando los gritos de Tania y Lisa y el intento de Michael por explicarse. No quería seguir ahí, ahí no era bienvenido.

Corrió hasta que le dolió el pecho, las piernas, y solo se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación a llorar con fuerza. No podía creer que tras todo lo que pasó aún le quedase más frustración y culpa que sacar, pero así era, y ni siquiera se pudo arrastrar a la cama para hacerlo más cómodamente.

Increíble… Michael podía hacerlo sentir como el malo del cuento siempre que se lo propusiera ¿O es que lo era en realidad?

(…)

Al día siguiente no se cruzó a Michael en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron clases juntos. El filipino se estaba tomando muy en serio esto del "largo minuto de silencio" por lo que podría ser la futura muerte de su relación, y aun así se veía fresco como lechuga. Él no estaba igual. No había dormido casi nada y se veía como si hubiese llorado toda la noche, lo cual sí hizo. Su capacidad cerebral estaba a cero y no podía hacer más que comportarse como zombie. Nada fuera de lo común cuando se muere algo por dentro.

Apenas y se recuperó cuando sus amigos lo arrastraron con ellos a cada actividad en el recreo, el almuerzo, y todas las clases en las que se cruzaban. Era como si quisieran levantarle el ánimo o hacerle hablar sobre lo que pasó con Michael, solo que no lo decían y eran sutiles. Hasta Jenna Rolan se esforzaba en ello, y no tenía su teléfono cerca.

Realmente lo apreciaba, pero… ¿Acaso lo merecía? Hasta por donde él sabía, la única que merecía hacer que Rich fuese tranquilo y extremadamente amable era Brooke.

En clase de teatro no fue mejor. El señor Reyes los separó en dos grupos para hacer improvisación de lo que se les viniera a la mente en diez minutos y se fue a buscar un hot pocket, extendiendo el tiempo límite a veinte minutos.

Por lo general le entusiasmaban estas actividades, pero se sentía incapaz de todo, solo útil para sostener un libreto en su regazo.

–Hey… ¿Jeremy? Creo que tenemos una idea para la improvisación. –Jake le habló, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Obedeció de mala gana, los chicos se veían emocionados, aunque no podía saber bien el por qué.

–Muy bien… Christine nos dio varias opciones… Pero creo que deberíamos hacer escenas musicales en pareja ¿Qué tal suena eso? –Jenna explicó, buscando en su teléfono.

–¡Sí! Jake, Brooke y yo… Haremos "Lost", Jenna y Christine harán "What is this feeling"… Ah, y tú tendrás que hacer "Bad idea" con Chloe. –Anunció Rich con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Jeremy entró en duda, volviendo la mirada hacia su compañera. No es que Chloe no le cayese bien, de hecho desde hace tiempo se habían vuelto muy amigos y tenía bastante superado lo que pasó en la fiesta de Halloween con ella, pero… El problema era que no le sabía bien hacer ese tipo de números musicales con la novia de alguien más ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaron participar en Lost?

–Pero… Uh… Jake…

–No te hagas mala sangre, Jerry. –Respondió él alzando el pulgar. –No soy celoso ¿Verdad, chiquita?

–Así es, grandote. –Dijo risueña Chloe. –Lo haremos bien, sabemos la letra. Solo improvisa los pasos de baile.

–Chloe, yo no llego a los tonos de Jim.

–¿Y quién dijo que tú serías Jim? –Cuestionó alzando una ceja. Jeremy se quedó callado de la impresión. –¡Tú serás Jenna, Jerry! ¿A que eso no es genial? Siempre quise ser doctora… Al menos en una obra.

Jeremy no sabía qué decirle. No estaba entre sus sueños ser una camarera, al menos en la vida real, así como visualizaba de forma extraña que Chloe fuese la doctora atendiendo un… Embarazo. –E-Eh… Vale, está bien.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y aprovecharon el resto del tiempo para hablar. El señor Reyes hizo pasar al otro grupo, quienes hicieron la improvisación de una discusión familiar porque padre y madre de familia habían salido del armario y querían explicárselo a sus hijos. Eso le sacó un par de risas. Después fueron Rich, Brooke y Jake, haciendo una graciosa interpretación de Percy, Annabeth y Grover echándose la culpa entre ellos. Christine y Jenna… Si no fuesen tan buenas en esto creería que son novias de verdad, pues hacían una excelente tensión amorosa entre ambas brujas.

Chloe y él seguían. Estaba nervioso, no cantaba frente a nadie que no fuesen amigos y puede que aún tuviese la garganta ronca por haber llorado. Aun así se esforzó, respiró hondo y comenzó cuando Christine puso la música y Chloe y él se acomodaron entre un par de mesas de clase.

Chloe no lo hacía nada mal. Sí llegaba a los tonos de Jim de una forma espectacular y fingía echarse hacia atrás los vuelos de una bata de doctor falsa con dramatismo.

–_I need a bad idea! I need a bad idea! I need a bad idea! I need a bad idea! Just one…!_

Probablemente debería sentirse extrañado ante la mera atención de sus amigos, pero lo ignoraba por completo mientras Chloe le seguía el ritmo y se enfrentaban en las mesas. Esto era divertido, al demonio que fuese inhabitual.

–Let's see this throught… It's a pretty good bad idea… Me and you!

Apenas todo se terminó de golpe, Christine fue la primera en aplaudir emocionada mientras el señor Reyes puntuaba en su libreta y el resto se acercaba a felicitar. Chloe no merecía menos, se había lucido con su papel.

–No entiendo por qué aún no me contratan en Broadway, chicos ¿Se imaginan lo deslumbrante que sería? –Decía ella, apoyada en la mesa.

–Lo harías bien, nena. –Asintió su novio. –¡Te salió bien intimidar al paciente!

–Ay, por favor. Ella no me intimidó. –Jeremy corrigió entre risas. Sí que había sido fácil subirle el humor con algo que le gustaba tanto. –Se llama seducir.

–De todos modos es fácil, porque es como. –Para dar el ejemplo, Chloe se puso en papel exageradamente abrazándolo de la cintura. –¡Tu pareja es un asco! ¡Es maltratador y no te entiende! Ven a mis brazos, conmigo estarás mejor, chiquita beibeh, aunque esto sea infidelidad.

La risa general le pudo, así que Jeremy ni lento ni inseguro hizo un gesto sobreactuado antes de rodear a Chloe por los hombros. –¡Sus palabras me conmueven y de pronto siento el deseo de tirar justo en esta mesa!

Rich estaba medio al borde de la asfixia, pero más que preocuparles, todos preferían seguir riendo. –¡No puedo… Basta!

–Hay que decirle adiós al mundo y celebrar nuestro nuevo amor. –Declaró la joven Valentine.

Jeremy iba a seguirle el juego otra vez, pero a todos los sobresaltó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza de un golpe.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Brooke preguntó al aire, sin esperar que el señor Reyes respondiera desinteresadamente.

–Oh, solo era un estudiante que debió equivocarse de aula. Ese tal… Uh… ¿Mell? El de los audífonos.

–¡MIERDA! –Chloe tuvo que apartarse rápidamente o de lo contrario Jeremy la hubiese empujado al demonio cuando se bajó de la mesa y se apresuró a salir del salón.

–¡Jeremy! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Christine le llamó, aunque fue olímpicamente ignorada al igual que los demás.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Es cierto que Michael lo hizo sentir como una basura ayer, pero no pretendía hacerle creer que quería terminar con él por una chica ¿Se la habría creído acaso? No tendría que esperar para saberlo, el aludido estaba alejándose a paso pesado a medio metro.

–¡Michael! ¡N-No es lo que crees, nosotros solo…!

–Ahórrate las explicaciones, Jeremy. Nadie es tan idiota como para tragarse la mala actuación de ustedes dos, creo que es bastante evidente que Jake no te animaría a robarte a su novia. –Aclaró fastidiado, aliviando un poco al de pecas.

–O-Oh, entonces… No crees que yo…

–Lo que creo es que te veías bastante feliz como para haber tenido entre las piernas a esa tipa. –Jeremy se horrorizó ¿Cómo podía comentar algo tan vulgar cuando solo estaban bromeando? No podía reaccionar para otra cosa que alejarse de espaldas cada que su novio se acercaba hablándole acusatoriamente. –¿Crees que no sé que estuvieron hablando mal de mí entre ustedes? ¿Que la pasas mejor con ellos? ¡Claro que sí, porque esa es tu forma de resolver las cosas! ¡Resolver tus problemas apartando a la gente que te da la gana! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

Ahogó un chillido. Michael no lo golpeó, pero sí dejó una linda abolladura en el casillero en el que él quedó apoyado. Unos centímetros más a la izquierda y pudo haberle dado en la cara.

Su mente se quedó congelada en ese instante y no fue capaz de notar cuando su novio se alejó de él y se fue mascullando insultos. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes dejándolo deslizarse hasta el suelo, todavía tenía grabada la mueca de espanto y no conseguía procesar lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera para volver a llorar.

**WOW, DOUBLE COMBO!**

**LEVEL 5 & 6 COMPLETE**  
**CONGRATULATIONS, PLAYER TWO!**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*...No**


	8. LEVEL 7: Descalificar

**LEVEL 7**  
**READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Todo iba para la mierda.

Había estado tratando de evitar a Michael todo lo posible desde lo ocurrido en clase de teatro, aunque no era difícil, no es como si él se hubiese molestado en buscarlo tratar de acercarse a él para disculparse por casi abollarle la cara y el desastre de su cumpleaños.

Se sentía dolido, tanto que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía insultarle o hablar mal de él con los demás. Por la mierda, ni siquiera quiso mencionar el detalle del golpe para evitar que se pusieran en su contra. No sabía si eso último era por protegerlo… O porque no tenía que meter a sus amigos a un tema privado que no deberían criticar.

Esto lo estaba consumiendo, miraba su teléfono esperando mensajes pero Michael no le enviaba mensajes. Él quería enviarle alguno ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Por qué siquiera debería ser él quien iniciara la conversación? ¡Se supone que esta ba indignado! ¡Fue su novio quien se portó como un imbécil! Ah, y de todos modos lo extrañaba como si no lo viese desde hace años, a pesar de que solo había pasado una semana.

Trató de distraerse con sus amigos, su padre, hasta con Heidi y Evan, pero él siempre estaba en su cabeza.

Hoy volvía de la casa de Jake. Había ido para ayudarlo con el trabajo en grupo de biología y estaba agotado. Afortunadamente su padre no estaba en casa, se había ido a una cita con Heidi. Qué afortunados son algunos ¿No?

No le quedaba mucho que hacer más que mirar televisión. No tenía mejores ideas para gastar el rato a menos que Michael estuviese presente, pero eso no era posible en este momento… Y quizá nunca.

¿Esto sería el fin de su relación? No podía creer que en apenas unos meses todo se haya ido tan rápido al demonio ¡Todo había sido tan hermoso en el comienzo! Lo anhelaba de regreso, tan solo una vez más, no importaba cómo. Se negaba a perder a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida de esa manera. Solo que… No dependía solo de él, no pretendía "volver" con Michael si él no se disculpaba por nada, no era tan tonto.

La tarde ya estaba volviéndose noche afuera. Era un viernes bastante bonito para quedarse encerrado comiendo frituras y despotricando contra la película de El ladrón del rayo, como estaba haciendo en este momento, y así hubiese continuado hasta que le agarrase el sueño pero… No esperaba que su padre llegase tan temprano.

Bueno, creía que era él quien estaba tocando la puerta, pero su padre tenía las llaves de la casa.

–A estas horas… –Murmuró para sí mismo con extrañeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta a abrir. No le tomó ni medio segundo observando a su visitante para darse cuenta de que había sido pésima idea abrir sin preguntar, por lo que cerró de golpe sin dejarle terminar la oración.

Mierda, era Michael, y estaba volviendo a tocar la puerta después de recuperarse del susto que fue casi romperse la nariz de un portazo ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota aquí?!

–Jeremy, abre por favor. –Pidió al otro lado de la puerta. El aludido bufó limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso del brazo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Solo… Quiero disculparme, y que hablemos.

Jeremy lo pensó por aproximadamente dos minutos. Estaba confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Por un lado quería arreglar las cosas con Michael, por el otro quería mandarlo a la mierda, por abajo… Tenía hambre. Ah, y por arriba estaba muerto de miedo ¿Qué debería suponer luego del ataque de ira que tuvo esa vez? Sin embargo, se forzó a negarlo. Michael nunca lo golpearía, al menos no a propósito ¿Verdad? No tenía que tenerle miedo.

–Está bien, puedes pasar. –Respondió por lo bajo, abriendo la puerta para que pasase. Michael apenas dio un paso adentro hizo una mueca al ver que la flor en su mano había perdido sus pétalos. Jeremy se extrañó, no había notado la margarita antes.

–Yo uh… Iba a darte esto pero el golpe de la puerta… Creo que la mató. –Se rió por lo bajo disimulando la vergüenza. Jeremy intento no sentirse adulado.

La verdad es que las margaritas eran sus flores favoritas, Michael lo sabía perfectamente.

–Solo… Vamos a sentarnos y dime lo que tengas que decir. –Indicó impacientemente, guiándolo al sofá. Se sentaron alejados, Jeremy con los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra, tenso y molesto, mientras que Michael con expresión nerviosa y todo se veía en una postura más relajada. Eso le enfadaba ¿Cómo es que estaba tan relajado? ¿No se le pasaba por la cabeza que si no lo perdonaba su relación de hace 13 años se iría muy al carajo? –Espero que esta vez no pretendas gritarme.

Michael suspiró pesadamente, seguro que captó ese golpe indirecto. –Escucha, yo… Hice cosas malas. Pero solo quiero que me escuches, si decides perdonarme o no ya es tu decisión.

–Por supuesto que lo es, y por supuesto que hiciste cosas malas.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no pretendía hacerte daño.

Jeremy casi suelta una risa sarcástica. –¿Verme llorar como magdalena no fue bastante evidente? –El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Si la tensión tuviese peso sobre la atmósfera eso explicaría por qué Jeremy ahora se sentía ligeramente deprimido. –¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué… Me hiciste eso?

–Es que yo… Me siento algo celoso ¿Sí? –Admitió. El de pecas no dijo nada, solo escuchando expectante. –Ahora ya no somos solo nosotros dos como lo éramos antes y… A veces me asusta verte tan cerca de ellos. Siento que vas a dejarme solo de nuevo y… Y-Yo solo entro en pánico y actúo sin pensar. Eres tan perfecto, Jeremy… No es de extrañar que todos te quieran.

Ok… Costó resistirse a tan halago. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y ya?

–Porque tú ya tienes tus propios problemas. No necesitas cargar con los míos.

De repente sentía su furia mermar ¿Todo esto se debía por simple falta de atención? ¿En serio Michael se sentía así de abandonado? Bueno… Aunque estaba enojado por lo que hizo, no podría negar que fue su culpa meter esas malas ideas de sí mismo entre ambos. No debería estar sorprendido de que Michael creyera que lo dejaría como si nada algún día de estos.

–Michael, escucha. Tú me importas ¿Está bien? Me importas y te amo más que a nadie, y lo sabes. –Pausó para ser claro una vez que tuvo toda la atención de su invitado. –Y tengo ahora a más gente que querer pero… No te dejaría atrás de nuevo. Necesitas confiar en que no lo haré. –Michael asintió frenéticamente como si no pensara lo contrario, casi como un niño pequeño. Aquello lo enterneció tanto que no pudo terminar sin decir. –Pero… Entiendo que te sientas inseguro por mi culpa, así que trataré de ser más atento.

–¿Eso quiere decir que sí me perdonas?

–Claro que sí, tonto.

Chilló de la sorpresa cuando Michael literalmente lo aplastó contra el otro lado del sofá para llenarlo de besos, pero segundos más tarde estaba riéndose por lo bajo respondiendo uno que otro de sus veloces besos, pero Michael estaba tan eufórico que apenas le daba la oportunidad.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te amo tanto, Jeremy! ¡Eres el mejor novio de todos!

Entonces todo volvió a su lugar. El miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, todo se esfumó en ese mismísimo segundo que acunó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó tan dulcemente como no había hecho hace tiempo. Michael le correspondió más inquieto, pero pronto se tranquilizó entre sus labios.

–Te extrañé mucho. –Fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

Todo iba de maravilla.

**(…)**

Después de que las cosas se calmaran más entre los dos, ambos acordaron una piyamada. Michael por suerte tenía un par de cosas a mano que había dejado en el auto, y de todos modos ya tenía su propio cepillo de dientes en la casa, así que no hubo muchos líos o discusiones sobre el tema.

Él ahora mismo estaría en el baño preparándose para ir a dormir o quizá ver una película, pero Jeremy tenía planes diferentes.

A ver, no es que quisiera olvidar todo de repente pero… Chloe le había mencionado una vez que la mejor forma de completar la reconciliación es con una buena dosis de sexo ¿Podía negarle eso? Jake y ella estaban de lo mejor juntos desde que se acostaron en la fiesta de Halloween. Seguro que eso funcionaba.

Estaba ligeramente nervioso. Ya había tenido relaciones con Michael, pero no fueron más de un par de veces y siempre lo iniciaban de forma casual con los besos. Nunca había intentado "ser sensual", después de todo no era su fuerte, era demasiado torpe como para intentarlo. Pero… Vamos, tenía al hombre en su casa, totalmente ignorante e inocente de lo que planeaba ¿No era este el momento ideal?

Estaba decido, solo que… No supo cómo comenzar hasta que revisó las camisetas holgadas de piyama que tenía guardadas en el fondo del ropero.

Una vez que la lamparita se encendió sobre su cabeza no hubo marcha atrás.

Michael entró estirándose, notoriamente agotado. –Bueno… Yo creo que deberíamos ver "Alex Strangelove" antes de dormir o podemos ver… ver…

Jeremy hizo un esfuerzo abismal por tragarse la risa que le provocó ver cuán rápido la expresión de Michael cambiaba a sorpresa apenas le vio. Había escogido una de sus camisetas más largas, de esas que nunca usaba porque le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas, y se había decidido por esperar a Michael sobre la cama espalda arriba, balanceando las piernas como un niño y observándolo con la mejilla sobre los brazos. Según algunas personas esa pose era sexy, y aparentemente sí servía para enrojecer a su novio, así que…

–Creo que podemos hacer algo más divertido que ver películas ¿No crees? –Entrecerró los ojos usando su tono más sugerente y sensual dentro de su posibilidad ¿Le creerían que incluso con Michael observándolo como si hubiese sacado la lotería seguía creyendo que debía de verse ridículo? Es que… Por la mierda, esto era como actuar en una porno.

Afortunadamente sirvió. En menos de lo que pudo procesar estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama con su novio de frente, jugueteando con sus rizos, ah, y su paciencia de paso.

–¿Tú qué sugieres?

–Sugiero que me quites la ropa y nos reconciliemos de la forma adecuada. –Respondió con impaciencia, haciendo el amague de besarlo, pero fallando cuando Michael se apartó.

–¿Ah sí, cómo? Si puedes ser más específico.

El de pecas casi y le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza. No le molestaba cuando Michael lo vacilaba, pero estaba tratando de incitarlo de una forma muy obvia y el desgraciado tenía los huevos de fastidiarlo.

–Que me folles, Mell ¿Quieres que te lo pida por escrito o me ponga un cartel en el pecho?

El de gafas prácticamente estalló de la risa y después le besó inesperadamente canturreando en voz baja, casi en un susurro contra sus labios. –_Lord, show me how say no to this. I don't know how say no to this._

Fue imposible negarse a seguirle el juego. Ahora recordaba por qué amaba tanto a ese idiota. –_Hey, stay. Don't say no to this._

Jeremy no se consideraba como alguien "sensual", más bien era de los que veía al resto ser sexy y provocador y se preguntaba cómo lo hacían ver tan sencillo.

Él no tenía los pechos firmes o curvas atrayentes de una mujer, así como tampoco era el típico chico musculoso y bien formado que se ve en las revistas de la televisión. Solo contaba con un manojo incontable de pecas y la ansiedad a mil. Era un maldito desastre poco apetecible. No era sexy para nada, pero… Podía sentirse así.

En este momento sí podía sentirlo. Cuando Michael lo besaba, cuando lo recorría impacientemente bajo la ropa como si no pudiese esperar hasta quitárselas de una maldita vez, cuando le susurraba halagos en voz baja… En ese preciso instante podía sentirse hermoso.

–Uh… ¿Te importa si…? –Pudo haber sido una eternidad y no lo hubiese notado, pero rato después Michael hizo un rápido gesto levantando apenas su camiseta y entendió a qué se refería. Negó con la cabeza apegando su espalda más contra su pecho, esperando inquieto hasta que pudo ver la prenda caer por el costado de la cama.

–Al fin, ya me estabas tocando la moral de tanta espera. –Bromeó, recibiendo en respuesta una risa ligera y entretenida.

–¿No preferirías que toque algo más?

–Jesucristo… Que Dios te libre de esos pensamientos impuros. –Volvió a decir con una sonrisa entre divertida y complacida, sintiendo que su pareja volvía a abrazarlo y bajaba sus besos por su nuca.

–Sería muy complicado con una belleza como… Como… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Es poco decir que casi le dio un infarto al tiempo que Michael chillaba y se echaba hacia atrás, espantado. Joder, pensó lo peor ¿Tenía una araña o algo así en la espalda? ¡MIERDA! ¡¿TENÍA UNA PUTA ARAÑA EN LA ESPALDA?!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

–N-No tienes nada, solo… Bueno, sí tienes… Pero…

Michael no necesitaba decir más, Jeremy comprendió a qué se refería, y eso lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

A ver, cómo explicar esto. –Oh, eso… Son por los choques eléctricos del Squip. –Explicó, aunque se sentía perturbado sacando el tema en un momento como este. –Solo son… Mis nervios, creo. Nada raro, eso creo.

–Viejo, es horrible.

Quiso que la tierra lo tragara de la vergüenza que sintió al escuchar eso ¿Se creía Michael que no sabía que sus cicatrices eran algo espantoso? Lo tenía claro, eran tétricas y atemorizantes, pero no le hacían daño o le molestaban, solo incrementaban un poco su sensibilidad y nada más. No lo culpaba por reaccionar de ese modo porque no las había visto antes, consecuencia de la clásica posición del misionero, sin embargo… ¿Tenía que asustarse tanto?

–N-No es taaaan malo.

–¿Bromeas? Es como cuando se te marcan las arterias, no es bonito.

Ok... Eso dolió. Aunque supiese que era verdad dolió. Por más que supiese que fuera tonto esperar que le dijera "Da igual, me pareces hermoso como eres" dolió. Y lo gracioso es que le dolió aún más cuando lo escuchó decir lo siguiente.

–Esto, uh... Mejor lo dejamos para mañana. El susto me quitó la inspiración.

Jeremy asintió, aunque no pensaba igual. –O-Oh, sí, entiendo, claro.

Luego de aquello simplemente se acurrucaron juntos para dormir.

Pero de frente, Michael no quería abrazarlo por la espalda, y posiblemente no querría hacerlo nunca.

**LEVEL 7 COMPLETE**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*...No**


	9. LEVEL 8: Ridiculizar u ofender

**LEVEL 8  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

Jeremy estaba emocionado. La última vez que había ensayado con gente desconocida cerca fue en sus clases de teatro, y ni siquiera era para algo importante.

Se había levantado a horario para asistir al teatro donde él y Christine ensayarían "The guy who didn't like musicals" con los demás actores, para acostumbrarse al espacio antes del gran día. Michael lo acompañaba, no porque lo hubiese invitado, sino porque él se ofreció a llevarlo e insistió… E insistió… E insistió. Jeremy prefería guardar todo en suspenso, ya saben, para que Michael no se spoileara y mejor se sorprendiera el día en que estrenaran la obra. Pero díganme ¿No es bonito que tu novio esté ahí para darte apoyo moral y ánimos?

Realmente necesitaba que le diesen fuerzas, porque estaba muerto de nervios ¡Seguramente los demás actores eran unos profesionales y él quedaría como un tonto aficionado! Menos mal que tenía un lápiz a mano o hubiese mordisqueado el libreto todo el camino en auto al teatro.

–Uh… Jeremy ¿No crees que deberías calmarte? –Michael le llamó la atención cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y tuvo la oportunidad de echarle un ojo a su ansioso novio. –Esto solo es un ensayo. Si deciden sacarte el papel no te vas a morir.

– ¡Sí que me voy a morir! ¡No es solo un ensayo! ¡Es el ensayo, Michael!

El de gafas alzó una ceja mirándolo expectante. –¿Y la diferencia es…?

–Esto es muy importante. Sabes lo mucho que siempre quise ser parte de una obra teatral famosa y ser el principal ¡Es un pequeño escalón al éxito! ¡Si lo arruino es mi fin! ¡Y el de Christine también!

Michael rodó los ojos con fastidio y se enfocó en el camino, dando marcha al auto. –Jeremy, no exageres. Dudo que llegues a hacer más de dos obras en tu vida, alguien como tú no llegaría a ser muy conocido.

Jeremy se consternó al escuchar eso ¿De dónde venía ese comentario? Es cierto que no llegaría a ser tan famoso como una estrella pop y eso pero… Tampoco era imposible hacerse una carrera estable en las artes teatrales. –¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Solo digo que no eres de los que destacan y… Se supone que lo que harás es un musical ¿No? Yo no te he visto ensayar canciones.

–Oh, eso es porque Paul no canta hasta el final y… No quería arruinar la sorpresa practicando contigo cerca.

–No hay mucho de ti que pueda sorprenderme, pero… Voy a ver qué tal lo haces hoy.

Jeremy asintió y volvió a su libreto sin seguir la conversación. No podía enojarse con Michael en este momento. El pobre solo estaba de malhumor porque se habían levantado temprano un sábado, lo cual también lo tendría a él echando humos a todo el mundo de no ser porque anoche durmió temprano esperando este día. Ya recuperaría al Michael usual cuando llegasen a casa y pudiese echarse una siesta. Una sesión de mimos somnolientos nunca fallaban.

Las cosas con Michael habían mejorado, después de tantos tropiezos las cosas volvían a ser como siempre debieron ser. Procuraba prestarle toda la atención posible, no quería que se sintiera solo o celoso de nuevo, mas sin embargo en vista de que no había problemas debía suponer que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando bajaron del auto y entraron al teatro les esperaba un grupo de personas hablando cerca del escenario, entre ellas se encontraba Christine, cual apenas los vio alzó la mano y saludó silenciosamente. Más de uno lo volteó a ver, y aunque fue con una sonrisa amable, Jeremy se seguía sintiendo como si pudiese morir ahí mismo.

–B-Bueno, uh… Tú deberías quedarte sentado mientras ensayamos ¿Sí, Mich?

–No tengo seis años, Jeremy, ya lo sé. –Respondió de mala gana tomando asiento cerca del escenario.

–¡Jeremy! Llegas en buen momento, estábamos por comenzar. –Le habló Christine. Ella se veía fresca, irradiando pura alegría. Cualquiera diría que si fuera posible estaría tirando brillitos por doquier. Él podría hacerlo de no ser por la ansiedad sujetando su euforia con correa.

Conversó con rato con los demás y se presentaron. Todos eran bastante agradables y gentiles. Habían estado en otras obras antes pero era el primer musical de todos, así que estaban en confianza si alguno de ellos tenía una falla. Seguía estando nervioso, claro, pero en menor medida. El primer paso siempre es dejar de sudar como para llenar una tina de niños.

A diferencia de lo que vio en el musical original, contaban con un actor para cada papel por más insignificante que fuera. Desde la chica de Greenpeace hasta el vagabundo y las trabajadoras de la cafetería destartalada donde trabajaba Emma. Solo se habían quedado cortos para los policías y soldados, pero ya lo resolverían.

El escenario era espacioso y tenía dos escaleras en los dos extremos, así que bajarían por ahí cada vez que lo necesitaran, como en la escena de los "arbustos" y tal. Se veía sencillo, aunque puede que tardarían un poco más de lo esperado. No tenían más que las bandas sonoras grabadas, por lo que tendrían que practicar los tiempos de las canciones. Ah, las desventajas de no estar en Hollywood y tener a todos los músicos tras el escenario.

Todo transcurrió bastante bien, hasta había terminado olvidando a Michael con todo el tema.  
Se puso tenso al inicio, pero a medida que seguían en papel y avanzaban con las escenas se sentía más calmado y suelto. Como ventaja tenía a Christine, con la cual se volvía demasiado fácil actuar, pues se sentía como algo entre amigos, tan solo un juego. Aunque se hubiese sentido más tranquilo si Michael no los hubiese estado mirando tan amargamente cuando hacían una falsa tensión romántica.

Jeremy decía que odiaba su voz, pero… Pero… Más de una vez le dijeron durante el ensayo que al gritar le salía muy natural, y seguro con eso sacaban risas del público. Por lo general se sentiría ofendido ¡Pero qué diablos, este musical era una comedia negra! ¡La idea era hacer reír al público! Michael no contaba, él no podía reírse con el sueño volviéndolo una copia morena y cool de Gruñón.

Esto simplemente le encantaba ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió organizar algo así antes? Cada uno de sus compañeros era mejor que el anterior, y Christine se lucía con su cara de trabajadora mal pagada en lunes por la mañana. Para ser una chica que acostumbraba a sonreír, lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, sobre todo cuando hizo una pausa para tomar agua y casi escupírsela en la cara simulando sangre.

Bien, eso último no fue muy agradable, pero ya entienden por dónde voy: Christine se toma muy en serio sus papeles.

Ahora, el momento por el cual todos estaban esperando ¿Era Jeremy Heere el actor correcto para Paul? Solo su voz entonada en las dos últimas canciones lo dirían.

Salió… ¿Bien? Nadie le había dicho nada ni lo pausó para hacerle correcciones, ni cuando se tomaron de las manos para hacer las reverencias en lo que Christine rogaba al público por ayuda antes de que los zombies cantarines la volvieran uno de ellos. El telón cayó… Metafóricamente, y todos se abrazaron en grupo gritando incoherencias. A él todavía le faltaba el aire y temblaba de nervios, por lo que no pudo reaccionar pronto.

–¡La tenemos, chicos! ¡Yo sé que la tenemos! –Chilló la actriz de Charlotte, Melanie, agitando al pobre de su amigo Markus, quien por cierto es el que interpretaba a Bill.

–¡Somos la bomba! ¡¿Por qué no estamos en Broadway?! –Gritó entre cólera y emoción, Miriam, la chica que interpretaba a Alice.

–¡Oh, Jeremy! ¡Lo hicimos de lo mejor! ¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! –Chilló Christine, abrazándolo sorpresivamente con una fuerza que le sacó hasta el aire del estómago y un poco más de la tráquea. No pregunten cómo.

Cuando estuvo estable y en condiciones de hablar, el mayor de sus compañeros, Josh, el que interpretaba a Sam, le codeó sonriendo. –Para ser nuevo en esto eres bueno, niño.

–U-Uh, y-yo… Muchas gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. –Sí, y lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo para no mirar hacia abajo para evitar los ojos ajenos y no enrojecer de la vergüenza.

–Pfff, pudo estar mejor.

Se congeló en su sitio preguntándose si alguno de sus compañeros había sido el que soltó ese comentario despectivo, pero se sorprendió al ver que los demás ponían su mirada en dirección a las sillas del público donde Michael se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, como aburrido.

Christine soltó una risa burlona antes de agarrarlo del brazo mientras hacía a Michael un gesto de restar importancia. –¡Mentiras! ¡Lo hizo genial! ¡Te escuchaste maravilloso, Jeremy! ¡Sentí el miedo cada vez que gritabas!

–Yo creo que se escuchó como una vaca pariendo un elefante. –Volvió a decir en respuesta, riéndose un poco por lo bajo. Christine trató de reírse para disimular lo incómoda que la estaba poniendo esto. –Desafina en los tonos altos y no tiene la voz de un adulto ¿Así como planean que Paul se escuche como un trabajador cualquiera?

–Bueno… No pretendemos hacerlo igual que el musical en ese sentido. –Dijo Melanie, notoriamente ofuscada. –Y si Jeremy tiene errores son minúsculos, como los de todos. Es algo que podemos arreglar practicando más o que nadie notará cuando hagamos la obra.

–Y yo pensé que eran profesionales, bujú.

–Michael. –Christine lo detuvo mascullando con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras señalaba discretamente a su compañero para que Michael reaccionara y cerrara el pico.

Jeremy no dijo nada, se quería morir de la vergüenza ¿Realmente lo había hecho tan mal? Ya sabía que no era el mejor cantando, y que no tenía la voz de "un hombre adulto", pero el resto le había dicho que lo hizo bien y se habían divertido ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan fracasado? Oh, sí, porque no esperaba decepcionar a Michael ¡Quería impresionarlo! Se imaginó que cuando lo viese actuar le diría algún cumplido, incluso con su personalidad alegre podría haberle aplaudido, pero esto…

Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño e insignificante como cuando al levantar la vista hacia él lo vio mirándolo de forma despectiva, como si él fuera poca cosa, nada bueno que valiera la pena ver.

–Como sea ¿Ya se terminó esto? Bien, voy al auto. Jeremy, no te tardes.

No se atrevió a mirar a nadie a los ojos después de ese portazo, tomando sus cosas para marcharse. Sin embargo antes de alejarse Markus le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo preocupado. –Jeremy, no le hagas caso, lo hiciste muy bien. Trabajo hace mucho en esta área y en serio, puedes llegar a ser muy bueno si sigues así.

El de pecas se limitó a sonreír levemente y a asentir con un. –Gracias. Nos vemos en próximo sábado.

Luego dejó el lugar, evitando despedirse de todos para no perder tiempo. Quién sabe si Michael perdería aún más la paciencia cada segundo que no dormía.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso, casi deprimente. Michael no le dijo nada más en cuanto lo vio entrar, solo arrancó el auto y se concentró en conducirlo.

–No tenías que ser tan grosero ¿Sabes? Los incomodaste. –Murmuró por lo bajo, sin levantar la mirada de la ventana. Escuchó a su novio bufar, no necesitaba verlo para adivinar su gesto enfadado.

–Creí que querías ser bueno ¿Eh? Pobre de ti si no puedes manejar las críticas constructivas.

–No me diste ninguna crítica constructiva, me dejaste en ridículo, eso hiciste.

–Qué irónico que me lo digas ahora ¿No querías verte vanidoso, señor modestia? Además, fue más bien una opinión. No vas a llegar muy lejos así.

Jeremy no respondió, se quedó callado y pensativo unos minutos hasta que el auto se detuvo. Intentó bajarse aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero Michael fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

–¿Qué demonios haces?

–Me voy a bajar aquí, voy a caminar hasta mi casa. –Volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero su novio le sujetó la mano. –¡Déjame bajar del puto auto!

–¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

–¡Mi problema es que se supone que debías apoyarme hoy! ¡No insultarme! Soy tu novio, por Dios ¡¿Qué te costaba al menos fingir que te gustaba?!

–¿Fingir para qué? ¿Para darte falsa ilusión y luego aguantarme tus lloriqueos cuando fallaras? Supéralo, Jeremy, no sirves para esto.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y ayudó a que las lágrimas empezarán a derramarse. Jeremy no podía creer que su propio novio, el que tanto lo había animado en el pasado para meterse al grupo de teatro, le estuviese diciendo explícitamente que no servía para actuar.

Michael sabía cuánto significaba esto para él, y aun así lo estaba llamando fracasado. No pedía que le tirara pétalos de rosa o que lo alabara todo el santo día, solo quería aunque sea un cumplido, un "nada mal" o una sonrisa ¿Era demasiado pedir para un actor de pacotilla de 17 años?

Iba a bajarse en la siguiente calle, cuando escuchó a Michael suspirar con pesadez mientras soltaba un segundo el volante y descansaba el tabique sobre sus dedos.

–Jeremy, yo... Mierda, lo siento. Solo estoy de malas por la falta de sueño y... Es un poco frustrante ver que los demás son tan talentosos mientras yo... Cómo sea. No debí insultarte, lo siento.

Poco tardó el de pecas en limpiarse las lágrimas y esbozar una media sonrisa con el alivio quitando el peso sobre su pecho. –N-No, descuida. Está bien. Yo... Supongo que al menos tenías razón en que desafiné un poco.

–No, no, Jeremy. No hagas caso a lo que dije, yo no estaba...

–¡No! T-Tenías razón. Tengo que practicar más. Sería un fracasado si me frustro ahora y me rindo.

Michael le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y así poder besarle la mejilla. Se sintió como el detalle más dulce de todos.

–Seré tu espectador cuando quieras, pajarito.

–¿Pajarito? –Cuestionó divertido, a lo que el de gafas de devolvió una sonrisa ladina.

–No es muy original, pero ya que te gusta cantar... Podría ser tu nuevo apodo.

Jeremy soltó una risa corta sin despegar su atención y su mano de Michael el resto del viaje a casa.

No tenía por qué entristecerse más. Podía mejorar para lucirse frente a su novio, y este no había hecho otra cosa más que hablar a través del megáfono del malhumor.

Qué pena que para Michael mentir y disculparse fuera tan fácil que parecía real.

**LEVEL 8 COMPLETE!**

_** . . .**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes No**


	10. LEVEL 9: Humillar en público

**LEVEL 9  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

El día finalmente había llegado, y Jeremy se había puesto vendas en los dedos solo para no morderse por la ansiedad.

Sería esta noche en la que era todo o nada, donde demostraría todo lo que aprendió de Christine y el resto del elenco estas semanas de ensayo, fallos, risas y canciones. El público esperaba murmurando y hablando, entre los cuales se encontraban por las primeras filas: Jon Matteson, Robert Manion, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Lauren Lopez, Corey Dorris, Joey Richter, Mariah Rose Faith, Jeff Blim… En fin, el cast de "The guy who didn't like musicals". El director musical Matt Dahan y el productor Nick Lang los acompañaban.

Michael estaba ahí, a su lado se encontraban su grupo de amigos, Tania y Lisa, Paul y Heidi, oh… Y también su tal vez futuro hermanastro Evan, su novio Connor y sus amigos Alana, Zoe y Jared estaban ahí ¡Hasta su primo Justin estaba ahí! Aún no podía creer que haya venido desde tan lejos solo para verlo en su primer debut ¿Se podía ser mejor primo que eso?

Estaba tan nervioso, observando en un espacio entreabierto de las cortinas del escenario. Todos serían testigos de su éxito o de su fracaso, pero había trabajado mucho para arruinarlo ahora. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Christine, ya saben… Respirar profundo, o simplemente no olvidarse de respirar.

Había estado tan concentrado muriéndose del miedo que ni había notado que Christine se acercó por detrás. –¿Jeremy?

–¡W-Wah…! A-Ah, Christine. Eres tú, qué susto. –Suspiró de alivio, mas no tanto, disimulando su ansiedad creciente dejando en paz el telón. –No te había visto ahí, solo… Woah, vino mucha gente a vernos.

Christine sonrió por lo bajo mirando de reojo al mover el telón. –Sí… Mis padres y mis tíos están ahí. –Le devolvió una mirada tranquila y cálida a Jeremy, pero entristecida a la vez. –Ojalá el tío Peter estuviera aquí para verme.

Jeremy bajó la mirada, jugando nerviosamente con las mangas de su traje. Entendía un poco cómo se sentía Christine con respecto a su tío fallecido, él a veces se sentía igual con su madre Shannon. Luego recordaba lo mucho que la odiaba y se pasaba.

Por curiosidad se asomó junto a Christine. Jake peleaba con Rich por tener el folleto de guía mientras Jared los animaba a arrancarse las cabezas y Michael intentaba calmarlos, él tenía la mala suerte de estar entre ambos. Chloe y Brooke estaban ocupadas hablando con Zoe, Evan y Connor, parecían estar llevándose muy bien. Paul y Heidi mantenían charla con las madres de Michael. Justin por otro lado se veía muy acaramelado con… ¿Alana? Christine y Jeremy tuvieron que verse de reojo como para decirse sin hablar "¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?".

No es que creyera que su primo fuese gay, claro que no, es solo que no lo veía acercarse a las chicas desde… Bueno, Naomi Rodríguez, sin embargo verlo empezar a ponerse cursi con otra era algo bonito. Claro, quitando el hecho de que estaban hablando de una de las amigas de Evan.

El primo de Christine también estaba ahí. Para suerte de todos, el famoso Dustin Kropp no vendía drogas por esta noche y solo estaba en compañía de Madeline.

Jenna Rolan se hallaba muy fascinada sacando fotos a todo lo interesante que veía esta noche, entre ello, las peleas bobas de sus amigos. Solo se detuvo cuando la cámara de su celular apuntó hacia ellos, bajándolo solo para saludar con una sonrisa tímida y un ligero rubor. Jeremy devolvió el saludo extrañado, pero comprendió cuando se fijó en la forma apenada en la que Christine le respondía el saludo.

¡PAREN LAS PRENSAS! ¿De qué se había perdido el joven Heere?

–¿Acabas de hacerle ojitos a Jenna? ¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar? –Susurró algo molesto ¿Cómo es que él no se enteró de los detalles? Se sentía indignado, no precisamente por ser el ex novio de Christine.

–No sé de qué hablas. –Dijo inmediatamente a la defensiva, soltando el telón. Ah no, pero Jeremy no se quedó así como así, tuvo la necesidad de codearle con una sonrisa pícara y un par de gestos con las cejas.

–Claaaro, no sabes… ¿Puedo sugerir un nombre para la shipp?

Christine soltó un bufido fastidiado antes de darle un empujón e ir a su lugar. –¡Cállate! ¡Ve a tu lugar, estamos por comenzar!

–¡Cinnabun suena bien, para que sepas! –Mencionó risueño antes de colocarse en el costado del escenario donde nadie lo vería.

Ah, el amor estaba en el aire ¿Tendría oportunidad de que le ocurriese lo mismo con Michael después? Él siempre era cariñoso, pero con tantos ensayos no había tenido tanto tiempo como antes que pudiese dedicarle.

Bah ¡Ya habría tiempo en casa!

El telón se abrió unos minutos después, las luces apuntaron al escenario y la música dio comienzo. Le temblaron las piernas viendo al resto del elenco cantar el inicio de la historia ¿Cómo es que le dieron el maldito papel del protagonista? ¡Lo iba a echar a perder, mierda!

No, no… Jeremy, ensayaste mucho, corregiste tus errores y aprendiste de tus compañeros ¡No puedes echarte para atrás ahora! El show no podía arruinarse tan pronto, no por la falta de su personaje principal.

Tomó la silla entre sus dedos temblorosos y se hizo camino entre sus compañeros bailarines. Aquí es donde todo empezaba.

–_Why, oh why? Paul, you piece of shit!_

Sí, en definitiva este sería un excelente primer debut.

. . .

–_Emma… I'm sorry… YOU LOST._

Lo fue… Jesucristo, lo fue ¡Fue un jodido excelente puto debut! Todavía lo era, Christine gritaba de terror como su vida dependiera de ello mientras la arrastraban hacia el fondo del escenario con esas sonrisas tétricas mientras el telón se cerraba y los aplausos del público opacaban la música.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora incluso después de que detrás de las densas cortinas pesadas todos empezaron a gritar abrazándose en un círculo enorme. Él no decía nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba muy abrumado para hacerlo o deshacer la sonrisa acalambrada en su rostro, incluso cuando Christine le sacó el aire con un abrazo individual.

–¡Lo hicimos, Jeremy! ¡De verdad lo hicimos!

El telón no tardó mucho en re abrirse, esta vez para un verdadero recibimiento de los aplausos, no como el acto aterrador donde la pobre de Emma se negaba a su fatídico destino como alienígena musical. Todos los secundarios se acomodaron en primera fila para las reverencias, al retirarse se dieron turnos para los principales. En ello, no evitó mirar hacia sus familiares y su novio. Michael se veía tan emocionado y feliz aplaudiéndole y soltando uno que otro silbido ocasional que el pobre de Jeremy apenas reaccionó cuando Christine después de su saludo lo empujó al centro a que hiciera su reverencia.

Al regresar a la realidad, Jeremy hizo su parte y se reverenció un par de veces al público antes de hacer un acto corto y gracioso con Christine, haciéndole dar una vuelta. Todos se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a saludar en conjunto.

Nunca se había sentido tan emocionado y feliz, excepto después del desastre de la obra escolar cuando Christine lo besó, o después de empezar a salir con Michael. Pero era algo nuevo, algo maravilloso.

Todo estuvo más calmado cuando se reunieron en la entrada del teatro para hablar y descansar. Todos sus compañeros estaban acompañados de sus familias, e increíblemente los miembros del cast famoso de su obra se acercaban a felicitarlos. Era muy común que dependiendo de a quien interpretaran, se acercara cierto actor.

–¡Eso fue genial, larguirucho! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que en los musicales los oficinistas son lo máximo?! –Rich preguntó exaltado, él había ganado el folleto.

–Porque no ibas a creerme… Y probablemente hubieses hecho alguna locura.

–Si crees que sería capaz de usar un traje de oficinista solo porque en un musical son la mera verga… Pues tienes razón.

Todo marchaba de maravilla. Todos se llevaban bien, Christine estaba en una pequeña contienda junto a Melanie para pedirles autógrafos a los actores del elenco original, usando vasos si era necesario. Michael había ido a comprar algo en frente, por lo visto estaba con hambre, aunque podía decir lo mismo de él. Afortunadamente había regresado rato después para hacerle compañía.

–Tengo que admitirlo, sí que me sorprendiste ahí. –Comentó Michael, jugueteando con el vaso de plástico en lo que su novio se ocupaba de reducir su emparedado hasta la nada. –No estuvo tan mal, sí que eres bastante bueno en esto.

–O-Oh, bueno… Se lo debo mucho a los chicos, son muy buenos profesores. –De no ser por ellos probablemente lo hubiese echado a perder en el desenlace, aunque Michael no parecía muy de acuerdo por el gesto serio. –De todos modos creo que mejoraré más cuando hagamos más funciones y tal.

–¿Más? ¿Habrá más funciones? –Jeremy se sorprendió al escucharlo tan decepcionado.

–Sí… Te lo mencioné ¿Recuerdas? –El plan principal era hacer varias funciones en distintos teatros de la ciudad, y si tenían suerte irían a otros estados, claro que esto último solo era un proyecto pero… ¿Qué tal sería si llegase a ocurrir? ¡Prácticamente un sueño! No era Broadway, sin embargo era mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que llegaría a alcanzar. Y su mejor amiga estaría con él ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quizá una reacción menos pesimista de parte de Michael. –Existe posibilidad de que haya otros teatros. En otras calles, en otras ciudades… En otros estados.

–Creí que después de esto se terminaba. –Murmuró, notoriamente al borde de alterarse. –¿Otros estados? ¿Otros actos…? ¡Más ensayos! ¿Puedo preguntar dónde quepo yo en tu agenda? Apenas tienes tiempo para mí.

Fue inevitable la culpa. Michael no estaba equivocado, le había prometido más atención y cariño desde que pudieron conversar para arreglar su pelea sobre su cumpleaños pero… Con la escuela y los ensayos no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como desearía, Christine era con la que más compartía ahora que eran compañeros.

–Michael, todavía no sabemos si llegaremos tan lejos. Solo… Estamos planteándonos qué haríamos si llegase a ocurrir.

–¿Y si ocurriera? ¿En serio te irías?

Probablemente para Jeremy fue la peor decisión quedarse en silencio con la mirada caída sobre sus zapatos. Sentía la mirada de Michael, no quería verla, la soportaría menos. Detestaba cuando le echaba en cara tantas emociones que dejaba a su cargo, cuando era él quien tenía que lidiar con ese fastidio, decepción, desilusión y enojo.

–Wow… Tu jodida falta de respuesta me dice todo. Eres un egoísta, Heere.

–Michael yo no…

–Michael nada, olvídalo. Mejor voy a buscar algo que beber.

Y ahí se quedó el joven Heere, parado entre la multitud de gente como un idiota.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota ¡Ya conocía a Michael! ¡¿Para qué le mencionaba que quizá se iría?! Estaba predestinado que hiciera una escena y lo dejase ahí sufriendo con toda la culpa y remordimiento que ni siquiera debería estar sintiendo, porque… Mierda ¿Es que siempre tenía que arruinar sus buenos momentos así? ¿Haciéndolo sentir un patán?

¡Pues felicidades, Michael Mell! ¡Lograste hacer a Jeremy sentirse un gran patán!

Hubiese sido tan típico de él esconderse en el baño un rato hasta que se sintiese menos miserable, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de idearlo alguien llamó su atención tocándole el hombro. Casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver de quién se trataba.

–Hey, imagino que tú debes ser Jeremy ¿Verdad? –Oh… Por… ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡Jon Matteson le estaba hablando! ¡A él! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

–A-Ah, s-sí… Yo… E-Es un placer. –Logró hablar correctamente de milagro, no podía creer que en serio Jon Matteson estuviese hablando con él y haya sido él quien se acercó. –¿Por qué me habla? D-Digo, no es que me moleste ni nada, usted es genial, me encanta su trabajo. Estoy muy feliz de haber interpretado a Paul y… Perdone, hablo demasiado cuando estoy nervioso.

Jon no pareció sorprenderse o sentirse extrañado, por el contrario se rió por lo bajo. –No te preocupes, solo venía a decirte que lo hiciste muy bien. Y por favor no me trates de usted, me siento viejo.

–¡O-Oh! D-De acuerdo, y gracias. –Respira, Jeremy, recuerda respirar.

–Hablé con tu amiga. Christine ¿No? Me dijo que estabas casi tan metido en esto como ella. Y… Ella es un poco eufórica ¿Verdad? Me agrada.

–¿Christine? Sí, ella es así, y no miente. –Ay, ya no sabía qué haría con la azabache ¡Pero como sea, le agradecía tanto este momento! –Esto fue… Realmente increíble, ojalá pudiera seguir haciendo esto más adelante. Solo soy un novato todavía pero…

–Todos comenzamos siendo novatos, Jeremy. Hasta yo, pero déjame decirte que no me sorprendería si más adelante los veo a ustedes en alguna obra famosa más adelante. Nosotros somos un grupo independiente y aquí estamos. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un sorbo a su vaso. –Oh, me olvidaba ¿Quieres? Es Mountain Dew.

–N-No gracias, yo ya no bebo eso. –Rechazó amablemente, aunque le ponía algo inquieto estar cerca de la bebida verde.

–¿Estás a dieta o algo así?... Dime que no es eso.

–N-No, no… Solo es salud. –Sí, mental sobre todo, claro que no pensaba decírselo. –Y sobre lo anterior… ¿De verdad lo crees?

–Sin duda alguna. Eligieron bien a este joven Paul.

Que estaba feliz era decir demasiado poco en este momento ¡Al demonio, ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo! Hasta cuando Jon tuvo que volver a hablar con el esto seguía con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro ¿Estaba temblando? ¡Sí, joder, pero de emoción!

–¿Qué me cuentas, estrella? ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu "Latte Hottie"? –Christine habló en tono juguetón cuando se acercó, siendo tomada por sorpresa cundo Jeremy la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la aplastaba. –O-Ok, sí estás feliz por lo que veo…

–¡Christine, este es el mejor día de mi maldita vida!

Luego de dejarla respirar, le explico casi a gritos y a detalle todo lo que habló con Jon. Christine chilló con él compartiendo su emoción. Ya predecía que Jeremy podría tener una charla con Jon, no por nada le habló de él, pero esto ¡Era asombroso!

–Christine, esto es tan… Genial. Y no tuve tiempo de agradecértelo.

–¿Yo?

–¡Si no nos hubieras inscripto en el concurso no estaríamos aquí!

Ella hizo un gesto enternecido. –Owww, no fue nada.

–Cuando estemos en Broadway serás la primera a la que mencione para agradecerle mi fama. –Declaró bromeando, aunque ninguno de los dos veía aquello como una posibilidad lejana.

Se sentaron juntos para seguir hablando, cada vez más imaginativos y ensoñadores sobre el mañana. Fue tanto lo que hablaron que indudablemente a Christine le dio sed, y por eso sacó su termo pequeño de su bolso.

–Uh… ¿Quieres? No bebiste nada desde que empezamos el show, seguramente tienes la garganta más seca que el desierto de Sahara. –Le tendió el termo. El que no hay bebido antes de ofrecérselo decía que la cuidadosa y saludable Christine no pasaba mucho tiempo sin beber agua tras los actos. Lo cual explicaría por qué salió disparada al baño cuando se acabó el show.

–No negaré que tienes razón, gracias. –Aceptó el termo gustosamente. No lo sabía porque el plástico era opaco, pero quizá se habría bebido la mitad en esos segundos. En fin, cuando estás en necesidad no se puede ser delicado pero… Después de haberse saciado notó algo. –Esto… Sabe familiar ¿Es jugo o algo así?

–¿Ah? Qué raro. –Ella respondió, tomando el termo. –Le pedí a Michael que la llenara con agua. Tal vez le quedó algo del jugo que le puse ayer.

Él la dejó tomar su termo, todavía pensativo. –Supongo, pero…

–** . . .**

El miedo le heló la sangre, observando cómo la imagen de Christine se distorsionaba y glitcheaba frente a sus ojos para dejar ver a alguien, o más bien algo, que nunca pudo borrar de su mente.

Un grito se atascó en su garganta, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Christine alejara sus labios de la boquilla del termo y lo mirara confundida y preocupada.

–¿Jeremy? Estás bien.

–**JEREMY.**

–¡Christine, no bebas eso!

Fue su primera reacción darle un manotazo al termo para tirarlo lejos. Christine le miró como si estuviera loco, pero eso cambió cuando reconoció la bebida verde que goteaba por la boquilla de su derrapado termo. Christine también ahogó un grito moviéndose lejos, ella por poco bebía también. Ella estaba salvada por los pelos pero…

–E-Eso era… Eso era… Jeremy. Oh por Dios, dime que estás bien.

El aludido se encogió de hombros con miedo. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba sudando, temblaba, estaba muerto de miedo.

–Y-Yo… N-No lo sé, yo… –No acabó la frase porque antes de eso Christine volvió a ser reemplazada por su viva imagen de su temible fantasma tecnológico.

–**¡Jeremy!**

Fue reacción, y una muy exagerada, pero el susto lo hizo empujar lejos a Christine y apegarse a la pared, mirándole como presa herida. Con la presión sanguínea yendo a mil y el dolor punzante en su cabeza aumentando.

Christine se incorporó y trató de acercarse cuidadosamente. –Jeremy… Mírame, soy yo. Por favor no entres en…

–**¡Jeremy, no me ignores!**

–¡NO!

Actuó por impulso moviéndose lejos para evitarla, chocando de espaldas con un par de sus compañeros. Miriam y Josh le vieron preocupado al notarlo alterado.

–¿Jeremy? Hey, amigo ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué pasó?

–**¡JEREMY!**

Lo que prosiguió… Bueno, no fue de lo más agradable para recordar. No podía estar dos segundos recibiendo ayuda de nadie antes de que esa copia barata de Keanu Reeves volviera a aparecer delante de sus ojos para espantarlo y hacerlo gritar. Su intento de escape no duró más de unos tres minutos en los que Christine iba tras él con el objetivo de llevárselo a un lugar más alejado y ya todos estaban murmurando y preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

Lo intentaba, en serio. Se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas para recordarse que él no era una persona real, que aunque lo viese frente a él no podía hacerle daño, pero… ¿A quién engañaba? Eso último no era del todo cierto, sabía bien que su Squip era capaz de muchas cosas, y que no podía huir de él, no mientras siguiese estando en un sitio del que no pudiese escapar… Su interior.

A estas alturas ya se había desorientado demasiado por la migraña y se tambaleó en su sitio mientras que a su alrededor la gente preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo, sus amigos lo observaban con terror captando qué ocurría, y sus familiares trataban de acercarse.

Su corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tal vez ni en cuatro o tres. Solo podía quedarse débil, mareado y acorralado frente a él, que no necesitaba tener un gesto amenazante para asustarlo. De hecho, su expresión preocupada no se distinguía mucho de las demás que estaba viendo, mas eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Christine se agachó adelante, queriendo abrazarlo para darle algo de contención y calma, sin saber que su imagen no era otra que la del Squip de Jeremy. Y que, su intento de tranquilizarlo solo lo dejaba al borde del colapso.

Y así fue, de hecho, bastó con tocarle el hombro para hacerlo soltar un grito entre el terror absoluto y el dolor agudo y reconocible en su cabeza. No había sentido tanto dolor desde que su Squip se encendió, de hecho era el mismo, solo que… Era exigir demasiado a su cordura y su cuerpo que siguiese consciente para volverlo a ver.

–¡Jeremy…!

–** . . .**

No sabía si fue su imaginación, pero… Creyó ver a su novio observarlo con una mirada seria y severa desde la puerta antes de perder el conocimiento.

. . .

Cuando despertó todavía le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiese despertado con una resaca mortal después de una gran borrachera. Su vista nublada de lágrimas le dejaba reconocer su propio cuarto, y su olfato el aroma corriente de sus sábanas. Tenía un paño húmedo en la frente, o al menos eso supuso al sentir el frío alivianador y húmedo.

Se sentía tan calmado… Como si ese episodio le hubiese arrancado las emociones, tanto así, que no tuvo una reacción muy violenta cuando al voltear apenas su cabeza a un costado, vio a su Squip mirándole. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentado en el aire como si nada, dedicándole un gesto tranquilo y… ¿De compasión?

–**Hey, Heere. Tiempo sin vernos.**

Jeremy no respondió, solo puso atinar a llevarse las manos a la cara antes de largarse a llorar. Esto no tendría que ser más que una jodida pesadilla. Él había vuelto a su vida y fue culpa de su amado novio.

–**Jeremy, cálmate. No quiero hacerte daño, solo hablar contigo.**

Había regresado… Y no como él lo esperaba.

**LEVEL 9 COMPLETE!  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes No**


	11. LEVEL 10: Amenazar o intimidar

**LEVEL 10  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

Jeremy había leído una vez una palabra bastante interesante en un libro: "Serendipia". Al principio creyó que se relacionaba con las serpientes o algo así, tal vez para describir la forma en la que serpenteaban al trasladarse de un sitio a otro, pero lejos estuvo de la realidad.

El diccionario se lo definió como "Descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental, casual o por destino, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta." Algo así como cuando encuentras dinero en tu ropa antes de ponerla a lavar.

Pocas veces se sintió que vivía algo así, su vida no era precisamente un imán para la buena suerte. Sin embargo ahora mismo se preguntaba… ¿Esto podría ser uno de esos casos? ¿O era como esas ocasiones donde todo parecía ir bien y luego las cosas se iban a la mierda? No podía estar seguro, nunca imaginó volver a ver a su Squip y que este se comportara tan pacíficamente que lo aliviase.

–¿Tú… Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Solo eso? –Preguntó por lo bajo, limpiando el resto de lágrimas en su rostro. Después de haberse alterado tanto no le quedó de otra que tranquilizarse. Necesitaba respuestas, y no solo de esa condenada pastilla del demonio.

Desconfiaba, y con muchos motivos. Uno de sus peores abusones y del cual no podía huir volvía a su vida ¿Y esperaban que lo recibiera con alegría? Y una mierda, casi le daba un infarto apenas lo vio, por no volver a mencionar lo ocurrido en el teatro.

–**No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí, aunque entiendo por qué lo haces**. –Aclaró, no muy interesado en tocar ese tema. Jeremy asintió, a veces se olvidaba de que el Squip podía leer sus pensamientos, mentir no era una opción. **–Me has desactivado una vez, y ahora que vuelvo a estar activo puedo decirte que he replanteado mis antiguas y… Digamos que exageradas estrategias.**

–Exageradas dice. –Murmuró para sí mismo. "Exageradas" no era una palabra que usaría, sino drásticas, aunque las dos palabras se quedaban cortas.

–**Sin embargo… Aquí estoy, y estoy programado para mejorar tu vida y darte lo que quieres**. –Declaró, pero el adolescente no se asustó mucho. Tenía Mountain Dew roja, no es como si no pudiese deshacerse de él de nuevo. **–No puedo ignorar mi programación así que… Al punto, he visto cómo Michael te maltrata.**

Jeremy juraba que si su alma fuese vapor hubiese abandonado su cuerpo en un suspiro. No se preguntaba cómo él sabía de todo lo que le había estado pasando con Michael desde hace tiempo, sino por qué lo catalogaba como abuso. No lo era… ¿Cierto? Nunca lo consideró algo así, no eran cosas tan graves, pero… ¡Un momento! ¿Y este doble cara cómo tenía los huevos digitales para decir que Michael lo maltrataba cuando él fue un claro ejemplo de abuso?

–Miren nada más al burro hablando de orejas. –Dijo entre dientes de forma petulante y despectiva. El Squip ni se inmutó, seguía mirándolo inexpresivamente sin interrumpirlo. –Eres el último que puede acusar a otros de maltratarme ¡Tú sí que eres un puto abusón! ¿Y sabes lo gracioso? Acusas a Michael de lo mismo, muy curioso considerando que trataste de alejarme de él y que haya sido el que me salvó de ti.

–**Jeremy, no busco arruinarte la vida porque sí, no encuentro satisfacción con eso, soy solo una programación con la función de ayudarte.**

Apretó los dientes tratando de auto convencerse de lo obvio: No podía golpear a una persona que solo existía en su cabeza, ya lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado con una almohada y un libro.

–**Tienes que creer en lo que te digo, te está haciendo daño. Tienes que dejarlo ya, veo futuros donde…**

–No tengo por qué creerte.

–**Bien, no me creas.** –Soltó con resignación. –**Solo quiero que lo consideres. Yo no puedo ver más allá de tu mente, Jeremy, si creo que esto está mal y te hace daño… No es porque solo yo lo razono. Estoy aquí por una razón, y no es porque tú me quisieras de regreso.**

Jeremy se quedó en silencio sintiendo el calor húmedo descender por su rostro. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, su estómago estaba revuelto, se sentía literalmente para la mierda. Todavía no podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, mucho menos sus propios pensamientos y opiniones. No necesitaba que alguien más hablara de su situación y lo confundiera, ya estaba lidiando con muchas cosas ahora, entre ellas… Que Michael había provocado esto.

–Mierda, solo lárgate. –Pidió apoyando su cara entre sus manos. Estaba fallando en sonar molesto, pero no podía darse ese lujo ahora. Estaba al borde de la crisis. –Lárgate. –Volvió a decir, su voz quebrada demostraba que fácilmente se había rendido ante el llanto otra vez. –¡Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, déjame solo!

El Squip no dijo palabra, desapareció tan rápido como se había presentado con un gesto insatisfecho. Jeremy volvió a estar solo en la habitación, o más bien se volvió a sentir así, nunca hubo alguien con él de todos modos.

Lloró sabiendo que él podría tener la razón, y que por más que amase a Michael, no podía ignorar esto.

. . .

–Me alegra que estés mejor ahora, Jeremy. Llevabas dormido desde el sábado.

Él asintió, sin sorprenderse mucho al respecto y dejó que Christine le cambiara la toalla húmeda. Estaba ahí desde hace un rato, y tenía entendido que ya era lunes y había faltado a la escuela para ir a cuidarlo mientras su padre trabajaba. Christine le contó que había insistido en quedarse a cuidarlo, era su padre después de todo, pero ella no aceptó. Vino a primera hora con una mochila para la ocasión.

Vamos, ella se pensaba quedar todo el día ¡No la echarían tan fácilmente cuando su amigo le necesitaba!

–Brooke nos pasará los apuntes de hoy, y Jenna dijo que grabaría tus clases. –Explicó mientras agitaba un envase de yogurt bebible para enlistar un pequeño desayuno para sí misma. A Jeremy tuvo que prepararle algunas cosas que sabía hacer, pero no había ni tocado una tostada, tan solo seguía viendo el techo en silencio con esa mirada vacía. –Nos tenías asustados ¿Eh?

–¿Dónde está Michael?

Ella se crispó por la pregunta tan directa e inesperada. –E-Eh… Él fue a la escuela, no ha hablado con nadie desde… N-No importa de todos modos. Come algo, llevas días sin hacerlo, literalmente. –Cambió de tema con un gesto rápido de restar importancia. Sin dejar de comentarle algunas cosas más, lo ayudó a incorporarse en la cama, acomodando sus almohadas y dejándole el plato con huevos revueltos en su regazo. Pronto, Jeremy la miró de reojo sin que ella se percatara. –Rich estaba tratando de hacer un ritual solo para despertarte, debiste verlo, él…

–Él puso la Mountain Dew verde en tu termo. –La interrumpió con voz casi cavernosa, recibiendo una mirada inmediata de su parte. Él no prestó atención a ello y picó su comida con el tenedor. –Se lo diste a él antes de beberlo, no vale la pena negarlo o ignorarlo, Christine.

–J-Jeremy… –Christine murmuró. No sabía qué responderle. Había venido aquí para levantarle el ánimo, sin embargo su amigo tenía otros temas de conversación en mente. –N-No pienses en eso. Michael no quería que tú…

–Quería hacerte daño a ti, Christine. La bebida estaba en tu termo.

Ella se quedó helada en su sitio sin poder despegar su mirada de la ajena, luego lo pensó con calma y se dejó caer en su silla con una mueca. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, quería llorar.

–No sé si quería hacer daño, pero obvio es… Que si es así, no es a mí a quien quería lastimar. Todavía tienes un Squip, Christine, pudiste haberlo despertarlo.

–N-No entiendo, yo… No le hice nada a Michael. –Ambos fueron buenos amigos desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué de repente esto estaba ocurriendo? Pudo ser la víctima y al final Jeremy acabó siéndolo.

Se sentía culpable, a pesar de que no debería.

–Pienso hablar con él, dile que venga después de la escuela.

Christine asintió en silencio, ya no se sentía tan animada para leerle Percy Jackson a Jeremy ¿Quién necesita la traición de Luke cuando eres Christine?

La mañana transcurrió lentamente para ambos. Christine al final decidió prender la televisión y hacerle compañía silenciosa a Jeremy, de vez en cuando preguntando por su estado, aunque este siempre respondía que estaba bien.

Le angustiaba su actitud seca y su forma vacía de expresarse. Ya no creía que fuese buena idea dejarlo solo con Michael, sin embargo él fue decisivo al pedirle ese favor, y Christine haría cualquier cosa que su amigo le pidiera, al menos cuando se veía tan miserable.

Escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de enfrente les advirtió a ambos que Michael había llegado. El de gafas siempre tuvo una copia de las llaves de la casa.

–Hey, aquí estoy.

Jeremy no hizo ningún gesto o expresión al verlo, pero ganas no le faltaban para dedicarle cualquiera que le mostrara su ardiente deseo de putas ahorcarlo ahí mismo. El desgraciado se veía tan fresco como lechuga, como si nada hubiese ocurrido ¡Como si él no hubiese estado días enteros desmayado por su culpa! Christine se había visto mil veces más preocupada y angustiada cuando vino a verlo, Michael solo aparentaba verse como quien no ve a su amigo por medio día.

–Jeremy... ¡Despertaste! –Gritó emocionado, caso tirando la mochila al demonio. Su sonrisa poco duró, pues apenas trató de abrazarlo, el de pecas se lo impidió empujándolo por el pecho de forma suave.

–Tú y yo... Charla... Ahora. –Demandó en tono tranquilo, pero imponente.

Christine se retiró sin decir palabra mientras que Michael se sentaba en la silla donde había estado hasta que llegó. Jeremy no le apartó la mirada de encima, se veía bastante pacífica para estar muriendo de rabia por dentro.

El "clip" de la puerta cerrándose fue como una señal al de gafas, quien muy descolocado preguntó. –¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu Squip te dijo algo? Traje Mountain Dew roja para…

–Tú lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Tú fuiste quien puso la Mountain Dew verde en el termo de Christine.

Michael se puso nervioso, Jeremy no tardó mucho en notarlo, conocía sus gestos. Esa forma lenta en la que golpeaba con el índice una superficie dura, cómo se acomodó los lentes antes de hablar… Vamos, no tenía que ser un genio, solo poner en práctica su instinto detectivesco. No es complicado cuando conoces a alguien desde hace doce años.

–¿Ella te dijo eso? Jeremy, yo nunca…

–Ella te dio el termo para que lo cargaras ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo si no fuiste tú? –Masculló. Estaba tan enojado con él… Pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle confrontarlo. –Yo soy el afectado aquí, pero… Querías llegar a Christine ¿Por qué?

Michael se levantó de la silla adoptando un semblante ofendido y molesto, veía en sus ojos el brillo de furia que le dedicaba últimamente. –¿Cómo es que me acusas de algo así? Le di el termo a tu hermanastro para que se encargara. Christine es mi amiga ¡Mi mejor amiga, casi tanto como la tuya, Jeremy!

–¿Entonces por qué mierda lo hiciste? –A este punto ya no podía estar tranquilo, las lágrimas estaban volviendo a reclamar territorio en su rostro. –¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

–¡Somos amigos, Jeremy! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo hice!

–Así como no arruinaste mi cumpleaños ¿Verdad? No te importó mucho dejarla mal a ella también. –Guardó silencio, Michael ablandó su rostro a una sonrisa más amable y se sentó frente a él en la cama, abrazándolo de modo que podía juguetear con sus rizos y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

–Jeremy… Escucha, he hecho cosas malas, pero esto… No crees realmente que lo hice por dañarla ¿Cierto?

Pudo haber caído en ese juego. Jeremy podía ser muy débil al lado acaramelado de Michael y estaba desesperado por un argumento que le hiciera ver esto como un malentendido, pero… Apenas estuvo a punto de ceder, un detalle lo crispó.

–… ¿No dijiste que le diste el termo a Evan?

Sintió el abrazo de Michael tensarse demasiado rápido, así como sus mimos a su cabello se detuvieron repentinamente. Tenía miedo, no le costaba notar el temblor de la mano de su novio sobre su cabeza.

No dijo nada y esperó temeroso. Tras un silencio largo, Michael soltó una risa por lo bajo y se separó del abrazo, continuando los mimos por donde los dejó. Su sonrisa forzada estaba bastante bien hecha como para parecerle falsa, sin embargo Jeremy lo notaba.

Michael no estaba feliz.

–Oh, Jer-Bear… Mi lindo, adorable… Y estúpido, Jer-Bear.

Jeremy chilló cuando su novio tiró bruscamente de su cabello hacia atrás pero lo mantuvo cerca de su rostro de la misma forma, solo que usando otra porción de mechones. Mierda, mierda, siempre fue sensible ahí, dolía como la mierda y ni haciéndoselo saber servía ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él lo sabía desde antes de hacerlo.

–Te amo tanto, Jeremy. Pero a veces eres TAN BOCAZAS y ni siquiera piensas las cosas antes de decirlas.

–¡M-Michael, basta…! ¡Eso duele!

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de encontrar a un culpable que me escoges a mí? Lo que pasó fue un malentendido ¿Entiendes? Deja de provocarle problemas a los demás ¡Christine está bastante bien, por si no lo notaste! ¿Por qué eres tan quejica? Como si no tuviera suficiente Mountain Dew roja para apagar a ese bastardo… Tan… Tan lindo que eres pero tienes que arruinarlo siendo un puto dramático de mierda. –Jeremy volvió a chillar, no recordaba que Michael fuese tan fuerte como para hacerle sentir que estaba por arrancarle el cabello. No recordaba haber visto antes una mirada tan colérica de su parte. –Escucha, olvidaré que me tomaste como el chivo expiatorio ¿Ok? Pero… Cierra la puta boca, no fue mi culpa.

–¡T-Te creo, te creo! ¡Lo siento!

–Bien.

Michael lo soltó por fin, pero al hacerlo primero por el frente, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo aún en la otra mano hizo que del tirón golpease su cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama. Seguro que el sonido no fue muy notorio, pero en su cabeza se asemejó a un batazo.

Ni tiempo tuvo de acomodarse cuando su pareja le abrazó nuevamente como antes.

–Lo siento, no quería ser tan bestia contigo. S-Solo me molesté… No creí que en serio pensaras esas cosas horribles de mí.

–N-No… Yo lo siento, no debí…

Ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar ¿Y si de verdad fue un malentendido? Nunca le contó a Evan sobre su Squip, y… A pesar de todo Michael y Christine sí eran amigos. Él solo… Se enojó ¿No? Se había comportado así otras veces, no era raro, no es como si se hubiese alterado porque era cierto.

–Está bien, bebé. Solo olvidemos lo que pasó.

Michael besó su frente y volvió a acunarlo cariñosamente en sus brazos. Jeremy correspondió tembloroso, viendo cómo su Squip desde la esquina de la habitación lo observaba detenidamente.

Ya no era el único aterrado aquí.

**LEVEL 10 COMPLETE!  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No**


	12. LEVEL 11: Controlar o prohibir

**LEVEL 11  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

–Y… Ajá, Brooke me envió las fotos de los apuntes y las consignas de las tareas. –Christine explicaba detalladamente, mirando su teléfono.

Luego de su… "pacífica" charla con Michael, ella regresó a la habitación y hablaron sobre lo ocurrido. Ella quedó bastante convencida de la historia que el de gafas le contó. Básicamente, le dijo que le había dejado su termo a Evan para que se encargara porque él tenía que usar el baño, y Evan en su ignorancia con el asunto de los Squips decidió llenar el termo con aquella bebida tan popular.

La joven Canigula respiró en paz al fin, pero Jeremy estaba asustado como para llevar la contraria o decirle la verdad, además ella se veía muy feliz al descubrir que supuestamente todo era un malentendido. Michael pues… No es como si le hubiese dicho algo durante ese lapso de tiempo, pues él tampoco intentó contrariar, pero de todos modos le provocaba temor, más aún cuando pretendía ser cariñoso y le acariciaba la cabeza aún adolorida por el golpe y los tirones de cabello.

Se repitió constantemente que era absurdo temerle ahora que Christine estaba ahí con ellos, sin embargo parte de ese miedo se debía precisamente a eso. Michael tal vez sí era capaz de dañarla.  
Luego quiso negarlo, convencerse de que Michael solo se había molestado con él y había tenido un pequeño arranque de ira como solía tener últimamente.

Se quedaría callado sobre el tema, era lo que más le convenía ahora.

–Entonces… ¿Esta es toda la tarea que hay? –Preguntó, deseoso de que no tuviese más que esas pocas preguntas de biología, pero Christine negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en la cama, apoyándose en su costado para mostrarle de cerca el teléfono.

–También dejaron estos ejercicios de matemáticas. La profesora Heron te dará una semana, comprendió que estabas en mal estado. Oh, la profesora Sawyer también dijo que había que leer…

Jeremy la escuchó atentamente, pudiendo ignorar que Michael le tomaba la mano, después de todo lo estaba haciendo hace rato. Luego no pudo, empezó a notar cómo él incrementaba la fuerza en su apretón, volviéndolo tenso y hasta un poco doloroso, pero no dijo nada.

–Deberías mandarle las fotos, ya sabes, para que las vea en su propio teléfono. –Michael propuso tranquilamente, disimulando perfectamente.

Christine asintió apartándose un poco para mandar las fotos. –Tienes razón. Vas a necesitarlas para copiar todo, Jeremy.

El aludido también asintió con la cabeza, aprovechando ese momento donde Christine se concentraba en su labor para voltear un poco hacia Michael. No entendía qué es lo que quería reprocharle ahora, solo sabía que cuando lo miraba de ese modo algo lo estaba molestando. No tuvo dudas cuando volvió a sentir su agarre fuerte y tenso, pero en su muñeca.

–E-Este… Gracias por la tarea, Christine.

–No hay de qué, Jeremy. –Respondió ella, y para desgracia, tuvo que justamente volverse a acercar para pellizcarle cariñosamente la mejilla y sonreírle. –Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo.

Christine acostumbraba a tratarlo de ese modo. Muy dentro suyo, la joven Canigula aguardaba un lado maternal con sus amigos, así que podían decir que ella era la "amiga mamá del grupo". Eso nunca le molestó, encontraba agradable que Christine fuese así con él, solo que ahora era mal momento para eso.

Ahogó una queja pero sin poder ocultar su gesto adolorido. Christine se alarmó por ello y dejó su rostro tranquilo. –¿Te pellizqué muy fuerte?

–S-Sí, pero solo un poco.

Mentía, apenas sintió eso comparado a la forma en que su novio seguía presionando su brazo entre su mano como si quisiera exprimirle la sangre.

–Oh… Lo siento. –Se disculpó, levantándose para guardar sus cosas. –Debería irme ya pero… Si quieres puedo quedarme un rato más para cuidarte, Jeremy.

Mierda, sí, por favor. Realmente quería que su amiga se quedara más tiempo, era su novio el que parecía quererla lejos ahora ¿Cómo sabía? Basta con decir que apenas quiso abrir la boca para responder, volvió a sentir dolorosamente cómo él hundía sus dedos en su brazo.

–N-No… Este… M-Michael puede cuidarme.

–Cierto, no te preocupes Chris. Yo me encargo por ahora. –Respondió él de forma amable, demasiado como para estarle aplastando huesos y piel.

Jeremy suplicó por dentro que Christine solo se fuese de una maldita vez, así como también rogaba que no se fuera.

–Está bien, nos vemos mañana, chicos. –La joven se despidió dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se detuvo con él para abrazarlo. –Me alegra que estés mejor, Jeremy.

Él contuvo la respiración apretando los dientes, sentía que se le iba a quebrar el puto brazo.

Cuando Christine abandonó el lugar fue libre de zafarse del agarre de su novio con una queja, sobándose la zona afectada mientras el otro se levantaba y buscaba entre las cosas de su mochila.  
Jeremy creyó que no tenía un daño muy grave, solo… Tal vez se le harían moretones poco notorios.

–Perdón, me puse nervioso. –Se disculpó rápidamente con una sonrisa tranquila como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sacando los útiles y una carpeta de la mochila para dejarlos sobre el escritorio. –Bueno… Mejor librarte de la tarea de la escuela pronto ¿No?

–Pero Jenna aún no me envía las clases grabadas y…

–No te preocupes por eso, ya me las envió a mí y acabo de mandártelas. Revisa tus mensajes. –Jeremy hizo caso, efectivamente tenía varios videos descargados, y con ver el inicio del primero reconoció el salón de clases donde tenía historia. Iba a agradecer pero su novio se adelantó a hablar. –Ahora sí ¿Quieres tu computadora y el libro de tu clase de lenguaje mientras me encargo de esto?

–¿Encargarte?

–Pues… Sí. –Se alzó de hombros. –No voy a las mismas clases que tú, pero soy mejor en matemáticas, tú eres un desastre. –Jeremy no lo negó, era un asco para las matemáticas, y Michael aunque no era un genio era bastante decente y pasaba todos sus exámenes con notas d puntos. –Estás mal ahora, solo lee lo que te mandó la señora Sawyer. Yo haré el resto.

El de pecas se sorprendió bastante con ese ofrecimiento. No porque Michael no hubiese hecho su tarea antes, sino porque frente a él parecía haber recuperado al mismo de siempre. –A-Ah… No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

–No seas bobo. Deja que te consienta un poco. Quiero creer que me la deberás. –Dijo en tono burlón. –Pero necesito tu teléfono para pasarlo todo.

–Bueno… Está bien, pero pregúntame si no entiendes algo. –Pidió, y entonces le entregó el celular. Michael soltó una risa socarrona y se alejó hasta el escritorio para buscarle la computadora y el libro, antes de sentarse para hacer su trabajo.

–Jeremy, entiendes menos que yo, no serás de ayuda.

–¡Hey, lo intentaría al menos!

El de gafas se volvió a reír y prosiguió a ponerse a trabajar. Jeremy por otro lado abrió su libro, y antes de ponerse a leer le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su novio, quien se encontraba ya de espaldas a él.

Se sentía muy extrañado y confundido con él cerca. Michael era una montaña rusa de emociones demasiado brusca y rápida con la cual no sabía lidiar aún. Había breves momentos donde le asustaba su actitud y no quería quedarse solo con él, y luego… Todo volvía a la normalidad con un "Lo siento", y su amoroso novio de siempre regresaba a él ¿Sería así siempre? No quería conformarse con esto, sin embargo… Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de perderlo.

Una hora y media más tarde, Jeremy ya había terminado de leer y sin nada más que hacer se puso a ver "Newsies". Nada mejor para ambientar el ambiente de estudios que algo de historia sobre huelgas y reparte periódicos de dudosa sexualidad.

Michael seguía resolviendo ejercicios de matemáticas, o al menos eso suponía. No lo había visto tomar la calculadora hace media hora, pero se veía concentrado ¿Estaría respondiendo lo de biología quizá? No lo pensó demasiado, solo lo dejó seguir, hasta que por fin dejó las cosas de lado y se acercó con una expresión insatisfecha.

–¿Ya terminaste?

–Sí, no fue difícil, las preguntas eran fáciles. –Dejó de verlo por un segundo, fijándose más en el teléfono en sus manos. –Christine… Brooke y Chloe… ¿Siempre son tan afectuosas?

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

–Bueno, lo digo por los apodos que te ponen… Y cómo se hablan… Y los corazones que se envían.

–Espera ¿Estabas leyendo mis mensajes? –Quería escandalizarse. O sea, si hubiese leído un par y ya de Christine no le hubiese sorprendido mucho, ella fue quien envió las fotos pero… ¿En serio había leído los demás?

–Somos novios, Jeremy, tenemos que saber todo sobre la vida del otro. –Contestó con simpleza, y su rostro expresó disgusto mientras parecía subir por un chat. –Me parece inapropiado que hables así con ellas cuando sales conmigo. Por no hablar de las bromas que hace Rich, son desagradables y desubicadas ¿En serio te ríes de esto?

El joven Heere no supo qué decir. Rich tenía un sentido del humor algo crudo, a veces no daba risa, pero solo respondía como si lo hicieran para no volver tediosa la conversación ¿Era indebido que hiciera eso? –E-Este…

–¿Y quién carajo es "Cuack"? La tienes agendada con un corazón verde.

–Q-Qué… Michael, es la señorita Duke. La enfermera de la escuela. La conoces.

No sabía qué tenía de raro. Conocía a Heather desde que era niño y la visitaba constantemente a la enfermería, se llevaban bien, y ahora que estaba cerca de ser mayor de edad decidieron pasarse sus números para hablar de vez en cuando. Le agradaba Heather, y estaba seguro de que si alguna vez necesitaba ir al nutricionista ella sería la primera en atenderlo.

–¿Hablas con una señora? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que suena eso? Ella tiene como cuarenta años, Jeremy. Podría ser tu madre o tu tía.

–Michael, ni hablamos tanto. Y tenemos los números de muchos profesores.

–Pero no hablamos con ellos en privado. –Alegó, haciendo una mueca de molestia. –¿Quién sabe por qué te habla? ¿Y si trata de coquetearte o algo así?

Jeremy casi se infarta al escuchar semejante idea. –¡Michael, por Dios! ¡La señorita Duke ya tiene novia!

–No sabes si es verdad. –Insistió.

–¡Hasta me sé su jodido nombre! ¡Martha! ¡Martha Dunnstock! –Gritó, ya encolerizado ¿Por qué de pronto le hacía este teatrito?

Michael no respondió, siguió revisando un par de cosas más en silencio y luego le entregó el teléfono a Jeremy. –Borré su número. No quiero que sigas hablando con ella.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

–No es apropiado que hables con una señora mayor como si fuese tu amiga. Ah, y también debes dejar de hablar de ese modo con Christine, Brooke y Chloe. Te comportas como si no tuvieras novio ¿Hola? ¿Michael Mell? Para ponerte así de meloso me tienes a mí.

Se mordió el labio revisando el celular, efectivamente, Michael había borrado a la señorita Duke de sus contactos y había quitado los apodos en los nombres de sus amigas. Se sentía bastante fastidiado con eso, aunque no muy enojado. Podía volver a pedirle el teléfono a la señorita Duke cuando fuese a la escuela y volver a cambiar los apodos de sus amigas, realmente esto no era la gran cosa.

Los días continuaron pasando con normalidad. Michael había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, claro que con sus detalles pero no era nada que pudiese manejar. Ya hasta se había acostumbrado a que fuera a ensayar seguido, y acordaron que él lo llevaría y traería de regreso sin excepciones. Con la escuela casi siempre era igual, y no le incomodaba porque conducir siempre le resultó tedioso.

En resumen, casi todo era normal otra vez. Casi todo.

Se daba muy seguido que pelearan por pequeñeces relacionadas con el teléfono de Jeremy, sus chats y sus contactos. Cada pelea era más ridícula que la anterior, Michael se molestaba por cosas insignificantes como formas de despedirse de los demás, de saludar, los memes, lo que subía a su historia, incluso los temas que hablaba.

Era sofocante, pero no duraba demasiado antes de ignorar los pedidos de Michael. No pensaba dejar de hablar con la señorita Duke solo porque él creyera que ella iba a secuestrarlo y violarlo o algo así. Solo estaba exagerando, pero… Ya no aguantaba esas peleas.

Ahora mismo, Michael revisaba su teléfono nuevamente. La costumbre era que borrase de nuevo a Heather de sus contactos y luego él la volvería a agendar, pues a este punto ya se sabía su número de memoria. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente. El número no parecía pertenecerle a nadie ahora.

Quiso hablarle a Heather sobre eso, pero… Ella siempre lo evitaba cuando lo veía en la escuela.

Su novio se veía bastante feliz con esto. No sabía bien qué había hecho ahora, pero estaba seguro de que él tuvo algo que ver con esto. No quería preguntarle solo porque temía de su reacción cuando se sintiese acusado, y solo por eso dejó las cosas como estaban y deseó que con el tiempo pudiese volver a hablar con Heather para preguntarle qué ocurrió.

Por ahora haría una cuenta secundaria para todas sus redes sociales. Estaba agotado, al igual que aquella enfermera de verde vestir, que ahora mismo cuidaba sus pasos y miraba por milésima vez el mensaje en su teléfono.

_Aléjate de Jeremy, perra. La policía se va a enterar si sigues hablando con él, tu reputación se irá a la mierda. Vete a coquetear con alguien de tu edad, puta necesitada._

Tal vez… Una amistad entre una cuarentona y un joven no sería posible.

**LEVEL 11 COMPLETE!  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!  
YOU COMPLETE THE **_**"Watch out! Violence is present"**_** STAGE!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No  
Are you sure, player two?  
Yes*...No**

**YOU WENT TO THE _"React! Report and ask for help!"_**


	13. LEVEL 12: Destruir artículos personales

**LEVEL 12  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

Michael puso la música más fuerte, quería ignorar las bocinas de los autos por el tráfico atascado debido a un choque que hubo más adelante. Estaba de camino a la casa de Jeremy para llevarlo a sus ensayos de teatro musical. Últimamente el de rizos tenía que ir más seguido y en días de semana, pues se acercaba otra presentación en un teatro diferente al anterior.

Le fastidiaba mucho, no estuvo nunca en sus planes ser el taxi de Jeremy, pero… Lo prefería así antes de dejarlo ir solo.

Ah, Jeremy… No salía de su cabeza en ningún momento del día. Así era el amor, suponía Michael, eso había leído en muchos libros y visto en series, películas y telenovelas. Cuando amas a alguien no puedes evitar pensar en él las veinticuatro horas del día, y así era, Michael Mell no dejaba de pensar en Jeremy desde que descubrió a los doce años lo mucho que quería a ese chico.

Ambos estaban hechos tal para cual. Eran rojo y azul, jugador uno y dos, colegas eternos, dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Siempre lo supo, siempre creyó en eso con todas sus fuerzas, todavía lo hacía, y así sería siempre.

Siempre estarían juntos. Jeremy no volvería a dejarlo NUNCA, se aseguraría de eso aunque le costara. Y es que… Todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena algún día. Llegaría un ansiado día en que solo serían los dos y nadie más. Estaba funcionando, pero todavía tenía problemas.

Jeremy era… Una mariposa social últimamente. Tenía amigos por doquier, nuevos miembros en su familia, nueva gente en su vida, gente que… Si llegaban a ser más importantes en su corazón que él, no podría soportarlo. No de nuevo.

Cada vez que alguien aparecía tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de quedarse solo, de que Jeremy amara a alguien mucho más de lo que lo amaba a él, de que se cansara de él, de que lo alejaran de su lado, de volver a no tener más alternativa que llorar desconsolado en un baño con el corazón destrozado. Tenía miedo… Tenía miedo del rencor que sentía hacia su amado novio. No es así como se supone que debería sentirse hacia alguien que amaba ¿No? Le prometió a Jeremy que había superado lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween, pero hasta el día de hoy tenía pesadillas con eso y quería darle un buen golpe a Jeremy directo en la nariz por ello.

Simplemente no podía controlarse, pero una parte de él le decía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a actuar como se le pegara la gana. Por Dios, su mejor amigo desde los cuatro años lo abandonó por la popularidad y una perra hiperactiva cualquiera que ni siquiera conocía ¡Lo mandó al demonio cuando trató de ayudarlo y para rematarla fue él quien tuvo que salvarle el culo! Jeremy se lo debía. Se lo debía todo.

Además no todo lo hacía por despecho. La mayoría de cosas que hacía eran por el bien de Jeremy y su relación.

Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que su novio abriera. Hoy Jeremy tenía ensayo, pero le dijo por mensaje que no era necesario que lo recogiera porque no tenía ganas de ir hoy. De todos modos quería visitarlo, o sea… ¡Era sábado! Prácticamente este día precioso le pedía que llevase a su novio a pasear.

Al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta, se volvió a su posición firme y sonrió esperando ver a Jeremy, pero… Era el señor Heere. Se extrañó un poco, pues generalmente Paul trabajaba los sábados en este horario.

–¿Michael? Hola, qué bueno verte.

–Paul, hola. –Saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano, observando que el hombre traía pantalones en esta ocasión y estaba vestido más formalmente de lo normal. –Solo pasaba para buscar a Jeremy.

–¿Jeremy? Pero él…

Antes de terminar la oración, otra persona se asomó por la puerta, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Paul. –¿Cariño? ¿Quién es? –La mujer miró entonces al invitado y sonrió. –¡Michael! Hola, querido ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Hola señora Hansen. –Ok, ya captaba. Paul estaba en una cita con Heidi, definitivamente este no era el momento para llegar… Ni para estar. –Solo venía a buscar a Jeremy.

–Jeremy no está, cariño. Salió con Christine, Evan y Connor hace unas horas.

Michael golpeó un par de veces el pie en el suelo con ansiedad, llevándose una mano a los bolsillos y la otra a detrás del cuello. –Oh… Uhm… No sabía. Lamento haber interrumpido su cita.

–No te preocupes, hijo. –Respondió Paul despreocupadamente, dándole unos golpecitos a Michael en el hombro. –Heidi y yo íbamos a salir. Puedes quedarte a esperar a Jeremy si quieres.

–Eso me parece bien, Paul.

**. . .**

Hoy era un buen día, demasiado como para ser otro sábado normal.

Sus compañeros decidieron no reunirse hoy para ensayar porque algunos tenían exámenes de la universidad que realizar la próxima semana, y eso a Jeremy le vino de maravillas para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su hermanastro, el novio de este, y por supuesto su amiga.

Habían ido al centro comercial simplemente a comer, pasar por los juegos, la librería, algunas tiendas, y simplemente hablar para ponerse al día de muchas cosas.

Jeremy estaba intentando socializar más con Evan y Heidi, no los conocía demasiado aún, pero ya era demasiado el tiempo que su padre estaba saliendo con Heidi y podía poner las manos en el fuego por decir que esto era serio y tendría un final en el altar.  
Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a los Hansen, aunque no era muy complicado que digamos. Heidi era la mujer más amable y cariñosa con la que su padre pudo dar. Evan no era diferente a su madre, solo que era tímido y estaba lidiando paso por paso con su ansiedad social, por lo que podía entenderse bien con él.

Si alguna vez su padre pensaba casarse con Heidi, daba por hecho que estaría contento. Hace mucho que no veía a su padre tan feliz.

De todas formas, los amigos de Evan tampoco eran excepciones, eran divertidos, consecuencia de ser tan diferentes. Siempre que Jared y Zoe estaban cerca eso significaba un rato bastante entretenido.

Hubiese invitado a Michael, pues acercarlo a Connor era como poner a un perro y un gato en la misma jaula. En resumen: Era un circo. Desgraciadamente eso solo fue al comienzo de conocerse, ahora Michael no soportaba estar cerca del joven Murphy, y por el humor que tenía últimamente era mejor si no los juntaba. Igualmente ya tenía a Jared para ese show.

Siendo honesto era mejor así. Michael ya no disfrutaba las salidas con amigos como antes, en especial si Christine estaba incluida. Prefería evitar malos momentos, por lo que tuvo que mentirle piadosamente esta vez para que no lo buscase, así podría salir tranquilamente sin que estuviese sofocándolo. Había acordado con sus compañeros cancelar el ensayo de hoy la vez pasada, por lo que Michael no pudo sacar la evidencia de su teléfono, y en cuanto a su salida… Usar otras redes con otra cuenta resolvía todo.

Hoy tendría por fin en mucho tiempo una tarde libre donde podría estrenar la bufanda azul claro que Evan le regaló en su cumpleaños.  
Le encantaba, en especial porque no creyó que Evan lo tomaría en cuenta, eso decía mucho de su relación con él, y que por su parte él también estaba intentando acercarse más.  
Sin duda hoy fue buen momento para usar aquella prenda.

–Espera… ¿De verdad le tiraste la impresora? –Recapituló Christine, muy risueña, en lo que caminaban con los helados en las manos.

–¡No! O sea… Sí, pero no. –Connor corrigió, notoriamente fastidiado. –Fue un accidente. Era mi turno de ir al frente de la fila para imprimir las cosas ¡Y a ella se le pinches olvidó! ¡Claro que me iba a enojar!

–¿No dijiste que fue un accidente? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

–Bueno… ¡Oh, cállate, Heere!

Evan rió por lo bajo, agarrado del brazo de su novio, luego se volvió hacia Jeremy. –Nosotros tenemos que ir a ayudar a Jared con algo hora, así que… ¿Te importa si nos dejas su casa, Jeremy?

–No hay problema ¿Qué hizo Jared ahora?

–¿Además de nacer? –Comentó Connor rodando los ojos. –Nada, solo acaba de comprar un nuevo juego y se muere por hacernos ir a verlo jugar con mi hermana y Alana. Ya sabes cómo es, tan fastidioso…

Evan sonrió ladinamente. –Connie, pero si tú amaste tanto ese juego que le pediste a Jared que te avisara cuando consiguiese la secuela.

El de cabello largo se crispó. –¡Evan!

–Oh por Dios, Connor. –Se rió Jeremy. No podía creer que Connor fuese tan orgulloso cuando se trataba del "insanamente cool Jared Kleinman". –Christine ¿A ti también te dejo en tu casa?

–Oh, sí. Gracias, Jeremy.

Rato después los dejó donde debían. A Evan y Connor con Jared y a Christine con sus padres. Luego de eso regresó a su casa, no tenía nada más que hacer hoy, además estaba tan cansado de andar de acá para allá que solo se quería tirar en la cama a morir un buen rato.

Eso no pudo ser.

Abrió la puerta, comprobando que la casa estaba silenciosamente vacía. Su padre y Heidi ya se habrían ido a su cita. Su padre tuvo suerte de que le dejasen tener un día libre por ayudar a su jefe a atrapar a un tipo que robaba un banco la semana pasada.

Se estiró con un bostezo cerrando la puerta y caminando a su habitación. No alcanzó ni a poner un pie dentro de la habitación cuando se tensó de miedo. Justo frente a sus ojos estaba a quien no esperaba ver hoy.

–Hey, Jer-Bear. –Michael le habló pausadamente con una sonrisa forzada en la cara, mientras golpeaba el pie rítmicamente sobre el suelo y cruzaba los brazos sentado sobre la cama. –¿Qué tal?

Jeremy tragó en seco sintiendo que se le congelaba la sangre y sudaba en frío. –H-Hey… Michael ¿Qué haces aquí?

No quería que se le notaran los nervios, pero no era un buen actor lejos del escenario. Le temblaban las manos demasiado como para disimularlo agarrándoselas, y por más que lo intentara no podía hacer algún gesto facial para demostrar tranquilidad. Esto lo había tomado muy por sorpresa.

–Oh, bueno… Solo iba a recogerte para salir un rato, ya sabes. Pero tu papá me dijo que habías salido con Evan, Connor… Y Christine. –Hizo énfasis en el nombre de su amiga, levantándose con los brazos aún cruzados y su expresión impasible. –Me alegra que compartas tiempo con tu hermanastro, es solo que… ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando al no avisarme?!

Jeremy se echó para atrás del susto ante esa repentina reacción, casi golpeándose con el marco de la puerta, pero logrando apoyarse sobre la pared. Quería alejarse de Michael, pero sus piernas no respondían cuando deseaba moverse hacia la salida de la habitación, solo temblaban haciendo un esfuerzo tonto por mantenerlo de pie.

–E-Es que yo… Surgió de improvisto y-y… N-No tenía batería en el teléfono. –Se excusó vagamente.

Michael se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. –Dame tu teléfono.

–P-Pero…

–¡Que me des tu teléfono!

No tuvo que decirlo de nuevo y Jeremy le entregó el celular. Rogaba que durante el tiempo que lo usó y escuchó música de camino a casa, la batería haya muerto. Esperó como un condenado a muerte a que Michael lo comprobara, y entonces el teléfono se encendió y su novio levantó la mirada con escepticismo.

–Crees que soy idiota. –Murmuró.

–C-Claro que no…

–¡Me crees idiota!

–¡Yo nunca dije eso!

Michael se limitó a soltar un gruñido y a alejarse, empezando a merodear de un lado a otro con la mirada fija en el teléfono. Murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender, excepto sobre las llamadas perdidas suyas, que tal vez no había notado por silenciar el celular.

Jeremy se quedó en su rincón, intranquilo y aterrado. Se sentía como un conejo enjaulado junto a un zorro rojo, esperando que terminara de notar su presencia para clavarle los dientes en el cuello. Su corazón estaba casi tan frágil como un globo en su punto máximo de flexibilidad, la espera lo picaba impaciente y dolorosamente mientras ya se arrastraba hacia uno de los muebles, presa del pánico y de un sollozo mudo.

Michael no estaba mejor. No podía comprender cómo es que su novio le ocultó algo tan simple como una salida ¡Y con Christine! ¿Por qué mierda esa tipa siempre debía estar incluida? ¿Por qué siempre estaba cerca de Jeremy? ¡Christine, Christine! ¿Cómo mierda es que no pudo deshacerse de ella cuando pudo?

–¡Espero algo tan simple de ti como que me digas dónde estás e ignoras mis llamadas! ¡Eres un puto mentiroso!

–¡E-El teléfono estaba en silencio, no me di cuenta, lo juro! –Quiso aclarar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no trabarse con el llanto en su garganta. Jesucristo, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que estar tan asustado, solo se sentía así. Solo… Se preguntaba qué ocurriría, mientras se fijaba en la forma encolerizada que Michael tenía para mirarlo.

–¡Eres un insensible de mierda, eso es lo que eres!

El de pecas chilló queriendo apartarse al ver que su novio se acercaba con la mano que sostenía el teléfono alzada, pero ningún golpe con el aparato vino a él, solo el celular sufrió el daño haciéndose pedazos por el choque con el suelo y los varios pisotones de su pareja.

–¡Ni siquiera sé para qué tienes un teléfono si no lo usas para algo útil!

Toda palabra se ahogó en su garganta al ver su teléfono destrozado. El teléfono que su padre tanto se esforzó en pagarle con horas extra en el trabajo y prometió cuidar hasta que pudiera pagar otro. Tan solo un sonido lastimero abandonó su boca, incapaz de hacer más que tirar sin fuerza de su bufanda cuando Michael se la arrancó de un tirón y se dispuso a romperla en un segundo.

Estaba seguro de que el sonido de la tela desgarrarse fue más fuerte que su impotente intento de grito.

–M-Michael, por favor…

–¡Siempre, siempre espero mucho de ti y aun así me haces esto! –Volvió a gritarle y en vez de descargarse con él le dio un empujón a su mesita de noche que cayó con un estruendo y el aturdidor sonido de la ruptura frágil de un vaso que había dejado arriba.

–Por favor, basta…

Volvió suplicar, pero ni siquiera pudo ser tomado en cuenta y Michael volvió a hacer de las suyas sacando cosas de sus estantes y tirándolas por doquier. Sus libros, CDs, muñecos, etc, todo volaba por la habitación, estropeándose al tocar el suelo o llevando algo más consigo a la ruina al chocarse.

–¡Basta, basta, basta…! ¡Por favor, basta!

Michael no terminó de girarse hacia él, listo para volver a arrojar algo. Él se habría apresurado a acercarse rápidamente e incapacitarlo con un abrazo. Fue lo más estúpidamente peligroso que nunca había hecho, y esperaba que su novio lo alejara de un empujón y continuara, pero… Él le devolvió el abrazo, se largó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como él y los dos ya rendidos y agotados se dejaron caer de rodillas en el suelo.

No entendió qué le decía Michael aparte de "Lo siento", tampoco le importaba ahora. No entendía nada, seguía aturdido y alterado como para pensar. Solo estaba agradecido de que se haya detenido y más angustiado por sus lágrimas que por los muchos objetos que perdió.

**LEVEL 12 COMPLETE!  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No  
Are you sure, player two?  
Yes*...No**


	14. LEVEL 13: Manosear

**LEVEL 13  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy aún estaba confundido y aturdido.

No porque la profesora de matemáticas hablaba tan fluidamente sobre derivadas implícitas que le pareciera chino básico, sino porque se preguntaba internamente cómo es que había perdonado a Michael tras lo que ocurrió hace semanas con su teléfono y varios objetos más que perecieron con su ataque de ira y celos.

Se lo recapitulaba cuidadosamente mientras garabateaba un muñeco de palo que pretendía ser Orfeo en su dramático debut "Wait for me", mientras que su mencionado novio se encontraba ahora mismo en otras clases, permitiéndole un poco de paz mental por aunque sea una hora y veinte minutos.

A ver… Michael prácticamente rompió su teléfono porque no le contestó las llamadas ni le avisó a dónde iría, bien… Y no solo eso, tuvo que consolarlo cuando se largó a llorar como histérico y empezó a disculparse de una forma que… Quisiera o no, le había destrozado el corazón. No había visto a Michael tan triste y desesperado desde hace mucho, y eso que en esas ocasiones no se abrazó a sus rodillas suplicando que lo disculpara.

Sí, así es, Michael jodido Mell había suplicado a sus pies. Desgraciadamente eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, solo logró hacerlo llorar también, completamente ofuscado y mareado en su propia confusión y miedo.

Y no fueron disculpas vacías solamente, no. Él cumplió su palabra y reemplazó su teléfono por uno más moderno, incluso estuvo días mirando tutoriales de costura para arreglar la bufanda que había roto. Se las había arreglado muy bien para que no se notase que alguna vez estuvo rota, pero le daba el crédito a su buena elección de colores en hilos y una ardua práctica que hizo con algunas prendas rotas suyas. Por lo que… Esta experiencia lo había dejado más perdido que nada.

Sí, Michael se había portado como un loco. Sí, repuso y arregló sus cosas, y ordenó su cuarto más de lo que él hacía. Sí, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y Michael era de nuevo su dulce y acaramelado novio. Sin embargo algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, era una sensación extraña. No sabía qué se supone que debía pensar de Michael ahora.

¿Debía odiarlo por sus celos y posesividad? ¿Debía justificarlo en base a su inseguridad? ¿Tenía que ignorarlo todo y borrar sus recuerdos? Aún si supiera qué hacer, no podía hacer nada de eso más que cuestionarse si su amor por Michael sería suficiente para superar todo esto, porque claro estaba que el amor de este hacia él no le traía muchas cosas buenas.

Solo estaba aliviado. Después del caos vino la calma, y su novio se dedicó a consentirlo más que de costumbre. Todo se sentía como el inicio de su noviazgo, obviando por supuesto sus memorias de incidentes.

–**Insisto en que deberías terminar con él y seguir siendo amigos si tanto quieres evitar el drama.**

Bufó tratando de ignorar a su Squip. Este último había estado bastante activo hace semanas y no dejaba de repetir lo mismo como loro ¿Se creía que no había pensado ya en ponerle fin a esto dejando a Michael? Por supuesto que lo había considerado más de una vez, pero… Entonces lo pensaba mejor.

Había deseado esto hace tanto, y aunque no era como él quería, no podía culpar a nadie más que él por sembrar esa inseguridad y miedo en su mejor y único amigo. Además ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Realmente seguirían siendo amigos? Este noviazgo era lo único que rescataba su mera relación con Michael, darle un fin era terminar absolutamente todo. Era tirar doce álbumes de fotos, recuerdos y hermosos momentos a una ardiente hoguera que no dejaría ni las cenizas.

Lo perdería todo.

–**Ay, por favor. La gente va y viene, tu vida solo es una y se la estás entregando en bandeja de plata para que se la trague cuando le pegue la gana.**

–_¿Quieres callarte? Trato de prestar atención a la clase._

–**Bien, bien. Te dejo seguir dibujando tus musicales. **

Y con eso, su imagen holográfica se desvaneció como vapor.

Suspiró cansado. Agradecería más si esa condenada pastilla le ayudase a entender matemáticas en vez de decirle algo que ya había pensado antes, al menos así se quitaba un problema estresante de encima.

Creía que esta etapa no lo tocaría hasta que estuviese en la universidad y lo hundieran en tareas, trabajos y exámenes, pero por lo visto la vida lo estaba preparando para eso un año antes. No sabía si era para evitar complicaciones más adelante o porque a alguna deidad le era bizarramente divertido verlo sufrir en el interior. Ya ni dormir como la gente normal podía, sus ojeras eran parecidas a las capas de delineador que se aplicaba el novio de su hermanastro pero tampoco tan oscuras.

Necesitaba fumarse un porro, y no iba de broma. No tocaba la marihuana hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo y por lo general eso le hacía bien para relajarse y pegarse una siesta. El problema es que solo Michael la tenía, y pues… Si tenía problemas con él era difícil retomar la costumbre de volver su sótano una escena invernal llena de vapor como si fueran críos soplando su aliento.

No quería un puto té de hierbas, solo quería algo que lo relajara de una buena vez.

Pensando en ello, revisó su teléfono cuando la profesora Heron estaba ocupada dibujando una gráfica en la pizarra. Tenía un mensaje de Michael de hace unos minutos, eso le extrañó un poco pero lo revisó. Decía "Hey Jerry-Jerry ¿Te gustaría que escapemos de clase un rato? Yo saldré de clases ahora, si quieres verme estaré cerca del salón de música".

Sonrió de lado. Cuando él y Michael tenían catorce años solían aburrirse estando en clases separadas y les gustaba pedir permiso para ir al baño al mismo tiempo así podían encontrarse y hablar a lo tonto, comer algo o solo perder el tiempo. No lo hacían hace mucho, y le tentaba retomarlo. Puede que eso era lo que necesitaba para descansar la mente un rato.

–Profesora Heron. –Habló alto y claro alzando la mano. La mujer de cabello casi anaranjado le cedió el habla con un gesto rápido. –¿Puedo ir al baño?

–Claro, adelante.

–Gracias.

No llevó nada consigo, no quería levantar sospechas además de que no creía que necesitase nada de eso si solo salía unos veinte minutos. No tenía que preocuparse por su ausencia larga, pues estaba en las últimas filas y Cady solía emocionarse tanto dando la clase que ignoraba esos detalles.

Salió con calma, divisando poco tiempo después a su novio revisando su teléfono, apoyado en los casilleros. Apenas levantó la mirada del teléfono y lo vio, le sonrió animadamente y fue a su encuentro frente a la puerta del salón de música.

–Pensé que no vendrías porque te habías vuelto muy blando para esto. –Se burló juguetonamente a lo cual Jeremy sonrió con falsa vanidad.

–Oh, por favor. Me subestimas mucho.

–En ese caso. –Dijo él, abriendo la puerta del salón con un gesto galante. –¿Me hace el honor de entrar primero, hijo de Hades?

Jeremy se sorprendió al ver que Michael abrió la puerta. Hasta donde sabía, los salones de clases especiales se mantenían cerradas si estaban fuera de uso. –¿Cómo…?

–La señorita McNamara me dio las llaves. –Presumió haciendo girar el mencionado objeto en su dedo índice, con una expresión autosuficiente. –Le dije que había olvidado mi cuaderno adentro.

–¿Ella te creyó?

–Tengo las llaves, Jeremy ¿Tú qué crees?

El de rizos se rió por lo bajo decidiendo entrar. –Eres un digno hijo de Hermes.

–Pensé que era un hijo de Apolo. –Comentó con diversión, pasando detrás de él.

El salón era espacioso y no tenía muchos pupitres. Los instrumentos estaban todos bien guardados en dos armarios amontonados cerca de la pizarra blanca de marcadores y todavía había escrito ahí varias consignas e indicaciones. Siempre creyó que era una buena idea unirse a esta clase para complementar teatro y mejorar en sus actos, pero descartó la idea al darse cuenta de que no perfeccionaban canto en las clases de música y se limitaban a instrumentos musicales.

Suspiró sentándose sobre el escritorio mientras su novio estaba más interesado en revisar los armarios para ver qué instrumentos guardaban. Se sentía tan cansado que si no tuviese problemas para dormir se hubiese acurrucado en la mesa a la tenue luz del sol de la tarde entrando por la ventana, igual que un gato. En vez de eso bostezó y se estiró, llamando la atención de su pareja.

–¿Todo bien, Jer-Bear? –Preguntó apenas volteando.

–Sí, solo estoy cansado.

–¿Y si duermes un rato? Puedo cerrar la puerta y nadie molestaría. –Propuso dejando su actividad para sentarse con él, pero Jeremy negó con la cabeza.

–No, no puedo dormir bien últimamente. Estoy estresado. –Admitió sin preocuparse mucho por la reacción ajena. Solían contarse esas cosas ¿No?

–Oh… ¿Por qué?

–Nada, solo… Ya me conoces. Me hago un mundo por todo. –Explicó vagamente sin entrar en detalles. No quería hablar sobre sus dudas sobre su relación, específicamente con Michael, además de que el drama escolar de las notas y de "No entiendo una mierda" ya se lo sabían todos. –Solo quiero fumar y… y…

Calló pausadamente al sentir la inconfundible sensación de dedos ajenos jugueteando suavemente con su cabello con delicadeza. Michael se encontraba ahora detrás de él, aprovechando la diferencia de altura al estar él sentado, dejando besos detenidos sobre su cabeza sin detener los mimos que hacía con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba.

Jeremy suspiró dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre su novio, cautivado por su calidez corporal y la de sus labios cuando detenía sus besos para respirar. Había olvidado completamente cómo se sentía de relajante cuando Michael hacía esto.

–No te preocupes por nada, Jeremy ¿Sí? –Le dijo en tono bajo, casi en un susurro que logró erizarle la piel con un cosquilleo. –Olvida todo un rato.

Por una mierda, eso haría y eso hizo.

Finalmente sus ojos se cerraban con somnolencia, totalmente entregado a cada mimo, beso o susurro que Michael le daba. Resistirse hubiese sido estúpido, aunque por más que quisiera no podría ¿Cómo es que sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo tirar o enredar sus rizos? Lo alegaría a que esto ya era algo que hacían desde niños, pero… Nadie sería tan atento como para recordar a la perfección la forma correcta de hacerlo, claro, salvo Michael.

Era… Como un músico tocando su instrumento favorito. Cosa irónica siendo que estaban en el aula de música.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando los besos bajaron hasta su nuca, al inicio de su espina sensible. No era difícil encontrarla ahora que estaba marcada como fuego en su espalda junto a toda la ramificación de nervios abusados, pero… Este repentino cariño no era lo que esperaba. Aun así no se sintió desagradado, percibía una forma juguetona pero casta en esos besos, lo que comprobó cuando Michael sopló sobre su piel para hacerle cosquillas.

–¡Hey!

–Perdón, no pude evitarlo. –Contestó entre risas, besando su mejilla antes de volver a su labor.

En momentos así podía verlo, su amado Michael Mell seguía ahí, y siempre lo estuvo. No importaba que un monstruo tratase de reemplazarlo a veces, Jeremy comprobaba siempre que a pesar de todo, esa ocasional bestia era un príncipe.

Sonrió para sí mismo ya cerca de Morfeo. Hubiese jurado que no pudo mantener eso por tanto tiempo, pues sin preverlo Michael deshizo su abrazo con el brazo izquierdo para ocuparlo en otra cosa. Se crispó un poco, no sentía que este momento debía pasar a mayores como indicaban las caricias sobre su cintura por debajo de su camiseta, pero no quería suponer tonterías antes de tiempo y ofender a su novio. Tal vez… Solo estaba mimándolo de una forma diferente.

Se equivocó.

Lo que comenzó siendo cariño inocente y tierno se convirtió en un parpadeo en traviesas caricias bajo la ropa y besos entre su hombro y mandíbula. Mentiría diciendo que le incomodaba que fuese en un salón de clases, después de todo la idea de arriesgarse a tener relaciones en un lugar público donde cualquiera podría verlos era… Emocionante de cierto modo. Es solo que hoy no quería intentarlo, ni siquiera si era en la privacidad de su casa. Simplemente… No le apetecía tener sexo, lo que sonaba raro viniendo de él.

¿El estrés quizá? Puede ser. Aunque no quería cuestionarse eso, sino el por qué seguía soportando que Michael continuara cuando obviamente no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

–E-Eh… ¡M-Mira la hora que es! Ya debería volver a clases antes de que noten que me fui. –Se excusó nerviosamente tratando de levantarse, pero Michael fue más rápido rodeando su costado con el brazo.

–Siempre dices que tu profesora de matemáticas no se da cuenta de esas cosas. –Murmuró, su tono le puso la piel de gallina y no precisamente en el buen sentido. –Nadie se dará cuenta, Jeremy, cálmate.

El de gafas lo volteó tan rápidamente para besarlo que el "Pero" que iba a decir se ahogó en su garganta mientras sentía como se estaba apegando más a Michael a la vez que este trataba de levantarle la camiseta por detrás.

El shock lo detuvo solo por un rato, luego de eso pudo forzar contra él y apartarlo sin esfuerzo alguno. Esperaba que esto se prolongara, afortunadamente eso no fue así. Lo que no quitaba lo incómodo del momento era la expresión confundida de su novio.

–E-Este… Michael, gracias por intentar animarme pero… No quiero llegar más lejos ahora.

No supo cómo sentise al respecto cuando en vez de recibir un grito o reclamo, Michael se limitó a suspirar pesadamente con una mueca molesta que se esfumó rápidamente a simple decepción y tranquilidad.

–De acuerdo. –Respondió con sequedad, apartándose sin decir más.

Jeremy se quedó en silencio sin poder procesar cuán rápidamente Michael había pasado de estar de meloso a ponerse a revisar de nuevo el armario de instrumentos como si fuese más interesante que cualquier otra cosa que podría hacer. Era como si lo hubiese ofendido o algo así, solo que sabía que no es lo que quiso hacer y no debería sentirse culpable por ello.

De todos modos sentía un nudo en el estómago que no se deshizo hasta el fin del día.

Bien… Las semanas de insomnio se alargarían.

**LEVEL 13 COMPLETE!  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes*...No  
Are you sure, player two?  
Yes*...No**


	15. LEVEL 14&15: Caricias agresivas & Arañar

**LEVEL 14  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy no tenía tanta suerte como para visitar a su primo favorito muy seguido. No porque su padre quisiera mantenerlo alejado del lado materno de su familia, sino porque Justin vivía al otro lado del país. New Jersey no estaba muy cerca de Miami que digamos y era inusual que su padre tuviera tiempo para ir con él de visita unos días.

Pero... Esta era una ocasión especial. Su primo los había invitado a quedarse una semana, y aunque Paul tuvo que esforzarse por no dar su brazo a torcer en el trabajo, logró que le dieran unos días libres para asistir. Puede que se haya separado de Shannon hace tiempo, y que nunca la hubiese vuelto a ver, pero sabía cuánto significaba ese lado de la familia para Jeremy, además de que él todavía guardaba cierto cariño.

Heidi y Evan también decidieron ir, no por compromiso, sino porque estaban todos de acuerdo en que conocer más a la familia del otro ayudaría a hacer que su relación prosperara más rápidamente. Jeremy estaba encantado, se moría por presentarle a su futura madrastra y hermanastro a sus numerosos primos, segundos y primeros.

Michael y Connor también venían con ellos de colados. Connor... Pues, Evan se sentía más cómodo con alguien de su edad cercano a él rondando cerca, y la familia Murphy insistió en que unos días bajo el sol de Florida le darían más color a la piel de Connor, ya que según ellos era "color morgue" o una estupidez así.

Michael... A él le bastó con avisarle a Jeremy que iría y pedirles permiso a sus madres. Jeremy no sabía si alegrarse por su compañía ahora que estaba más tranquilo que antes o preocuparse al pensar que era otro gesto de posesividad de su novio. Tampoco es que lo haya pensado tanto, realmente, estaba muy emocionado para eso.

Tras bajar del avión, conducir hasta el hotel para instalarse y luego visitar a la familia Laboy, todos se acomodaron en el sofá para conocer o ponerse al día con todos.  
La madre de Justin, Lydia, era una señora ya mayor de edad. La recordaba por ser muy mimosa, dulce y paciente, y no había cambiado mucho a pesar de tener canas y un rostro agotado.  
Tenía entendido que su primo aún vivía con sus padres y su numerosa familia de tíos, tías, unos cuantos primos y abuelos—Sí, la casa de los Laboy era grande, y hasta tenía una extra al lado—mas no era un vividor, ya que tenía trabajos de medio tiempo mientras se encargaba de su propio taller familiar.

–Me alegra que hayan decidido visitarnos, pensamos que no tendríamos más contacto con ustedes desde el divorcio. –Anunció Lydia antes de beber algo de café de su taza. –¿Cómo han estado las cosas? ¿Y quiénes son estos encantadores jovencitos y mujer que los acompañan?

–Oh, es verdad. Lydia, ella es Heidi, es mi... Uh...

–Es su novia. –Completó Jeremy, ignorando la reacción sorprendida de su padre al empinarse otro par de galletas de limón. No entendía por qué el drama con este asunto, Lydia era prima mayor de su madre y siempre estuvo consciente de que sus decisiones como mujer de familia no le concernían a nadie más que a ella.

–Es un placer, Lydia. –Sonrió Heidi, posando la mano derecha sobre la de su pareja para transmitirle algo de calma.

–El placer es todo mío, querida. –Sonrió ella también, dándole una mirada de reproche a Paul. –¡Paul! No te avergüences, ya eres muy mayorcito para tener pena de presentar a tus novias. Creo que hasta Jeremy tendría más valor para hacerlo alguna vez.

–Hablando de eso. –Tomó la palabra el aludido, señalando a Michael. –¿Te acuerdas de Michael? Ya sabes, mi mejor amigo.

–No podría olvidarme del niño que te ayudó a poner patas arriba el taller de tu primo.

–Bueno, sí... Él es mi novio.

–Cariñín... Ya sabía, te está agarrando la mano desde hoy. –Soltó ella, divertida. –Me alegra que sea él. Nadie mejor para compartir su vida que una persona que conoces desde hace tanto. Me recuerda tanto a lo que tuvimos Charlie y yo. –Suspiró nostálgica. Jeremy recordaba a su tío muy poco, pues había muerto cuando él tenía 14 y no los visitaba desde niño.

Michael todavía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por las palabras de Lydia, señaló a Connor y Evan. –Él es Evan, el hermanastro de Jeremy. Y el de greñas de vagabundo es su novio Connor. Sus padres lo obligaron a venir para que tomase sol y no pareciera un vampiro ermitaño.

–¡¿A quién le dices "greñas de vagabundo"?!

Lydia ocultó una risa entretenida. –Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes también.

La conversación se alargó entre trabajo, estudios y más novedades triviales y significativas. Aunque a Jeremy le encantaba hablar con su tía, estaba impaciente por ver a su primo. Se preguntaba desde que estaba en el avión qué podía ser tan importante para que Justin quisiera decírselo en persona y no explicarle en una llamada.

Rato después apareció una de sus sobrinas, Emma, cual ni lenta ni perezosa escaló por el sofá para subirse a su regazo. –¡Tío Jeremy!

–Emma, cuánto tiempo. –El de rizos no se negó a abrazar a su sobrina, cual también saludó efusivamente a Michael. Ninguno de los dos la había visto desde que ella tenía 5 años, pero por lo visto los recordaba bien. Nota mental; no subestimar la memoria de una niña pequeña. –Has crecido mucho ¿Te acuerdas de Michael?

–Hey. –Saludó el de gafas. Era un alivio verlo tranquilo al verlo tan pegote con la niña, al parecer Michael todavía no estaba tan celoso como para detestar a su familia.

–¡El primo Justin me pidió que te buscara! Está en casa de mi mamá. –Jeremy entendió que se refería a la casa de al lado y ayudó a su sobrina a bajarse para incorporarse con su novio.

–Tía, iremos a ver a Justin. Luego regresamos.

–Vayan con cuidado, tesoros.

Sí que lo harían. Jeremy dudaba que alguien pudiese asaltarlos en el patio de la casa, recorriendo la distancia de menos de diez metros, pero no dijo nada solo porque sabía que diez segundos más tarde de responderle sarcásticamente a su tía se sentiría de lo peor.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que entrar a la casa, Justin estaba afuera acomodando algunas cajas llenas de objetos random, como paletas de tenis, revistas, juegos de mesa, muñecas, un par de tazas y algunas prendas de ropa de adorno como bufandas, sombreros y gorras. Tampoco fue necesidad llamarlo, él fue más rápido al visualizarlos cuando levantó la mirada y sonrió animadamente.

–¡Tío, te traje a Jeremy como me pediste! –Anunció con orgullo la pequeña, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Justin se rió por lo bajo y le palmeó la cabeza. –Bien hecho, Emma. No te molestaré más por hoy, ya puedes volver a jugar.

–¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos, chicos! –Y así como llegó, la niña entró a la casa y se perdió en el pasillo a las habitaciones.

El chico más alto de matas enruladas ni siquiera esperó antes de abrazar a Jeremy, quien se sintió medianamente estrujado por el abrazo, pero no se quejó. No es como si hubiese podido con los pulmones aplastados. –¡Primo! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

Solo cuando lo soltó Jeremy pudo respirar. Tomaría nota al respecto; ser mecánico te vuelve muy fuerte. –C-Cada día eres más fuerte... Jesucristo.

–¡Y mi casi cuñado, ven acá!

Michael se adelantó y dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por más que le agradase Justin no le apetecía ser estrujado también. –¿Y-Y si mejor solo nos damos la mano?

–Oh, claro. –Se sintió extrañado ante ese pedido, mas no se negó. –Lo siento, me emocioné un poco.

–Pero si no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Le recordó Jeremy, aun tratando de acomodarse la columna vertebral después de semejante muestra de cariño.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero realmente quería verte. –Hizo una seña para que lo siguiesen adentro de la casa, y una vez ahí con ambos adolescentes frente a él, unió las palmas de sus manos dramáticamente frente a su rostro e inhaló como preparándose para el impacto de sus palabras. –Primo mío, lo que quería contarte te encantará.

–Más te vale que así sea. Jeremy no ha dejado de suponer que embarazaste a alguien. –Masculló Michael, notoriamente fastidiado.

El aludido se ruborizó de vergüenza. No necesitaba que su novio le mencionara a Justin sus suposiciones paranoicas. –¡Michael!

–Sin rencores, yo siempre supongo que estás cometiendo los mismos errores que yo. Ya sabes... Como comprar drogas por una chica. –Hizo énfasis en la última frase con una mirada acusatoria que Jeremy prefirió evitar.

–¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! Solo dime qué es tan importante para haberme hecho venir desde el otro lado del país.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Escucha... Sé que te gusta todo esto de los musicales ¿Cierto? Sobre todo las obras de Hamilton, In the highs... Ya sabes.

–Espero que hayas conseguido boletos para ver una de esas en vivo o sentiré que me trajiste hasta aquí para nada. –Murmuró por lo bajo.

–Primo mío, es aún mejor que eso ¿Recuerdas que subí mi historia con Naomi a This American Life? Bueno, resulta que un escritor de musicales famoso lo escuchó y me habló porque quiere hacer un musical corto con eso ¡Y eso fue hace mucho! Se estrena dentro de tres días y quería que estuvieses aquí para verlo en vivo.

Por unos segundos Jeremy simplemente se quedó con cara de estúpido y la mandíbula caída. Michael no estaba mejor que él, pero al menos mostraba más consciencia que él volviendo su mirada de Jeremy hacia Justin de forma repetida.

–T-Tienes que estar bromeando. –Dijo por fin el de gafas en vista de que a su novio le habían roto el cerebro. –¿Quién es el tipo que te habló?

–Lin Manuel Miranda.

–¡¿LIN MANUEL MIRANDA?! –Ese fue el momento donde Jeremy reaccionó, tomando a su primo de los hombros para agitarlo con una fuerza bestial que ni él sabía de dónde había sacado. Justin se quedó medianamente atónito al verlo con los ojos casi como a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y su semblante incrédulo. –¡¿El rey de los escritores de musicales quiere hacer uno con tu experiencia?!

–B-Bueno, sí. Eso dije, pero será corto, dijo que duraría como diez minutos y... Realmente no parece que es la gran cosa.

–¡¿No parece la gran cosa?! ¡Justin, no bromees! ¡Estamos hablando de Lin!

–Creí que esto te emocionaría, pero no tanto. –Admitió el de rulos, esbozando una sonrisa más alegre. –Sabía que estarías feliz.

–¡¿Feliz?! ¡Primo, soy el chico más feliz del puto mundo! –Chilló sin poder contenerse a darle un abrazo, quizá no al nivel del anterior que Justin le dió, pero si uno bastante fuerte.

No podía creerlo. Su sonrisa quería salirse del límite de su rostro y sus talones no dejaban de impulsarlo de arriba a abajo de la emoción.  
No solo su primo había captado la atención de Lin Manuel Miranda, sino que él estaría presente en el estreno del musical.

Jesucristo, se arrepentía de no haber traído a Christine con él para ser testigo de este milagro, pero grabaría con la calidad más alta que se podía permitir para mostrárselo.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Siguió pasando el tiempo con su familia, más que nada con Justin y Michael, hasta que tuvieron que partir al hotel porque estaba haciéndose tarde.

Su ansiedad no tenía un límite, pero no en el mal sentido. Culpaba a Christine por esto ¡Ella fue la que volvió su obsesión por los musicales algo más férreo!

Pero no todo era felicidad en su cabeza. Resulta que desde la noticia Michael había estado algo apagado. No podía decir triste o decaído, pero sí se comportaba como si estuviese agotado o aburrido y no hablaba mucho. Le había preguntado ya si le pasaba algo, pero pasaba del tema diciendo que estaba bien.

Sería más insistente por lo general, son embargo... A Jeremy ya no se le daba por indagar profundo con Michael y sus emociones, pues estas últimamente le aterraban bastante. No sabía cuándo podría decir las palabras equivocadas y provocar el caos.

Por una mierda... Ahora mismo debería seguir destilando felicidad, pero el solo ver la cara larga de su novio se lo impedía. No era muy justo que digamos.

No fue hasta que se recostó con él para dormir que hablaron tanto.

Las habitaciones del hotel no eran muy grandes, por lo que reservaron dos habitaciones. En una dormían Heidi, Connor y Evan, y en la suya dormían ellos dos y Paul, quién ahora mismo estaba buscándose algo que beber en la tienda de afuera.

Michael había dejado sus auriculares de lado y Jeremy vio la oportunidad para acostarse a su lado.

–Hey. –Le llamó en voz baja y suave, tan solo para hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero él apenas se limitó a mirarle y hacer una leve sonrisa que luego se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

Jeremy se sintió... De una forma extraña, no sabía cómo describirlo bien ¿Nostalgia quizá? Él y Michael dormían juntos desde que tenían cuatro años y tenían las siestas en el jardín de niños, incluso hasta su adolescencia lo hicieron sabiendo que para otros era algo súper gay.

Cuando empezaron a salir no fue diferente, pero ahora el de gafas era más distante con él desde el incidente en la sala de música.  
Ya no lo buscaba para abrazarlo, ya no lo abrazaba por la espalda ni le besaba la nuca cariñosamente, ya no jugaba con su cabello como le gustaba hacer, a veces hasta se olvidaba de desearle las buenas noches. Y no es que Jeremy no tomaba la iniciativa, sino que Michael no se molestaba en seguirle el juego y lo único que hacía era darle un beso seco antes de dormirse de su lado. A estas alturas a Jeremy la falta de sexo le parecía lo menos alarmante.

Suspiró desanimado cuando al acurrucarse cerca, no hubo gestos de parte de su novio. No le sorprendería que este no tuviese ganas de acompañarlo al estreno.

–¿Sabes...? Si te parece aburrida la idea de ir a ver el estreno no es necesario que vayas. Conozco arcades cerca que seguramente pueden gustarte, y...

–¿Puedes contarme más a detalle lo que le pasó a tu primo?

Jeremy se quedó atónito ante esa pregunta inesperada. –¿Justin? Pero ya sabes...

–Nunca me lo cuentas con detalle, me gustaría oírlo antes de ir a ver el musical. De lo contrario estaría viendo algo que puede que no me interese.

El de rizos asintió para sí mismo, pensando detenidamente. No sabía por qué esto de repente le resultaba interesante a Michael, él siempre estuvo feliz con el resumen de "Compró drogas porque le gustaba una chica, pero resulta que ella era policía y fue preso". Pero cuando inesperadamente sintió que lo rodeaba con un brazo, decidió comenzar a relatar tal cual Justin le había contado.

–Bien... Justin la conoció en su último año. Él era estudiante modelo e iría a la mejor universidad de todas. –Sonrió apenado, Justin realmente pudo haber sido un profesional en cualquiera sea el campo que eligiese para estudiar. –Naomi llegó casi a mitad de año y Justin se interesó en ella cuando le dijo que era puerto riqueña.

Enmudeció por unos segundos, no porque no recordase más, sino porque de la nada Michael estaba acariciándole el cabello y apenas moviendo su otra mano sobre su brazo.

–Continúa.

–O-Oh claro... Este... Empezaron a hablar seguido, Justin la invitó varias veces a su casa a jugar videojuegos y le pasaba su tarea cuando ella no la hacía. Incluso llevaba dos tareas copiadas por si acaso. –No se detuvo con la historia, aunque en cierto modo estaba algo abstraído porque de pronto a Michael se le daba por volver a ser cariñoso con él. –Justin me dijo... Que ellos se contaron cosas que no solían decirles a otros. Cosas privadas, personales... Y ya sabes, él sintió que Naomi confiaba en él, por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

Volvió a callar, solo que esta vez fue porque Michael le besó.  
Quedó estático por un momento, pero luego se apresuró a corresponder suavemente apoyando una mano en el espacio del pecho entre el cuello y el hombro de Michael.

–¿Y eso? –Preguntó confundido, aunque no por eso menos animado.

Michael sonrió de lado haciendo un gesto con una mano de restar importancia. –Las historias de amor me conmueven.

–Me alegra saberlo. –Rió por lo bajo, decidiendo continuar. –Y bien... ¿Debo continuar o quieres esperar hasta el jueves?

–Creo que podré esperar. Me gustan los spoilers cuando los pido, pero no demasiado.

Jeremy asintió, sonriendo cuando su novio lo acurrucó contra sí al igual que como siempre solía hacer.

_**. . .**_

Cuando el día del estreno llegó, Justin no estaba seguro de si el más nervioso aquí era él, Jeremy o los actores esperando tras el escenario a que llegase la hora de su aparición.

Ambos podían concordar en eso. El de rizos no había dormido tanto como quiso estos últimos dos días, era como si la emoción se hubiese transformado en cafeína en su sangre o algo así. Agradeció que Justin pronto se fuese a su sitio asignado, no quería transferirle sus nervios, Michael parecía soportar mejor eso que él.

–Y... ¿Crees que salga bien? –Murmuró el de gafas observando escéptico el escenario donde tenían preparados unos bancos escolares, casilleros y un escritorio.

–Tiene que salir bien. No quiero que hagan ver a Justin como un criminal o algo así.

–Eres tan exagerado a veces, Jeremy.

Acallaron cuando las luces disminuyeron su brillo y el presentador anunció al público.

–Acto uno. 21 chump street el musical. –La audiencia soltó una ligera risa al escuchar el nombre. –¿Saben? Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería hacer un musical sobre historias de la radio. Me llevaron a tantos musicales cuando niño... Por eso mi percepción de qué hace buena a una historia se basa en los musicales más que en la T.V. o en las películas. Si piensas en los clásicos musicales; El violinista en el tejado, A Chorus line, es como... Son divertidos al principio, luego hay algo emotivo, y hay algo en esas ideas que te llevan a ese mundo. Amo eso. Y lo que van a ver es el primer intento de musical basado en el periodismo.

–Y en adolescentes emocionalmente inestables. –Susurró Michael por lo bajo, riéndose de su propio comentario.

–Probablemente un 70-80% de lo que van a oir son citas literales de entrevistas. El resto es invención artística, lo digo desde ahora. Y es basado en una historia real que quizá recuerden por nuestro programa de radio en mayo del 2011. Ya saben, de un montón de alumnos en Palm Beach, Florida. Un grupo de policías jóvenes fueron enviados encubiertos para actuar como alumnos. Iban a clase, comían en la cafetería, tenían cuentas falsas en facebook, por supuesto.

–¿Tan en serio se lo tomaron? –Michael volvió a hablar, tratando de llamar la atención de Jeremy, pero este le shusheó insistente. –Ugh, ok, me callo.

–Hubo reclamos de que se estaba vendiendo droga en las escuelas a las que los mandaron. Y lo que pasa después en esta escuela es lo que se transforma en musical por un grupo de personas que usualmente hacen esto en Broadway. Casi todos los involucrados: el cast, el coro, los músicos, el director Michael Meyer, todos de Broadway. Letras y música por Lin Manuel Miranda. –Automáticamente la audiencia vitoreó en aplausos. –Probablemente el más conocido por escribir y protagonizar In the heighs. Él será el narrador.

El aludido hizo su aparición en escena, sentándose en el escritorio frente al público. Jeremy supo que el show comenzaba cuando él habló.

–El plan se llamaba "Operación D minus" y una de las escuelas incluidas era la preparatoria Park Vista Community. Dónde un chico llamado Justin Laboy...

–¡Ese soy yo! –Exclamó entre los chicos ubicados en los bancos escolares, aquel actor que reconoció como Anthony Ramos.

Jeremy intentó dominar su emoción dejando que su espalda se apoyase completamente en el asiento. Escuchó la risa burlona de Michael a su lado y solo le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

–Actúas como los adultos cuando ven fútbol.

–Oh, cállate.

Volvieron a reír, pero ahora Jeremy apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su novio, y este cariñosamente frotaba su brazo izquierdo. No quitaban la mirada del show, les parecía simplemente genial y apenas estaba comenzando.

–Un estudiante ejemplar de 18 años.

–¡Siempre saco A's!

–Estaba en el último semestre de su último año. Justin no pudo creer su suerte cuando apareció una chica muy bonita.

Si Jeremy hubiese sabido lo mal que la pasaría luego de este momento... Tal vez lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de sentarse al lado de Michael.

La actriz de Naomi Rodríguez apareció en escena. Era una mujer adulta con ropas de adolescente, con cabello negro atado en una coleta. No había nada sensual ni encantador en su caminar, era simple y llanamente normal, pero su simple presencia bastó para que el actor de Justin cantase su nombre melódicamente al igual que una princesa Disney o... ¿O él mismo?

–Naomi~

A Jeremy le parecía divertido el detalle de que tanto él como su primo hicieron locuras por una chica que les gustaba y hasta decían su nombre de ese modo, de hecho quería comentárselo a Michael pero... Cuando volvió su mirada hacia él, lo encontró absorto y serio mirando el escenario, y la forma en la que cariñosamente le frotaba el brazo empezó a volverse lenta.

–No solo en una, sino en dos de sus clases.

–Naomi~

Ok... Quería reírse de esto, quería comentarle a Michael que esto era irónicamente divertido, sin embargo empezaba a creer que él no lo veía de ese modo.

Tragó en seco sintiendo que no solo sus, antes, caricias se volvían lentas, sino que las uñas ajenas rozaban su piel. No al punto de hacerle daño pero... Era alarmante con solo observar el semblante congelado en pleno disgusto de Michael.

–Se sentaba frente a él, cambiaron puestos.

–Naomi~

Se mordió el labio tratando de prestarle atención a la obra. No quería empezar a suponer tonterías en un momento como este ¡Tenía que disfrutar del show! ¿No es así? Tal vez a Michael no le hacía mucha gracia esta escena porque... Digamos que le traía recuerdos y eso pero... No debía ser gran cosa, solo era una pequeña coincidencia.

–El apellido que usó era...

–¡Rodríguez!~

Ahogó un chillido, arrepintiéndose de dudar.

Michael no estaba feliz, no estaba para nada feliz.

_**(. . .)**_

–¡Oh, Jeremy, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy!

–Y-Ya puedo imaginarlo.

La noche caía en Florida, Justin conducía en auto para dejarlos a él y a Michael en el hotel donde ni Heidi ni Paul los esperaban, ya que habían ido a cenar por ahí en compañía de Evan y Connor—Aunque era más probable que ellos hubiesen decidido ir a jugar al pool en el salón principal del hotel—cosa... Conveniente ¿No?

Una eterna sonrisa estaba pintada en el rostro de Justin. El musical había sido un excelso éxito digno de admirar, desde las canciones hasta la actuación de los personajes, incluso cuando le permitieron subir al escenario a dar algunos detalles de su experiencia y halagar a Anthony por su trabajo.

Sin duda Justin lo había disfrutado como nunca, y él... No podía decir exactamente lo mismo con exactitud.

Claro, fue todo un éxito y las canciones fueron tan preciosas como se esperaba de Lin Manuel Miranda, pero no pudo apreciarlas tanto como quiso ni darle a la obra la atención que merecía, y la causa estaba en sus brazos doloridos, cuáles sobaba con cuidado para aliviarlos sin quitar la vista del suelo del auto.

En efecto a Michael no le hizo gracia ver al niño ingenuo y enrulado cortejar a una chica azabache al punto de comprar droga por ella y cantar su nombre tan melosamente.  
No, no le hizo gracia ver a un calco suyo prestarle atención a lo que él suponía se vería como un calco de Christine.

Le fue imposible ignorar cómo sus brazos eran rasguñados y pellizcados solo para calmar las ansias y enojo latente de su novio, sin embargo no había dicho palabra y no intentó alejarse. Simplemente se quedó ahí toda la obra, sufriendo como nunca cada vez que Anthony pronunciaba "Naomi".

Ya sabía, fue un completo estúpido pero... Tenía miedo.

Todavía lo tenía al ver de reojo a su novio malhumorado.

Y más lo tuvo cuando Justin los dejó por fin en el hotel tras una afectuosa despedida, y él se vio obligado a caminar adelante cuando se dirigían a la habitación solo porque él tenía la llave.

Tembló con un suspiro al cerrar y entrar al baño para ver el estado de sus brazos. Tal vez se hubiese sentido mejor de no hacerlo, ahora solo estaba horrorizado encontrando moretón tras moretón y rasguño tras otro, algunos incluso sangrando un poco.

Tragó en seco como quien se traga una píldora enorme y se limitó a lavarse en silencio, teniendo cuidado de que no le ardiera más de lo que ya lo hacía cada vez que entraba en contacto con el agua fría o cuando una lágrima ocasional caía en su piel herida.

Maldita sea ¿Cómo es que estaba sufriendo por esto? Se supone que estaría feliz, feliz porque la historia de su adorado primo sería reconocida bajo la mano de uno de los mejores escritores de musicales de su época, feliz porque lo vería en vivo... Feliz porque con él estaría su novio acompañándolo.

Lo peor de todo es que no se sentía mal por el daño físico, no estaba enojado. Se sentía culpable, tenía remordimiento, siempre lo hacía en cada ocasión que Michael demostraba el rencor que todavía le guardaba por lo ocurrido. El suficiente rencor para tener un ataque de ira controlado.

–Jeremy ¿Ya vienes?

Al aludido le dio un respingo escuchar ese pedido serio desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero estaba tan aturdido que no dudó en salir de ahí. –S-Sí, ya voy.

Para lo único que se detuvo fue para mirar con detenimiento la inexpresividad en el rostro de Michael y la impaciencia de su mirada, con lo cual solo se apuró más a recostarse a su lado, a pesar de que en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo y prefería dormir en el suelo, cosa que ya no podría ser ahora que el de gafas lo había rodeado con el brazo para atraerlo hacia él.

No se miraron a la cara, él tenía la cabeza apoyada cerca del pecho del más bajo, y este pues... Parecía querer retomar sus "mimos" tirándole lentamente del cabello en mechones pequeños y tanteando con los dedos sobre su brazo.

–Odié la obra.

Jeremy asintió con un sollozo ahogado, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse mientras su brazo se marcaba segundo tras segundo.

–Pero sobre todo odié a Justin.

Jeremy volvió a asentir.

No era capaz de negar sus acciones porque se sentía tan culpable que creía merecerlas.

No se molestó en opinar lo contrario sobre sus comentarios porque sabía que Michael no hablaba realmente de la obra, así como no hablaba realmente de Justin.

Eso le rompió el corazón.

**WOW, DOUBLE COMBO!**

**LEVEL 14 & 15 COMPLETE**  
**CONGRATULATIONS, PLAYER TWO!**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*….No**  
**Are you sure, player two?**  
**Yes*….No**


	16. LEVEL 16&17: Golpear jugando & Empujar

**LEVEL 16  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Si Jeremy era completamente honesto, Michael ya lo había golpeado antes.

Pero especifiquemos, fue cuando solo eran amigos, hermanos, bros de toda la vida, de esos que podían darse golpes fuertes y reírse porque solo era una broma. Claro que solo lo habían hecho un par de veces y sin tanta fuerza porque tampoco querían matarse entre ellos, pero aun así había ocurrido.

Pensaba mucho en eso últimamente, más ahora que tenía que aplicarse gasas y cicatrizantes en los brazos porque se había vuelto una costumbre horrida de Michael descargarse en sus flacuchentos brazos cuando estuviese molesto con él y tratase de reprimirlo.

Pensaba en eso siempre que cerraba los ojos en su rutina mañanera, recordando esos golpecitos suaves pero amistosos que más tarde venían acompañados de una disculpa ligera, extrañando cuando no dolía, cuando no había rencores entre ambos. Luego despertaba cuando se tocaba muy fuerte un rasguño y maldecía por lo bajo volviendo a su labor.

Desde su regreso a Florida tenía una nueva agenda llena de comentarios sarcásticos, control de mensajes, preguntas acusatorias sobre su horario, nueva elección de guardarropa y siempre un intermedio de cariño y disculpas que, a decir verdad, ya se estaban repitiendo tanto que se las sabía de memoria. Todo se resumía en Michael y nada más que Michael, ni siquiera cuando estaba lejos de él podía librarse porque estaba clavado en su cabeza, y no en el buen sentido.

Ya no era inusual no poder dormir por las noches preguntándose qué podía hacer para arreglarlo todo, repasando mentalmente todos sus pasos en falso del día para mejorar al día siguiente, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no sería posible y solo continuaba infligiéndose el mismo daño en los brazos para calmar su ansiedad y equilibrar la culpabilidad que ya lo arañaba desde adentro.

Su Squip, silencioso pero presente, volvía menos humillante el llorar hasta el agotamiento. No por costumbre, sino porque cuando podía verlo, su mirada no mostraba frialdad, sino pura lástima y compasión. Como la compasión que le muestras a un conejo herido y moribundo en la carretera, pues sabes que no puedes hacer nada por él.

Se sentía como uno.

Cansado de todo, solo deseando poder cerrar los ojos y dejar el dolor atrás.

Una pierna le golpeó por accidente, o al menos eso supuso porque la dueña pidió disculpas y volvió a lo suyo por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a fijarse en él y se agachó a su altura. Esperaba que no se tratase de una de las conserjes diciéndole que se moviera de lugar de nuevo. –¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jeremy murmuró algo para sí mismo antes de levantar la mirada hacia Christine. Le ardían los ojos del cansancio, apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos o mantenerse a sí mismo consciente en plena clase de ciencias. Normal que la profesora se haya enojado tanto como para sacarlo del salón, y ya era la sexta vez de este mes.

Volvió a acurrucarse con la mejilla sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos descansando alrededor y la capucha del abrigo cubriendo la luz. Quería aprovechar al máximo el largo tiempo que quedaba de clase para dormir hasta el recreo. Luego de eso tenía que dejar que Michael lo arrastrara de la mano a donde sea quisiera ir, al igual que todos los días.

–La maestra me echó del salón. –Respondió secamente sin darle mucha importancia.

–¿Otra vez? –Cuestionó ella. Jeremy no podía verla pero imaginaba su expresión angustiada y su mirada entristecida. –¿De nuevo te dormiste? –El de rizos apenas se dignó en asentir. Era un milagro siquiera seguirle el hilo de la conversación a Christine con el sueño que tenía y lo hacía imaginar el suelo como una perfecta opción de cama nueva. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–S-Solo me quedé viendo una película.

–Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada… Y la vez pasada, y la anterior a esa. –Reprendió ella, pero enseguida volvió a ablandarse tras un corto silencio. –¿Qué tal van las cosas con Michael?

De haber estado más consciente, Jeremy se hubiese ahogado con palabras que no hubiesen alcanzado siquiera su garganta, en vez de eso se quedó callado un momento y habló. –Bien, todo va bien.

–¿Por qué llevas puesto eso? Dijiste que odiabas ese abrigo.

–Michael dijo que lo usara.

–Sí, en definitiva las cosas van perfectas entre ustedes. –Masculló con notorio sarcasmo.

Jeremy bufó agotado. Christine no era ni idiota ni ignorante, no podía pretender ocultar lo mal que iban las cosas con el joven Mell con su estado desastroso y la mala disimulación del mismo con el resto de la gente. En serio, a veces su actitud era como gritar con un megáfono a toda la escuela que su relación estaba en la mierda y que todo era culpa del larguirucho con ojeras y mangas lo suficientemente largas como para jugar a saltar la soga con ellas.

No lo malentiendan, quería hablar de esto con Christine y llorarle como un buen mejor amigo en crisis haría, pero estaba asustado de que Michael se enterara de alguna manera y se enfadase tanto que tendría que usar vendas en los brazos un mes entero ¿Cómo mierda no podría enterarse? Últimamente era como si el hijo de perra lo tuviese controlado al 100% como si le hubiera puesto un chip rastreador, como si le pudiese leer la mente ¿Qué le garantizaba que no se enteraría tarde o temprano de lo mucho que odiaba en lo que se transformó su noviazgo? Porque sí, Michael parecía no percatarse de ello y seguía pensando que todo iba de maravilla.

¿Cómo podría atreverse él a pensar lo contrario? ¿Cómo podía osar creer que su relación no era hermosa y perfecta? Jeremy no tenía los huevos ni espacio sano en los brazos para decirle a Michael lo mal novio que creía que era.

–Jeremy, ya ni siquiera me hablas por mensajes si no es por la cuenta secundaria ¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente? Creí que éramos amigos pero ya ni siquiera confías en mí para…

–No sé qué hacer.

Lo dijo bajo pero claro, levantando apenas un poco el rostro. Los ojos le ardían el doble ahora que las lágrimas aparecían, así que los mantenía cerrados. No le importaba, no sería la primera vez que lo vieran tan patético y dramático, mucho menos Christine.

–Y-Yo… No sé… Qué hacer. –Volvió a repetir entrecortadamente entre hipo y llanto, a lo cual su amiga no tardó en abrazarlo fuertemente contra ella. –Y-Yo solo quiero… Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes.

Ya no podía seguir así mucho más tiempo sin considerar un puto suicidio. Todo lo que había mejorado tras el incidente del Squip se había ido a la mierda, de hecho hasta podía decir que estaba mil veces peor que antes de eso. En ese entonces al menos dormía bien, nadie de carne y hueso se tomaba las 24 horas del día para recordarle que era un desastre, y claro que tampoco tenía un posesivo histérico por novio.

Su indecisión terminaría con él ¿En serio tenía que dejar a Michael? Jeremy lo había considerado muchas veces, pero eso no pasaba de ser un simple pensamiento que trataba de borrar sin éxito.  
Tenía muchos motivos para terminar con Michael, así como tenía unos muy poco racionales para no hacerlo.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que Michael cambiase para bien, que todo quedase en el olvido como un mal sueño y volver a tener a su lado al mismo chico que adoró desde que apenas era un niño.  
Pero… También estaba aterrado. No sabía qué haría él si lo dejaba. Ya había visto muchos casos en televisión de asesinatos pasionales con ese índole, y tampoco le apetecía una tortura psicológica llena de acoso y tormento hasta que lo encontraran cinco metros bajo tierra.

Prácticamente Jeremy sentía su corazón dividido entre el miedo y el odio, y entre su aún latente amor por Michael. Porque… No podía ser otra persona ¿Verdad? A veces costaba asimilar que el mismo chico que lo insultaba hoy, era el mismo que hace mucho tiempo prometió protegerlo y hacerlo feliz.

–Tranquilo… Todo saldrá bien, solo… –Quiso seguir hablando, pero la campana del recreo sonó repentinamente, haciendo que Jeremy la empujase lejos por reflejo. Apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de verlo levantarse rápida pero temblorosamente con intenciones de irse. –¡Jeremy, espera! ¿Qué demonios…?

–L-Lo siento, no quiero que Michael me vea contigo.

–¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Por qué?

–Simplemente n-n o me gusta que se enoje, mucho menos contigo.

Christine se levantó dispuesta a detener a Jeremy. –¿Por qué se enojaría conmigo?

–Ah, aquí estabas. –El de rizos se movió lejos de su amiga con un respingo nervioso y atinó a agachar la cabeza. Ella no se inmutó y se quedó mirando a Michael, observando detalladamente en busca de algún gesto molesto de su parte. –Creí que me esperarías fuera de mi salón.

–S-Sí, es que… La maestra me sacó del salón porque me quedé dormido y…

–¿Otra vez? ¿No puedes ni prestar atención a una clase aunque sea un día? Cómo sea, vámonos.

El más alto asintió apenado y dejó que su pareja le tomase de la mano para llevárselo con él. Christine tan solo los vio alejarse, pensando en alguna forma de poder estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para registrar adecuadamente los verdaderos problemas tras esta relación.

Segundos después se le prendió el foco.

**(…)**

–¿Estás segura de que deberíamos ir? –Brooke murmuró, no muy segura de la propuesta de la joven Canigula.

Al otro extremo de la cafetería estaban Jeremy y Michael sentados en una mesa, no se veían muy comunicativos aparte de uno que otro par de comentarios que el de gafas soltaba y tampoco parecía que esperaran más gente.

–Sí, ninguno de los dos come con nosotros hace mucho. –Agregó Jenna.

–Siguen siendo nuestros amigos y no nos vendría mal tomar la iniciativa esta vez. –Insistió Christine sin detener su andar hacia la mesa del par, quienes apenas los vieron reaccionaron diferente, aunque igual de desagradados. Michael hizo una mueca fastidiada alzando una ceja, Jeremy por otro lado se puso tan nervioso como cuando tenía que hacer una exposición oral y se miró los zapatos.

–¡Mis amores, hola! –Saludó Chloe animadamente, acomodándose junto a Jeremy de una forma bastante pegota y cariñosa. No la culpen, extrañaba al par de geeks. –Vimos que estaban muy solos y decidimos venir.

–Oh… Genial. –Michael murmuró sin interés, aunque con una mirada homicida sobre Valentine.

–Sí, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. No nos han contado como estuvo su viaje a Florida, par desgraciados. –Se quejó Jake. –Fueron a visitar el paraíso al otro lado del país y ustedes ahí como si… ¡Mierda, Rich! –Exclamó interrumpiendo su propio hablar cuando el aludido le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y se largó a reír.

Brooke rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de explicar. –Perdónenlos. Rich le ganó una apuesta a Jake ayer, se supone que ahora puede golpearlo cada vez que le dé la gana pero Jake no puede responderle hasta que lo haga diez veces. Han estado así todo el día.

–Oh… ¿No te duele, Jake?

–No te preocupes, Jer. Rich pega como bebito. Además eso me recuerda. –Pausó antes de arremeterle a su amigo un puñetazo en el brazo. –¡ESA YA ERA LA ONCEAVA VEZ, ANIMAL!

–No me arrepiento. –Masculló Rich entre risas, sobándose en el golpe.

–No entiendo qué le ven de divertido a eso. –Comentó Christine. A veces se sentía la niñera de un par de mocosos de diez años con esos dos cerca.

–Chris, no hay nada más divertido que pegarle a tu cuate. –Respondió Rich adoptando un tono autosuficiente, al igual que un profesor vanidoso. –Hasta "Un show más" te lo demuestra.

Michael se quedó pensativo tras fijarse en lo habladora que estaba Chloe con Jeremy y luego decidió decir algo. –Suena interesante, yo quiero intentarlo.

No hace falta decir que Michael cumplió y le asestó un golpe a Jeremy en el brazo, sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el impacto hiciera que Chloe casi se cayera del banco, de no ser porque se sostuvo del borde de la mesa.

–Ups, se me fue la mano. –Se limitó a decir alzándose de hombros.

–N-No creo que sea así como funciona. –Murmuró Brooke, notoriamente preocupada por su amiga, quien se acomodaba sin señales de estar molesta, y también por Jeremy quien se estaba sobando el golpe silenciosamente. –¿Están bien, chicos?

–Estoy perfecta, solo me despeiné un poco ¿Tú estás bien, Jerry?

–S-Sí, estoy bien. Michael… G-Golpea como bebé.

–Qué bien que lo digas porque… ¡Sorpresa! –Exclamó el aludido para dar otro golpe, que probablemente no fue más fuerte que el anterior pero aun así dejó al de rizos con una expresión adolorida tratando de ser disimulada.

–Michael, creo que ya fue bastante. –Anunció Christine seriamente. –Jeremy no aguanta tanto los golpes como Rich o Jake. Estos dos tarados se golpean todo el tiempo.

–¡Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte! –Se defendió el joven Goranski.

–Ugh, no seas aguafiestas. Solo estaba jugando ¿Verdad, Jer-Bear?

–¿A-Ah? S-Sí, claro… Un juego.

Pero Christine no se lo creyó tan fácilmente.

**. . .**

¿Saben? Cuando se está del otro lado del escritorio la vida no se vuelve más fácil, le constaba desde que se había graduado y decidió empezar a trabajar en secundarias llenas de adolescentes descontrolados y hormonales. Por un lado le recordaban melancólicamente a su juventud y por el otro quería darles con una pala a más de uno.

Afortunadamente tenía el día libre por hoy, y solo estaba perdiendo tiempo en la oficina de la psicóloga escolar con un café negro, un crucigrama y la linda vista que era ver a su adorable esposa organizar algunos papeles antes de tomar sus cosas para irse. Tenían planeado gastar este fin de semana yendo de citas en citas, pero todavía tenían que organizarse bien.

Bueno… Al menos ese era el plan hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Le dio una mirada a su esposa como preguntando si esperaba a alguien a estas horas, pero esta se alzó de hombros como diciendo que no sabía quién era.

Decidió abrir por curiosidad, tal vez era uno de los conserjes que querían apurarles para poder hacer su trabajo, pero en su lugar se encontró a una de sus estudiantes; Christine Canigula.

–Uhm… Hola ¿Se encuentra la señorita McNamara aquí?

–Sí, tesoro. Pero… Ya estábamos por irnos ¿Necesitas algo?

La más joven se mostró avergonzada. –Oh… N-No, si están por irse tal vez debería hablarles mañana.

–No, no. Por favor, pasa. –Insistió, a lo cual Christine suspiró aliviada, sonrió y pasó a la oficina.

–Gracias, señorita Sawyer.

–No hay de qué.

Heather levantó la mirada de su trabajo apenas las vio entrar. –¿Canigula Christine? ¿Qué te trae a esta oficina del saber?

–Perdona a Heather, se le subió a la cabeza la vanidad por haber pasado otro mini-juego de Cube Escape. –Comentó cómicamente, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada de su esposa. –Siéntate, por lo seria que estás imagino que vienes a hablar de algo importante. –Christine era una alumna habitual que destacaba por su inteligencia y sonrisa animada, era extraño verla decaída.

–Sí, de hecho sí. –Suspiró agotada, sentándose frente a Verónica mientras Heather hacía lo mismo arrastrando una silla cerca de ambas. –Verán, tengo un… Un amigo.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Heather curiosa.

Christine pareció retraerse. –Prefiero no decir nombres, si es posible.

–Por supuesto, no hay problema.

–En fin… Él está saliendo con otro chico y…

Verónica no hizo más que quedarse en silencio mientras la joven estudiante les explicaba detalladamente toda su situación, ocasionalmente su esposa hacía preguntas, pero ella no abría la boca más que para seguir bebiendo el café. A medida que Christine relataba, su preocupación se hacía más fuerte y recuerdos de cuando era joven surcaban su mente.

–Y… Me preocupa mucho. Sé que yo podría estar exagerando todo pero…

El sonido de la taza acomodándose sobre la mesa la interrumpió junto a la voz de su profesora de literatura. –No estás exagerando nada. Tu amigo está en una muy obvia relación tóxica ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Heather?

–Completamente. –Asintió ella con una expresión afligida. –Es maravilloso que nos hayas contado a tiempo, querida.

–Pero yo… De todos modos no puedo ayudarlo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él para hacerle entrar en razón. Y aún si pudiera no sé si me haría caso ¡Pero ustedes son adultas! S-Seguramente saben mucho del tema., incluso si no lo entienden…

–Por supuesto que lo entendemos, querida. –Murmuró la de cabello rubio, mirándose de soslayo con su esposa. –Cuando éramos jóvenes también nos involucramos en relaciones de ese tipo, tanto amistosas como amorosas.

La joven alzó una ceja con curiosidad. –¿Se refiere al ex novio criminal del cual la profesora Sawyer habla en sus clases?

Inmediatamente Heather se dirigió a Verónica con reproche. –¡Verónica!

–Lo siento, sabes como soy. Me encanta contarles las historias de mi vida a los estudiantes. –Se excusó con una sonrisa sinvergüenza para luego volverse hacia Christine. –En fin, Heather tiene razón. Entendemos cómo es estar en una relación así.

–Waw, yo… No sabía.

–Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotras, linda. –Sonrió traviesamente. –De todos modos… No podemos hacer más que aconsejarte a ti para ayudarlo, nosotras como ajenas no podemos intervenir directamente. Aunque…

–¿Aunque?

–Hay algo que siempre quise hacer en una de mis clases. –Explicó. –Siempre quise informar a los jóvenes sobre los peligros de la toxicidad en una relación. Para informarlos y que puedan prever ese tipo de cosas antes de que sea tarde. Tal vez este viernes sea un buen día para eso. Y ya que no quieres decirme quién es tu amigo… No me molestaría hablar con el director para que me permita llamarlos a todos al salón teatral para que todos estén presentes. Vendría bien, hace poco amenazaron a la señorita Duke para que se alejara de un estudiante que ella adoraba mimar y sospechamos que fue su pareja. En definitiva tenemos qué.

–¿En serio ustedes harían eso?

–Claro que sí. Puede que esto ayude a muchos a despertar. –Dijo Heather, ampliando su sonrisa. –Yo creo que cuatro días y una noche de trabajo duro e investigación serán más que suficientes.

–No me atrevería nunca a subestimar a la ingeniosa reina del Cube Escape, amor.

Ambas rieron, y en ese momento Christine respiró tranquila. Puede que no fuese demasiado tarde para salvar a su amigo.

**. . .**

Cuando llamaron a todos los alumnos de tercer año hacia arriba a asistir a una reunión en el salón teatral, Jeremy no sabía que esperar aparte de una aburrida conferencia llena de gente mayor que les hablaría sobre su futuro en la universidad o quizás cosas aún más aburridas de ese calibre, pero se sorprendió cuando alcanzó a ver a la profesora Verónica Sawyer y a la psicóloga escolar, Heather McNamara, esperando de pie frente al micrófono mientras algunos profesores ayudaban a preparar un proyector.

Puede que esto fuera interesante, pero no podría saberlo con seguridad porque Michael lo hizo sentarse con él en las filas de atrás, donde le costaría un poco alcanzar a ver las diapositivas.

Michael no dejaba de quejarse de lo innecesarias que eran estas reuniones y que si querían quitarles horas de clases deberían dejarlos salir temprano ya que era viernes, y aunque estaba de acuerdo con él en la mayoría de cosas, tenía que admitir que estaba bastante interesado en lo que tuviese que decir la señorita Sawyer, solo que prefirió no decir nada para no llevarle la contraria a su novio.

Un rato después cuando ya todos parecieron haber llegado, la psicóloga golpeteó sobre el micrófono para asegurarse de que funcionaba y prosiguió a hablar. –Los reunimos todos aquí porque los profesores hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio con todos ustedes. –Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos preguntándose qué habría pasado ahora, pero se callaron cuando Heather siguió hablando. –Hemos recibido quejas sobre esto, así que… Hoy hablaremos de las relaciones tóxicas, pero haremos más hincapié sobre la violencia en el noviazgo.

De nuevo estalló la angustia general, volviéndose a preguntar entre ellos quien podría ser la supuesta pareja a la que se refería la señorita McNamara.

–Chicos, por favor. Se nos pidió no decir nombres, y de todas formas eso no es lo importante aquí.

El nudo que se le hizo a Jeremy en el estómago pudo haberlo hecho vomitar en ese preciso instante ¿Por qué justo ahora…? ¡Él nunca le dijo nada a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Christine! ¿Cómo es que…? No, no. Podría tratarse de cualquier otra pareja en la escuela ¿No? Él no era el único con problemas en el noviazgo, y nunca definiría su relación como "violenta". Michael nunca lo había golpeado, al menos no en serio.

Bueno… Se supone que solo los golpes cuentan ¿No? Podría haberlo averiguado quedándose a escuchar, pero Michael no planeaba lo mismo.

–Nos vamos.

Jeremy no pudo reaccionar, tuvo que observar cómo Michael se levantaba de su asiento. Si las miradas mataran… Probablemente todos en el salón estarían bajo tierra en este preciso momento y Michael sería el único en pie.

Trató de mantenerse calmado, pero le costaba, se hacía una idea para el por qué reaccionaba así. –P-Pero…

–¡Dije que nos vamos!

A Jeremy no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso sin objetar nada, aunque Michael fue más rápido que él al agarrarlo del brazo y levantarlo bruscamente para arrastrarlo a la salida con él. Dolía, sus heridas seguían frescas y su novio no tenía delicadeza o consideración para sujetarlo, y pudo ignorarlo un momento porque creyó que se detendrían al cruzar la puerta, pero el de gafas siguió caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

–Como si yo necesitara esto… ¡Como si nosotros necesitáramos esta mierda!

–M-Michael, ve más despacio, eso duele. –Habló tratando de frenar sin éxito, solo logrando que le doliese más el tirón ajeno. Él no lo estaba escuchando, estaba inmerso en su propia ira, quejándose de todos.

–¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Necesitaba esa clase de matemáticas para el siguiente examen pero nooo! ¡Nos llaman a esta estúpida charla!

–Michael… E-En serio, suéltame, puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

–¡Romperle la cara! ¡Eso es lo que debería hacerle al hijo de puta que pensó en esto! ¡¿Para qué lo necesitamos?! ¡¿Para qué…?!

El de rizos no pudo más cuando el agarre se hizo más firme y bruto. –¡Michael, por favor, me lastimas!

Luego todo fue silencio.

Jeremy contuvo el aire y reprimió una queja, dándose cuenta de que ahora su novio lo observaba horrorizado y pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma. No se dio el lujo de creer que lo hizo reaccionar, pues muy pronto su expresión se volvió una mezcla entre furia, confusión y sorpresa.

Tenía miedo, le dolían los brazos y no podía apartarse de él porque lo superaba en fuerza ¿Qué más podía hacer que pedirle que se detuviera?

–Tú lo hiciste.

Fue cuando lo entendió todo que Jeremy sintió que se iba a desplomar desmayado en el suelo. No se equivocó, Michael sí pensaba que había sido él quien fue a hablar con las profesoras. Quería negarlo, no debería temer de hacerlo pues tenía la consciencia limpia en ese sentido, sin embargo le temblaba la mandíbula de lo aterrorizado que estaba.

–Y-Yo no… Yo n-no…

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Masculló. Jeremy se doblegó con un chillido cuando Michael presionó más su brazo y lo obligó a agacharse. –Jeremy ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¡N-No lo hice, lo juro, lo juro! ¡Por favor…! ¡Michael, por favor, lo juro!

–¿En serio crees que nuestra relación está así de mal?

Jeremy no pudo controlarse cuando empezó a llorar histéricamente. Ya no sabía qué decir porque Michael no le creería, solo deseaba que alguien apareciera pronto a detenerlo pero los salones a su alrededor estaban vacíos y nada escuchaban más allá del retumbar que salía del salón de teatro. –¡Y-Yo nunca…!

–¡Eres un…!

¿Desesperación por no poder encontrar el adjetivo correcto? ¿La furia contra él? Jeremy no tenía la cabeza donde debía para analizar eso, ya que esta chocó contra uno de los casilleros después de que Michael lo lanzara contra ellos.

Ya le costaba pensar antes por el sueño pero… Ahora la migraña se volvía más fuerte e intensa, robando cualquier pensamiento coherente y limitando su comunicación a simple llanto y balbuceos de disculpas que ni siquiera debería estar pidiendo, pero que le podrían ayudar a salir de esta.

–¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡Después de haber aguantado tus desastres…! ¡No! ¡Después de haber aguantado el desastre que tú eres! ¡¿Es así como me lo agradeces?! ¡Sin mí no serías nada, Jeremy! ¡Desde que estamos juntos soy yo el que se hace cargo de ti y mírate! Tú nunca… Nunca sabes cómo dar las gracias, ni siquiera sabes cómo no arruinar las cosas.

No pudo responder a eso, no solo porque no podía elaborar respuesta, sino porque ya sentía que estaba perdiendo conciencia. El sueño, el golpe, el estrés y el miedo, todo estaba sobre él y le explotaba en la cara, lo adormecía entre lágrimas como una pastilla para dormir.

Era probablemente lo mejor, su cuerpo rogaba un descanso, y su mente también. Fue suertudo en ese entonces de no entender por qué la expresión de Michael de repente cambiaba a una angustiada y aterrada.

–M-Maldita sea… ¡Jeremy…!

Puede que… El líquido caliente que sentía en su cabeza tuviese algo que ver.

**WOW, DOUBLE COMBO!**

**LEVEL 16 & 17 COMPLETE**  
**CONGRATULATIONS, PLAYER TWO!**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*….No**  
**Are you sure, player two?**  
**Yes*…No**


	17. LEVEL 18: Golpear o cachetear

**LEVEL 18  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Christine había empezado su día como siempre en la mañana del lunes, sin embargo estaba más animada de lo habitual. Esperaba algo bueno de ese día, nada relevante, solo poder pasar tiempo con su querido amigo Jeremy como hacía desde hace tiempo.

Su emoción no era de menos, pues el viernes de la semana anterior había ido a hablar con la profesora Verónica y su esposa, la psicóloga escolar con el fin de resolver los problemas entre Jeremy Michael de raíz. A decir verdad no esperaba que todo se diera tan rápido, pero el fin de semana recibió mensajes de Jeremy desde su cuenta principal como siempre hacía antes, todos diciéndole que las cosas parecían mejorar y que se tomaría esos dos días para resolver sus problemas con Michael de forma madura.

A decir verdad estaba muy aliviada de que no terminase en desastre. Sabía que entre las muchas reacciones que habría a esta decisión suya habría negativas, por lo que ser consciente de este progreso le alegraba. Existía la posibilidad de que todo volviese a ser como lo era antes, cuando todos eran amigos y no había tensiones entre ellos.

Cuando llegó a la escuela no encontró a Jeremy la primera clase, después de todo no la compartían. Sin embargo llegó a verlo en la segunda, solo que no pudo hablar con él apenas lo vio porque llegó justo a tiempo para que la maestra entrara y la clase comenzara.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando él no le devolvió el saludo que hizo con la mano, pero luego lo observó mejor.

Lo más notorio de él era que sus ojeras habían desaparecido. Llevaba el cárdigan azul que tanto adoraba usar y tenía un... Peinado bastante particular. Siendo sincera no se veía mal con esos mechones cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Sin embargo no había expresividad alguna en sus gestos, tenía la misma mirada perdida que tenía al entrar al salón. Por mucho que se viese mejor que antes no estaba completamente bien.

Cuando sonó la campana para salir de clases se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a hablarle, pero Jeremy literalmente tiró todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila y salió del salón a paso rápido, como si estuviese llegando tarde a otro sitio.

Eso la extrañó, pero no pudo ir tras él porque no podía irse sin sus cosas, así que decidió que hablaría con él en algún recreo pero... No importaba si era espontáneamente al caminar, o si estaba con sus amigos hablando en un rincón de los pasillos, Jeremy siempre los evitaba desviando el paso con una caminata rápida, agachando la cabeza para no mirarlos.

Esto la estaba impacientando demasiado. Una vez fue algo ¿Pero por qué mierda Jeremy los estaba evitando así? Lo peor es que ni siquiera lo disimulaba bien, era demasiado evidente cuando su expresión se ponía tensa al pasar por al lado, casi era como si quisiera dejarles en claro que trataba de ignorarlos. Casi, porque no creía que ese fuera el caso. El de rizos siempre fue un asco mintiendo y actuando fuera de una obra.

Suspiró frustrada cuando luego de haber intentado hablarle en el almuerzo este salió corriendo en dirección hacia al patio, dejándola hablando sola en el pasillo. Estaba decepcionada de este día, y aunque sonaba egoísta le irritaba que Rich y Jake no respetaran eso y se pusieran a hablar estupideces.

Al final decidió meterse en la conversación, necesitaba distraerse. Y por más extraño que fuera, resulta que ellos también estaban hablando sobre Jeremy, solo que con otras ideas en mente. –Y entonces cuando salgamos de teatro...

–¿Le tirarán el globo con agua? –Chloe se adelantó a Rich, este sonrió ampliamente y asintió. –¿Así es como quieres llamar su atención?

–¡Oye! ¡Es una buena idea! Si queremos que el larguirucho se anime y nos dirija la palabra hay que compartir con él un momento agradable de amigos ¿Qué es mejor que tirarnos globos de agua en el patio de la escuela? Con este calor de mierda le haremos un favor.

–Richie, bebé, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Podrían mandarnos a detención.

–No te preocupes, Brookie. Si eso llegase a pasar solo nos daría un motivo para pasar más tiempo juntos, quizás hasta podamos escaparnos si eligen al profesor Frank para vigilarnos. Él siempre se duerme después de las 3 de la tarde.

Christine enarcó una ceja pensando al respecto. –Uhn... Jake ¿Trajeron suficientes globos de agua para todos?

–Por supuesto ¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres unir?

Más de uno se extrañó ante esa suposición, pero solo Jenna habló, posando su mano sobre la de Christine con una expresión preocupada. –¿En serio quieres hacerlo? Nos meteríamos en problemas.

–Si esto sirve para que Jeremy al menos nos maldiga, estará bien. Solo... Me gustaría hablar con él.

No tenía muchas ideas para acercarse a Jeremy más que esta. Sí, era algo completamente estúpido, no debería estar aceptando propuestas de Rich y Jake, pero no le quedaba de otra. Jeremy ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra cuando ella intentaba acercarse, si lo que necesitaba para eso era molestarlo un poco... Bueno, que así sea.

No les costó tanto ponerse de acuerdo. Decidieron hacerlo durante los descansos de clases de teatro, cuando el señor Reyes iba a comer Hot Pockets y Jeremy salía afuera. En efecto, la monotonía de la semana no se hizo esperar y apenas el señor Reyes dejó el salón, Jeremy y unos cuantos salieron afuera.

Se dividieron en dos grupos para cargar algunos globos. Las chicas en su baño y los chicos en el otro. Christine empezaba a sentirse contagiada por la emoción y picardía de los demás cuando se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta que daba al patio. Sino estaban equivocados, Jeremy tan solo estaría parado apoyado en la pared de la derecha sin hacer nada.

No se equivocaron.

–¡SORPRESA, LARGUIRUCHO! –Rich se adelantó y fue el primero en tirarle a Jeremy un globo justo en la cabeza, mojándolo hasta los hombros y un poco el torso. Poco pudo reírse Rich antes de que Jake le aplastara su globo en la cabeza a él. –¡Oye!

–¡No es justo, Rich, yo quería darle a Jeremy primero!

–Yo siempre puedo darte el primer puesto, tesoro. –Habló Chloe antes de tirarle un globo al pecho. –¡El primero en ser mojado por mí!

–Q-Qué... ¡¿Y eso qué carajos fue?!

Christine sintió que no se equivocó al pensar que lo único que lograrían con esto es alterar a Jeremy, pero lejos de estar molesto, parecía más asustado que cualquier otra cosa.

–¡Te retamos a una batalla de globos de agua, Jeremy! ¡No puedes negarte al placer de mojar a tu enemigo con esto! –Exclamó Brooke, notoriamente inspirada antes de acercarse rápidamente y reventarle el globo en la cabeza con un gran salto. –¡Es la guerra!

–Broh, creo que estoy más enamorado de ella que ayer. –Murmuró Rich recibiendo unas palmaditas de parte de su amigo.

–Vamos, Jeremy. Solo diviértete un poco con nosotros. No seas amargado. –Insistió Jenna jugando con su globo, mostrando una confiada sonrisa.

–Sí, será divertido. No te pongas en ese...

Pero Christine no pudo terminar de hablar, antes de eso Jeremy los hizo a un lado y se alejó a paso pesado y tembloroso hacia la puerta. –¡Váyanse a la mierda!

Todos se quedaron anonadados al verlo tan agresivo, aunque no demasiado. No tendrían que haber esperado una reacción positiva de su parte luego de haberle encajado dos globos de agua en la cabeza, aunque Rich no pensaba igual. –_¡Oh, vamos! _¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Nos evitas en todos lados y ni siquiera vas a aceptar pasar tiempo con nosotros aunque sea esta vez! ¡Cuando específicamente planeé esta estupidez que nos meterá en problemas solo porque a ti te gustan esa clase de pendejadas!

–¡Yo nunca te pedí nada, deja de tratar de echarme la puta culpa a mí, Rich!

Christine se acercó, sabía que llegaban demasiado lejos cuando escuchaba la voz de Jeremy quebrarse. –Lo sentimos, solo queríamos... Ya sabes, ponerte de buen humor y divertirnos juntos.

–Pues yo no quiero, ahora déjame en paz, Christine.

Su corazón se encogió al verlo darse la vuelta y cerrar de un portazo. No es lo que planeó, no es lo que estaba esperando hoy... Ni tampoco lo que Jeremy le había hecho creer luego de hablar con ella el fin de semana.

**. . .**

_Esto es una mierda._

Sollozó sobre el lavabo sujetándose del borde. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolían los brazos, le dolía absolutamente todo como si lo hubiesen hecho pedazos como un florero de cristal.

No paraba de lamentarse por haber tratado de ese modo a sus amigos, pero entró en crisis en el peor momento posible y tuvo que alejarlos de la manera más simple posible para que no lo vieran en este estado.

Rebuscó en su mochila a ciegas sin dejar de llorar. Le ardía el ojo derecho y el izquierdo estaba nublado de lágrimas como para permitirle una visión decente, pero aun así logro dar con su estuche de lápices, cual apoyó en el lavabo seco de al lado mientras se retiraba el mechón sobre su ojo derecho hacia atrás y se inclinaba para lavarse la cara.

El maquillaje muy pronto se despegó de su piel y se diluyó en el agua, las lágrimas cedieron un poco cuando se secó para retirar el resto de maquillaje, encontrándose con su lamentable rostro amoratado cerca de la comisura de la boca, sus ojeras oscuras y el moretón brutal en el ojo derecho que trató de ocultar estúpidamente con su cabello.

Se contuvo para evitar llorar de nuevo y estropear el secado, buscando con pulso tembloroso la base que había comprado a último momento en una farmacia, junto al resto de maquillaje barato de mala calidad. Necesitaba ocultar rápidamente los daños antes de dar la cara al mundo.

_¿Por qué...?_

**(...)**

_Cuando despertó en casa de Michael creyó que todo lo sucedido en la escuela fue un horrible sueño, pero el dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza le confirmó que no tenía tanta suerte. _

_Creía saber qué pasó. Era probable que se hubiese dado de lleno con la manija de uno de los casilleros, dejándole un sangrado bastante feo aunque no mortal. Suponía que el desmayo que vino luego fue una consecuencia de su estrés, falta de sueño y presión alta. _

–_**Es un maldito animal, te pudo haber matado.**_

_Miró a su lado, ahí estaba su Squip observándolo con una mueca molesta y los brazos cruzados, listo para darle un regaño colosal. Ya era costumbre escuchar lo mismo, por lo que no le hizo mucho caso y trató de incorporarse sobre la cama. El dolor en su cabeza todavía era punzante, sin embargo lo aguantó y se puso de pie buscando con la mirada la presencia de alguien más en la habitación._

_No había nadie._

_Se rió por lo bajo pasándose una mano por el cabello. Quería llorar como nunca, pero de preferencia en su casa, una vez que tomase sus cosas y se largase al demonio. Así era él, escondiendo su patética miseria de los ojos de los demás._

_No tenía esa fortuna, ya que al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Michael en la sala. Sin embargo no mostró ninguna reacción ante él, solo lo miró sin expresividad y continuó bajando con la mochila al hombro y el coraje acumulado en un nudo en la garganta mientras él le hablaba._

–_Qué bien, te recuperaste. Me asustaste mucho cuando empezaste a sangrar así, por un momento creí que te habías muerto._

_Jeremy, lejos de sentirse relajado por ese tono aliviado suyo, soltó un bufido de fastidio y siguió su paso._

_Le fastidiaba que estuviese tan tranquilo después de aquello. Llegó a soportar los daños en los brazos pero esto ya era demasiado hasta para él ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan tranquilo? Hasta le daban ganas de patearle las pelotas, pero prefería irse en paz. Necesitaba descansar de todo esto._

–_Oye, espera ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Así como así? –Lo llamó preocupado y él volteó con el ceño fruncido._

–_¿Por qué debería quedarme? –Respondió agresivamente. –¿Quieres que te dé las gracias? Bueno, gracias por curarme la puta herida que tú mismo me hiciste. Listo, me voy._

–_Quería disculparme._

_Se detuvo cuando estuvo por tocar el picaporte y se odió por ello ¿Es esto lo que haría? ¿Volver a caer en disculpas baratas para que luego lo mismo volviese a ocurrir? Ya no lo sabía, ahora se sentía más capaz de no ceder, luego de casi presenciar la charla general de su profesora pero... Algo le decía que lo escuchara._

_Algo que le hacía imaginar que cosas peores podrían pasarle más adelante si cruzaba la puerta._

–_**Jeremy, no seas estúpido, vámonos de aquí.**_

–_No debí comportarme así y... Me precipité un poco. Realmente creí que te iba a perder, Jeremy, no... No quiero sentirme así nunca más._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir a Michael abrazarlo. No se movió un milímetro, solo se quedó ahí, quieto, expectante y nervioso ante su humor y su siguiente accionar._

_¿Cómo es que Michael lo hacía? ¿Cómo pasaba de ser un monstruo incontrolable a su Michi tierno y amoroso? ¿Cómo es que ahora eso le provocaba malestar en el estómago? Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus pies no respondían y sus manos temblaban evitando tocar los brazos que lo rodeaban._

–_¿Podrás perdonarme por eso, Jer-Bear?_

–_Y-Yo... No lo sé._

_No sabía si podría. Esto iba más allá de lo que había imaginado antes, y presentía que iría más lejos apenas su novio apretó ligeramente el abrazo, cambiando su tono de voz al mismo que lo aterraba._

_El mismo tono de voz calmado y grave para ponerle los pelos de punta y presionarlo._

–_Oh... Es solo que creí que podríamos resolver las cosas más calmadamente. Ya sabes... Tú me perdonabas y yo te perdonaba._

–_¿Tú... A mí...? Yo no hice nada que merezca que te pida disculpas. –No se contuvo en contestarle de una forma tan altanera. Hasta donde él recordaba, había estado cumpliendo su parte en todo. Bueno... Casi todo, pero ese detalle era algo que muy difícilmente Michael descubriría. Al menos... Eso quería creer._

–_Mentiroso... ¡Incluso en este momento eres un puto mentiroso!_

_Jeremy chilló del susto sintiendo que Michael lo empujaba al otro extremo de la sala, lejos de la salida. La caída retumbó en su cabeza y ardió en sus brazos heridos, haciéndolo soltar uno que otro quejido mientras trataba de alejarse de su novio apegándose a una pared cercana. Sentía la sangre helarse del miedo ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? ¿Por qué otro motivo Michael lo culparía? ¿Por qué lo escarmentaría esta vez?_

_Michael casi se abalanzó sobre el como un animal salvaje, apoyándose de la pared con una mano y alzando el teléfono con la otra. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo, era su cuenta secundaria, la que hizo a escondidas de Michael para evitar que siguiese controlando sus conversaciones. Lo único que tenía para comunicarse con sus amigos más cercanos como le diese la regalada gana, para escapar de todo este horrible tormento._

_Era lo único que lo liberaba de la presión del filipino y él lo había descubierto. _

_Todo ese coraje y fastidio de hoy cayó desde Jeremy como lágrimas, dejando que el miedo y arrepentimiento volviese a cernirse sobre su corazón frágil e incontrolado. No podía creerlo, tenía que haber un error, tenía que ser un malentendido, pero ahí estaba su chat abierto con Christine, lleno de corazones y apodos amistosos._

_Sollozó, no porque se sintiese culpable, sino porque no sabía qué esperar ahora más que un final poco agradable. Lo cual era decir demasiado poco._

–_Tú... Tienes las agallas para molestarte conmigo por una idiotez pero me haces esto. Diría que no me lo creo de ti, pero a estas alturas sería mentirte._

–_P-Puedo explicarlo, puedo..._

–_No, no puedes. Lo único que haces es mentirme, y lo volverás a hacer. –Michael saboreó la frustración en cada palabra, pasándose una mano por el rostro. –¡Es lo que siempre haces! ¡Mentirme! ¡Tomarme como idiota! ¿Crees que soy un idiota, Jeremy? ¿Crees que me gusta que me veas la cara de tonto? Eres un maldito desconsiderado de mierda._

–_**Me cago en Dios, esto ya fue suficiente. No puedes dejar que te hable así.**__ –El Squip se quejó, señalando a Michael. Ya estaba hasta la mierda de todo esto. __**–¡Dile a este bastardo que no puede empujarte como bruto hacia unos casilleros y luego reclamarte por esto!**_

–_Tú... T-Tú no puedes reclamarme por esto._

_Michael se quedó en silencio por un instante, sus manos temblaron sobre el teléfono y su cabeza se inclinó a un costado, observando como su pareja se levantaba con cuidado y cautela. –¿Disculpa?_

_Jeremy dudó, pero ver el gesto firme de su Squip lo impulsó lo suficiente. Estaba asustado pero... También cansado de callarse. –Lo hice porque no dejabas de controlarme. _

–_**Eso es, dile toda su mierda. **__–Lo animó el holograma de Keanu Reeves, sonriendo con orgullo._

–_Dónde estaba, con quién... La gente con la que hablo, cómo les hablo... ¡Estaba harto! –Vociferó. Ya no podía guardar más lo que sentía. –¡Dices que yo no confío en ti, pero es todo lo contrario! ¡Tú no confías en mí! ¡Tú eres el que quiere saber en cada momento del día qué hago porque tienes miedo de que te vuelva a dejar! _

–_Jeremy, ya cállate. _

–_**¡Ciérrale la boca a ese estúpido, Jeremy! ¡Hazlo!**_

–_¡Me trataste como la mierda y todavía me acusas a mí de ser peor que eso contigo! ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Y sabes qué? ¿Sabes por qué sigo soportando esto? ¡Porque te amo, maldito estúpido! ¡Te amo, no te dejé antes y no te dejé cuando empezaste a portarte como un malparido!_

–_**E-Eh, Jeremy... Creo que ya fue suficiente con eso.**_

–_¡Eres un imbécil conmigo pero soporto tu mierda porque quiero estar bien contigo! ¡Te amo más que a nadie pero eso te sigue importando una mierda! ¡Aún no sé por qué sigo haciéndolo, sabiendo lo mal novio que eres!_

–_**¡Mierda, Jeremy, ya cállate! ¡Fue suficiente!**_

_Fue tarde cuando calló. Michael lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula tensa, notoriamente shokeado de la rabia. _  
_Muy pronto la sangre le bajó a Jeremy, había cometido una estupidez sin reparo, aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho._  
_Lo único que lamentaba es haberlo soltado de ese modo y en este momento._

–_Eres un... ¡Eres un...!_

–_¡No me toques!_

_Michael estuvo por sujetarlo del brazo, pero si instinto de defensa fue más rápido y lo alejó de sí, pero a un precio alto del cual fue consciente cuando escuchó ese sonido hacer eco en sus oídos._

_Lo había abofeteado._

_La mandíbula casi se le cayó de la impresión y sus piernas temblaron amenazando con dejarlo desplomarse en el suelo. Mierda... Mierda ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es lo que había hecho?!_

_Si novio no reaccionó, se quedó congelado y solo se movió para llevarse la mano a la zona del golpe, temblando en el lugar al tiempo que lágrimas empezaban a emerger de su rostro._

_Jeremy se volvió a sentir como la peor persona que puso un pie en el mundo, y esta vez con razón._

–_L-Lo siento, yo no quería... M-Michael, yo no..._

_Balbuceó tratando de pedirle perdón, sin embargo no hizo falta disculparse, Michael tenía otros planes para arreglar esto._

_Cuando menos lo esperó, Jeremy se encontraba en el suelo después de haberse estrellado contra una de las mesitas de adorno de la sala. Le dolía la cara, había recibido un puñetazo, pero no tuvo el tiempo para procesarlo, Michael estaba listo para lanzarse sobre él y seguir repartiendo golpes y bofetadas._

_Su mente se perdió por un instante, y luego... Luego fue consciente del horror que estaba viviendo. Lo sintió en cada golpe conciso que le mandó el rostro a volar de un lado a otro, en cada bofetada que hizo sus mejillas arder, en cada palabra que acuchilló hasta el más profundo lugar de su corazón._

–_¡Tú, malagradecido de mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a levantarme la mano, Jeremy?! _

_Jeremy gritó, tratando de quitar a Michael de encima fallidamente y luego de detener sus manos sujetándolo de las dos muñecas. Casi nada lograba con eso, pues su novio era más fuerte que él y lograba aun así apretarle las mejillas hasta hacerle doler por la presión. Se removió como pudo, pero eso tampoco sirvió, el peso del cuerpo de Michael lo superaba._

–_¡L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡N-No quería...! ¡Lo siento...!_

–_¡Por supuesto que lo sientes, y lo vas a sentir, pedazo de mierda! ¡Tú...!_

_Jeremy gritó esperando el puñetazo que Michael hizo amargue de dar, sin embargo no lo recibió. Lo único que escuchó fue llanto y no era el suyo._

–_Qué... ¿Q-Qué es lo que estoy haciendo...? Yo... Yo... Jeremy, yo..._

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue a su novio desplomarse en llanto sobre su cuerpo, no supo cómo reaccionar a ello ni como sentirse. Sus sentidos se sentían idos, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente ante el miedo que aún no se desvanecía, pero se calmaba ante la desaparición de la adrenalina._  
_Y seguía dolido, destruido, hecho pedazos._

_Michael le pedía perdón entre un río de lágrimas, abrazándolo como si fuera lo último que le quedaba en la vida. Jeremy lloraba escurriendo con sus lágrimas la sangre que salía de su nariz, sin saber qué hacer._

_Sin saber... Cómo es que había escalado a esta situación y cómo salir de ella._

**(...)**

Forzarse a no llorar le cobraba a su cuerpo un dolor agudo en el pecho, mas no lo detuvo en seguir maquillando cuidadosamente los moretones más evidentes de su rostro hasta desaparecerlos por completo, al igual que sus ojeras.

Sería un buen momento para ver tutoriales de maquillaje, pero Michael no le devolvió su celular desde ese día. Lo había visto usándolo un par de veces, pero suponía que no era más que su chequeo constante.

Suspiró una vez finalizado su trabajo, volviendo a acomodar el mechón de cabello sobre su hinchado ojo derecho. Pues por más que lo maquillara no podía ocultar ese detalle.

Se sentía tan idiota... ¿En qué momento creyó que hacerle caso a su Squip sería una buena idea? ¿Cómo se creyó tan valiente para decirle tantas cosas horribles a Michael y esperar que saliera ileso? ¿Por qué tuvo que cagarla levantándole la mano? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

–B-Bueno... _No leí el paquete de todos modos._

Nunca lo hacía, nunca pensaba en las consecuencias y ahí estaba el precio.

–¡Eh! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Eres una chica!

–¿Y? ¿Qué tanto me ves? Lárgate si no quieres que te meta un rollo de papel higiénico por el culo, metiche de mierda.

Jeremy volteó hacia el par que estaba discutiendo una vez guardó sus cosas, encontrándose a un chico molesto saliendo del baño y a... ¿Christine? Tenía que admitirlo, escucharla amenazar a alguien de ese modo era lo último que necesitaba en la vida antes de morir pleno. Era realmente una pena que no fuese el mejor momento para reírse de ello y tocarle la moral.

–¿C-Christine...? Q-Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una mirada firme y determinada. –Vine a hablar contigo. Si tengo que entrar al baño de chicos para que me hagas caso entonces eso haré.

Jeremy se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada con recelo. –Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

No quería despreciar a su más cercana y adorada amiga, es solo que… Joder. Estaba asustado. Si Michael lo golpeó a él que era su novio... ¿Qué le pasaría a Christine si seguía hablando con él? Bastante tonto era al no cortar el problema de raíz para cuidarse a sí mismo, no quería afectar a los demás, a la gente que amaba.

–No me importa ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú... ¿Acaso Michael te amenazó o algo así?

–N-No sé de qué estás hablando, déjame ir. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

–¡Jeremy...!

La voz de Christine se cortó cuando, al tratar de tomar a Jeremy del brazo, este reaccionó erráticamente con un chillido y se echó hacia atrás, tropezando de manera que cayó apoyado de espaldas a la pared.

La joven contuvo la respiración, observando horrorizada a su amigo llorar mientras la miraba como si se tratase de un monstruo.

–J-Jeremy, qué...

–¡Solo déjame en paz!

No pudo alcanzarlo, él fue bastante rápido como para salir del baño esquivándola y perderse en los pasillos. No le quedó más que gritar su nombre, sin embargo él no se detuvo ni para escuchar.

–¡Jeremy, espera! ¡JEREMY!

No se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al cuarto del conserje y se encerró ahí. Lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que fue la hora en la que tenía que irse a casa con su novio. Lloró sintiendo que nada terminó todavía, sintiendo que no estaba a salvo de nada, que no podía mirar a nadie, que el amor que tan feliz lo hizo hace un tiempo encadenaba sus pies ahogándolo en el mar.

Y ese mar era el amor de Michael.

**LEVEL 18 COMPLETE!**

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*…No**  
**Are you sure, player two?**  
**Yes*…No**


	18. LEVEL 19: Patear

**LEVEL 19  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Cuando Jeremy estaba así de indeciso como ahora, la situación más exacta que se le ocurría para describir lo confundido que estaba era a él mismo sobre una balsa en medio del océano.

Sin tormenta, sin sol, sin un mar bravo que lo ahogara. Solo un movimiento calmo de las olas arrastrándolo a quién sabe dónde y a qué velocidad, unas nubes grises pero inofensivas en el cielo y ni un rastro de tierra a lo lejos.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir, pero tampoco estaba tan seguro de si esto se fuese a poner peor. El mar lo empujaba despacio y sin apuro como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y las nubes parecían la advertencia de una tormenta, sin embargo se mantenían como un simple adorno más del cielo por días enteros.

No tenía sitio exacto al cual navegar, y el panorama aunque era calmo también era amenazador ¿Tenía que dejar que la naturaleza hiciese su trabajo y lo llevara según sus deseos a donde ella quisiera? ¿Tenía que remar con las manos o lanzarse al mar para arrastrarse con la balsa? ¿Tenía que pensar en alguna señal de auxilio para cualquier barco que se le cruzara? No sabía. El mar era frío y estaba lleno de peces peligrosos que podrían devorarlo, no tenía esperanza de encontrar un barco o tierra.

Ahora que se pusieron en ambiente… Sí, así es como Jeremy se estaba sintiendo ahora que su relación con Michael se había transformado en un ciclo sin fin del cual no podía huir.

Primero todo estaba bien y Michael era cariñoso con él a más no poder, luego él hacía algo que lo enojaba, seguido a eso recibía algún tipo de agresión variando entre físicas o verbales, y finalmente su novio se sentía culpable y lloraba disculpándose, prometiendo que las cosas mejorarían próximamente, solo para que todo se volviese a repetir una y otra vez.

Para ser honesto… Se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a esta rutina. Había aprendido a esconder sus emociones de todos, aprendió a vivir lejos de sus otros amigos, a abandonar por un tiempo a sus compañeros de teatro en la obra de "The guy who didn't like musicals", a ponerle excusas a su padre, a maquillarse los moretones y cubrir heridas al salir a la calle.

Jeremy había aprendido a amar al monstruo, a cortar las rosas hermosas sin fijarse en las espinas. Había aprendido paulatinamente a amar el dolor, porque muy pronto entendió que esto era lo que merecía, esta era la forma en la que debían amarlo. Su corazón roto era lo único que pagaba por otro que él mismo había destrozado tiempo atrás.

Su teléfono uh… Ya casi no tenía que cargarlo, puesto que apenas lo usaba ¿No es genial? Aunque de nada sirve tener un teléfono con carga duradera si no lo usas, igualmente lo olvidaba casi siempre en casa de Michael.

Puede que hoy también lo olvidase allí, se supone que se quedaría a dormir.

–Por eso estaba pensando que ustedes… Uh ¿Jerry? ¿Todo bien, querido?

Jeremy despertó de su letargo cuando Lisa le llamó la atención. Automáticamente puso la sonrisa más natural que podía esbozar y dejó de jugar con la comida de su plato. Puede que no se notara, pero intentaba guardar apariencias con las madres de Michael. –S-Sí, todo bien ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

–Bueno, Lisa estaba contando que mañana iríamos temprano a tomar un avión a Filipinas. Queremos visitar a su familia por unas dos semanas. –Explicó Tania, muy atenta a que su hijo se comiera los vegetales que había dejado en su plato cuando estaba distraído.

–Y yo estaba pensando en que podrías quedarte cuanto quieras con Michi a cuidar la casa. Ya están lo suficientemente grandes para eso… Además Michael no quiere acompañarnos.

El aludido gruñó largamente, ya estaba muy fastidiado con todo ese asunto del viaje. –Mamá, ya.

–Yo solo digo que tus abuelos no te ven hace tiempo, Michi ¡No es muy cortés de tu parte hacerlos esperar hasta navidad!

–Uh… Es una pena que no quieras ir, Michael. Yo no veo a mis abuelos tan seguido como tú. –Jeremy murmuró por lo bajo sin pensar, confiando en que no pasaría a ser más que otro comentario en el aire, pero Tania retomó.

–¿Ves? Hasta Jeremy cree que estamos en lo correcto. –Insistió Lisa, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hijo, cual reaccionó solo para mirar hacia su dirección con molestia. –Espero que al menos hagas las tareas que te dejamos cuando nos vayamos. Aun así sigo pensando que deberíamos dejar a Jeremy cuidando la casa para que vayamos los tres.

–Mamá, basta. Jeremy con suerte puede asear su propio cuarto, si lo dejamos a cargo de la casa encontraremos que un huracán pasó aquí.

Jeremy se hundió en su asiento sin decir mucho, le parecía más apetecible tragarse la lechuga del plato que hacer algún otro comentario, al menos eso era hoy con Michael tan malhumorado. Pero Tania no dejó pasar esa respuesta. –Oh, yo creo que él podría cuidar bien de las plantas. No es la gran cosa.

–Ya, ma. Déjalo. –Cortó Michael, haciendo un gesto de agotamiento apoyándose los dedos en el puente de la nariz. –Jeremy es un inútil ayudando, no lo fuerces.

–¡Michael! –Lisa saltó enseguida, de más estaba decir que se veía muy disgustada. –¿Qué es esa forma de referirte a tu novio? Discúlpate.

–N-No te preocupes, Lisa. Él… Solo está bromeando. –Murmuró el de rizos. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con un Michael más encabronado que tendría que acompañar toda la noche, mucho menos unos cuántos días, sin embargo ella no lo veía así.

–Nada de eso. Michael, discúlpate.

El de gafas frunció el ceño rodando los ojos. –Bien. Lo siento, Jeremy.

–Está bien... N-No estoy molesto.

Luego de eso decidieron cambiar de tema. Las adultas ya habían aceptado que Michael no las acompañaría a su viaje, y en cuánto a él... No sabía si era su mirada fija y fría o la forma en la que le hablaba cada vez que le pedía que le pasara algo, pero algo le decía que había abierto la boca de más otra vez.

No estaba equivocado, Michael se quejó mucho cuando estaban en su habitación. Extrañamente no le dijo nada a él, solo seguía argumentando que ya estaba muy grande para tener que acompañar a sus madres de sus abuelos solo porque ellas no querían dejarlo solo.

Le aburría un poco escucharlo. Ya se sabía al derecho y al revés las razones de Michael para odiar el lado Mell de su familia, y tenía mucho que ver con un tío homofóbico suyo. Nada de lo que decía era nuevo para él.

Bostezó estirándose un poco, retirándose el Cárdigan mientras Michael estaba más entretenido revisando la computadora portátil en la mesita de enfrente.

–Ya, tranquilo. Escucha, traeré agua ¿Tú quieres algo? –Preguntó, agachando un poco la espalda para abrazarlo por los hombros y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Michael se removió más tranquilo. –Uh... No, descuida.

Tuvo que esperar un minuto para retirarse, Michael había volteado apenas la cabeza para besarlo, y esos eran gestos que Jeremy muy difícilmente se permitía rechazar. Más aún considerando el humor pasado de Michael... Mejor mantenerlo así.

Tenía el presentimiento que algo se le olvidaba cuando dejó la habitación y se metió en la cocina, pero no le prestó tanta atención.

Deseó hacerlo.

–¿Necesitas algo, Jerry? –Lisa le habló atentamente cuando lo vio entrar. Hoy ella se estaba encargando de lavar los platos y Lisa los secaba para guardarlos en la alacena.

–Solo venía a buscar agua, descuiden. –No quería interrumpirlas, se veían concentradas en su labor.

Tania asintió. –Está bien. Y... Lamentamos lo que Michael dijo en la cena. No sabemos qué le pasa últimamente que anda tan malhumorado pero... No suele ser así de grosero, menos contigo.

–No se preocupen por eso. En serio, él solo... Ha tenido un día difícil. –Hasta dónde el recordaba no había ocurrido nada malo que mereciera ser señalado, sin embargo lo excusaba para evitar cualquier problema.

–Dímelo a mí, ese muchacho merece que le tire de las orejas a ver si con eso aprende modales.

–Lisa, amor, ya hablamos de eso. Michael no tiene seis años. –Su esposa trató de serenarla, notoriamente divertida por la risa que ocultaba. Jeremy tenía en cuenta que Tania era consciente de lo molesto que era para Michael que lo trataran como un niño.

Se rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, listo para irse cuando ya hubo servido con agua el vaso.

–Lo sé, lo sé ¡Pero sabes lo mucho que me enfada que él...!

Casi dejaba el vaso caer cuando escuchó a Lisa chillar. De hecho creyó haberlo hecho por el sonido del cristal roto, sin embargo no fue nada que él había roto. Tania había dejado caer un plato cuando estaba secándolo, mas no se debió a una distracción o una mala maniobra.

¿Habían visto un ratón tal vez? Iba a preguntar por ello, pero el notar que era a él a quien miraban horrorizadas lo hizo descartar esa opción, además de asustarlo un poco.

–¡Jeremy tus brazos...!

Sudó en frío y entonces se dio cuenta. Se había olvidado de dejarse el Cárdigan cada vez que estuviera cerca de Lisa y Tania hasta que los últimos rasguños cicatrizaran.  
Quería excusarse con algo tan creíble y simple como hablar de un gato rabioso que encontró en la calle, pero se le había cerrado la garganta de la impresión. Tania y Lisa no dejaban de preguntar qué le había ocurrido mientras lo sentaban en la mesa de la cocina y él no dejaba de sentirse un imbécil.

–¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

–¡Fue otro de esos matones en tu escuela! ¿Verdad? ¡Voy a llamar ya mismo y...!

–¡N-No! Esperen. Esto solo... T-Traté de rescatar un gato y yo...

–¿Y qué me dices de estos moretones? ¡Jerry, parece que te hubieran golpeado!

–Y-Yo...

El nudo en la garganta lo enmudeció. No sabía cómo excusar esos golpes con algo más creativo que no hubieran escuchado antes, y tampoco es como si Lisa y Tania se fuesen a tragar esos cuentos de entrada. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar pesadamente mientras los ojos azules y calmos de una de las adultas se concentraban en él y sus heridas para curarlas, y la de mata enrulada buscaba en el botiquín algo que fuese útil.

Su mente divagó, perdiéndose en la memoria en la que Michael le había hecho el moretón más reciente, tirando de su brazo mientras lo sujetaba demasiado fuerte mientras le reclamaba por haberle "hecho ojitos" a Melanie cuando ensayaban y lo lanzaba contra la puerta del auto.

Eso... Había sido un accidente ¿No? Sí, Michael solo quiso soltarlo para que anduviera por su cuenta, pero el impulso lo traicionó. No fue su culpa, no fue su culpa.

–É-Él no quería...

–¿Quién, Jeremy?

Despertó del trance, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos. No lo parecía pero... En serio había quedado algo asustado en ese momento. Joder, por poco se desnucaba con la entrada del auto y Michael no dejó de zarandearlo por la camiseta preguntándole en qué mierda estaba pensando.

No quería que las madres de Michael lo supieran. Nadie más que él tenía que lidiar con este problema, pues era algo de pareja ¿No? Algo de dos personas nada más. Era embarazoso entrometer a las suegras en esto aunque pareciera algo grave, sin contar que Michael no estaría feliz por eso.

Pero no podía contra las miradas de ambas. Y parte de él pensaba... ¿Sería tan malo decirlo? No se le ocurría nada mejor, su cerebro iba a mil, ellas no dejaban de insistir y... No, era mejor si no lo decía, podía inventarse algo como...

–_**Michael m-me...**_

Se cubrió la boca por reflejo, sintiendo que el aire se le iba ¡¿Qué mierda había sido eso?! ¡¿Por qué?! Su Squip lo miraba con reproche detrás de Tania y Lisa, cuáles horrorizadas no parpadearon ni para seguir preguntando, más histéricas que en el segundo anterior.

–¿Michael te hizo esto...? Jeremy, responde ¿Michael lo hizo? ¿Cómo?

–**Jeremy, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo por ti. No creas que estuve practicando el volver a acceder a tus cuerdas vocales solo para que dejes esto así ¡¿Sabes cuándo me tomó esto?! ¡Con suerte puedo hacer que digas más de cinco palabras!**

Ajenas al otro presente, las dos adultas seguían exigiendo explicaciones, preguntando cómo es que su hijo había hecho algo así.  
Por un momento sus manos abandonaron sus labios.

–_**M-Me empujó contra el auto.**_

Eso fue todo, para cuando pudo volver sus manos a su posición anterior Lisa ya se había levantado.

–¡P-Pero fue un accidente! ¡Él no quería...!

–Ese jovencito me va a escuchar ¡Y me va a escuchar bien! ¡Michael George Mell Salazar!

–¡F-Fue un accidente…! ¡Lo juro, fue un accidente, Lisa!

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, ya había ido a paso pesado a escaleras arriba, gritando el nombre de su hijo con pura rabia. Tania también se veía furiosa, pero se había quedado a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, solo que Jeremy no la estaba escuchando ni le prestaba atención.

Su mirada se había congelado en la dirección por donde se había ido la mayor.  
Quería que lo tragase la tierra, quería agarrarse a golpes con su Squip pero el desgraciado no tenía forma física, quería escapar de la casa y no presentarse hasta nuevo aviso, sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien para nadie de los presentes.

Cuando Lisa trajo a Michael con suerte lo dejaba hablar entre cada regaño que le daba sobre "Ser más cuidadoso" y que "La gente a tu alrededor no tiene la culpa de que estés enojado", y no estaba tomando en cuenta ninguno de los "Fue un accidente" o "Él no quiso hacerlo a propósito" que intentaba sobreponer para bajar la marea de ira.

Se rindió unos cinco minutos después, notando que antes de que ambas lo mandasen a dormir en el sótano, Michael le clavaba la mirada sobre los moretones, probablemente pensando cómo más adelante los empeoraría.

Durmió con miedo ¿Cómo se iba a excusar de esto con su novio? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Lo volvería a insultar hasta hacerlo llorar? Para ser honesto… No esperó que nada de eso ocurriera.

Cuando despertó eran las dos de la tarde, la casa estaba silenciosa y por lo visto Tania y Lisa ya habían dejado la casa. Claro que la noche anterior se despidieron de él.  
Michael le dio un buen susto, y un casi infarto al aparecerse en la cocina junto a él para ofrecerle algo de comer ¿Saben? No se veía enojado, es más, estaba… ¿Tranquilo? Era casi como si lo de ayer nunca hubiese ocurrido ¿Lo había imaginado? No, demasiada suerte incluso para él.

Le sorprendió que pudieran entablar una conversación normal y agradable durante la tarde, sin embargo él mismo se decía que eso no duraría tanto. En algún momento su Michael-bestia tenía que despertar, y creyó que así fue cuando una vez vestido y listo para que su novio lo llevase a un ensayo, este no quiso moverse del sofá y le pidió algo.

–¿Jeremy? Podemos hablar.

Se le erizó cada cabello del cuerpo y su estómago se hizo un nudo, mas acató al pedido sentándose tímidamente en el otro extremo del sofá. –¿Q-Qué pasa?

–Lo estuve pensando y… Quiero terminar contigo.

Jeremy juró oír algo romperse, pero no fue ningún plato o vaso, sino su propio corazón. –¿Q-Qué dijiste? –Preguntó, en parte esperando que esto se tratase de una broma cruel para burlarse de él y hacerlo sufrir por haberlo delatado, y oh… Muy desafortunado se sintió cuando él volvió a afirmar seriamente.

–Tenemos que terminar. –Repitió. –Esto no… Esto no puede seguir, lo sabes ¿No?

Jeremy atinó a levantarse rápidamente del sofá sintiendo que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y su juicio. No quería escucharlo más ni aguantarse esta vil jugarreta. –¡Si vas a hacerme otra broma no es gracioso, prefiero irme y dejarte pensando!

–¡Mierda, Jeremy, no es una puta broma! ¡¿Crees que yo quiero esto?! –Lo detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta al gritar aquello más alterado. Jeremy volteó hacia él, también estaba llorando. –Yo solo… Míranos ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué nos pasó? –No fue capaz de decir nada, no sabía qué decir ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué contrariar porque no entendía de qué hablaba! –Jeremy yo… E-Estar contigo ya no me hace bien como antes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero hacerte daño. –No supo cómo reaccionar a ello, tampoco a lo siguiente que Michael decía, notándose más alterado y nervioso, forzando una sonrisa. –Y-Yo… Yo creí que podría hacerlo ¿Sabes? Perdonarte… Empezar de cero… Pero no puedo ¿Sí? No puedo olvidarlo, no puedo superarlo. Te amo, pero también te odio al mismo nivel… Y mierda, te amo demasiado, es increíble que también te odie así de tanto.

–N-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–En serio quiero… No, tengo la necesidad. –Lo vio mirarse las manos y luego volverse hacia él con la misma mirada enloquecida e inestable. –Quiero hacerte mucho daño, Jeremy, y me estoy volviendo un monstruo para los demás, hasta para mis madres. Yo… N-No puedo seguir así, esto se tiene que terminar ahora antes de que haga algo peor.

El joven Heere se tragó las lágrimas. Se sentía extraño, había querido esto hace un tiempo pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Sí es verdad que las cosas no eran como antes, que todo se había vuelto un poco complicado pero… ¿Había que llegar a este punto cuando había aprendido a soportarlo? Pensarlo más hacía que se soltara a llorar escandalosamente, sin entender cómo es que aunque la mitad de Michael lo odiara él ya no podía hacer más que solo temerle y amarle como nunca había amado a nadie, ni a sí mismo. Oh, Jesucristo ¿Qué es lo que Michael le había hecho?

–E-Está bien, yo… Creo que es lo mejor. –Respiró hondo, intentando no volver esto más difícil. –Supongo que volvemos a ser solo amigos.

–No. Esto ya se arruinó, Jeremy. Incluso si somos amigos seguiré intentando dañarte. Lo nuestro tiene que cortarse de raíz, no podemos ser más que desconocidos ahora.

–Q-Qué… ¿Quieres tirar a la basura los doce años que estuvimos juntos? S-Somos amigos desde los cuatro años, Michael.

–Tomé una decisión, Jeremy. –Declaró fríamente, pasándole de largo para abrir la puerta de la salida. –Ahora deberías irte.

–¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! –Gritó muerto de rabia, desesperación y un dolor irreconocible que lo obligó a tomarlo del cuello del hoodie. No quería esto, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. –¡Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…! ¡Después de haberme convencido a intentar esperar que mejoraras! ¡Después de que me hicieras todo esto! ¡¿Solo vas a dejarme y fingir que nada de esto pasó?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda desechable te parezco?!

–Jeremy…

–¡¿Es en serio, Mell?! ¡¿Valgo tan poco para ti?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! –No dejaba de llorar, sentía que estaba muriendo de la indignación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas todavía agarrado a su ahora ex novio, derramando sus lágrimas sobre sus pantalones. –¡¿Quieres que te suplique?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

–Jeremy, basta.

–¡No puedo creer que creas que soy tan patético! ¡Que seas tan malditamente cobarde para dejarme y decirme "No podemos ser amigos ni siquiera"! ¡Y yo que lo intenté, y te amé! ¡Te amé, te amé tanto, te amo tanto! ¡Pero ahora lo veo…! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Solo mientes para sentirte mejor contigo! ¡No me amas! ¡NO ME AMAS!

Lo único que lo calló fue la pérdida de aire que le provocó un golpe conciso en el estómago que lo hizo aterrizar en la madera del pórtico de entrada y por poco más debajo de las escaleras. Soltó un quejido, adolorido cerca de las costillas, podía saborear la bilis junto a la amargura.

–¡Se acabó, Jeremy! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada ahora! ¡Estar con alguien como tú solo me arruina! ¡Ya no somos nada! ¡NADA!

Y cerró de un portazo, eso le había dolido más que la patada en sí.

. . .

–¿Christine? Cariño, alguien te busca afuera, es un amigo tuyo.

La chica levantó la vista de su guion y alzó una ceja con curiosidad antes de levantarse para atender a la puerta ¿Era Rich de nuevo? El tonto no dejaba de olvidarse cosas en su casa y no estaría sorprendida de que esta vez hubiese dejado algo como su cepillo de dientes aquí.  
Miró por la ventana de la sala para comprobarlo pero…

–¿Ah? –Sin creer lo que veía, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se acercó al pórtico donde él estaba. No lo veía hace tanto… Creía que era un fantasma que estaba por desvanecerse ahí mismo. –¿Jeremy…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–C-Christine, yo…

La joven Canigula casi chilla del susto cuando su amigo se tiró a sus brazos a largarse a llorar desgarradoramente. –¿J-Jeremy…?

–¡Christine, Michael terminó conmigo!

**LEVEL 19 COMPLETE**!

_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?**  
**Yes*…No**  
**Are you sure, player two?**  
**Yes*…..No**

**YOU WENT TO THE **_**"You need professional help!" **_**STAGE**


	19. LEVEL 20: Aislar o secuestrar

**LEVEL 20  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Christine se consideraba—en lo que cabía, por supuesto— una persona bastante comprensiva con sus amigos, siempre intentando empatizar con ellos. Ya saben, porque ponerse en los zapatos de una persona es muy importante a la hora de aconsejarla o juzgarla.

Sin embargo Jeremy se lo ponía difícil si lloraba a la vez que explicaba su situación. No entendía nada de lo que decía más allá de algunas palabras que no tenían coherencia al juntarlas y con suerte estaba logrando que no se ahogara en sus propias lágrimas o le empapase por completo las frazadas de la cama. Y miren que eso lo veía un poco complicado con el tamaño de esta.

Suspiró resignada ofreciéndole a Jeremy otro pañuelo de papel, solo para verlo sacar tres y sonarse la nariz antes de volver a llorar. Ciertamente así no es como imaginaba que volvería a hablar con él, no después de que tras el incidente con los globos de agua se apartara de ellos para pasar tiempo exclusiva y únicamente con Michael.

–Ya, Jeremy… Eso es, déjalo salir. –Siguió palpándole la espalda cariñosamente, dejándose mojar un poco con sus lágrimas cuando él la abrazó ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. No lo parecía, pero le destrozaba profundamente verlo así de triste ¿Qué tan mala pudo ser esa ruptura para que su amigo terminara así? –Eso es, eso es… ¿Y cómo te sientes?

–P-Para… La mierda. –Él titubeó, todavía algo acallado por el hipo y el nudo en la garganta. Christine pensó en algo.

–¿Te sentirías mejor si te traigo algo de helado de vainilla?

Jeremy se talló un ojo, mirando hacia abajo con algo de pena. –N-No hace falta.

Christine casi se moría de ternura, a veces olvidaba cuán tímido podía ser Jeremy al visitar su casa. Y sí, puede que tendría que sentirse enojada por cómo se alejó de ella esas semanas, sin embargo era más fuerte su curiosidad y su deseo de verlo mejor, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, decidida a traer el helado.

–Nada de eso, algo dulce te hará sentir mejor.

Ella también lo necesitaba para digerir todo esto.

Al llegar le ofreció el bote con una cuchara a Jeremy, ella se había servido aparte. Durante un rato le frotó la espalda para animarlo a comer. Debía admitir que lo último que esperaba escuchar de él en ese momento era lo siguiente.

–Este helado está salado.

–Uh… Sí, es que lloraste sobre él.

–Ah… Sí, tiene sentido. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a hundir la cuchara con claras intenciones de seguir atragantándose con la vainilla hasta dejar de sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas y por supuesto la amargura que había quedado desde esa tarde.

Se sentía tan apenado de haber venido a llorarle a Christine pero… Bueno, su Squip había propuesto que la visitaran. Por lo visto ya había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para sugerir a su mejor amiga, y no estuvo equivocado al convencerlo de que ella no lo mandaría a la mierda después de todo lo que ocurrió entre los dos y que se dignaría en escucharlo antes de cualquier cosa.

–Jeremy, sé que te sientes mal pero… No entiendo ¿Cómo es eso de que Michael terminó contigo?

El de rizos hizo una mueca volviendo a meterse la cuchara llena en la boca ¿Cómo respondía eso? Lo que había ocurrido con Michael era más complicado que una simple ruptura, tendría que hablar sobre todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho y eso… Simplemente no podía. No quería hablar de eso, no quería recordarlo más, sabía que si se lo contaba ahora empezaría a sentir de nuevo esos golpes y a escuchar sus insultos. Se sofocaría y Christine tendría que lidiar con su ataque de pánico.

No, mejor evitar eso. Por ahora solo censuraría cosas.

–Él… D-Dejó de ser igual conmigo cuando empezamos a salir. –Murmuró por lo bajo. –Todo iba bien y luego… Empiezan las peleas, los celos y…y…

–Está bien, no necesitas entrar en detalles. –Se apresuró a calmarlo posando una mano en su hombro. –¿Rompió contigo por eso?

Él asintió, quería golpear algo de la rabia que le daba acordarse de lo último que le dijo Michael antes de sacarlo de la casa a patadas. –Dijo que yo lo estaba volviendo un monstruo. Y-Y… Bueno, que era lo mejor para nosotros terminar porque… No quería hacerme algo peor.

–Oh. –La joven apenas pudo decir más que eso, con los ojos más abiertos de la impresión. Sabía que lo que Jeremy tenía que escuchar no sería fácil de decir pero… Para eso se supone que era su amiga, por lo que se armó de valor. –Entiendo que te duela, pero… Si es así, entonces sí era lo mejor para ustedes terminar.

–No estoy así por eso. Y-Yo… Sí quería terminar con él.

–¿Entonces qué te tiene tan triste?

–¡No estoy triste! ¡Estoy muerto de rabia! –Soltó finalmente, apoyando el bote de helado en la mesita de noche de un golpe seco. –¡Me dijo "No podemos ser amigos de nuevo, solo ser desconocidos. Hay que cortar toda nuestra relación de raíz"!

Entonces Christine lo entendió. Ella tenía entendido que Michael y Jeremy eran mejores amigos desde que apenas eran unos niños, no debía ser nada fácil terminar así una amistad que había sobrevivido tantos años.

–¡Ese… Hijo de puta! ¡No puedo creer que después de todo me haga esto! –No se contuvo a las lágrimas nuevamente, levantándose de la cama caminando de un lado a otro haciendo todo tipo de gestos furiosos. –¡Y yo que me esforcé tanto! ¡Hice todo a mi alcance para que ese idiota me perdonara y nos diera a ambos una oportunidad! ¡Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien! –¿Se sentía culpable todavía? Sí, quisiera o no, el episodio de su vida con su Squip fue uno donde cometió mil errores e hirió a las personas. No podía ignorar eso, sin embargo podía intentar mejorar las cosas y ganarse el perdón real de otros para así compensarles lo que hizo mal. Michael supuestamente le había perdonado y el mismísimo descarado se lo dijo ¡Pero ahí estuvo el imbécil diciendo lo contrario! –Le hice tanto daño a Michael pero… ¡Yo sé que no me merezco nada de esta mierda! ¡Lo intenté…! ¡E-En serio que lo intenté! Y-Yo realmente quería arreglar las cosas ¡Yo quería hacerlo feliz, mierda! ¡Dejé que ese estúpido me manipulara y me usara a su antojo solo para que después me diga que no quiere volverme a ver porque yo lo vuelvo una mierda de persona! ¡Como si yo fuera el del problema!

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama para recobrar el aire. Sintió que Christine se acercó a él gateando y se sentó a su lado, mas eso no lo detuvo para seguirse quejando.

–Y-Yo sí intenté perdonarlo por tantas cosas… Pero él me usó. –Hipó un par de veces, sentía su pecho cerrarse. –¡M-Mierda…! ¡Yo creí que lo conocía! ¡Me dije "Relájate, Jeremy. Conoces a Michael desde que tienen cuatro años. Él nunca te haría daño"! ¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡Me trató como él quiso y me botó como si yo fuera basura! ¡Quiere echarme de su maldita vida como si nada y pretender que no ocurrió todo esto! ¡Valgo tan poco para él…! S-Soy una escoria para él… Es como si yo no valiera nada. –Se sorbió la nariz intentando recuperar compostura, pero fue demasiado cuando Christine lo abrazó de lado, acariciando su cabello como su ex novio solía hacer. –¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo dejé que él me hiciera esto. –Recordaba cuántas veces deseó terminar su relación antes de que todo empeorara pero siempre lo dejaba como un simple pensamiento por lo mismo. –Y-Yo lo amaba… Yo todavía lo amo y… ¿Q-Qué es lo que…? ¡¿Q-Qué mierda le dejé hacerme?! ¡Para no reconocer todo eso yo…! ¡Soy tan estúpido!

Fue un tonto al pensar que si daba todo de él recibiría lo mismo, que si perdonaba y esperaba a Michael él tendría la misma paciencia con él. Fue tan estúpido… Tendría que haber huido en cuanto pudo y no lo hizo, tendría que haberlo dejado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su Michael ya no era el mismo que conocía.

Christine no le respondió a nada, tan solo continuó consolándolo físicamente hasta que dejase de llorar otra vez. Sentía a su amigo tan frágil contra él que no se atrevía a abrazarlo fuerte y se limitaba a frotarle la espalda esperando su calma.

–No has hecho nada para merecer esto, Jeremy. Tranquilo. –Musitó ella. –Yo… Y-Yo fui quien los quiso forzar a ambos a estar juntos cuando no estaban listos.

–No es tu culpa, Christine, yo...

–No, basta. Escúchame con atención. –Se puso firme, apartándolo sujetando sus hombros. –No tuvimos el mejor inicio, pero no eres el único que cometió errores entre todos nosotros e hizo daño a otros. Todos nos esforzamos por ser perdonados y ser mejores personas, y es injusto que seas el único que vive esto ¿Entiendes? Mereces algo mejor, Jeremy. Deja de martirizarte y creer que merecías como castigo el daño que recibiste.

Jeremy no sabía bien qué decir. Lo cierto es que estaba cansado de todo, ya no quería continuar así. No importa cuánto amase a su ex novio, no quería más sentir ese dolor. Ya no quería su maltrato, no quería seguir decepcionándose cuando él no le devolviese el mismo trato que él le daba, no quería retroceder su progreso.

–¿En serio lo crees, Christine?

–No lo creo, lo sé. –Afirmó, antes de volver a abrazarlo, deseando que pudiese exprimirle algunas de sus penas con él. –Y... Me imagino que no quieres darme muchos detalles por ahora.

–Preferiría que no. –Suspiró agotado. –Parece que hoy volvimos a ser los únicos amigos solteros.

Christine se rió nerviosamente y Jeremy de pronto sentía que se había perdido de algo. –B-Bueno, sobre eso... Jenna y yo hemos estado... Ejem, saliendo.

El joven Heere ahogó un grito entre sus manos, observando anonadado a su amiga. –¡No me jodas! ¡¿En qué momento?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! –Ganas no le faltaban para zarandear a Christine exigiendo las respuestas, pero se contenía porque no le apetecía mucho mandar a su amiga a volar.

–Bueno… Fue hace unas tres semanas pero… ¡T-Todavía no somos novias oficiales! Solo estamos saliendo y… Bueno, eso. –No podía ocultar su rubor cuando hablaba del tema. Era realmente feliz, sin embargo nunca hablaba de eso porque quería que fuese una sorpresa, y porque beber frente al sediento no se le daba bien ni le gustaba. –No te lo dije porque tú estabas teniendo problemas con Michael y… No lo sé, no quería celebrar frente a ti cuando estabas tan mal.

–Olvídalo, debiste decírmelo igual ¡Es tu primera novia! –Vamos, es cierto que estuvo hecho mierda ese tiempo, pero no sería tan egoísta como para no alegrarse por su mejor amiga. Es decir, no creyó que tendría una novia tan pronto ¡Esto era emocionante! –El Cinnabun es canon… No puedo creerlo.

La joven Canigula chilló enrojecida, dándole un buen golpe con una almohada. –¡Jeremy, que todavía no somos novias!

–¡Todavía!

Ambos rieron el resto de la tarde. Durante esas horas Jeremy pudo recuperar el tiempo perdido y a decir verdad fue más feliz de lo que fue últimamente con Michael. Solo eran Christine y él, dos amigos volviendo a hablar de todo lo que les gustaba, a sonreír juntos.

Jeremy pensó que no estaba tan solo después de todo. Y que aunque hubiese perdido a Michael, no tenía por qué haber perdido un puesto de mejor amigo.

. . .

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en la tarde.

Una parte de él le decía que había hecho bien. Es decir… No era estúpido, bien sabía que nada de lo que le había estado haciendo a Jeremy estaba bien y no era sano en cualquier relación que conozca. Sus madres ya se habían tomado el tiempo de explicarle eso hace mucho tiempo y se lo habían repetido anoche, lo cual más que impulsarlo a cambiar solo lo había hecho sentir culpable y resignado.

Resignado porque no había logrado cambiar para nada, porque sus intentos no habían bastado, y ahora había arruinado todo lo que había construido durante años por un estúpido rencor adolescente.

Gruñó revisando su celular para distraerse, aunque no funcionó del todo porque él seguía en su cabeza.

Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy…

No importa cuánto tratase, ese chico seguía estando en su cabeza las 24 horas del día. No había momento en que no lo hiciera, en que no recordase su suave y cobrizo cabello rizado, sus adorables pecas, sus brillantes ojos azules, esa sonrisa que podía deformar a una mueca de miedo con solo hablar… Mierda, también pensaba en eso. En lo notorios que eran los moretones en su piel pálida, cómo la sangre roja pintaba su rostro como si fuera él un lienzo en blanco, en… Lo adictivo que era oír su voz suplicando y llorando.

Sacudió la cabeza con un bufido, pasándose la mano por el cabello para despejarse.

Había notado que esos pensamientos horribles habían comenzado a cruzarse por su mente desde el incidente de Halloween, sin embargo se habían vuelto más constantes a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su noviazgo avanzaba ¿Era eso normal? ¿Tenía que odiarse por haber intentado satisfacer esas ansias con cosas leves como los insultos? Pensó que podría controlarlo más haciendo eso, pero lo único que logró es desearlo más.

Sabía lo que quería, y era tomar todo de Jeremy. Su risa, su cariño, su tiempo, su dolor, su llanto, su vida. Maldita sea, estaba tan asustado de sí mismo que ya no sabía qué pensar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué quería herir tanto a la persona que juró cuidar y amar? Buscar respuestas no le servía porque todo siempre caía en la misma experiencia solitaria de Halloween en ese ruidoso baño ajeno donde lloró por su amigo como maniático hasta que lo creyó suficiente.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba tanto a Jeremy como lo amaba. Podía estarlo abrazando y besando y al otro momento intentar asfixiarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo solo por el mero morbo de verlo llorar bajo él, y no sabía cómo reprimir eso último.

Estaba tan enojado… Se prometió olvidar y perdonar, sin embargo no era capaz de olvidar cómo después de largos años de amistad su único amigo lo dejó botado porque prefería estar con una chica y con sus estúpidos y falsos amigos populares ¡Pfff, por favor! ¡Como si ellos hubiesen cambiado tanto desde entonces! ¡Como si esa perra no lo hubiese dejado de cualquier modo! ¡Él prefirió irse con unos cualquieras antes que elegirlo a él! ¡Mierda! ¡Había estado junto a él, consolándolo, protegiéndolo y entendiéndolo desde que tenía memoria y ese hijo de puta le dio la espalda solo para que al final él fuese quien tuviese que salvarle el culo! ¡¿ASÍ COMO MIERDA NO PODRÍA QUERER ROMPERLE LA CARA A GOLPES?!

No, respira, Michael. Respira… No, a la mierda con eso. No podía comprender ¿Ellos con qué derecho se declaraban sus amigos? Jeremy era suyo, él siempre fue suyo. Ambos lo sabían, fueron hechos solo para estar juntos y no requerir la presencia de nadie más.

Jeremy no debería necesitar nada más que no fuera él ¿Por qué se reusaba a algo tan básico y natural como eso? ¿Por qué no pudo cumplirlo? Tal vez de haberlo hecho Michael nunca se hubiese convertido en el monstruo que era ahora.

Es que él necesitaba a Jeremy. Necesitaba, exigía, quería. No podía estar sin él y ahora lo estaba comprobando, sintiéndose ansioso y mareado al ser consciente cada vez más de que no lo volvería a ver por el mero deseo de protegerlo.

¡¿Qué más podía hacer?! No dejaba de contradecirse a cada segundo entre sus deseos de seguir junto a Jeremy aunque eso significase hacerle más daño, y entre el lado que aún lo amaba y deseaba protegerlo a toda costa. Ambos lados peleaban entre sí a muerte y cuando uno parecía estar ganando el otro ganaba fuerza y reclamaba la victoria antes de tiempo de nuevo.

_Mierda, mierda… Estúpido Jeremy._

Suspiró, esta vez más decidido a distraerse con el teléfono por un rato. Puede que sus madres hayan subido fotos del aeropuerto y ahí estaba él perdiéndoselas. Deslizó el dedo para refrescar Instagram esperando que eso ayudara pero se topó con lo último que quería ver ahora.

Jeremy había subido una foto, muy llena de filtros y stickers tiernos por cierto, y… A su lado estaba Christine. Ambos se abrazaban por el hombro, y en la descripción decía "Teníamos que retomar Mamma mia: Here we go again! En algún momento ¿No?".

¿Entonces ahí estaba él ahora? ¿Viendo películas con Christine, como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Cómo si la ruptura no le hubiese dolido en lo absoluto?

La guerra seguía y la balanza se inclinaba a favor el odio nuevamente.

. . .

–¿Seguro de que no quieres quedarte a dormir, Jeremy? –Christine preguntó algo preocupada, viendo el cielo oscurecido y a su amigo saliendo por la puerta del frente.

–No te preocupes, Christine. Es que… Hoy vendrán Heidi y Evan a cenar a casa y le prometí a papá estar presentable. Hoy le va a pedir matrimonio a Heidi y… No puedo faltar. –No era una excusa, le constaba cuán importante era para su padre seguirlo adaptando a él con los Hansen antes de que dieran el gran paso a casarse y unificar la familia. No pensaba decepcionarlo en la noche más importante para el compromiso y además puede que algo de tiempo con otras personas le hiciera bien. –Gracias por todo, Christine. Me alegra poder contar contigo incluso cuando yo he sido el idiota.

–Por favor, sabes que para eso estamos los amigos. –Respondió cariñosamente, dándole un último abrazo de despedida. –Buena suerte en la cena ¡Dime cómo resultó todo después! Y grábalo, me encantan las propuestas de matrimonio.

–Sabes que lo haré ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y así dejó la casa de los Canigula, caminando sin mucho apuro hasta su casa. La cena no comenzaba hasta dentro de dos horas y eso era tiempo suficiente para un baño y elegir la ropa menos vieja de su closet.

Al final su Squip tuvo razón, hablar con Christine le había ayudado a acomodar ideas, ponerse la cabeza en su lugar y animarse. Así a él le doliera… Esto de la ruptura y el alejamiento sería lo mejor para él. Tomaría tiempo, pero a la larga lo olvidaría, seguiría adelante y… Y ahora estaba sonando su teléfono con una llamada entrante de Michael.

–¿Qué? ¿Y qué demonios quiere ahora? –Murmuró para sí mismo con fastidio, dispuesto a colgar la llamada.

–**Espera, tal vez es importante.** –Interrumpió su Squip. **–Probablemente es porque te olvidaste tu mochila en su casa.**

–¡Yo no olvidé mi…! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que me echara de la casa?!

–**¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que eso ocurriría?!**

–¡¿No veías futuros alternos o algo así?!

–**¡Son alternos precisamente porque tienen probabilidad de no ocurrir también cabeza hueca! ¡Solo atiende la llamada!**

–Ugh, touché. –Se rindió, no valía la pena discutir por esto y perder su ropa y cepillo de dientes. –¿Hola? ¿Michael? ¿Qué quieres?

–_¿Jeremy? Oye, sé que dije que no quería verte de nuevo y eso, pero olvidaste tu mochila con tus cosas en mi casa. Además, uh… Quiero hablar contigo de algo._

–¿Qué…? Como sea, iré en un rato. –Colgó sin desear extender la conversación. No sabía bien qué quería además de devolverle sus cosas, pero algo era seguro, no iba a soportar otra agresión de su parte mientras tuviera cerca una escoba para romperle la cabeza.

Intentó relajarse y convencerse de que no era nada importante. Pero… Mierda, tan solo lo había mandado al demonio hace unas horas y ahora tenía que verle la cara de imbécil otra vez ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? En definitiva el silencio incómodo que hubo entre ambos cuando pasó hacia la sala y se sentó esperando que le dijera algo.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos comenzó a hartarse. –Muy bien, escucha. Tengo que irme y no me puedo quedar más tiempo, así que o hablas o…

–Quiero que volvamos.

Jeremy juró escuchar el sonido de un disco rayado en el ambiente… Y no, no estaba loco, su Squip se tomó la molestia de reproducirlo mientras observaba con cara de "Mierda, ya valió".

–Wowowowow… Espera, detente ahí ¿Qué? ¿Quieres qué?

–Lo estuve pensando ¿Sí? Fui un tonto, lo arruiné, y es cierto. Te esforzaste en esperar el cambio que nunca te di y… No puedo solo terminar esto así nada más. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

–Michael, escucha. Sé que lo dices en serio pero… No. Esta vez no puedo decirte que sí, no podemos volver. –No se dejaría mangonear como la última vez. –Me hiciste mucho daño y… Necesitaré ayuda para recomponerme de eso, necesitamos tiempo ¡No solo por mí! Tú también lo necesitas. No será bueno para los dos volver si no hemos resuelto nuestros problemas antes, ni siquiera debimos empezar a salir en primer lugar. No puedo permitirme esto de nuevo. Podemos ser amigos otra vez y eso aunque… No lo sé, nada volverá a ser igual y lo sabes.

Forzó la firmeza en su mirada, listo para cualquier chantaje emocional con lágrimas de cocodrilo, sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió y Michael solo asintió tranquilo.

–Sí, yo… Lo sé. Tienes razón.

–¿La tengo…? D-Digo, claro que la tengo.

–Bueno… Algo es algo ¿No? –Él sonrió, extrañamente Jeremy se sintió más calmado y ameno con ello. No esperaba que se tomase esto con tanta tranquilidad. –Solo amigos ahora, eso está bien para mí.

–Sí, solo amigos. –Afirmó. –Y si no te molesta, mis cosas…

–¡Ah! Cierto, espérame aquí. Voy a buscarlas.

Y entonces Michael dejó la sala para dirigirse al sótano. Jeremy suspiró de alivio, sintiéndose más liviano y fresco. Su Squip se apareció frente a él con los brazos cruzados, y el joven previó un regaño.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Debí decirle que…

–**Hoy me hiciste sentir orgulloso, Jeremy.** –Interrumpió sonriendo, y el adolescente de pronto sintió la necesidad de abofetearse solo para comprobar que no estaba delirando ¿Acaso su Squip había dicho que estaba orgulloso? **–No cediste, y aunque hubiese preferido que no fueras ni su amigo… Un progreso es progreso aunque sea pequeño.**

–W-Waw, gracias… Eso vale mucho de tu parte. –Murmuró. No quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba algo orgulloso. Su yo de hace unos días no hubiera sido capaz de negarse a eso. –Todo… Volverá a ser normal ahora ¿No es cierto?

–**Mis futuros alternos con más porcentaje de probabilidad te ven a ti mejor que antes.** –Aseguró con un guiño. **–¿Ves esto? Yo aprendí a ser más amable, valóralo.**

El de rizos se rió por lo bajo, sí que tenía que darle crédito a la pobre computadora por haber aprendido a la mala, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que viese su expresión despreocupada y sonriente cambiar lentamente a una extrañada y luego a una alterada.

–**Jeremy, vámonos de aquí ahora.**

–¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué? –Alzó una ceja sin comprender a qué se refería. Por azar su vista se fijó en uno de los cuadros vidriosos de las fotos, creyó ver el reflejo de Michael arrastrando algo consigo ¿Su mochila tal vez? No, eso se veía más largo y fino como…

Como un bate de baseball.

–**¡JEREMY, HUYE DE AQUÍ YA!**

Volteó rápidamente, haciendo el impulso para levantarse. Es lo único que pudo hacer a tiempo.

El golpe resonó en sus oídos sobre su cabeza hasta cuando cayó al suelo viendo que todo se oscurecía y que lo único que podía escuchar además de los gritos de su Squip era la risa de Michael.

**LEVEL 20 COMPLETE!**

_**Loading…**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	20. LEVEL 21: Amenazar con objetos o armas

**LEVEL 21  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Ninguna resaca digna de haber bebido como el mismísimo Dionisio toda la noche, ni siquiera el golpe que se dio contra los casilleros hace tiempo… Nada de eso se comparaba a la migraña aguda que estaba sufriendo ahora.

Todavía cerraba los ojos, abrirlos era un esfuerzo mortal que prefería evitar por ahora hasta que la consciencia terminara de venir a él, porque parecía que esta solo volvía a él tenuemente, trayendo con ella algunos recuerdos de antes de terminar desmayado.

Estaba sobre una cama, podía sentirlo en su espalda y en su golpeada y adolorida cabeza hundida en una almohada. A su alrededor todo se escuchaba muy silencioso. Lo único reconocible que percibió fue el aroma que lo rodeaba, era una mezcla de… Hierba, sí, y también del típico perfume masculino de… ¿Michael?

Michael… Oscuridad… El golpe… ¡EL GOLPE!

Un miedo tardío nació de golpe en su pecho y lo energizó para levantarse automáticamente como hubiera hecho un choque eléctrico. Fue tan impulsivo y veloz que solo recuperó algo de su perspicacia cuando algo duro se cerró sobre su garganta tirando de él y haciendo un sonido de golpe seco, como de madera. Llevó las manos a su cuello y palpó, sintió un aro metálico y luego la cinta que rodeaba su tráquea continuaba y… Mierda, llevaba puesta una puta correa de perro.

Trató de seguir con la mirada para ver en dónde terminaba, sin embargo era detrás del respaldar de la cama, cual estaba pegada a la pared. Aun así suponía que tendría que estar sujetada de alguna de las patas del mueble o algo debajo, como sea que fuese, no es como si pudiese darse el lujo de la racionalidad ahora.

Sollozó frustrado, tirando de la correa como si su vida dependiera de ello—Y sí, de hecho así era—sin mucho más resultado que el mismo sonido seco. Tiró, lo hizo hasta que le dolieron las manos y sus palmas empezaron a tener marcas rojas, hasta que sus brazos perdieron la fuerza y en su último intento el impulso volvió a ahorcarlo. Trató de arrancarse el collar, pero estaba agarrado a él, tan ajustado que cuando intentaba quitarlo se quedaba sin aire o se rasguñaba. Ni siquiera el estúpido aro de metal cedía, sin dudas eso tenía alguna alteración porque hasta donde recordaba era sencillo soltar los collares de perro de las correas.

Se tiró del cabello, quería gritar, salir corriendo. Las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban lo sofocaban más que el mismo collar. Esto tenía que ser solo un horrible sueño y nada más, quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía ignorar que cada detalle era exacto en la habitación. El sótano de Michael siempre estuvo plagada de cosas y no recordaba algunas a veces, era imposible para su mente recrear tan bien algo que no podía memorizar.

–¡Jer-Bear, por fin te despiertas!

Jeremy creyó que si su corazón no estuviese sujeto a su cuerpo, hubiese atravesado su carne con su peso solo para caer al suelo como una bola de boliche. Su respiración nunca se había acelerado tanto como lo hizo al ver a su ex novio observarlo desde las escaleras con esa sonrisa amplia y ese brillo en sus ojos de falsa inocencia. Su cuerpo respondió por sí solo al terror que lo inundaba y volvió a seguir tirando de la correa como maniático, es lo único para lo cual pudo reaccionar mientras Michael bajaba sin prisa y se acercaba cada vez más. Parecía que el desgraciado avanzaba tan lento solo para ponerlo nervioso, y funcionaba, el corazón estaba por estallarle y cada latido resonaba en sus oídos con tanta fuerza que cubría el de los pasos de su captor.

–Cariño, ya ansiaba verte.

Ese susurro tan cerca de su oído le arrancó un grito horrorizado antes de caer sentado en el colchón, justo frente a él. No quería mirarlo, odiaba hacerlo, y aun así sus ojos no se apartaron de él ni con su respiración irregular y las lágrimas como torrente nublándole apenas la vista.

Michael no se movió, al principio no hizo mucho más que analizarlo con la mirada fija y tranquila, sonriendo tan apaciblemente que era irreal. Jeremy reaccionó tratando de alejarse y de agachar su cabeza al ver que acercaba su mano a su rostro, y aunque no pasó a algo más que una caricia en su mejilla y a sostener ese lado de su rostro delicadamente. Empezó a temblar con los ojos cerrados, ahogando su llanto como podía, rezando a quien quiera estuviese ahí arriba para que lo sacaran de ahí, para que alejasen el tacto de ese demente, pero nadie aparecía y seguía sin despertar de ese espantoso sueño.

Qué puta humillación… Se sentía como un perro maltratado de la calle asustado del cariño de cualquier persona que intentaba acariciarlo, bajando la cabeza ante cualquiera que atreviera a alzar su mano frente a él. Solo que él no era ningún puto animal, y la persona frente a él no era cualquier persona compadecida por un perro callejero sin hogar, era un enfermo mental con ansias de dañarlo.

–Me estaba preguntando si el golpe te mataría y temí por un momento ¿Sabes? Pero me alegra ver que pude controlar mi fuerza. –Explicaba animadamente, casi inconsciente del contexto y de sus propias acciones. Viendo aquello como algo natural, siguió sonriendo mientras frotaba cariñosamente la mejilla de Jeremy. –Llevabas mucho tiempo dormido, lo cual se me hizo complicado para moverte. Evan vino a preguntar por ti y lo dejé pasar adentro, pero tuve que esconderte en la cajuela del auto para que no te viera. Lamento eso ¿Pero lo crees? ¡Hubiese sido un desastre que te haya visto, Jerry! Te habrían llevado lejos de nuevo.

Su garganta se secó y miles de dudas surgieron ¿Qué día era? ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? ¿Su familia y amigos lo estaban buscando? ¿En serio su presencia había pasado de largo por sobre las narices de la persona más ansiosa que conocía?

–Fue un poco complicado, ya sabes... No planeé esto mucho tiempo, para ser sincero no se me ocurrió hasta que bajé a buscar tus cosas y vi ese bate. Quizá de haber elegido otra cosa no hubiese tenido que ser tan violento, Jeremy. –Inclinó su cabeza a un costado, cambiando su expresión a una más decepcionada. –Lamento mucho haber tenido que llegar a esto, es que... No me quedaba otra alternativa. Y créeme que pensé en muchas a lo largo de nuestra relación, tú sabes muy bien que intenté deshacerme de Christine. Me descubriste, lo sabías... Pero tuve que callarte, no quería que nos causaran muchos problemas.

Jeremy falló en seguir ahogando su llanto, todo se acumuló en su pecho y se soltaba ahora. Él trató de ignorar tiempo atrás cuando despertó su Squip aquella obvia teoría de Christine, no porque no creyera en ella, sino porque no quería hacerlo y estaba asustado. Ahora lo veía, tendría que haberlo dicho, debió hablar y no quedarse callado.

Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía. Se había perdido la propuesta de matrimonio más importante de su vida, había sido arrebatado de su vida común y de sus amigos y familiares, y fue por la persona que más amó. "Pajarito" le dijo una vez ¿Acaso previó encerrarlo en una jaula alguna vez? ¿Cómo es que no pudo verlo? ¿En qué momento debió pararlo todo? ¿Cuando le hizo esa broma? ¿Después de su engaño? ¿Tras esa humillación? ¿Luego del primer golpe? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto?

No podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo.

–Oww, Jerry... Por favor no llores. –Trató de consolarlo llevando su otra mano a su otra mejilla, apartando las lágrimas con su pulgar solo hasta que notó que no pararía pronto. Lo vio volver a sonreír tras haber fingido muy bien su aflicción al verlo así. –Mírame, Jeremy. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Creerle sería de estúpidos. Jeremy solo podía llorar, balbucear rezos inentendibles, lo que sea menos creer o seguir mirando a su captor. No quería esto, nunca deseó esto, ni siquiera merecía esto ¿Cierto?

Se ve que Michael no aceptaría que siguiese llorando en su cara, porque sentía que continuaba limpiando su rostro y apartando los mechones de su amoratado ojo derecho.

–Mírame, Jeremy.

Ni siquiera él supo cómo logro obedecer, intentando acallar de nuevo su llanto, temblando atemorizado ante esa mirada ida pero pacífica y el tacto supuestamente cariñoso que se desvío a su labio inferior.

Michael mantuvo su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos, que pronto se fijaron en la zona que sus dedos acariciaban. Eso debió ser suficiente para prever el peligro, pero no para apartarlo cuando se acercó más y antes de sellar sus labios susurró:

–Ahora solo tienes que mirarme a mí.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones tan pronto los labios ajenos se apoderaron de los suyos sin aceptar el "No" como respuesta.  
Era insistente para acercarse, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el borde del colchón, justo entre sus piernas, manteniendo su rostro ahí con una mano y usando la otra para abrazarse a su cintura a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él.

Él solo se quedó ahí, añadiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas al beso, temblando entre los brazos ajenos. Sus dedos se aferraron al cuello de su hoodie queriendo apartarlo, pero... Mierda, estaba tan asustado que su fuerza no respondía ni para un empuje suave.

Todo su miedo era desapercibido, Michael parecía fingir que no existía y todo iba de acuerdo a su enferma imaginación. Para él este era otro arrumaco acogedor y cariñoso, no era forzarlo, no estaba mal.

Se preguntaba cuánto más duraría eso. Cada segundo se sentía como un eterno minuto, cada movimiento contrario sobre su cuerpo lo estremecía con una sensación de desagrado que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando Chloe trató de acostarse con él en la fiesta de Halloween. No, esto era mil veces peor, Chloe al menos no lo había secuestrado.

Reaccionó finalmente. Michael había intentado avanzar más allá de lo que en este estado podía permitir. No había sido la gran cosa siquiera, lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la cadera por debajo de la camiseta, mas sin embargo ese roce directo activó toda su euforia y energía para empujarlo lejos.

Michael con suerte no se tambaleó tanto como para caer al suelo, aunque eso no lo detuvo para detenerse a observarlo como si esa acción fuera inaudita.  
Jeremy se cubrió la boca y no lo soportó más. Volvió a llorar, a lanzar gritos ahogados y alaridos, a temblar del asco y la impotencia. Su ex novio por otro lado no se veía muy molesto por lo de hace rato aunque el de rizos se pegó el susto de creerlo al apartarle él las manos del rostro sujetándolo fuerte de las muñecas.

Dolió, el agarre era firme y descuidado. Aun así no se quejó, ahora mismo ningún tipo de dolor superaba el que su pecho sentía al oprimirse de la angustia.  
Bajó los brazos de nuevo hasta la cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón tal cual Michael las acomodó antes de rebuscar en su bolsillo algo.

–Me prometí que trataría de no lastimarte, Jeremy. Por favor abstente de provocarme, ni siquiera yo sé qué haría si me enojo contigo. –Advirtió, no como una amenaza sino como un consejo, borrando su expresión triste para volver a sonreír y a besarlo de forma corta.

Algo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Un objeto frío y fino lo rozó en el lado derecho del cuello y luego se presionó contra él sin hacerle daño, pero sí dándole a entender que se trataba de algo como una navaja o un cuchillo de cocina.

–Odiaría tener que herirte, Jeremy. Eres muy lindo como para seguir arruinándote con cicatrices o moretones. –Él habló con pena sin apartar el arma blanca y acariciando con su dedo índice libre la zona más pecosa de su rostro. –Esos hermosos ojos azules tuyos no podrán verse más si vuelves a hacer que te golpee, esas tiernas pecas no aparecerían si te dejo más moretones, ni siquiera podré seguir escuchando tu dulce voz si haces que te calle con insultos. No quiero eso, Jeremy. –Inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo nostálgicamente. –Quiero seguir observando tu belleza mientras estés dormido como solía hacer antes. Quiero seguir amándote sin herirte, y tenerte solo para mí es la única forma. Espero que lo entiendas.

El de rizos volvió a respirar al dejar de sentir el filo amenazante del cuchillo abandonar su piel. No lo tranquilizó lo suficiente, pero sí le permitió volver a inhalar y moverse.

Ese jodido lunático lo había amenazado con un puto cuchillo, maldita sea. Ese demente seguía sonriendo como si nada y le miraba como si fuera otro objeto de su colección vintage. Como si fuera suyo. Ese psicópata era su ex novio, su mejor amigo, el mismo niño que conoció hace años y que ahora no podía reconocer tras esa máscara maniática y obsesiva.

–Verás que las cosas serán mejores incluso con estos altibajos, Jeremy. –Amplió de forma tétrica su sonrisa y de pronto su mirada no era ida ni calmada. Era fija, demente, la que revelaba con totalidad el monstruo enloquecido que escondió siempre en su interior. –Lo entenderás… Lo hice por nosotros.

Tiró de nuevo del collar, de la correa que seguía sin ceder. Michael empezó a reírse sin molestarse en detenerlo, supo entonces que su falta de preocupación se debía a lo que tanto había temido: No podía escapar.

**LEVEL 21 COMPLETE!**

_**Loading…**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	21. LEVEL 22: Amenazar de muerte

**LEVEL 22  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Desde que era niño, para Jeremy el sótano de Michael era el lugar ideal para pasar los días.

Recordaba cómo el lugar a sus cuatro años era un sitio destartalado lleno de cajas y objetos viejos que la familia Mell dejó a la deriva, y cómo al igual que muchos pequeños, la sola idea de cruzar las escaleras hacia ese oscuro antro bajo tierra lleno de sombras de monstruos y ruidos tenebrosos les provocaba tal terror que huían despavoridos apenas veían la puerta abrirse lentamente con un chirrido.

Luego las madres de Michael decidieron deshacerse de esas cosas en una tienda de garaje y tirando lo que no servía cuando cumplieron cinco años. El lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco y la limpieza lo hizo ver menos tenebroso, de hecho podían bajar durante el día a ayudar a las adultas sin sentir miedo.

Finalmente, tras discutirlo mucho, con tapiz azul y un piso alfombrado, el lugar que tanto los había espantado de niños se volvió una nueva habitación que ambos compartirían sin recelo durante su adolescencia.

El sótano de Michael era su santuario de geeks, el lugar perfecto para comer porquerías y fumar jugando videojuegos. Pero para Jeremy significaba más que eso, era un refugio.

Entre esas cuatro paredes podía escapar de los problemas que lo aquejaban en el mundo exterior. Allí podía ser él, podía alejarse de toda la gente de mierda que lo trató mal en la escuela, podía olvidarse de un padre que no le prestaba atención y solo necesitaba a Michael y a sus brazos acunándolo en la cama. Solo necesitaba a su mejor amigo, el chico que volvía esa habitación algo especial.

Y ahora él era el chico que volvía aquello una prisión.

También estaba la camiseta de "Creeps" de Michael. Con una tela que asemejaba un suéter algo elástico, esa prenda de ropa era una de sus más grandes adicciones, pues siempre que la situación se lo permitía la pedía prestada.

Desde incluso antes de verlo como algo más que un amigo relacionaba su contacto suave y acogedor con todo lo bueno del mundo rodeándolo para decirle "Está bien, olvida todo". Desde su suavidad y el aroma de Michael, todo ello era una invitación para cerrar los ojos y no pensar más todo porque le recordaba a su amigo. Era Michael quien había vuelto esa camiseta algo especial para él.

Ahora era él quien la volvía un uniforme de prisión que no lo dejaba dormir del asco que sentía al usarla.

Lo rodeaba una sensación vomitiva y repugnante que le costaba describir, pero que podía comparar como sus abusos con su comida chatarra favorita que le causaba malestar y luego juraba no volver a tocar nunca en la vida por ese mal recuerdo, solo para luego volverlo a hacer. Era eso pero mil veces peor.

La horrible sensación cuando algo que amaste con todo tu corazón se vuelve en tu contra.

Lo que alguna vez fue un escondite para su bienestar mental ahora lo torturaba. Jeremy nunca fue claustrofóbico y aun así sentía como si las cuatro paredes sobre él amenazaran con cerrarse y aplastarlo lo suficientemente para dejarlo con vida pero sufriendo con solo respirar.

Era asfixiante, sofocante, era indescriptiblemente espantoso. A veces despertaba creyendo que las paredes habían cumplido sus amenazas solo para descubrir que se trataba de la correa alrededor de su cuello que limitaba su respiración agitada.

La rutina podía explicarse muy simplemente y aun así no terminaba de digerirla por completo.

Primero que nada; Michael le traía todas las comidas del día sin excepción con un vaso de agua o bebida. Podía no terminarse los platos, pero obligatoriamente tenía que vaciar el vaso aunque vomitara en el intento. He ahí el motivo por el cual su Squip no había vuelto a hablarle para ofrecerle ayuda: La mayoría de bebidas que no fueran agua eran Mountain Dew roja.

Cuando Michael no estaba no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que mirar el techo o sentarse en el borde de la cama, ya que la correa no le permitía ir muy lejos. Se dedicaba durante ese tiempo a buscar métodos de escape que no funcionaban, a tratar de cortar la correa con los dientes—No daba resultados prometedores y sólo le daba dolor en la mandíbula—o a simplemente llorar en silencio pensando en cómo su vida se le escaparía de las manos mientras pasaba más tiempo ahí.

Solo salía del sótano cuando Michael llegaba, y solo era para que lo llevase al baño. Cuando no estaba por mucho tiempo siempre le dejaba un balde o... Jesús, quería llorar de lo humillante que era todo esto. Prácticamente se había convertido en un maldito perro al cual sacaban a pasear ocasionalmente con una correa y cuál su dueño bañaba cada dos días.

Apenas pasaron cuatro días y lo sentía como un mes.

La noticia de su desaparición no se hizo esperar en el mundo exterior. Por Michael y lo que él le enseñaba se había enterado de todo.

Su padre lo buscaba desesperadamente cada día haciendo provechos de su trabajo como oficial de policía, había pospuesto su boda con Heidi porque no estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo sin él presente sano y salvo.  
Heidi ayudaba todo lo posible notificando al hospital donde trabajaba, pidiendo que si veían a alguien con su apariencia que le avisaran.  
Evan, Connor y todos sus amigos imprimían volantes de "Desaparecido" con una foto de él y sus datos personales, y las pegaban o repartían en todos lados. La ciudad entera podría estar empapelada con su cara y aun así ellos no se cansarían de entregar los mismos papeles a quienes se cruzaran por su camino. De hecho estaba enterado de que Michael participaba de eso y también de las búsquedas.

Recordaba que tras las 48 horas de desaparecido, Michael llegó tarde a la casa y le enseñó uno de los primeros afiches de aviso. En la descripción decía "Visto por última vez por los Canigula", como si fuera una acusación de sospecha hacia su mejor amiga, la cual sabía que lloraba por él muy seguido en las búsquedas.

Le daba rabia cómo Michael se lo describía, tomando por estúpidos a todos los que se esforzaban en encontrarlo, como si todo el sufrimiento de ellos fuera una broma.

Que Jenna había dedicado su blog a notificar todo lo que tuviese que ver y había dejado todo lo demás, que Christine empezaba a ser más ansiosa, que Brooke se ponía muy paranoica y empezaba a soltar miles de teorías escabrosas hasta largarse a llorar, que Chloe perdía la paciencia muy rápido y discutía sobre dónde debían buscar y cuando, que Rich y Jake apenas se dignaban a hacer chistes o a sus idioteces diarias porque estaban muy preocupados para eso...

Jeremy lloraba de solo pensarlo. No quería que otros sufrieran por él, no quería que se angustiaran tanto por él, no quería arruinarles la vida así.

Deseó haberle dicho a su padre cuánto le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por su crianza y su cambio positivo en su vida, quería correr a abrazarlo y decirle que estaba vivo. Necesitaba que él supiera que no había muerto y estaba bien en lo que cabe.

Jeremy quería gritar que estaba vivo. Encerrado pero vivo, esperando salvación pero vivo. Su mente se llenaba de escenarios dónde sus amigos discutían, su familia lloraba y finalmente se rendían en buscarlo. Pensar en que el responsable estaba frente a sus ojos y nadie lo veía... Que él estaba bajo sus pies pero pasaban de largo. Quería golpear las paredes para derrumbarlas y ser libre.

Jeremy no podía pasar a ser otra cara olvidada en los noticieros, un "Se presume muerto" que no terminaría jamás de complacer a sus seres queridos y consumiría sus vidas. Se negaba a que su destino fuera ese, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y cada día sería peor. La gente perdería el interés, Michael seguiría lejos del ojo de la ley, él despertaría solo para darse cuenta de que la habitación se volvía más pequeña a sus ojos.

–¡Jeremy, he vuelto! –Michael saludó enérgicamente desde las escaleras, literalmente saltando de escalón en escalón con una alegría casi inusual. O eso decía él, según entendía fingía estar desanimado todo el tiempo que estaba lejos de él, lo cual no era muy difícil. –Pasé por 7/11 por algunas cosas para comer ¿Has estado bien sin mí, cariño?

Jeremy se contuvo a comentar que literalmente se había ido solo por diez minutos y simplemente asintió sin emitir más que un "Sí" seco y bajo. No tenía lugar para el sarcasmo o ironía ahí, y créanle que a veces era demasiado tentador, tanto que las palabras se sentían como jabón resbalando de su lengua.

El de gafas acomodó algunas cosas que traía en la bolsa de supermercado y luego se sentó junto a él para abrazarlo afectuosamente. Jeremy no se resistió, pero permaneció tenso ante cada movimiento. La verdad es que Michael no llegaba más lejos con él que con besos o abrazos, sin embargo eso no le quitaba la libertad de imaginar que un día de estos trataría de propasarse, y hasta ese entonces quería disfrutar de la relativa tranquilidad que tenía. No estaba preparado para repartir golpes.

–He traído para ti tu sabor de slushie favorita ¡Ta-dá! –Siguió explicando, deteniéndose en el vaso con granizado azul que le entregó en las manos. –Sé lo mucho que te gustaba mezclar chicle azul con frambuesa azul, cariño. Pensé que necesitabas algo dulce ya que estuviste un poco arisco y serio estos días.

Jeremy alzó una ceja sin quitar su expresión de incomodidad. Entendía a lo que se refería Michael, su falta de respuesta a sus cariños o su ausencia de emoción y entusiasmo eran notorias, ni siquiera él estaba dispuesto a negarlas con lo mal que estaba. Solo reaccionaba así ante el comentario porque seguía sin creer que Michael esquivara tanto la realidad de su situación, sobre todo la de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Casi parecía que nada le importaba una mierda.

–¿Sabes? Pasé un momento por tu casa luego. –Jugó con su pajilla, divagando un poco. Jeremy puso toda su atención a lo que decía. –Hombre… –Soltó una risa notoriamente divertida y burlona. –Debiste ver a Evan, viejo. Parecía que le daba un Mental breakdown, se ve que le cuesta hablar con la gente incluso para entregar esos tontos volantes, uh… Al menos en este que me dio luces lindo.

–¿Te divierte?

Michael dejó de jugar con su bebida y dirigió la mirada hacia Jeremy, quien temblando de la rabia apretaba su vaso peligrosamente. No era normal verlo tan… ¿Expresivo? Sí, eso, no era normal verlo tan expresivo últimamente, por lo que se sorprendió un poco mas no tanto como para callar. –Sí, un poco. Tu hermanastro no parece estar dando lo mejor de sí incluso si es para buscarte.

–Tú no sabes una mierda de Evan. Me hubiera encantado haber tenido un hermano como él cuando niño. –Masculló, masticando las palabras con puro desprecio hacia el que lo abrazaba pero no se atrevía a apartar. –¿Te da tanta risa ver que están buscándome?

Lejos de alterarse o ponerse a la ofensiva, Michael sonrió ladinamente como si a sus ojos Jeremy fuese un ingenuo y tonto niño de seis años el cual no sabía nada de la vida. –Sí, algo. La gente que nunca te notó antes finalmente está más atenta a tu existencia. Ahora todo gira en torno a ti, Jeremy. Todos te extrañan, todos dicen cosas bellas sobre ti y lo mucho que desean habértelo dicho antes. –Se rió por lo bajo sin ocultar una de sus tantas sonrisas maliciosas. –La gente siempre es así, Jeremy. No notan que existes hasta que desapareces. No quieren darte el amor que mereces hasta que desapareces ¡No eres nada hasta que desapareces! ¿Pero sabes? Para mí siempre exististe. –Pausó, obligando al más alto a que lo mirara, tomando su rostro fuertemente con una sola mano. Jeremy se quejó por lo bajo, le dolían las mejillas. –Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que mi vida giraría en torno a ti. Yo sabía que éramos tal para cual. Yo no soy como esa mierda de gentuza, yo te diré cuánto te amo cada día que estemos juntos y no esperaré a que te mueras o algo para que eso ocurra. Ellos no te merecen… No te merecen, no te merecen, no te merecen ¡No te merecen, no te merecen…!

El de rizos ahogó un grito espantado dejando caer su slushie. Michael empezaba a poner más presión sobre su rostro, casi sentía que sus uñas iban a atravesar su carne hasta llegar adentro de su boca por un agujero en las mejillas. De nuevo estaba mirándolo así… Odiaba cuando Michael ponía esos ojos dementes y le daban esos lapsus violentos donde decía incoherencias. Le asustaba, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer.

–Ellos... No… ¡TE MERECEN! –Finalizó tras poner énfasis en cada palabra pausada antes de soltarlo bruscamente. –¡Y acostúmbrate a esto, porque solo por encima de mi cadáver dejaré que esos desgraciados vuelvan a tener la fortuna de saber de ti! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Me perteneces! ¡Haré todo lo necesario para que te quedes! ¡Tú solo eres mío, Jeremy! ¡MÍO! –Declaró totalmente zafado, zarandeando al más alto por los hombros un par de veces para luego empujarlo de nuevo al colchón y apartarse un poco más lejos.

Jeremy recobró la respiración agitadamente, temblando del susto en su rincón de la cama mientras observaba a Michael de espaldas murmurar cosas para sí mismo mientras hacía el ademán de respirar profundo. No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, seguía dándole el mismo mal rollo que la primera vez.

Una vez calmado, el de gafas se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada hubiera pasado. Así era últimamente cada vez que se enfadaba, pasando de una faceta a la otra como las caras de una moneda, tan repentinamente y sin aviso que era difícil prever cuándo sería el siguiente giro. Casi parecía que Mell tenía una palanca de "Violento/Amoroso" en algún sitio del cuerpo que no veía.

–Jeremy, amor. –Musitó con más amabilidad. –Mejor termina de comer ¿Vale? Quiero bañarte temprano para que no nos acostemos tarde ¡Mañana tengo escuela! ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor, pajarito?

El otro asintió eufóricamente sin decir palabra, Michael suspiró complacido ante esa respuesta y se volvió a sentar a su lado alcanzándole poco a poco lo que había traído para él.

Jeremy ni siquiera saboreó la comida de lo ido que estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Michael seguía hablando quién sabe qué estupidez mientras le ofrecía una que otra vez darle de comer él mismo o llevar la pajilla de su slushie a su boca, pero no lo escuchaba, y a esos gestos solo respondía automáticamente sin rechazarlos como si fuera una máquina.

Las palabras del joven Mell en su estado violento no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza como un mantra mientras cada vez masticaba más lento su comida por miedo a vomitarla.

"_¡Y acostúmbrate a esto, porque solo por encima de mi cadáver dejaré que esos desgraciados vuelvan a tener la fortuna de saber de ti! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!"_

Michael volvió a ofrecerle algo con el tenedor, lo aceptó sin ganas sintiendo que su estómago rechazaba todo lo que su lengua tocaba de ante mano, obligándolo a detener aún más su mandíbula.

"_¡Me perteneces! ¡Haré todo lo necesario para que te quedes!"_

Su mirada estaba fija en Michael hace rato, sin embargo solo ahora empezaba a sudar y a sentir sus dedos temblar sobre sus propias piernas mientras su cara perdía color y su mirada comenzaba a distorsionarlo. Ante sus ojos, su ex novio solo era el monstruo que se negó a ver antes, y que ahora no podía dejar de ver sin importar cuán real pareciera esa máscara de bondad.

"_¡Tú solo eres mío, Jeremy! ¡MÍO!"_

–Bueno, veo que ya te llenaste. –El de gafas habló al observar las bandejas vacías y se levantó de la cama buscando en el cajón hasta dar con otra correa más corta que la que lo ataba a la cama. Aparentemente para Michael era más cómodo cambiarlas en vez de soltar la otra, quizás para no revelarle cómo soltarla o porque le daba flojera. Quién sabe, cualquiera de las dos opciones era viable. –Será mejor que te dé ese baño, puede que incluso te borre un poco la cara seria.

"_Eres mío."_

El más alto asintió sin decir nada y se movió apenas sintió el primer tirón en el cuello, avanzando hacia las escaleras con la mirada perdida y Michael silbando campante y relajado detrás de él.

"_ERES MÍO."_

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía soportar más tiempo esta prisión, ya no podía afrontar al mismo carcelero todos los días, ya no quería ser ahogándose entre los cuatro muros que lo separaban de su vida anterior y los seres que amaba. Ya no quería sentir que su vida pertenecía a otra persona.

No quería pertenecerle a nadie más que no fuera él mismo.

_T-Tengo que… TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ._

No sabía su fue un impulso por toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada desde el primer día o su necesidad de aire fresco antes de que le explotaran los pulmones, pero aun así cometió una locura. Empujó a Michael con todas sus fuerzas hacia debajo de las escaleras y sujetando su correa logró que la soltara, dejándolo a su propio mando.

No se detuvo a ver si él estaba bien, de todos modos había caído apenas unas cuatro escaleras abajo y que gritara su nombre le indicaba que seguía vivo al menos.

Corrió escaleras arriba, saltó en cada escalón como si fueran a deshacerse bajo sus pies ignorando los llamados ajenos y sus órdenes de que volviera. Una vez llegó a la puerta del sótano cruzó, mirando por última vez atrás a Michael apenas recuperándose del golpe para incorporarse. Lo escuchó gritar su nombre de nuevo como si una bestia rugiera y entonces atinó a cerrar la puerta con seguro, listo para correr por el pasillo.

Ni siquiera él sabía qué es lo que haría, era consciente de que si era atrapado estaba prácticamente muerto y aun así cedió ante un inminente ataque de pánico. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la salida principal, un chillido frustrado escapó de sus labios al comprobar que estaba cerrada, lo que lo hizo golpear desesperadamente para que cediera en vano.

Muy bien, respira, Jeremy. La puerta no te dejará pero… ¿La ventana? También estaba cerrada, y no, no es que simplemente podía abrirla y ya. Los Mell habían patentado un tipo de cerradura con llave hace tiempo por inseguridad, en otras palabras: A menos que encontrara la maldita llave no podría huir ¿Romper los cristales? No era práctico, no cuando los marcos de la ventana eran demasiado pequeños para que saliera por ahí.

Empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de las mesitas de la sala de estar, incluso llegó a arrancarlos de los muebles para tirar todo al piso y buscar más rápidamente sin buenos resultados. A estas alturas estaba considerando usar uno de ellos para tratar de romper la puerta.

Se congeló al escuchar de nuevo a Michael gritarle. Si lo había escuchado era porque había logrado salir del sótano y ahora iba en busca de su puta cabeza.

Ya estaba, se acabó. Jeremy no tenía por dónde escapar, estaba frito, estaba muerto.

Luego se le prendió el foco y escapó a la cocina a tropezones, agachándose delante del cajón de los cubiertos hasta dar con el cuchillo más grande y amenazador que había disponible en la casa. Recordaba que Lisa siempre lo mantenía afilado para cortar la carne, así que le sería muy útil para defenderse si Michael lo encontraba antes de lo previsto.

Se arrastró hasta pegarse contra el mostrador que conectaba con la sala principal, apretó el mango con fuerza hasta que creyó que lo amarró con sus dedos y lo fundió con su pecho, rezó todas las oraciones que se sabía y hasta empezó a musitar una que otra frase de la biblia y el Torá que le serían útiles. Finalmente se quedó en completo silencio, y solo fue cuando escuchó a su ex novio mascullar todo tipo de maldiciones al llegar a la sala, claramente buscándolo bajo cualquier mueble que le permitiera esconderse.

Su respiración iba tan rápido que habría podido usar tres bolsas de papel para relajarla, su pulso temblaba tanto que podría haberse hecho él mismo un corte en sus piernas descubiertas, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que escuchaba en sus oídos su retumbar incesante. Sudaba, pero se negaba a que el cuchillo se le resbalara de las manos ahora.

Cuando Michael estuvo por cruzar hacia la cocina todo se detuvo, desde su corazón hasta su respiración. Su primer paso al frente fue la señal, y entonces se levantó con rapidez y trató de clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Michael retrocedió esquivando el filo de nada, y así estuvo por un tiempo mientras Jeremy gritaba como un energúmeno y le daba más al aire que a otra cosa, blandiendo el arma blanca con una rapidez digna de ninja o uno de los tíos de Pucca. No lograba darle y solo lograba que su captor se alejara de él evitando con éxito, aunque se le veía notoriamente asustado de que en algún momento Jeremy realmente consiguiera volverlo picadillo.

El de rizos no se detenía ni sintiendo el brazo entumecerse. No podía, sabía que no tenía opción. No había otra salida más que esta.

Tenía que matarlo, tenía que deshacerse de ese enfermo mental.

–¡MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE!

Soltó más y más alaridos de pura ira con cada intento. Repentinamente Michael se tropezó con el cajón que había dejado tirado antes y Jeremy lo siguió hasta el suelo acorralándolo entre la alfombra y el cuchillo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su torso para volverlo más sencillo.

Pero aun así no pudo, pues cuando quiso clavarle el arma con ambas manos Michael fue más rápido y lo detuvo. Forcejeaban, Jeremy para acercarle a la cara el filo y Michael para alejar a Jeremy y si era posible apartarlo. El de gafas no hablaba, se mantenía en silencio y apenas soltaba uno que otro quejido entre su esfuerzo.

Jeremy no paraba de gritar y maldecirlo hasta sentir que su garganta se desgarraba. Gritaba con toda la rabia que había contenido, con todo el dolor que había soportado, gritó un nuevo sentimiento naciendo en su pecho por la persona que lloró, cuidó y sobre todo amó con todo su corazón.

–¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio! ¡Arruinaste mi vida, te odio! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiese sido tu novio! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiésemos sido amigos! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA NOS HAYAMOS CONOCIDO! ¡TE ODIO, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!

Él lloraba, su corazón lloraba. El veneno recorría sus venas como caudal y le recordaba todo el dolor que su captor le había hecho pasar ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a este extremo? ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron seguir siendo bellas? En este momento ambos podrían estarse besando en el sótano compartiendo una pizza, risas y besos. Podrían ser felices, podrían seguir amándose y haciéndose bien.

Y ahora lo maldecía, maldecía ese nefasto día en que lloró solo en el jardín de niños y Michael llegó para hacerlo reír al columpiarlo. Maldijo con toda su alma el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron y se volvieron tan importantes el uno para el otro.

Jeremy maldecía al amor por cegarlo, y también por haber atenuado la fuerza de sus brazos cuando abajo suyo Michael lo observó aterrado, tan débil y frágil como el día en que el de rizos lo salvó de una tanta de matones que lo hicieron puré a él en su lugar.

El cuchillo cayó a su costado apenas su fuerza disminuyó y Michael se recobró para empujarlo por las muñecas hacia el suelo, levantándose rápidamente para tomar el cuchillo y alejarse de Jeremy un poco, respirando agitado y esperando que el de pecas intentara quitarle el arma. No tuvo que esperar tanto para eso, ni siquiera necesitó usar el cuchillo, Jeremy seguía siendo tan debilucho comparado a él como el primer día de cautiverio.

Lo derribó con solo empujarlo.

Jeremy chilló adolorido al caer al suelo y no intentó levantarse de nuevo. El filo sobre su cuello le advertía que no se moviera ni un solo milímetro o lo iba a lamentar el resto de su vida, si es que viviría, claro.

El corazón le cayó hasta el estómago reemplazando el coraje por miedo ¿De nuevo iba a ser así?

Todavía recobrando la respiración, el joven Mell empezó a reírse por lo bajo hasta estallar literalmente en una carcajada hasta maniática que le heló la sangre y le puso los pelos de punta De nuevo era esa mirada.

–Vamos, levántate. –Ordenó todavía entre risas, sin embargo el más pálido permanecía tembloroso, derrotado y al borde del llanto en el suelo. Suponía que entonces Michael no veía solución más rápida que ignorar por completo la correa y sujetarlo del cabello para hacer cumplir, sin atender a sus gritos. –¡HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

Lo intentó, juraba a Dios que lo intentó, pero no pudo zafarse de Michael ni golpeándolo o tratando de encajarle una patada. De algún modo él resistía todo ataque físico y lograba arrastrarlo del cabello hasta bajar las escaleras del sótano, dando un último tirón brusco para arrojarle contra la cama. No había sido contra el respaldar, sino más bien al costado, era lo único en lo que podría considerarse afortunado mientras Michael avanzaba hasta él a paso pesado y él hizo su último esfuerzo desesperado de huir por el costado solo para ser de nuevo lanzado contra la cama.

–¿Ya terminaste? ¿O todavía quieres humillarte más? Cada día me sorprende más lo patético que eres, Jeremy. –Mell escupió las palabras con simpleza y una mirada ensombrecida antes de agarrar al aludido del brazo, quien por cierto no dejaba de llorar y trataba de zafarse de él. –Sí, sí, sí… Lloras, lloras, te duele. Me hartas, en serio me hartas cuando eres así ¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?! ¡Ya deja de llorar! –Exclamó impaciente antes de estamparle una bofetada que no solo le movió el mundo, sino que también lo acalló tan efectivamente que cualquiera diría que se hubiese calmado más, pero no fue así. Michael siguió apretando el brazo ajeno, amenazando con doblarlo. –¿Listo? ¿Y si ahora me repites lo que dijiste antes? Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

La garganta de Jeremy no solo se cerró para sus sollozos, sino también para cualquier tipo de sonido. No quería repetir nada, ni siquiera quería hablar. Todo él se sentía tan entumecido y tembloroso que se sentía caer en cualquier momento.

Michael perdió la paciencia y volvió a abofetearlo de tal manera que caer en el colchón hasta se sintió rudo. Luego escuchó el sonido del metal, era la correa que lo mantenía sujeto a la cama.

–¡Dije que lo repitieras! ¡¿Te crees valiente, Jeremy?! ¡Entonces dilo de nuevo! ¡DILO, DILO, DILO!

Su rostro no permanecía quieto en una sola dirección, Michael se encargaba de moverlo lo suficiente con cada bofetada y no contento con ello empezó a zarandearlo de los hombros con tanta fuerza que ahora cambiaba el sentido. Su cerebro literalmente se estrellaba contra su cráneo en cada movimiento, no podía siquiera emitir sonido o pedir que parase porque no procesaba las palabras a tiempo. El dolor de cabeza lo mareaba, el rostro le ardía, sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo.

–Si vuelves a hacer una mierda parecida te mataré, Jeremy. –Amenazó sin escrúpulos, apoyando la rodilla sobre su pecho para hacer presión mientras tiraba fuerte de la correa. Jeremy sentía que se ahogaba, pero no lo suficiente para morir, sino más bien para desesperarlo por oxígeno. –Te mataré… Mierda, te mataré ¡TE MATARÉ SI VUELVES A ESCAPARTE ASÍ! ¡¿Me oyes bien, Jeremy?! ¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITA SEA! Así que… Piénsalo dos veces antes de ser tan estúpido.

Entonces lo soltó. Jeremy respiró hondo y tosió con un descanso de diez segundos antes de una última bofetada.

–Que ese sea tu ultimátum y tu castigo ¿Bien? Mejor duerme solo, mañana te daré tu baño y más te vale comportarte, no quieras hacerme cumplir mis palabras.

Con todo dicho y hecho, Michael lo besó largamente para luego abandonar el sótano y desaparecer de su visión dando un portazo.

Las estatuas del parque envidiarían a Jeremy de lo paralizado que estaba, y de lo repentino que su llanto lo ahogó entre sus gritos.

Y las paredes se cerraban, sí, sentía las paredes cerrarse aún más.

**LEVEL 22 COMPLETE!**

_**Loading…**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	22. LEVEL 23: Forzar a una relación sexual

**LEVEL 23  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Cuando Jeremy despertó se encontraba siendo cargado por Michael hacia el sótano. Lo último que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente era un olor fuerte que a este paso terminaría tan pegado a su cabeza que podría olerlo con solo pensar en él.

¿Saben algo? Que te escondan en la cajuela de un auto no es precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo y sus huesos se lo hacían saber, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por cambiarlo. Y Michael no iba a cambiar sus escondites improvisados solo porque se lo pidiera ¿Piensan que a estas alturas Jeremy cree que a Michael le importa lo que él quiera? Muy gracioso, Jeremy podría reírse de ello como si fuera un chiste si su humor no fuera el peor con todo lo vivido.

Ya no sabía qué día era si el de gafas no se lo comentaba, y hasta donde recordaba habían pasado seis días aproximadamente desde su estúpido intento de escape, por lo que llevaba ya casi dos semanas en cautiverio.

Probablemente siguen en dudas sobre lo de la cajuela del auto y Jeremy siendo escondido ahí de vez en cuando. Bueno, resulta que últimamente a sus amigos se les ocurría pasar a visitar a Michael para animarlo por su desaparición.  
Jeremy no los escuchaba porque durante ese tiempo estaba desmayado en el auto, pero ya suponía que intentaban elevarle la moral, la esperanza... Ese tipo de cosas.

Y claro ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Michael dejarlo en el sótano, despierto y aterrado? Era predecible que se pusiera a gritar hasta que lo escucharan y Jeremy no estaba dispuesto a negar tal teoría ya que se le había ocurrido una vez que podría hacer eso para salvarse. Sin embargo Michael siempre iba a un paso adelante y lo desmayaba con cloroformo para luego amordazarlo y dejarlo escondido en esas ocasiones.

Agradecía no haber despertado nunca cuando todavía estaba allí, le daría ataques de pánico y con mucha razón, puesto que últimamente con toda la situación la claustrofobia estaba en posibilidad de volverse un trauma si lograba ser rescatado.

–Lamento haber sido así de repentino. –Habló Michael después de bajar las escaleras y dejarlo sentado en la cama nuevamente. No se le veían rastros de culpa, como siempre. Jeremy todavía intentaba imaginarse sus expresiones faciales cuando lo desmayaba de la nada y lo dejaba en el auto ¿Se vería asustado? ¿Angustiado tal vez? Quería suponerlo, aunque sabía que eso solo podría ser causal de los nervios del ser descubierto. –Ahora que se fueron ya puedo preparar tu baño. Regreso en un segundo.

Una vez solo no le quedó más opción que esperar con la ansiedad reptando adentro de su estómago. Para ser totalmente franco, Michael no había llegado más lejos de lo que él le permitía ¿No es eso impresionante? Quería pegarle una estrellita dorada en la frente que dijera "Eres la mitad de idiota que eres normalmente cuando haces eso" pero no existía una pegatina lo suficientemente grande.

Eso no quitaba el hecho, por supuesto, de que fuese sumamente incómodo y aterrador cuando intentaba propasarse con él. Cuando eso ocurría, Jeremy se moría del miedo y el asco, pensando en que esta vez no le tendría tanta paciencia y luego… No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, eso acrecentaba sus nervios. No quería ni pensar que las cosas podían ir más allá de besos en el cuello o manoseos bajo la ropa.

Increíblemente, su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda la capacidad de reaccionar a cualquier estimulación de índole sexual que conocía o que recordaba que había hecho efecto en él antes. No se sorprendía por ello, todavía tenía la cabeza en su lugar y se negaba rotundamente a darle a ese enfermo mental lo que quería. Él podía ser un masturbador compulsivo que estuvo en abstinencia casi dos semanas y todo lo que quieran, sin embargo tampoco era estúpido y… Aún si lo intentara no había nada que pudiera relajarlo lo suficiente para eso ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podía siquiera besar al chico que lo tenía encerrado contra su voluntad sin sentirse nauseabundo?

Empezaba a sentirse enfermo de nuevo. No quería seguir manteniendo su higiene si eso lo obligaba a dejar que Michael lo bañase. Él no era un perro, seguía siendo una persona, y notaba que esas excusas de ayudarlo solo eran para tocarlo.

–Muy bien… Creo que ya casi está. Será mejor que no seas lento, Jeremy. Dejé el agua corriendo y no quiero que rebalse la tina. –Avisó una vez bajó para llevarlo con él, el aludido hizo caso levantándose y siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

¿Había tratado de huir de nuevo? No, no lo había hecho y no quería hacerlo otra vez. No porque no anhelara la libertad ¿Qué más podría querer que eso? Simplemente se debía a que tenía miedo de fallar como la última vez y volver a ser golpeado. Era aquello a lo único que podía aspirar ahora, a no cometer errores que le reprendieran con una bofetada o un puñetazo, mucho más en este momento que se encontraba tan débil y que su ojo magullado ya había empezado a sanar y a deshincharse.

Jeremy no quería morir. Él tenía fe en que lo encontrarían algún día, y si así era se esforzaría por permanecer con vida hasta ese momento, sin importar qué tuviera qué hacer.

–Bien, justo a tiempo. –Comentó Michael cerrando el grifo del agua caliente, para luego sentarlo sobre el borde con las intenciones de quitarle la correa y el collar. Era cuando tomaba baños que podía quitárselo, y aunque le gustara la sensación de estar liberado recordaba al abrir los ojos que no era real y que no valía la pena someterse a esto por aquella vacía sensación. –Ah, mira eso. Tu ojo está sanando muy rápido ¿No es eso genial, cariño? –Él le sonrió apartando suavemente los mechones de su rostro y acariciando su mejilla. Ya esperaba ese beso, y si bien no lo cortó ni apartó eso no significaba que correspondía a ellos, sino que se quedaba quieto y evitaba apartarlo para no molestarlo. –Mejor apresuramos esto, fue un día pesado para ser viernes.

Jeremy no respondió, apenas se permitió temblar en su lugar a sabiendas de lo que proseguía. Michael no contento con querer ayudarlo a bañarse también era insistente en ayudarlo a desvestirse ¿No era eso conveniente? El de gafas no tenía idea de la preparación mental que requería permitirle esto.

La rutina no cambiaba con ello. Estiraba una pierna para que le quitase el calcetín, luego iba la otra, estiraba los brazos para que le quitara la camiseta de "Creeps" y cedía a que él le abrazara un momento, y finalmente se levantaba apenas para que le quitara los boxers. Luego de eso permanecía sentado hasta que Michael comprobaba la temperatura del agua, y justo después lo cargaba en sus brazos para meterlo en la tina. Sin fallos, sin un cambio, él siguió cada paso a la perfección pero… Hubo algo nuevo, algo que Jeremy notó cuando estuvo metido en la tina.

Hoy el agua estaba más caliente y no llegaba tan arriba como de costumbre. Ni siquiera se dio el lujo de creer que había sido una equivocación de Michael porque un segundo después de fijarse en eso lo vio de espaldas quitándose la ropa.

Le dio un mini infarto, sujetándose del borde de la bañera, pero se esforzó por no colapsar y habló. –Q-Qué… ¿Qué haces?

–¿Ah? –Michael volteó a verlo con cara dubitativa luego de haberse sentado sobre la tapa del retrete para quitarse las calcetas, después se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. –¡Oh, esto! No tuve tiempo de tomar un baño al salir de casa y quiero ahorrar tiempo. Espero que no te moleste.

Por una mierda, claro que le molestaba, de hecho esa palabra se le quedaba muy corta ¿Pero por qué se molestaría en decirlo? No es como si a Michael fuese a importarle, así que se tragó cualquier palabra o sonido, abrazándose las rodillas y apartándose más adelante en la tina al sentir que el de gafas también estaba entrando.

Respiró tan hondo como pudo y soltó el aire al tiempo que el agua caía sobre su cabeza y su acompañante comenzaba a frotar su cabeza. Olía el shampoo de lavandas pero eso no lo relajaba, sentía el agua a una temperatura perfecta pero no se destensaba, simplemente no podía soportar la cercanía con ese tipo. Era casi un milagro no empujarlo al demonio cuando lo enjabonaba ¿Y saben lo peor? Que este baño sería más largo con él presente haciendo pausas para encargarse de su propia higiene.

–Uh… Todavía me parece impresionante que algunos de tus rizos no se deshagan con el agua. –Comentó el filipino, justo cuando usaba la ducha de mano para enjuagarle el acondicionador, prosiguiendo a alborotarlo un poco cabello por cabello. Tomaba entre sus dedos los mechones rizados que se apartaban naturalmente de los otros y los enrollaba en su índice para luego soltar y seguir con otro. –Son muy bonitos.

Por mucho que a Jeremy le gustasen los halagos que iban dirigidos a su cabello, no podía tomar estos o agradecer. Con Michael estaba aprendiendo a odiar los elogios y a negarlos. Quería llorar, quería gritarle que no era cierto, que su cabello era un desastre espantoso que no merecía ningún cumplido. Odiaba cada palabra amable, odiaba gustarle a una persona tan escalofriante como él, quería desagradarle tanto como él empezaba a desagradarse a sí mismo cada día más que pasaba ahí encerrado.

El agua perdía calidez, su cabello empezaba a recuperar su forma mientras más perdía humedad y él temblaba en su sitio ahogando los sonidos de llanto o asco que empezaron a aparecer en cuanto Michael apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro para "casualmente" rozar sus labios con su cuello. Tras cinco minutos no podía concebir un beso más y quería apartar sus brazos de alrededor de su torso, en serio que quería, pero le aterraba recibir un empujón o un golpe tan fuerte que le estampara la cabeza contra la cerámica.

No quería agresividad, no quería atenciones que intentaran ser cariñosas, no quería absolutamente nada que proviniera de él.

Casi parecía que hubiera captado la indirecta o el lenguaje corporal, porque enseguida se detuvo y lo escuchó hablar mientras salía de la bañera tomando las toallas que había traído. –Creo que ya fue suficiente baño por hoy. Aquí tienes, Jer. –Le alcanzó su toalla y prosiguió a secarse. El más alto hizo lo mismo, analizando cuidadosamente la actitud extrañamente alegre de Michael.

Era raro verlo tan tranquilo cuando lo apartaba, como si no le importara mucho su rechazo. Claro que eso no lo tranquilizaba, Jeremy se decía que algo había ahí que no había notado.

Una vez seco y con el mínimo de ropa limpia puesta, se sentó sobre el borde esperando el collar, sin embargo Michael le miró extrañado y lo levantó tirándole de la mano. –¿Qué haces? Dije que había sido mucho baño por hoy, vamos. –Y sin decir otra cosa lo arrastró hasta el sótano de la mano y con la correa y el collar en la otra.

No comprendía ¿Por qué de pronto ese acto amable? No, aún más raro ¿Por qué lo dejaba así y lo llevaba tan libremente y de la mano hacia su cautiverio? Creía que Michael era más listo que eso, aunque tampoco lo creía muy tonto, probablemente él sabía que no se atrevería a intentar escapar deliberadamente de nuevo sabiendo lo mucho que le ganaba en fuerza y en ventaja. Ante ese pensamiento se rió muy por lo bajo con ironía para sí mismo. Había pisado fondo.

Bajó las escaleras por su propia cuenta, sentándose sobre la cama luego de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse con cerrojo. A continuación le esperaban "mimos y cariñitos" antes de dormir, y luego de ello una larga noche atrapado entre los brazos de su captor. Al menos sería más cómodo en esta ocasión.

Miró de reojo a Michael volver luego de un rato, llevando consigo un vaso con hielo y Mountain Dew roja. Tenía sed, pero no lo admitiría nunca delante suyo. Nunca le diría "gracias", todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad. Todo lo aceptaba como si fuera obligación, así es como debía verse ¿Era tonto hacer eso? Sí, es posible, su orgullo era un poco bipolar últimamente.

–Ten, cariño. Estoy seguro de que el baño caliente tuvo que darte algo de sed. –Dijo, entregándole el vaso y seguidamente alejándose por las escaleras nuevamente. –Vuelvo en un momento ¿Sí?

Mientras se iba, Jeremy rodó los ojos y acercó el vaso a su boca, alejándolo en el instante en que sintió algo diferente. Lo acercó de nuevo, esta vez a su nariz y olisqueó, percibiendo un aroma peculiar. Le restó importancia, pensando que no era extraño que una bebida que debió haber vencido hace más de una década y media oliera diferente de lo que acostumbraba, y dio un primer trago que casi lo hizo toser. El sabor era más fuerte de lo que recordaba y era difícil de tragar, le tentaba la idea de escupirlo en el suelo, sin embargo sabía que eso enojaría a Michael por lo que decidió taparse la nariz y bebérselo entero antes de que le diera más asco.

Esto podía compararlo a esa vez que intentó bajarse un shot de Vodka sabor frambuesa y se quedó un largo rato sufriendo porque el sabor no quería abandonar su boca ni después de beberse dos latas de refresco. Imaginó que le habían dado de beber la Mountain Dew más vieja que se conocía en el mercado antes de ser descontinuada, pero se dio cuenta unos dos minutos después de que no era posible que se tratase solo de un refresco rancio.

Sostuvo su teoría cuando su estómago empezó a revolverse, sin embargo no se parecía a ninguna sensación de náuseas que haya experimentado, y la temperatura elevada a su alrededor no era algo de fiebre. La fiebre tardaba en llegar y causaba que la cabeza se le partiera en dos del dolor, y nada le dolía ahora, solo sentía un mareo que lo hizo caer recostado sobre la cama.

Jeremy sabía que tenía malestar, mas no comprendía por qué era tan repentino y por qué no sentía dolor alguno, limitándose a respirar más agitadamente ante el sofoco que le provocaba el calor y a intentar volverse a mantener sentado, aunque eso le costase su postura.

–¡Jeremy, cariño, ya…! ¿Jeremy? –La voz de Michael sonó sobre las escaleras y segundos después podía escucharla a poca distancia. Abrió los ojos solo para comprobar que ya nada daba vueltas y para fijarse en la expresión confundida del chico de gafas, que tras darle una mirada rápida se incorporó para revisar un frasco y una tableta de pastillas azules, viendo que entonces sonreía apenado y disimulaba una risa nerviosa. –Ups… Creo que me excedí un poco con la dosis.

–Q-Qué… ¿Dosis? –Balbuceó entrecortado con cada jadeo interrumpiendo sus palabras, y con el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos ¿Por qué mierda parecía que hubiese recorrido kilómetro y medio en una maratón y por qué Michael tenía que ver con esto?

Michael se enfocó en un papel, que suponía era una prescripción. –Oh… Esto venía con un gotero, se supone que tenía que agregar gotas y yo puse más que eso. –Murmuró para sí mismo, y luego revisó otra prescripción que probablemente correspondía a las pastillas azules. –Solo una es suficiente… Uh… Sí, puede que me haya pasado un poco.

–Michael… Qué… ¿Qué es lo que…?

–Ah, olvidaba que estabas ahí, Jeremy, lo siento. –Se disculpó dejando de lado las cosas para volver a ponerse a su altura en el borde de la cama. –Verás, has estado algo arisco últimamente así que pensé que tenía que animarte de alguna forma, así que… ¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gustó el afrodisíaco?

_¡¿AFRODISÍACO?!_

Jeremy perdió por completo el aire sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y sin digerir la sonrisa cínica y falsamente inocente de Michael ¿El tipo hablaba en serio? ¡¿Lo había drogado con un puto afrodisíaco?! Esto tenía que ser una broma, una broma pésima y de mal gusto. El escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con esa cercanía invasiva se lo confirmó, haciéndolo sudar en frío.

–Bueno… Me corrijo: "Afrodisíacos". No me decidía entre cuál de los dos debía darte así que intenté con ambos ¡No tienes idea de lo complicado que es pulverizar pastillas! –Explicaba tan tranquilo como si se tratase de una receta más. Su actitud se balanceaba entre lo sugerente e inocente, manteniéndose en el medio con su tono y expresión ingenua, y su accionar atrevido al empujarlo más al centro de la cama.

Jeremy ni siquiera sabía qué decir o por dónde empezar a quejarse ¿El tipo había tenido las agallas de drogarlo solo para convencerlo de tener sexo porque el resto de acercamientos no habían servido? No podía creer el asco que sentía y lo patético que le parecía, así como tampoco podía dar crédito a las reacciones nada favorecedoras de su propio cuerpo cuando el hijo de puta acariciaba su muslo y descansaba su mentón sobre su hombro, abrazando su cintura como un apoyo.

–Has estado tan distante, Jeremy. Simplemente… Tenía que ayudarte a no ser tan evasivo. –Remarcó en cada momento que le echaba la culpa de su propio actuar y que eso lo había obligado a llegar a estos medios, y eso solo repugnó más al de pecas. Era como si el filipino no fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar el contexto o como si intentara tapar el sol con el dedo creyendo que eso lo haría a él cambiar de parecer.

El tacto de ambas manos deslizarse debajo de su camiseta lo sobresaltaron mucho. Jeremy suponía que el afrodisíaco se había encargado de mandar su insensibilidad táctil muy a la mierda a donde no pudiera ni verla, porque no se recordaba a sí mismo tan fácil de provocar ni siquiera antes de todo este retorcido circo. Era un poco hormonal, sí, pero no era tan sensible. Lo peor es que no podía controlarlo aunque lo intentara, ya que al final los besos húmedos subiendo por su hombro hasta su cuello, las caricias sobre la línea nerviosa sensible de su espalda y la estimulación ajena entre sus piernas conseguían sin mucho esfuerzo el objetivo repulsivo de su captor de hacerlo temblar y jadear.

Era contradictorio. Quería llorar de rabia por lo humillado que se sentía y a la vez su cuerpo en abstinencia pedía por más ¡Despierta, cuerpo estúpido! ¿No te das cuenta de lo enfermo que es esto? Dejarse usar por su propio verdugo… No habría cosa más indigna y asquerosa que podía imaginar.

–N-no… No… Basta, b-basta… No quiero. –Murmuró, y su voz quebrada increíblemente fue escuchada por el filipino, quien se apartó en seguida sin rastros en su mirada de enojo.

–¿Uh? ¿Incluso eso no fue suficiente? –Ladeó un poco la cabeza a un costado, mostrándose extrañado mas no por ello desilusionado. –Bueno… Está bien, no quiero hacer esto si no vas a cooperar o te sientes obligado, tesoro. Descuida. –Musitó con cariño, acariciando su mejilla. Jeremy se sentía desorientado frente al comportamiento más listo del contrario, pero no por ello insatisfecho. Claro que… Le picaba mucho en la coherencia que haya llegado tan lejos al punto de drogarlo pero que aun así tomara en cuenta su consentimiento, como para tranquilizarse ahora. Y sí, era muy ilógico, no se equivocaba. Michael se lo afirmaría a continuación tras separarse un poco más y mirar de reojo a otro lado de la habitación, como si pensara en voz alta. –No tienes que preocuparte, yo… Ugh, es solo que este día fue tan largo y aburrido… Soportando a Christine y al resto de idiotas. Solo pensé… Que llegaría y dejaría toda la frustración atrás si lograba recibir afecto de tu parte, pero veo que eso no funcionaría, así que… Será una pena ¿No? Que tenga que descargarme de otro modo… Quizá con Christine.

¿Creen que Jeremy es idiota? No, él captó perfectamente esa amenaza indirecta proviniendo de esos ojos inocentes pero voz maliciosa. Oh, amenazarle con dañar a su amiga era el perfecto chantaje precisamente porque creía en él ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Michael lo había secuestrado, si había hecho eso entonces no le temblaría el pulso para hacerle mucho daño a su pobre amiga y salir ileso de algún modo.

Se mordió el labio, muriéndose de la rabia. Justo cuando creyó que Michael no podía golpear más bajo lo sorprendía dándole una patada en la ingle. Y dolía… Dolía pensar en que estaba negociando su dignidad a cambio del bienestar de Christine, y aún más dolía saber que, ni con la seguridad de que no le haría daño incluso si cumplía, iba a aceptar.

Su orgullo se despidió en ese beso desesperado que le dio a Michael antes de que se alejara más, y no pudo sentirse más miserable por ello.

Por mucho que se opusiera a la idea de tener que hacer esto, el pecoso se sobre esforzaba por dejar el asco y miedo a un lado para volver esta prostitución—No podía verlo de otro modo—no tan sufrible, intentando concentrarse en el placer artificial que le brindaba como ayuda el efecto de los afrodisíacos y las caricias ajenas.

No podía describir con palabras la humillación que era, no solo haber cedido, sino estarlo disfrutando y que él lo supiera. Porque desde que Jeremy había sido encerrado bajo tierra no pudo quitarse de la cabeza que no había nada que quisiera de Michael, y que lógicamente rechazaría todo lo que le ofrecía, porque ya no quería ser complaciente ni mucho menos un objeto de su uso, pero ahí estaba… Gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole más, acatando pedidos… Todo porque es lo que él quería a cambio de no tocar al inocente.

Lo grabó en su mente, al tiempo que escuchaba un pedido ajeno. Una vez que lo complaciera ya no habría reversa. Ese frasco seguiría siendo de uso provechoso para él, y a lo único que se podía darse la libertad de ser era lo que Michael quisiera.

Había pensado que Michael tocó fondo cuando llegó tan lejos solo para tener sexo con él, sin embargo empezaba a creer que el que había caído muchísimo más bajo reduciéndose a tener qué hacer el trabajo sucio montando su cadera sobre la ajena y dando ese ridículo show de perra necesitada por una promesa sin fundamento.

Qué bajo había caído… Qué asqueroso, qué repugnante, qué patético. No había suficientes adjetivos despectivos en el diccionario que lo definieran ni un medidor tan grande para su vergüenza ahora

Michael ya se había quedado dormido hace un rato, él seguía despierto con las marcas de mordidas quemando su piel y la sensación invasiva de las manos del filipino todavía persistente y en su mente, repitiendo cada toqueteo en su memoria y reviviéndola sobre su cuerpo. Era casi como estar pasando por ello de nuevo.

Jeremy no pudo hacer más que llorar en silencio, deseando más que nunca salir de esta prisión.

**LEVEL 23 COMPLETE!**

_**Loading…**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	23. LEVEL 24: Abuso sexual

**LEVEL 24  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy estaba harto de todo.

Su vida en cautiverio se había vuelto cada vez más insoportable desde que tenía la desgracia de haber sido obligado a algo que no deseaba con ese condenado afrodisíaco. Sentía que era parte de la trata de blancas y que había sido comprado por alguien, excepto que no habían pagado por él, y que conocía a su dueño perfectamente… O al menos eso pensaba él antes.

De ahora en más su cercanía con Michael había aumentado. Ahora él tenía más tiempo libre por reducción de tiempo en las búsquedas, y le recordaba que estaba poniendo más delgado con el paso del tiempo, cosa normal siendo que Jeremy apenas podía comer por el nudo en el estómago y la sensación nauseabunda que era soportar a su captor más tiempo de lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

Al principio las cosas se reducían a sexo. Michael se había tomado el tiempo de leer detalladamente las instrucciones de cada uno de los afrodisíacos frente a él y en consecuencia los había aprovechado bastante bien, aunque Jeremy se daba cuenta cuando se excedía "accidentalmente" con la dosis, que coincidentemente era algo que ocurría cuando le notaba muy tenso o esquivo. Qué conveniente que siempre lo era, lo que no le daba la certeza de que ese frasco durara mucho más, o que quedaran píldoras azules. Diría que eso lo tranquilizaba, mas no era así. Por más que esas drogas fueran caras, Michael encontraría la forma de buscar más o usar otros métodos ¿Quizá la marihuana? Puede ser, recordaba que fumar lo adormecía bastante y a veces no recordaba las cosas que ocurrían bajo su efecto.

Se daba tanto asco… Tanto pero tanto asco. Su cordura estaba llegando al límite, y si tenía que seguir entregándose de este modo a ese hijo de puta una vez más, juraba por Dios o quien sea que estuviese arriba, que gritaría día y noche con todas sus fuerzas a ver si se desgarraba la garganta y moría, o si tenía la suerte de que alguien lo escuchase. Tal vez… Fue por ese motivo que terminó vomitando luego de intentar beberse la Mountain Dew roja mezclada con el afrodisíaco, incapaz de concebir que todo aquello que recordaba que vivía cada noche ocurriese nuevamente.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo mantenerlo en su estómago más de cinco minutos, botando todo en el borde de la cama mientras que Michael lo miraba anonadado, siendo consciente de que una de sus noches planeadas se fue al demonio, pero aun así mostrando amabilidad hacia él en todo momento, preguntando por su estado, diciendo que se recostara mientras buscaba con qué limpiar.

Se sintió mareado, ardiendo, débil. Michael llegó más tarde a ponerle un paño húmedo y a limpiar aquel desastre. Según él, había sido su culpa al no darle una dieta más balanceada para ingerir, lo que tenía un poco de sentido ya que Michael no era precisamente bueno cocinando y casi siempre lo alimentaba en base a comida chatarra que compraba por ahí, sin embargo a Jeremy no le parecía lógico puesto que había vivido de comidas poco balanceadas desde que su madre no vivía con ellos.

No dijo nada al respecto, en especial cuando Michael comentó que también podía deberse a la Mountain Dew roja, que obviamente había pasado las fechas de caducar, y que se abstendría de darle de beber más que agua estos días. Aquello fue para Jeremy una señal divina del cielo mismo.

Michael creía que ese vómito no era su pánico y asco, sino el efecto de la comida basura y la añeja bebida que mantenía a su única fuente de ayuda ausente. Jeremy fue incapaz de desaprovechar esta oportunidad para empezar a trazar un plan que, era arriesgado y asqueroso, pero que a la larga puede que terminara funcionando.

Era bastante simple. Apenas Michael considerara que estaba recuperado de su descompostura y quisiera hacerle beber el refresco de nuevo, aprovecharía cada oportunidad de distracción o ausencia ajena para vomitar antes de digerir la bebida. Nunca se había metido los dedos en la garganta para estimular el sentido del vómito antes, pero sus altos reflejos volvieron su primer intento un completo éxito. Y así fue con el segundo… El tercero… El cuarto.

Cualquiera diría que era malo para su salud abusar tanto, y no mentiría, su peso lo estaba haciendo notar ¿Y qué importaba? Su vida corría peligro cada segundo que pasaba encerrado junto con ese loco de mierda, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas idioteces. Sabía que cuando fuera libre ya podría ocuparse de ello con completa libertad, pero hasta que ese día llegara continuaría botando el estómago.

Michael se veía más nervioso por cada intento, probablemente suponiendo que las cosas se le saldrían de las manos si el cuerpo de su prisionero seguía rechazando la MTD roja, sin embargo no parecía hacerse tanto drama por eso. Quizá para despertar al Squip nuevamente se necesitaba MTD verde, así había sido la última vez, y ahora debería estar dormido ¿No? Jeremy también lo suponía a veces cuando su ánimo decaía, pero se mantenía firme, confiando en que la bebida ya no debería hacer más efecto luego de dos veces.

Lo que no podía resistir, para su desgracia, era el afrodisíaco. Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, pensaba que sería sospechoso si también empezaba a vomitar a causa del mismo, por lo que puso fuerza de voluntad en soportar un poco más aquello. Debía funcionar, o de lo contrario sentiría que su esfuerzo fue para nada.

–¿Cariño? Saldré un rato ¿Quieres que compre algo para ti en el camino? –Michael lo llamó, sacándolo de su trance de ensoñación. Se levantó solo para responderle, cosa irónica ya que no se molestó en mostrarse más enérgico.

–No gracias. No tengo hambre.

–¿En serio? –El de gafas puso cara incrédula, observando con un deje de preocupación su cuerpo. –Estás muy delgado ahora, Jeremy ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

–Estaré bien.

Con todo dicho, el joven Mell no tuvo más remedio que retirarse luego de una despedida cariñosa. Dejándolo sin correa pero con la puerta cerrada, como siempre.

Al momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Jeremy suspiró agotado y se volvió a recostar. Últimamente estaba cansado casi todo el tiempo y dormía más de lo que necesitaba. Lo que él asumía que se debía a su enorme aburrimiento al no tener casi nada que hacer en el sótano, a los pocos nutrientes que consumía y a los muchos que tiraba a la mierda con cada nausea, y por supuesto a la profunda depresión en la que se sentía hundido con toda la situación actual.

Dormir era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Cuando dormía no había pesadillas atormentándolo o sueños dulces en los que su anhelada antigua vida se mostraba, por el contrario, Jeremy no soñaba. Rara vez lo hacía, y agradecía que ese detalle siguiese intocable. Nada le gustaba más ahora que perder la consciencia unas cuantas horas, olvidando absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba y le hacía daño. Dormido no sentía temor, no escuchaba o veía a su ex novio, no extrañaba a sus seres queridos, no lloraba, no se estresaba… Dormido se sentía seguro, sin importar que estuviese en el mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

Jeremy decía que ahora, dormir era morir un tiempo, denotando lo mucho que prefería estar muerto a seguir soportando esta mierda.

No duró mucho más tiempo despierto. En cuanto cerró los ojos, Jeremy se dejó abrazar por Morfeo, permitiendo al mismo dios de los sueños que lo arrastrara con él a su mundo de inmaculada oscuridad e indolora inconsciencia. Todo estaba a favor para darle un sueño reparador este día, desde su agotamiento manteniendo ocupado a Michael desde las siete de la mañana hasta el cansancio emocional.

Algo le decía que no despertaría ni cuando Michael llegara, lo que no lo preocupaba mucho. Lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, el filipino no lo molestaba cuando estaba dormido. Es más, buscaba otras cosas que hacer y esperaba pacientemente a que despertara para volver a captar su atención. Era lo único que apreciaba, que con lo desgraciado que podía ser tenía esos detalles extrañamente amables.

Oh, cómo creyó ingenuamente que dormiría plácidamente… De no ser porque por primera vez en años Jeremy soñó.

Estaba en un bosque, pero uno bastante despejado. Se encontraba recostado entre numerosas y coloridas flores, meciéndose suavemente con la fresca brisa junto a las pocas nubes blancas en el cielo claro y azul. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de los pájaros, a pesar de que a unos metros alcanzaba a ver a Christine y sus amigos hablando, y en otro costado lejano a su padre junto a Heidi, Evan, Connor y Jared. En el sueño no sintió necesidad de acercarse a ellos, solo quería seguir recostado en el césped, admirando el cielo azul y relajándose.

Por muy raro que se escuchara, su vestimenta no era la habitual, y tampoco la de los demás. Todos vestían togas griegas, y él no era la excepción a la regla. Por mucho que el azul fuese su color, aquel verde vivo no le disgustaba. Solo tenía quejas con algunas flores adheridas a su cabello que no dejaban de hacerle cosquillas con cada movimiento suyo.

Se sentía cálido, inusual… Pero familiar.

Y como todo sueño, nada es perfecto o dura para siempre.

El viento que soplaba se volvió más fuerte y frío, advirtiendo la tormenta que se acercaba. El azul claro del cielo se despintó inmediatamente, volviéndose gris y sombrío. El viento se sentía soportable para él, pero las flores perdían sus pétalos o eran arrancadas de raíz.

Se incorporó, sintiendo que el suelo vibraba sobre él. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, intentando levantarse para correr en dirección al resto de la gente, pero ni siquiera pudo sostenerse ante el temblor a sus pies que pronto partió la tierra en pedazos y enseñó un aterrador y caótico vacío a kilómetros bajo tierra.

Gritó por ayuda sin ningún sonido saliendo de su garganta. Trataba de ponerse a salvo en un sitio estable pero el suelo insistía en romperse debajo suyo para tragárselo. Fue entonces cuando se abrió y fue empujado al abismo profundo donde se escuchaban risas cavernosas de una voz que reconocía perfectamente. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente no estaba en caída libre, alguien lo sujetaba contra sí riéndose odiosamente en su cara.

De haber podido ver su propio rostro hubiese asegurado que estaba deformado del horror al ver a Michael con look digno del dios Hades, apresándolo en sus brazos para hundirlo con él hacia el inframundo mientras la tierra se reconstruía sobre ellos y nadie notaba tan horrible atraco.

Lloró, pataleó, intentó empujarlo, mas todo fue en vano. Ahora solo podía decir adiós para siempre a la luz del sol, resignándose a unos forzados besos de su captor y a que la vida se le escapara de las manos como la arena.

Incluso cuando todo se oscureció, la pesadilla se encargó de que sintiera en carne propia todos los toqueteos y los invasivos besos sobre su piel, haciéndole removerse en sueños y despertar de golpe con un suspiro repentino y una sorpresa que lo congeló.

–¿Uh? ¡Jer-bear! Por fin despiertas, ya estaba empezando a creer que te habías muerto o algo así. –Bromeó el chico de gafas, sin ponerle mucha atención a la mirada anonadada y aterrada del pecoso, quien empezaba a procesar por parpadeo su posición, las manos ajenas bajo su ropa, y que nuevamente se aprovechaba del shock para volver a repartir uno que otro beso sobre su cuello. –Lamento haberte despertado así, es solo que… Eres lindo mientras duermes.

Jeremy fue incapaz de reaccionar, permitiendo todo manoseo hasta que los mismos se detuvieron y Michael se apartó. Dejándolo agitado y asustado sobre la cama mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras con tranquilidad.

–Vuelvo en un momento ¿Sí? No me extrañes mucho.

La puerta se cerró, despertando a Jeremy por completo solo para dejarlo caer sobre el duro cemento de la realidad. Fue más consciente de su propio cuerpo, recordando explícitamente los toques del sueño y esa tétrica versión de un mito que conocía bien. Su respiración se volvió inestable, terminando en lágrimas y dolor.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué cada vez que se sentía seguro de alguna forma ese hijo de puta lo profanaba, volviéndolo a hacer entrar en pánico? No podía describir cuán grande era su angustia, y el terror que lo hacía temblar entre el llanto, porque sabía ahora que no tenía más alternativas para hacer a su mente escapar.

Deseó tanto estar muerto… Deseó fervientemente quedarse sin aire entre su hipo y lágrimas, ahogándose con ellas y dejando atrás todo. Pero…

–**Te dejo solo un rato y las cosas se salen de control. No puedes estar mucho tiempo sin mí ¿Eh, niño?**

Se detuvo abruptamente, levantando su mirada hacia el hombre lleno de glitcheos con apariencia similar a la de Keanu Reeves y un rostro amable que muy pocas veces era capaz de contemplar. Entonces volvió a llorar, pero no por la angustia, sino por la alegría.

–**Hey, hey… Vamos, tranquilo, no llores.** –Intentó tranquilizarlo, agachándose sobre una de sus rodillas para estar más a su altura. **–Solo… Respira hondo y tranquilízate, necesito ver qué ha ocurrido mientras no estuve ¿Sí?**

Jeremy asintió, intentando dificultosamente de calmarse y dejar de llorar. No podía creer que después de tantas desgracias al fin le saliera bien una cosa, y no una cosa cualquiera. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo que ver solo a Michael, el interactuar con alguien más lo reconfortaba enormemente, por no decir que a pesar de que no existía tal forma física, se sentía más seguro. Su Squip podía ser una computadora y todo, mas nadie negaría lo humano que llegaba a ser.

A medida que los segundos pasaban y el Squip se quedaba callado al analizar sus recuerdos, su rostro se iba deformando en muecas y expresiones que iban desde desagrado hasta pura seriedad. Cuando finalizó, suspiró hondo y le devolvió una mirada que expresaba "No pienso hacer una puta broma". **–Ese chico es listo… Demasiado.** –Murmuró, algo tenso. **–No puedo sacarte de aquí tan rápidamente, pero todo método cuenta. Necesito que escuches con atención todo lo que digo y que lo cumplas ¿Sí?**

El joven no dudó en asentir y se levantó de la cama de un salto, esperando a que la primera orden se diera. Esta vez planeaba hacer caso sin errores, su vida dependía de eso.

–**De acuerdo… Debe haber algún dispositivo aquí para que te comuniques con el mundo exterior. **–Analizó, mirando su entorno.

–¿Tú no puedes hacerlo? –Susurró tembloroso. Estaba tan nervioso que se olvidaba de solo pensar sus palabras.

–**Yo recibo y almaceno información que ya tengo o que obtengo contigo, Jeremy. No puedo hacer más, lo siento.** –Aquello lo desilusionó enormemente. **–Veamos… Conoces a Michael desde que es un crío molesto… Sabemos que no deja sus cosas aquí y… ¡Tu teléfono! ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? ¿Lo has visto desde que te encerraron aquí?**

–Oh, yo… No, pero no sé si está por aquí. Pero puedo buscar. –Había estado limitado mucho tiempo con la correa y con la presencia de Michael cuando estaba suelto, por lo que no había pensado en investigar más a fondo la habitación.

Sin perder un segundo más, empezó a rebuscar en cada rincón. Lo hizo en los estantes, bajo la cama, en los cajones de la mesita de noche y algunos muebles. Prácticamente casi puso patas arriba todo el sótano, de no ser porque el no ser descubierto era fundamental, por lo que se aseguraba de dejar todo donde pertenecía luego de indagar lo suficiente. Tras un rato, y sin resultados, se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, listo para volver a caer en crisis.

–**No te quedes ahí sentado ¡Debe haber algún sitio donde lo haya dejado!**

–Podría estar en la planta de arriba pero yo no puedo ir. –Murmuró, y las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse. –No puedo salir de aquí, yo… Espera… Claro, lo olvidaba.

Inmediatamente se fijó en la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Recordaba que cuando eran niños, Michael la rompió por accidente, sin embargo eso le dio la oportunidad de convertirla en un escondite para dinero o marihuana luego de unos cuantos arreglos. La forma de abrirla era usar un gancho escondido en un estante para abrir hacia afuera la pequeña puertecilla que Michael había hecho a la medida. No tardó más de un minuto con ello, casi muriendo de un infarto al ver que su teléfono estaba efectivamente ahí adentro, junto con algo de dinero y bolsitas de marihuana.

Perdiendo el aliento por un momento, cerró de nuevo la lámpara y dejó el gacho en su sitio, centrándose en el celular. Solo tenía que encenderlo y listo, mandaría un mensaje, llamaría a alguien, lo que sea ¡Sería libre! Lo que terminó por bajarlo de las nubes de nuevo fue darse cuenta de que no encendía.

–**Es la batería. Está agotada** –Dijo su Squip, previniendo otro ataque de nervios. **–Yo puedo hacer que se recargue pero…**

–No me importa cómo sea, solo hazlo.

–**Tienes que quitársela.** –Indicó, a lo cual Jeremy obedeció perfectamente. **–Ok… Ahora quiero que dejes tus dos dedos índices aquí y aquí**. –Le señaló superficies metálicas en la batería que se encontraban al costado, el más joven hizo caso. **–Ahora uh… Esto te va a doler… Bastante creo yo. Pero no grites.**

Efectivamente, eso le dolió cómo la mierda.

Sentía un dolor punzante e intenso recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al tiempo en que su cuerpo se acaloraba furiosamente. Era similar a los choques eléctricos que le proporcionaba el Squip antes, pero más leves y no eran choques que le daban a cada segundo, no, esto era continuo y prolongado. Lo más probable es que no hayan pasado más de diez minutos, pero aun así con ese dolor encima él lo sintió como una hora.

–**Listo, ya está. Puedes colocarle la batería de nuevo.** –En medio de su sorpresa, Jeremy asintió haciendo caso, todavía con los dedos adoloridos, solo para escuchar al Squip decirle algo. **–El cuerpo humano solo soporta desde 2,5 hasta 16 amperios, y para cargar un teléfono con 1 amperio es suficiente. Tuve que… Uh… Usar más para no hacer esto muy largo.**

Por mucho que Jeremy quisiera halagarlo por lo interesante que era esa información, estaba más preocupado esperando que el teléfono encendiera para poder hacer algo de una buena vez, pero grande volvió a ser su angustia al percatarse de que no había ni una maldita barra de señal, cosa lógica cuando estaba en el sótano de Michael, y tampoco wifi.

¿Cómo, en el nombre Hermes, es que ese desgraciado era tan precavido? ¿Había aprendido a hacer el crimen perfecto de alguna manera o qué mierda? No es posible que estuviera siempre un paso adelante.

No podía llamar a nadie, no podía enviar un mísero mensaje... Seguía estando incomunicado con el mundo y lejos de su libertad.

–**Joder... Y se supone que yo soy el que ve los futuros alternos.** –Maldijo la computadora, buscando alguna idea antes de que Jeremy volviese a alterarse. –**Quizás si te paseas por toda la casa tú... Eh ¿Qué haces?**

La cosa es, que cuando el Squip estaba ocupado pensando en algo más, Jeremy en vez de quedarse sentado sintiendo que el mundo a su al rededor se derrumbaba, acomodó su teléfono sobre uno de los estantes, revisando meticulosamente a dónde apuntaría la cámara frontal.

–Podría usar el teléfono cuando esté en el baño... Pero él entra conmigo ahora, y no hay forma de esconderlo de él en el camino. –Murmuró para sí mismo, haciendo una mueca derrotada después de haber tenido éxito al acomodar el teléfono de modo que no se cayera y lo enfocara bien. –Si algo pasa... Quiero tener evidencia. No sé de qué es capaz Michael, pero... Quiero tener esto... Y enviarlo cuando tenga oportunidad, y si no puedo... Dejarlo para los demás.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni de su propia supervivencia. Solo quería decir adiós.

Presionó para grabar, y se hizo hacia atrás con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, y los ojos ardiendo intentando ver a través de la capa de agua que comenzaba a formarse.

–Hola, yo... Soy Jeremy Will Heere Hansen... Iba a ser Hansen legalmente. –Se rió sin muchos ánimos, suspirando. –Si viven en New Jersey es probable que me hayan visto en las noticias porque estoy desaparecido. No sé si cuando encuentren este video yo siga aquí así que... Quiero despedirme y disculparme con todos. –Los labios le temblaron, buscando por dónde comenzar. –Papá... Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta contigo, quiero que sepas que para mí eres y siempre serás el mejor padre que pude pedir, y que mereces ser feliz sin mí con una nueva familia. Lamento haber sido tan problemático, y lamento lo mucho que estás sufriendo con mi ausencia. –Respiró, pensando en aquellos que iban a ser su familia legal. –Heidi, Evan... Perdón por haber sido un imbécil con ustedes al principio. No quería abrirme a la posibilidad de tener una familia más grande luego de que mi madre me dejara, pero... Heidi, me hiciste creer en segundas oportunidades, y si tan solo... Si tan solo hubiese podido, te habría llamado "mamá" antes de esto. Evan, eres similar a mí, sin embargo no quiero que tomes las mismas malas decisiones que yo. Ámate, ve por ti mismo, no dejes de ser amable como eres ahora. Sé que vas a lograr un cambio, hermano.

A este punto las lágrimas abandonaban su rostro, deslizándose cerca de la comisura de su sonrisa temblorosa y a acalambrada. Le dolía el pecho al retener el llanto, mas evitaba ceder ahora.

–Amigos, yo... Lamento haberlos metido en tantos aprietos y haberlos creído unos idiotas. Cada uno de ustedes es maravilloso, con sus personalidades y la fuerza con la cual siguen adelante. Sé que ahora me están buscando, lamento haberles robado nuevamente tiempo de sus vidas, pero sepan que aprecio mucho lo que hacen. No tienen la culpa de no haber visto al responsable de esto a su lado, yo tampoco pude cuando ese mismo hijo de puta me besaba. Estoy agradecido de haber formado parte de su grupo, me hubiese gustado vivir más cosas junto a ustedes.

Pausó, necesitaba respirar y ceder un poco.

–C-Christine... Lo siento. –Murmuró, sus palabras se ahogaban en su dolor. –Fuiste... La mejor novia, ex novia y mejor amiga que pude pedir. Lamento todos los problemas que te causé, perdóname por haberte vuelto otra víctima más, debí haber sabido que lo de nosotros dos no podría ser. Pero a pesar de todo te quise, te amé mucho, y todavía lo hago aunque no sea del modo romántico. –Se limpió las lágrimas. –Por favor... No te culpes. Yo sé que intentaste ayudarme, yo fui el imbécil que no quiso admitir su error y salir de esto cuando pudo. Eres una mujer increíble... Quiero que sigas conquistando cada escenario que pides y cantes sin mí. Ellos te necesitan, Christine, eres la única que los mantiene sonriendo ahora.

Luego de decirlo todo, volvió a respirar pausadamente y a temblar, dejando que el llanto lo consumiera lentamente. Era consciente ahora que lo decía: Puede que no viviera más tiempo.

–¡No quiero morir...! ¡No así! N-No... No, no, no... ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Yo amaba a Michael. –Sollozó en voz baja, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera para la grabación. –Lo amé... Lo amé, lo amé tanto... Creí que lo conocía, pero no es así. No sé qué más es capaz de hacer conmigo, no sé hasta dónde llegará, no sé si algún día me mate. Pero... No lo dejen salirse con la suya, yo no seré la última víctima si no hacen algo con él. Y sí, tal vez piensan que me volví loco ¡Jeremy, nosotros vimos a tu novio buscarte con los demás! Él está mintiendo, mierda, miente como nadie en este mundo, él me mintió por mucho tiempo para traerme hasta aquí. –Respiró hondo, dejando que el video corriera otros segundos silenciosos más. –Soy Jeremy Heere... Fui secuestrado por mi ex novio Michael George Mell Salazar en su sótano. Si alguien ve esto... Por favor...

Su corazón casi se detuvo en el momento en que la voz del aludido se escuchó en la lejanía. Por lo visto bajaría en un momento, por lo que Jeremy se volvió hacia el teléfono con miedo, sujetándolo en sus manos temblorosas, listo para sus últimas palabras antes de cortar el video.

–Por favor, sálvenme.

El video se cortó y Jeremy inmediatamente escondió el celular en el estante, pero con una nueva grabación rodando.

De algún modo... Todos debían ver el tipo de mounstro que ignoraban día tras día, y que él ignoró hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

**LEVEL 24 COMPLETE  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	24. LEVEL 25: Violar

**Wachos, queda en ustedes si leen este capítulo o no. Por mucho que me haya reusado a ser muy explícita, no voy a negar que escribí esto con intenciones de que les doliera so...**

**Sean prudentes, yo advierto pero no detengo.**

**LEVEL 25  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy envidiaba en estos momentos a las estatuas del parque, le vendría de lo mejor estar tan quieto como estas y dejar de temblar como una hoja en un huracán a medida que escuchaba cada paso de Michael para bajar las escaleras.

Su estómago se revolvía de la ansiedad, rogando para que no se fijara mucho en el estante de modo que no viera el teléfono grabando. Afortunadamente se le veía muy tranquilo y feliz, trayendo consigo un vaso con refresco rojo y otro de agua que, sabía perfectamente qué contenía adicionalmente. Ahora temblaba sabiendo qué se aproximaba para él esta noche.

–**Tranquilo ¿Sí? Yo no dejaré que este enfermo te ponga las manos encima. **

Jeremy quiso sonreírle a su Squip para demostrarle su gratitud. No era necesario decirlo, con solo leer sus pensamientos sabría lo mucho que apreciaba su presencia y la seguridad que le daba. No sabía cómo pensaba ayudarlo con esto, pero confiaría.

–Lamento la tardanza, estaba hablando con mis madres. –Explicó haciendo un gesto de restar importancia para luego hablar de cómo ellas lo estaban pasando en Filipinas, dejando el vaso con bebida roja en la mesita de noche. Jeremy no le restó atención, no necesitaba saber más de lo que ya sabía sobre las señoras Mell, y era que ellas habían decidido quedarse unos días más. Hasta entonces era inconcluso lo que ocurriría con él.

Michael seguía hablando, y él solo miraba fijamente su pequeña porción de reflejo en el vaso de agua. Podía oler el aroma del afrodisiaco, cual le provocó nauseas, más por las acciones que relacionaba con él que su aroma en sí. Lo cierto es que no olía mal.

–Bueno, me han contado más cosas, pero por el momento solo quiero concentrarme en ti, cariño. –Recitó mimosamente, notando entonces con su expresión intocable de felicidad, que todavía no se había bebido el contenido del vaso. –Pero será mejor que te apures, Jer. El día no es eterno y eso no va a beberse solo.

–**Jeremy, si te hace sentir mal no lo bebas.**

El joven no sabía qué responder. Por supuesto que se moría del asco, con o sin el afrodisíaco, pero ¿Era inteligente querer desobedecer a Michael ahora? Había sido tan amable con él últimamente… Sin embargo seguía haciendo cosas horribles, no importaba cuánto se esforzara en ser "dulce y atento" con él, o en esconder su maldad con una sonrisa inocente. Era ceder o ser obligado, y solo en una de sus opciones podía comprobar si tenía alternativas.

–No entiendo por qué recurres a esto conmigo. –Soltó en baja voz, casi de modo pensativo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Michael desapareciera.

–¿Qué?

–Sabes que no quiero seguir haciendo esto ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? –Masculló, alzando apenas la mirada. No lo veía molesto por ahora, mas sí sorprendido y callado. –Creí que me amabas, Michael, pero esto es…

–Es la única forma para que no me apartes, cielo. –Le respondió con una sonrisa, algo en su mirada volvía a hacerle creer que lo miraba como un crío estúpido de seis años que no comprende los asuntos de los adultos. –Sé que una parte de ti muy enterrada adentro sigue amándome, Jeremy. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para desenterrarla.

–Lo único que haces es matarla.

–La estoy ayudando a salir. –Corrigió en un tono más autoritario, sin deshacer su sonrisa. –¿Crees que unos besos bastarán, Jeremy? ¿Crees que un abrazo bastará para mí? Con solo estar cerca de ti sería suficiente, el único problema es que no importa lo que haga, sigues siendo terco y obstinado ¿Por qué intentas ocultarme tu amor? Si tan solo lo demostraras de verdad… Si pudiera sentir que es verdad… No tendría que hacer todo esto ¿No ves cuánto daño me haces, Jeremy? No estaré satisfecho hasta que vuelvas a amarme otra vez.

En todo el tiempo que habló, Michael no había dudado en sostener las mejillas de Jeremy, acariciando sus pecas lentamente, viéndolo desde arriba como siempre al igual que a una mascota. Los dedos del rizado temblaron en el vaso ¿Cuánto más tenía que hacer para detenerlo? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sacrificar para apagar este devastador incendio de odio y obsesión? Su mirada quería apartarse de Michael para no volverlo a ver jamás, sin embargo no tenía opciones.

No era ningún idiota, Michael podría estar muy lejos como para ver menos que una línea delgada, pero Jeremy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el enorme abismo que separaba un deseo insano de obsesión mutua del amor leal. Entendía perfectamente luego de su cautiverio, que Michael quería contagiarle su sed insaciable de atención para volverlo igual a él. Y si alguna vez él lo amó de verdad… Solo un milagro podría volverlo en sí mismo, y desgraciadamente a Jeremy ya no le quedaban de esos.

–**Intenta convencerlo.**

–¿Por qué crees que he dejado de hacerlo? –Balbuceó. Observó entonces a Michael ladear la cabeza confundido. –Por supuesto que te amo, Michael.

Un silencio extenso fue lo único que Michael necesitó para analizar los azules orbes ajenos, sonriendo entonces con cinismo. –Me estás mintiendo, pajarito. Nunca fuiste bueno en ello.

–No lo hago. Reacciona, soy quien ha estado contigo desde que éramos niños.

–El tiempo no es una excusa, Jeremy. –Concluyó. –Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

El de pecas se desesperó, sintiendo que el corazón se le contraía al volver a escuchar la misma mención una y otra vez, que lo llevaba a su recuerdo sobre el puente cuando selló su destino. –Dijiste que me habías perdonado.

El de gafas por fin se alteró, soltándolo para así alejarse. –¡Lo intenté! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Gritó envuelto en cólera, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. –¡Mierda que lo intenté! ¡Pero lo único que hice fue convencerme de que eras una mierda! Y pensé que podía… Dejar de amarte… ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! ¡No, no te he perdonado y nunca lo hice! –El más alto se hizo hacia atrás sobre la cama del susto que fue que Michael casi se le abalanzara de la nada, tomando un de sus manos para llevarla a su pecho. Lo escuchó reírse dolidamente, sin saber qué esperar de él. –No puedes reparar el daño que me hiciste, Jeremy. Sé que quieres, pero no puedes. Y para ser honesto a mí no me importa ya, solo quiero lo que me has negado.

A Jeremy lo recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto el borde del vaso tocó sus labios, Michael empujaba desde la base aprovechando su trance y su boca entreabierta. El pecoso por su parte no sabía si llorar, gritar o insultar. El infinitamente satisfecho vacío que había dejado en el corazón de su mejor amigo habría podido tragarse el universo entero y aun así querría más ¿Cómo pudo creer que su redención sería suficiente? Por fin lo entendía, no había forma de reparar un corazón herido si este sigue absorbiendo cada parte que das y al final te quedas sin nada más que tu propia vida. Nada bastaría para Michael, ni su amor, ni su remordimiento, ni mucho menos compasión. Quería su dolor, su llanto, su vida entera, porque era lo único que le daba la sensación de saciedad a pesar de que no lo llenaba.

–Quiero que seas mío, Jeremy.

Las lágrimas surgieron, resbalándose por el borde del vaso. –Yo no soy tuyo… Nunca lo fui. –Murmuró, y lo más doloroso de todo es que no solo lo afirmaba para él, sino que lo hacía para convencerse a sí mismo. Sus dedos temblaban alrededor del cristal y sobre el pecho de Michael. –¡Y NUNCA LO SERÉ!

El sonido del cristal hacerse pedazos pudo compararse con la campana de un ring de lucha libre. En cuanto Jeremy lo lanzó al demonio contra una de las paredes, no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para ver los deseos homicidas en los ojos ajenos.

Él suspiró derrotado. –Oh, Jeremy… Solo lo vuelves peor para mí. –Musitó dramáticamente, mas no se le notaba mucho su dolor, es más, hasta creyó que en la sonrisa que esbozó un segundo después había más alegría que rabia. –No lo había preguntado de todos modos.

Una bofetada impactó contra su rostro con la fuerza ideal para arrojarlo de lleno contra el colchón, en medio del impacto y el dolor sobre sí al cuerpo de su captor y sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas con una presión que amenazaba con arrancarle las manos. Tal cual había temido Jeremy, y tal cual se dio cuenta al ver desde abajo el rostro cruel de Michael, no había una salida digna para él.

Reaccionó erráticamente golpeándolo en el estómago con la rodilla. Michael perdió el aire y se contrajo, volviéndose blanco de un golpe que lo hizo apartarse. Jeremy intentó alejarse y bajar de la cama para correr hacia las escaleras, pero el enfurecido filipino fue suficientemente rápido para sujetar uno de sus tobillos y hacerlo caer a medias sobre el suelo. Lo escuchó gritar, y cuando creyó haberlo retenido recibió un empuje de su pie libre que lo obligó a soltarlo y dejarle avanzar.

–¡¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?!

–**¡Tenemos que quitarle la llave! **

Michael lo alcanzó, sujetándolo bruscamente del brazo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue asestarle un puñetazo, sin haber tenido la voluntad de hacerlo, de hecho… Ya no se estaba moviendo por su cuenta, y pudo adivinar por el gesto de Michael al tocarse la sangre que salía de su nariz, que estaba esperando algo como esto.

–Entonces sí despertó… ¿Uh?

–**Toca a Jeremy de nuevo y te enseñaré con cuántas tácticas de defensa personal me equiparon, enfermo mental.** –Masculló. Era su voz, mas no su control. Y ante ello no supo bien cómo sentirse ¿Aliviado? Tenía tanto miedo que no estaba seguro.

Michael soltó un gruñido molesto antes de lanzarse contra él a darse de golpes. Intentaba arrastrarlo de alguna forma a la cama sin mucho éxito, pues su Squip se las arreglaba bastante bien para defenderse lanzándole cosas que encontraba por el suelo en la cara, o haciendo uso de sus conocimientos amplios de pelea. En cierto momento Michael había logrado someterlo de espaldas, pero un pisotón bastó para alejarlo, un puñetazo para aturdirlo y otro más para tumbarlo sobre la cama. Por primera vez lo vio agotado y jadeante, con la sangre esparcida sobre la comisura de su mueca de disgusto.

El Squip le hizo sonreír con sorna, tomando sin problemas la llave del sótano y haciéndose con ella triunfante hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse escuchó a Michael reírse, por un momento lo miró, aludiendo aquello a su falta de cordura.

–Es lindo que quieras defenderlo, pero… Olvidas qué tipo de cuerpo controlas.

Fue consciente de ello cuando se volvió contra él, no para golpearlo, sino para agarrarlo del cabello y empujarlo contra una pared. Había sido tan brusco… Y mierda, Jeremy sí que era sensible capilarmente, era increíble lo mucho que eso lo dejó aturdido, y lo rápido que empezaba a sentirse cansado y débil.

–Jeremy no come mucho ¿Sabes? Y duerme bastante, cualquiera diría que… No es exactamente muy fuerte desde que está aquí.

No se rindió, volviéndose a agarrar a golpes con el de gafas. Le daba rabia sentir que con cada golpe que le atinaba al más bajo, se sentía cansado y las articulaciones gritaban por un descanso. Cada golpe de Michael lo atontaba más ¿En qué momento el cuerpo de Jeremy se volvió tan poco funcional? El derechazo final que recibió en la cara después de dos de los que no se pudo salvar, lo hizo caer postrado sobre el suelo y su sangre. Ya no tenía la fuerza para levantarse, aquel cuerpo ajeno estaba listo para caer agotado.

El Squip no se caracterizaba por ser sentimental o emocional, según sus estándares, y aun así los ojos azules del adolescente se humedecieron bajo su control. Michael no buscaba verlo humillado a él, se veía en su mirada desinteresada como quien ve un juguete roto e inservible, y lo leía en sus acciones al buscar el vaso de refresco rojo sobre la mesita. No era él a quien querían ver llorar.

–Fue genial verte otra vez. Siempre quise decirte en persona cuanto habías arruinado a Jeremy. Siéntete orgulloso por tu trabajo, me demostraste lo mierda que puede ser. –Decía, arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo exhausto con el vaso en mano.

–Siempre supe que no eras bueno para Jeremy. –Escupió con rabia.

El filipino se rió con autosuficiencia. –Nadie es mejor para Jeremy que yo.

Hasta allí era donde Michael permitiría que siguiese la conversación. Poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Jeremy, tapó su nariz y acercó el vaso a su boca, obviamente esperando de este modo tragara. La consciencia del dueño gritaba, mientras quién ahora lo controlaba hacía todo lo posible por apartar al joven Mell.

Falló. El líquido rojo efervescente bajó por su garganta luego de una lucha constante contra la fuerza del más bajo y la falta de oxígeno. No fue tan rápido como esperaba, Jeremy se quedó ahí quiero y callado por un rato, sin hacer más que respirar y retorcerse, dando el tiempo necesario para que Michael lo arrastrara hacia la cama y le pusiera nuevamente la correa.

El último respiro hondo de Jeremy, como saliendo de un sueño de forma repentina, le hizo ver que había vuelto a tomar el control de su mente por la ausencia de la computadora. Se carcajeó por ello, rio y rio con el rostro atemorizado y sollozo del pecoso como nunca había reído en su vida. Se detuvo suavemente un rato después, tan solo esperando algo más de parte de Heere, algo que no fuera intentar abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo.

Se le escapó una risa burlona cuando ese intento descuidado arrancó un jadeo al pecoso, quien ahora se daba cuenta del collar que volvía a sujetarlo a la cama. –Ay, Jeremy... Es gracioso cómo todavía te esfuerzas por dejarme ¿No entiendes aún? No pienso dejarte ir.

El aludido suprimió fallidamente un quejido lamentable, arrastrándose de espaldas por el colchón solo para encontrarse con que no había salida alguna, chocando sus hombros contra la cabecera de la cama y protegiendo todo su cuerpo como podía. Juntó las rodillas con su torso, el pulso le temblaba listo para soltar empujones si así lo requería, aunque se sentía completamente indefenso.

Michael no se había molestado en apresurar nada, avanzó con la misma lentitud a medida que Jeremy retrocedía sobre la cama. No podía negarlo más, le gustaba esto, le gustaba verlo llorar, le encantaba observarlo contraído sobre su cuerpo, temblando y sollozando sin escape, temiéndole con la simple oscuridad de su sombra sobre él. Era el odio venenoso y ardiente mezclándose con su apasionado amor hacia el pecoso, su combinación mortal.

Jeremy hiperventilaba, siempre apartando su rostro lejos del ajeno. El pánico dominaba sus sentidos y preparaba su cuerpo para reaccionar de formas erráticas al más mínimo toque, cumpliendo en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su rodilla, buscando apartarla de su pecho. Soltó manotazos, intentó patear a Michael para alejarlo a la par que gritos rompían el silencio, pero él se las arregló para no solo esquivar sus golpes, sino también pegarse a él luego de escabullirse perfectamente entre sus piernas, cuales todavía intentaban alejarlo y solo se detuvieron tras el golpe seco que hizo la madera contra sus muñecas, apresadas bajo el brusco agarre del otro.

–N-No… No… –Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre, un beso forzado con sabor a sal y metal invadió sus labios, y lo hizo incapaz de silenciar sus sollozos cuando se separaron. –P-Por favor… No m-me… No me lastimes…

Michael ladeó la cabeza, dubitativo y a la vez entretenido con esa petición. –Awww, Jeremy. –Soltó con ternura fingida, soltando una de sus muñecas solo para juguetear maliciosamente con esos rizos cobrizos que tanto adoraba acariciar y enredar entre sus dedos. –Yo nunca quise lastimarte, lo sabes. –Hizo una pausa para que el pecoso calmara un poco sus sollozos. No sabía bien por qué esperó aquello para tirar de su cabello, pero suponía que lo que más le divertía de Jeremy era cuando podía romper sus pequeñas ilusiones y hacerlo llorar de ese modo. –Pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

Gritos, chillidos, llanto. Todo salía sin detenerse tras el tirón del cabello que lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y lo volvió el blanco perfecto de besos húmedos y mordidas descuidadas en el espacio bajo su mandíbula. Su única mano libre empujaba el hombro de Michael pero no lograba apartarlo, su otra muñeca empezaba a doler y su piel ardía dolorosamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó con todo su corazón que esto no estuviese pasando realmente y que fuese una pesadilla más, descubriendo a cada segundo que no, que su suerte se había terminado y no tenía más formas de huir o retrasar lo inevitable: Michael ya no iba a tomar en cuenta su sentir, y esta noche se encargaría de hacerlo trizas del peor modo que conocía.

Escuchó un "clip" cerca de su cabeza, liberándose de la presión de cuero sobre su cuello mas no de la fuerza de su captor que todavía lo mantenía pegado a la cabecera de la cama. No es que quisiera facilitarle un escape, claro que no, Jeremy entendía perfectamente que lo único que quería era más movilidad y demostrarle que no necesitaba la ayuda de ataduras para mantenerlo cautivo. Tanta soberbia le enfermaba y le tentaba a darle una muy merecida bofetada, sin embargo se sentía exhausto.

La impotencia inundaba su disfuncional y cansado cuerpo, reduciéndolo a un mar de lágrimas de frustración y lamentos ahogados. La humillación de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que lo despojaran de sus prendas, más que patalear y golpear sin fuerzas a alguien que siquiera se detenía a fijarse en esos ataques y no los sufría en lo absoluto.

Él no se quitaba la ropa aún, parecía que por ahora quería dedicarse a nada más que humillarlo silenciosamente. Recorría su clavícula con mordidas fuertes y besos que en vez de apasionados eran un desastre, ningún rincón de él se salvaba de algún manoseo, pellizco o arañazo intencional que él escondía con disculpas tontas al pretender que eran accidentes.

Así era su forma de jugar. Michael había usado la misma táctica tramposa con él y no pudo verlo. Lo dañaba, lo lastimaba, lo manipulaba a su antojo como un simple juguete más y luego lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo para pedirle perdón cuando en realidad no lo sentía. Michael nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía, no se sentía culpable por nada y no intentaba cambiar en lo absoluto, solo se encargaba de encadenarlo a él para aumentar su dolor apenas se descuidara. Hoy no era diferente, mas nada le garantizaba que habría una mísera disculpa por ello.

Se odió por no verlo ¿A este punto tuvo que llegar para comprender la mente enferma de aquel a quien entregó su corazón? ¿Tenía que ser de este modo? Ni todo el dolor del mundo bastaría para equiparar el que Jeremy sentía al ver cómo la persona que más amó no regresaría.

Tembló del asco cada vez que sentía la humedad deslizarse burlonamente sobre su piel, mordió sus labios hasta sacar sangre y trató de apartarse cada vez que podía hacerlo, solo para recibir gruñidos molestos y presión sobre su brazo.

A estas alturas hubiese sido eternamente feliz si esto se hubiera limitado a hacerlo sentir repulsivo sobre su propio cuerpo o asustarlo, supo que no sería así cuando Michael se separó un instante para quitarse la camiseta y volver a abalanzarse sobre él, besando sus labios con fiereza y brusquedad. Jeremy llegó a arañarle el rostro con tal de alejarlo mientras que él todavía intentaba hacer que abriera su boca para subir la intensidad, propósito que no lograría si el pecoso continuaba forzando contra su cara y apretaba los labios con firmeza y convicción.

Jeremy no esperó que Michael se impacientara tanto como para casi arrancarle la cabeza del cuello de una bofetada. Su sorpresa fue tal que no reaccionó hasta que los gritos lo hicieron encogerse del miedo. Se había confiado tanto de la cara pacífica del joven Mell que había olvidado lo rápido que podía cambiarla para ser el auténtico monstruo descorazonado que le gritaba mil y un insultos al presionar sus mejillas entre su mano.

–¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jeremy?! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo menos doloroso?! ¡Entonces deja de tratar de evitarlo, maldita sea! –Presionó aún más fuerte, sacándole un chillido. Todo el odio del mundo podría haberse condensado en esos ojos cafés, fue pensó el pecoso por un momento. –No lo entiendes todavía… No necesito tu aprobación, tú eres mío y se acabó el cuento. La falta de voto es lo mínimo que te mereces por la mierda de persona que eres. Abre los ojos, fuiste afortunado por haberme conocido ¿Quién más podría haber soportado y amado el desastre andante que eres? ¡Soy todo lo que necesitas! Soy quien más te ama, soy quien más te odia ¿No es eso el equilibrio perfecto, Jeremy? ¿No entiendes que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro y nuestro destino es estar juntos? ¿Por qué todavía te niegas?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna más que sollozos, lo que le resultó hartante y fastidioso. Claro, no podía esperar razonamiento de un niño asustadizo y estúpido como él, ni siquiera tendría que estar perdiendo el tiempo en hacer que le entendiera. Solo… Haría lo que estaba planeado desde un inicio, tomar lo que siempre fue suyo por derecho.

–Olvídalo, eres tan necio. Solo déjate de idioteces antes de que te rompa la cara a golpes, mierda.

Jeremy no lo pensó dos veces para asentir y dejarse besar nuevamente, esta vez sin oponerse y permitiendo al contrario explorarlo cuanto deseara, así eso amenazara con hacerlo vomitar. Era tan repulsivo… Tan desagradable… Sus lágrimas no bastaban para expresar su profundo temor a más golpes y a su propia sumisión. Quería luchar por él, por su control, por su dignidad y sobre todo por su cuerpo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo luchas contra algo que no puedes vencer? ¿Cómo te alzas contra alguien más fuerte? Dolería, cada herida dolería… Pero era el precio a pagar al anhelar algo lejos de su alcance, y lo aceptó en cuanto tiró el vaso al demonio.

Con el paso de los minutos, el filipino pareció tranquilizarse nuevamente, pues ya no era tan bruto al sujetarlo y de vez en cuando lo veía sonreír o lo escuchaba suspirar. No tenía que ser tan listo para notar que comenzaba a disfrutar esto, él obviamente no podía decir lo mismo. Para ser completamente franco, sí tenía un tipo de fijación al BDSM y al tipo de tratos que implica un juego de rol, pero esto… Esto lo superaba todo. No le decían perra y se sentía sexy, Michael podría estarle diciendo ahora mismo las cosas más bellas que alguna vez habría escuchado y aun así no lograría otro resultado más allá de hacerlo llorar y temblar, sintiendo que sí, efectivamente era un asqueroso juguete.

Por mucho que quisiera que esto no se prolongase más tiempo, no por ello estaba dispuesto pasar por más martirio, es por ello que en cuanto notó que el de gafas estaba quitándose el resto de la ropa intentó alejarse así tuviera que caer de la cama con el resto de las prendas. Él no se lo permitió, luchando constantemente por mantenerlo en su sitio. La energía que le había faltado antes empezaba a surgir y seguía sin ser suficiente para salvarse o para superar la siguiente bofetada que lo aturdió un poco y el puñetazo que terminó por sacudirle los sentidos y arrojarlo rendido en el colchón.

El sonido sordo de la tela en el suelo bastó para saberlo, los dedos amoldándose sin cuidado a la parte interior de sus rodillas, esa posición humillante… ¿Sería así? ¿No tenía más chances de huir? El golpe lo había dejado medio atontado, pero no inconsciente, y ahora es cuando más necesitaba soltarse de su dignidad y orgullo, porque aunque eran lo único que le quedaba como real ser humano, también era su muerte lo que le daba posibilidad de parar.

Un sonido de llanto adelantó su voz solloza, interrumpiéndolo entre hipidos y su respiración agitada. –N-No… M-Michael… Michael, p-por favor… N-No sigas, no l-lo hagas…

El aludido levantó una mirada engreída hacia él, había ocasiones en las que mirar a Jeremy derrumbarse por completo entre las lágrimas le resultaba algo comiquísimo. Fingió pensarlo, recordando lo mucho que adoraba elevarlo para luego observarlo caer, y entonces habló entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa altiva. –Uhm… Suplica, eso tal vez me haga considerarlo.

–Te lo s-suplico, por favor… –Hizo lo posible por mantener estable su voz. –T-Te lo imploro, M-Michael, p-por favor, M- ¡G-GAAH!

Un adolorido alarido abandonó su cuerpo con todo el aire en sus pulmones. Un dolor profundo y punzante lo atravesó sin aviso o mínimo rastro de delicadeza más allá de sus caderas. Su propio cuerpo fue consciente desde el primer momento, temblando y retorciéndose para evitar que siguiese hiriéndolo al intentar acoplarse por completo con él. Gritó, gritó como nunca había hecho antes ante el desgarramiento de su carne y el único instante en el que pudo parar fue cuando él se detuvo y se quedó quieto, mirándolo de forma vil, riéndose de cómo hiperventilaba.

–Seh… Lo siento, pero no me convenciste.

Otra vez… Una y otra vez… No tenía descanso y cada vez se volvía aún peor. Sus cuerdas vocales querían romperse tras cada grito, sus pulmones querían estallar, sus lágrimas derramaban el dolor incontenible que su entumecido y vencido cuerpo no soportaría más tiempo y aun así no se detenía en hacerlo sufrir tras cada empuje contra su cadera.

Lo escuchaba reírse y gruñir en su oído, enterrando su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Tal vez eso quería, enterrarse completamente en él cual puñal, hacerlo sangrar, matarlo. Y lo estaba logrando, Jeremy sentía que moriría ahí mismo, su cuerpo se sobre-esforzaba por procesar a través de sus sensibles y pobres nervios la agonía. Su corazón parecía compartir su ferviente deseo de perder la vida ya, queriendo desprenderse de su pecho con cada latido.

Jeremy se sintió al igual que un cristal espeso rompiéndose a pedazos con el ritmo del cabezal de la cama que golpeaba la pared. El asco, la tortura, la impotencia, el miedo. Todo se había arremolinado sobre sí para no dejar extremidad de su cuerpo sin ser arrancada, la adrenalina corría por sus venas para evitar su descanso. Michael probablemente no quería que se desmayase del dolor, aunque sentía que podría hacerlo por la forma en la que su ser pedía desfallecer pronto.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Sus dedos se hundían en la espalda del filipino, arañando y arrastrándose como si eso pudiera frenarlo. Sus piernas todavía se movían frenéticamente, sus huesos sufrían, en especial el de su cadera que no había estado tan pegado a su carne antes, con Michael presionándole allí como si estuviera buscando que su mano se fundiera con ella.

–¡B-Basta…! ¡Michael…! ¡P-Por favor, duele! ¡D-DUELE! ¡DUELE!

Y él se reía. Se reía, se reía… Chorreaba odio y lo salpicaba en cada embestida, lo derramaba sobre él como alquitrán hirviendo que derretía hasta el último hueso y lo transformaba lentamente en una masa de carne lamentable y entumecida. –Qué bien… Aunque dudo que te hiera tanto como alguna vez me has herido tú.

Sollozó balbuceos, su interior ardía cual infierno, las fuerzas se le escapaban. –L-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, l-lo siento…! ¡P-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! ¡P-Por favor…! ¡N-No quise herirte, no quise, no quise…!

–Ya es tarde para eso, cariño.

–¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENT…!

El último empujón contra su cuerpo desencadenó un alarido que podría haber desgarrado su garganta y destruido todo en miles de pedazos. Michael apenas se apartó jadeante solo para ver a Jeremy, quien dejó salir unos cuantos quejidos y lamentos asqueados más antes de limitarse al llanto, sintiendo con desagrado el líquido caliente y espeso deslizarse hacia el exterior.

No había suficientes adjetivos en el mundo para describir cuán patético y lamentable lo veía, yaciendo tembloroso y sollozo, todavía balbuceando disculpas y suplicando que parara, aunque claramente ya se había detenido. Con la delicadeza que no había usado antes, logró levantar apenas a Jeremy para abrazarlo y arrullarlo entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y meciéndolo un par de veces sobre su pecho. Su llanto le resultaba la canción más hermosa, sus lágrimas podrían haber creado el mar más azul de todos y sus pecas inmaculadamente esparcidas en su piel serían la playa más bella.

–N-No más… No más… P-Por favor ya no más…

Michael sonrió, apretando más el abrazo, aunque sin intenciones de consolar a Jeremy. Le gustaba sentirlo temblar y sollozar contra él. –Está bien, Jer-Bear… Está bien.

Lejos de sentirse aliviado, Jeremy siguió murmurando lo mismo, con la mente ida y la cordura pisoteada. Lo sentía, el dolor y el tormento se aferraban todavía a su carne, los golpes marcarían su piel, y esto lo ensuciaría eternamente. Estaba sucio, usado, estaba roto.

Se desmayó tras tanto llorar. Las emociones habían abusado tanto de su cuerpo que simplemente no pudo mantenerse en pie otro segundo más.

Michael durmió a su lado, feliz, porque aunque su corazón seguía vacío e insatisfecho, había calmado a su bestia interior alimentándolo con lo único que lo hacía sentir lleno: El dolor de Jeremy Heere. Y… Oh, aun no era suficiente.

**LEVEL 25 COMPLETE  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	25. LEVEL 26: Mutilar

**LEVEL 26  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Jeremy despertó en la mañana con el dolor partiéndole el cuerpo en pedazos, y no solo en dos como imaginarán, no. Estaba fragmentado al igual que un plato de cerámica cara. Había un trozo aquí, uno por allá, otro más lejos. Ya no sabía qué le dolía o cuánto lo hacía, porque el que le causara un malestar de tanta intensidad opacaba todo y confundía sus sentidos. Sus sentidos se habían dividido, su consciencia sobre su dolor estaba perfectamente compartida por cada partícula que lo conformaba.

Tenía migraña, y los párpados le pesaban como si no hubiese dormido nada, lo que era contradictorio para sus largas horas de sueño en las que no se despertó ni por asomo. Su cuerpo era lo que más le dolía, y no terminaría de describir la sensación indeseable de suciedad sobre él, los ardores recorriendo su cuello y torso, el entumecimiento de sus brazos y piernas, y cómo olvidar el dolor punzante interno que no le dejaba ni moverse para acomodarse.

Volteó hacia un costado, viendo a Michael desperezarse. Se lo veía descansado y fresco como lechuga, muy al contrario suyo que no podía respirar sin que le doliera y que se sentía como si le hubieran caído litros de aceite y tierra encima.

–¡Jeremy! Lo siento, no vi que habías despertado. –Lo miró con la misma sonrisa inocente y ojos amables, sin embargo apenas hizo contacto visual, el pecoso se contrajo en sí mismo como pudo, listo para alejarse arrastrándose. –Uh… Lamento lo de anoche, me pasé de la raya y fui algo agresivo contigo. Aunque creo que no soy el único que debe disculparse.

Jeremy enmudeció un momento. En otra ocasión se habría quedado así, en silencio, y habría hecho un gesto altivo para demostrar que le valía rábano que el ego de Michael requiriera disculpas, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente. Finalmente era capaz de ver más allá de ese brillo de bondad en sus ojos, encontrando más allá una chispa violenta lista para estallar en el más remoto momento en que le faltara el respeto o lo molestase.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, reviviendo en un segundo la noche anterior. Su voz salió quebrada y sumisa, probablemente tal cual él deseaba oírla, mas no era para cumplir su deseo, sino porque estaba genuinamente asustado. –L-Lo siento… L-Lo siento, lo siento, p-por favor no… No m-me hagas daño.

Michael se rió suavemente, casi como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. –¿Dañarte? Oh, Jeremy… Yo no te haría daño nunca. –Murmuró cariñosamente, enredando en su dedo uno de sus rizos, notando que al acercar su mano provocó una reacción algo errática de su parte. Eso le gustó. –Claro… A menos que lo merezcas. Pero no creo que me vayas a dar problemas hoy ¿Verdad, cariño? –Jeremy negó efusivamente con la cabeza, dejando que Michael con una sonrisa satisfecha lo cargara en sus brazos. –Nos haría bien un baño, vamos.

El pecoso no lo negaría. Sí, necesitaba un baño y con urgencia, quizás más. Pues cuando Michael volvió a hacer contacto con su piel al cargarlo tuvo la mala suerte de mirar de reojo hacia la cama donde yacía una grotesca mancha de sangre, su sangre, que con solo verla le revolvió las tripas y le recordó por milésima vez que aquel quien lo estaba cargando ahora mismo era el responsable. Él fue quien lo destrozó, quien lo hizo gritar de dolor hasta dejarlo afónico, el que rompió el hilo de la cordura.

Nada mejoró con el baño. Michael intentaba ser suave al ayudarlo, pero aun así era imposible que no le doliera el contacto con la esponja o el agua tocando sus heridas. El resultado fue una tina con agua sangrienta, a lo cual su captor aludió que mejor sería si lo bañaba a él primero y lo ayudaba a tratar sus heridas. Las vendas no hicieron mucha falta ya que no tenía más cortes aparte de aquellos que las mordidas le causaron, un poco de cicatrizante bastaría para sus moretones, pero lo que había más allá de sus caderas no era algo que se pudiera resolver.

Higienizado y sin nada más que hacer en el baño, fue dejado en el sótano con una camiseta y boxers limpios, pero con la misma sensación desagradable de suciedad recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Su mirada se fijó en el estante en cuanto Michael se fue para darse él un baño, notando que el celular seguía ahí.

No podía dejarlo así, Michael lo vería y sería su final definitivo, por lo que con todo y agonía se levantó a buscarlo, comprobando con alivio que la batería estaba en un 86%. Agradecía que su teléfono no pudiera grabar videos de más de diez minutos y se cortara, además de que se apagase automáticamente pasados unos segundos. Lo único que le faltaba para hacerlo perfecto era que tuviera señal o wifi.

Se mordió el labio, preguntándose dónde mierda lo iba a esconder hasta que pudiera utilizarlo, y se decidió por uno de los pufs que tenía cierre por si requería relleno extra. No era conveniente esconderlo donde pudiera perderse entre el poliestireno, pero nada más tenía a mano para arreglárselas. Ya vería más adelante cómo se las apañaba para encontrarlo de nuevo, hasta entonces lo apagaría y esperaría el momento indicado para darle uso.

Cuando Michael regresó, él lo estaba esperando sentado y quieto en la cama con la mirada hacia abajo. El de gafas se escuchaba muy feliz. –¡Hoy estaré libre todo el día, cariño! ¿No es fabuloso? Ya extrañaba quedarme contigo.

Jeremy tragó en seco sin decir nada ¿Para qué? No tenía el coraje de expresar con cuántas fuerzas quería que se fuera a la mierda, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentir tan falsamente con lo mucho que le "alegraba" esa noticia. Tampoco soltó palabra alguna cuando él se detuvo en frente suyo con una sonrisa amplia y genuina, mas no pudo contener un sonido lastimero y asustado apenas le vio alzar la mano, que no hizo más que sujetar su mejilla suavemente para acariciarla.

Tembló de pies a cabeza ahogando quejidos y sollozos ¿Por qué era tan patético? Hasta hace un día podría haber dejado que Michael lo abrazara todo lo que se le antojara con tal de mantenerlo tranquilo y pacífico, sin embargo ahora no podía sentir su tacto sin morirse del miedo al esperar que en cualquier momento se volviera la bestia sedienta de sangre que lo atacó la noche anterior y le hiciese lo mismo o algo mucho peor.

Oh por Dios ¿Y si esta vez le torcía algo? ¿Y si lo golpeaba como saco de boxeo en pleno acto? ¿Y si lo rasguñaba como si fuera un poste de gatos hasta que quedara su carne al rojo descubierta? Quizá planeaba volver a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora sin limitarse a solo una vez ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué esperaba tanto? ¿Sería que acaso en cualquier momento esas caricias se corromperían? ¿Deseaba sus gritos? ¿Su llanto? ¿Quería oírlo suplicar de nuevo? ¡¿Qué mierda quería y por qué no simplemente lo tomaba de él como hacía con todo?! ¡Adelante, si después de todo ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada más que dar! Ya no… Ya no le quedaba nada, ya no era nada. Si quería destrozarlo de nuevo más le valía hacerlo antes de que su propia ansiedad lo consumiera por completo.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, observando todavía la mirada parsimoniosa del filipino. No podía dejar de temblar y llorar al imaginarse Dios sabe qué querría hacer con él ahora, repudiando su piel y su cercanía. Michael notó hace rato lo alterado que estaba, mas no le daba mucha importancia y seguía jugando con sus rizos cobrizos y acariciando sus pecas. Solo demostró interés en sus emociones cuando titubeó entre el hipo y el llanto.

–N-No me lastimes… P-Por favor no m-me…

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Jeremy, te lo dije hoy. No quiero hacerte daño. –Respondió haciendo una mueca de preocupación. Aun así el pecoso seguía llorando sin señales de calmarse.

–N-No… No, no… N-No me hagas daño. N-No hice nada esta vez ¡N-No hice n-nada esta vez!

–Ay, Jeremy…

Entonces lo abrazó. Jeremy se sentía tembloroso e inestable al igual que una torre en ruinas que podía caer al más mínimo toque. Romperlo con su abrazo habría sido más fácil que hacerlo con un mondadientes, pero no lo hizo. Solo siguió abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello, lo que más que calmarlo solo empeoraba su llanto ¿Y eso le molestó? En lo absoluto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con malicia y no dijo nada más. No quería interrumpir el dulce sonido de los balbuceos sollozantes del más alto, quería escucharlos hasta el final como su playlist favorito y arrullarse con él.

El día prosiguió sin nada relevante. Jeremy seguía actuando como un perro asustado con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha cada vez que se le acercaba y no se atrevía a alejarlo por miedo a pesar de que se le notaba que estaba al borde del pánico, lo que para ser honesto no le fastidiaba. El de rizos en serio se esforzaba por evitar cualquier tipo de maltrato y se notaba en su complicidad verbal y física, aceptando cualquier gesto y dándole la razón cuando era necesario. Probablemente habría estado más feliz si no estuviese mintiendo con todos los dientes, aunque no se quejaba ¡Afecto era afecto mientras no le causara problemas!

Cuando llegó la tarde, todavía estaban acurrucados en la cama. Afuera el clima estaba tempestuoso y a Michael no le apetecía mucho salir con ese clima, aún más sabiendo que el amor de su vida solo existía ahora en su hogar. Desgraciadamente para él, y por fortuna para Jeremy, su teléfono sonó despabilándolo y haciendo que se alejara del atemorizado pecoso.

Cuando atendió y fue a responder, Jeremy se quedó quieto en su posición de espaldas sin mostrar interés. Cualquiera sea el motivo que impulsara a Michael para largarse sería más que bienvenido sin requerir su aprobación. Sí le causó curiosidad que se le escuchaba nervioso al susurrarle al teléfono, pero no la suficiente. Se sentía demacrado y su mente pedía un descanso, sería un regalo celestial dormir unas cuantas horas en su ausencia.

Lo oyó despedirse apresuradamente antes de besarle la mejilla y retirarse, y su falta de reacción debió ser suficiente para creerlo dormido, porque llegó a oír también algunas maldiciones de parte de Michael. No quiso darle importancia y se acurrucó para dormir. No tendría más noches de sueño reparador si seguían siendo junto a ese loco. Le era imposible pegar el ojo si él estaba cerca para abrazarlo o "mimarlo", así que aprovecharía a partir de ahora cualquier oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y se despidió del mundo terrenal.

. . .

Un bufido abandonó sus labios al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la entrada y se apoyaba en ella de espaldas, pasándose la mano por el cabello con una ligera migraña molestándolo. Tiró las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió al sótano impacientemente.

Christine le había llamado emocionada esa misma tarde para informarle que puede que hubiese forma de rastrear la ubicación de Jeremy. Mentiría si dijera que eso le importó una mierda, porque lo cierto es que la explicación le hundió el estómago con el peso de sus pulmones y corazón. Ella y Jenna dijeron que si el teléfono del joven Heere había desaparecido con él, un porcentaje de posibilidad era que lo tuviera consigo.

Lo único que lo había aliviado era la mención de Jenna de que la policía no aprobaba ese método de búsqueda debido a que era también una posibilidad que se lo hubiesen robado, quitado, o que él mismo lo haya perdido durante su desaparición, y que rastrearlo era una pérdida de tiempo importante. Fue un idiota por sugerir que era una buena idea, aunque luego se corrigió dando algo de razón a los policías ¿Cómo había cabida de que un secuestrador decente y listo se quedara con algo de su víctima que permitía a otros dar con él?

Estúpido, eso era. Qué suerte tenía de no requerir mucho más que tomar el celular y dejarlo en algún sitio remoto de la ciudad o directamente romperlo. La segunda era la más segura.

Entró al sótano con sigilo. Jeremy seguía dormido y no quería despertarlo, no porque le importase mucho su descanso, sino porque sabía que si veía el celular se alteraría e intentaría quitárselo. Podría estar demacrado y todo eso, mas aun así Michael no dudaba de la estúpida impulsividad de su novio para huir de allí ¿Y quería él otra pelea innecesaria? No, en lo absoluto. Bastante mal ya se sentía con lo bestia que había sido la noche anterior, a pesar de que lo disimulaba bastante bien y se repetía constantemente de que fue un mal necesario ¡Ahora Jeremy estaba más calmado! Y para qué negarlo, le encantaba su actuar atemorizado ¿Había algo más dulce que un beso empapado en lágrimas?

Buscó el gancho para abrir la puertecilla de la lámpara de noche. Recordaba haber guardado el teléfono ahí por si acaso, no sabía para qué, solo tenía el presentimiento de que le encontraría utilidad o método de entretenimiento más adelante. Buscó con la mano sin dar con él y seguidamente se asomó apenas solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

Un tic nervioso se asomó en uno de sus ojos, tentado a romper la puta lámpara de la rabia que le daba. Entonces respiró hondo. Si se alteraba mucho no habría pensamiento coherente que llegara a él, y eso significaba perder tiempo y estancarse. Probablemente lo había dejado en otro lado, a veces le ocurrían este tipo de cosas ¿No? Con lo distraído que había estado ante la idea de volver a tener a Jeremy a su lado no era cosa rara que su mente haya estado algo distraída.

Buscó, buscó... Pero no lo encontraba, y a cada momento solo se impacientaba más ¿Dónde mierda pudo haberlo dejado? Maldita sea, estaba seguro de que lo había guardado en el sótano ¿Y quién más pudo haberlo tomado? Al dudar, su mirada se detuvo sobre la silueta durmiente y frágil de su novio, sintiendo la sangre hervirle de rabia y unas ganas inmensas de agarrarlo del cabello y arrojarlo contra la pared trepando por sus extremidades ¡Pero claro! ¡¿Quién más pudo hacerlo?!

No debió confiarse. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Jeremy seguía buscando algo que tuviera a la mano para abandonarlo, y ahora lo comprobaba. Ese... Hijo de puta. Pero oh, esto no se quedaría así.

Y hablando del de rizos... Este se despertaba ingenuamente de su siesta, no por su reloj biológico, sino por el sonido constante y fuerte de las escaleras. Quiso ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero al rato le fue imposible ignorar lo precisos y contundentes que eran, al punto que no parecían pasos normales. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, tallándose el ojo y encontrándose entonces al filipino moviendo el escritorio vacío más lejos de la pared y poniendo una silla adelante.

Parpadeó en confusión ¿Estaba tratando de improvisar una mesa para la cena o algo así? Habría preguntado de no ser por lo rabioso que se veía Michael con su expresión enfurecida y su forma brusca de acomodar las cosas.

–Levántate y ven acá ya mismo.

Jeremy tembló. El tono autoritario y molesto de Michael fue capaz de helarle la sangre y hacerlo temblar al igual que un perro herido a la intemperie, así como también lo hizo obedecer su orden, levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama y caminando hacia él.

Cualquier pregunta o excusa que pudo haber dicho tuvo que ser tragada. Michael se encargó de empujarlo contra la silla apenas lo tuvo cerca y prosiguió a hacer algo aún más raro, que fue asegurarlo a ella por la cintura con un cinturón, y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que sintió el apretón en su estómago.

–¿M-Michael...? ¿Qué estás...? –Iba a preguntar, pero su propio chillido interrumpió su oración al sentir la soga rasposa asegurándole el brazo izquierdo al apoya brazo de la silla.

Si de por sí eso ya no era alarmante, segundos después Michael arrojó sobre la mesa tres cosas. Un cuchillo carnicero, un hacha mediana y una sierra de hueso que pertenecía a Lisa y reconocía a la perfección de una pequeña clase suya sobre los elementos que usaba como veterinaria. Luego notó el mantel plástico que cubría el escritorio, y la tabla de cortar de madera en la que el de gafas apoyó su otro brazo, manteniéndolo ahí él mismo.

Perdía la respiración al observar aquellos elementos y ser consciente de su propia posición. Sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente y las lágrimas se juntaron en desorden al igual que todos los balbuceos inentendibles que, por lo menos intentaba hacer sonar como súplicas y disculpas ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ahora? ¿Por qué Michael no dejaba de mirarlo con esa expresión fastidiada?

Lo sabía, maldita sea, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar con el monstruo feroz ya despierto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y de sacarlo de su hibernación una vez más para que luego no tardase mucho en volverlo a hacer.

–¿Dónde está? –Fue lo único que Michael le dijo, y lo que terminó por acallar un poco su llanto al aparecerse su confusión. Se quedó mirándole, aterrado, suplicante y perdido. No comprendía qué es lo que quería. Tal muestra de ignorancia fue suficiente para que el filipino insistiera, aún más encabronado. –¡Que me digas dónde está, maldito pedazo de...!

–¡N-No entiendo...! ¡No sé de qué hablas! –Sollozó, negando con la cabeza repetidamente y tratando de zafar fallidamente el agarre de su brazo. Habría sido capaz de impulsar la silla hacia atrás para caer de espaldas con tal de que no lo tocase.

–¡El teléfono! ¡Mierda, Jeremy! ¡Sé que sabes dónde está el puto celular!

El de pecas se congeló en el acto, sintiendo que hasta su corazón se detenía por completo después de escuchar tal acusación. Sudó frío mordiéndose el labio y maldiciendo todo ¿Cómo es que justo ahora notaba su maldita ausencia? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Ya le había quitado la señal, el internet... No tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior, de nada le servía quitarle el celular a menos que... A menos que... El mismo sirviera como rastreador.

Claro... Por eso estaba tan alterado. Si rastreaban la ubicación de su celular entonces lo encontrarían, sin embargo por experiencia personal—su padre era policía—sabía que era muy poco usado ese método ¿Por qué iría a tener un artefacto de comunicación en pleno secuestro? Aún así, si justo ahora se venía a preocupar por eso, significaba que aquellos que lo buscaban estaban considerándolo.

–Y-Yo no hice nada... Me tienes aquí desde hace mucho ¿N-No crees que de tenerlo lo habría usado?

Su expresión ni se inmutó, mascullando con odio. –¿Crees que soy estúpido?

Jeremy tembló aún más. No podía contener el llanto y lo asustado que estaba ¿No era bueno mintiendo? ¿O acaso Michael estaba muy convencido? Alguna debía ser, porque se notaba que no le estaba creyendo y eso incrementaba su impaciencia, haciéndolo tomar el cuchillo de cocina. Tal detalle no fue ignorado, alarmándole que si no empezaba a hacerle creer lo contrario ya mismo...

–¡N-No! ¡Michael...! ¡Te lo juro! ¡N-No tengo nada! ¡N-No he t-tomado nada! ¡No de de qué hablas! ¡N-No sé! ¡No sé! ¡Por favor, por favor...!

El alarido de dolor que nació de su garganta fue corto. Michael había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras y levantó cuánto pudo el cuchillo a la vez que lo sujetaba en su sitio, clavándolo en seco sobre su muñeca. Su cuerpo buscó retorcerse por reflejo, sacudiéndose frenéticamente para liberar su brazo herido.

La sangre goteaba y se deslizaba desde la prominencia que provocaba la tabla de cortar bajo el plástico hasta la parte llana del escritorio. La sangre era caliente, su herida ardía cuál infierno y sus huesos sufrían el golpe que había dado el metal tras atravesar la delgada capa de carne.

Lloró súplicas, asegurando que no había hecho nada, pero Michael seguía sin creerle y lo demostraba con su furia bestial. –¡¿Me crees imbécil?! ¡Cambié la contraseña para que no accedieras al internet, y sé que tu teléfono no tiene señal aquí! ¡Si hubieses querido usarlo no habrías podido! ¡¿Dónde mierda lo escondiste?!

–¡N-No escondí... n-nada! ¡No l-lo hice...! –El llanto quebró su voz nuevamente. Si la sal de las lágrimas entraba por su herida no lo notaba, dolía tanto que ese detalle no haría la diferencia. –¡P-Piedad...! ¡N-No hice nada! ¡Por favor!

No importaba cuánto negase saberlo o lo mucho que se esforzara en verse inocente, Michael no estaría feliz hasta que confesara lo que él quería escuchar. El cuchillo seguía golpeándolo hasta el hueso cada vez que no respondía las preguntas como él deseaba, a veces atravesando el mismo corte y otras veces haciendo uno más, pero cerca del anterior.

Tras un rato, su carne en la muñeca parecía un despellejo. Parecía un bistec de carne crudo mal picado por un principiante. El solo mirarlo mientras el mismo dolor lo entumecía, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago a puntos inimaginables y su miedo disparara la presión sanguínea, colaborando para que más borbotones de sangre chorrearan la superficie.

A estas alturas Jeremy ya no tenía más voz para lamentarse o gritar. Estaba cansado, adolorido... Y la sangre que perdía cada minuto empezaba a hacerle sentir mareado y débil. Estaba por desmayarse ¿O iba a morir? El considerar tan aterradora idea debería haberle devuelto la energía para seguir suplicando clemencia, sin embargo su cuerpo pareció aceptar ese destino con alegría, relajándolo al punto en que ya no podía ni sostener su cabeza en alto.

Michael estaba al borde de irse contra el cuello de Jeremy de lo furioso que estaba ¿Por qué el hijo de puta estaba tan obstinado a negar lo obvio? ¡Y por un estúpido teléfono, por Dios! ¡Estaba dejando que le hicieran esto por un condenado y maldito teléfono! Respiró y se dió cuenta de algo. Esto no era por el teléfono... Sino porque Jeremy ya había notado que si había llegado tan lejos por encontrarlo, es porque jugaba un papel importante en su búsqueda.

Jeremy estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ser encontrado... ¿No? Estaba dispuesto a dejar que le cortase la jodida mano con tal de abandonarlo de nuevo ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿CÓMO SE PUTO ATREVÍA?! Creía haber destrozado su valor desde el momento en que lo profanó contra su voluntad, pero no, ahí estaba; Llorando y lamentándose como un perro herido, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que no era su fin.

Un sentimiento enardecido le hizo levantar la cabeza del pecoso por sus cabellos, mas no lo escuchó soltar queja alguna. Sus ojos azules y vacíos miraban su rostro como si fuera la nada, todavía derramando lágrima tras lágrima. Su boca estaba entreabierta, pero de ella ya no salía sonido alguno, y sus mejillas estaban tan pálidas como un papel. De haber tenido a cabeza en su lugar habría llegado a la conclusión de que ese actuar indiferente se debía a que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y no a un intento por burlarse de él.

–¡Ni creas que voy a parar, Jeremy! ¡Más te vale que me digas dónde está ese puto teléfono, porque sino voy a encargarme de que no puedas usar uno o escribir una maldita oración más en tu maldita y miserable vida! –Amenazó colérico, arrancando el cuchillo con facilidad y tomando entonces el hacha mediana que sus madres usaban a veces con los muebles viejos. Jeremy no le respondió, seguía en silencio. –¡RESPONDE, MIERDA!

Un silencio extenso tan solo interrumpido por el respirar agitado de Michael se alargó por unos segundos. Jeremy finalmente dijo algo, pero no fue lo que Michael deseó oír, y de hecho casi soltaba su el mango del hacha por ello.

–Vete... A la mierda.

Una sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Michael. No la identificó bien, solo supo que lo hizo apretar el puño y los dedos contra la madera, temblando de impotencia y cólera.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–¡QUE TE VAYAS A LA MIERDA!

Luego el metal afilado cayó y un sonido de rotura junto a un grito desgarrador atravesaron sus oídos. No sé detuvo, no podía hacerlo, ya no estaba bajo su control. Con ruidos agresivos y el enojo calándole hasta lo más profundo, Michael se despidió de todo rastro de cordura y empezó a forzar el hacha contra la muñeca de Jeremy, intentando separar el radio del escafoides. No lo estaba logrando, mas sí provocaba los alaridos ajenos que ya creía que se habían agotado.

Incluso en el borde del desmayo Jeremy experimentó la agonía de la rotura de su hueso y la forma descuidada y poco efectiva de Michael al intentar terminar el trabajo. El más simple movimiento era un martirio y era lo único que podía hacerlo reaccionar físicamente.

Dolía... Dolía... DOLÍA, DOLÍA, DOLÍA, DOLÍA, **DOLÍA.**

Y no bastaba. Su llanto no bastaba, su tortura no bastaba.

Michael le desencajó el hacha de los huesos luego de haber perdido los estribos por completo y la levantó.

Una sola ojeada a su muñeca le hizo divisar el blanco del hueso. Tal visión lo abofeteó con una fuerza tal que podría haberlo tirado a un costado, pero lo que lo superó con creces fue la insoportable sensación y horrorosa escena que el siguiente y fuerte golpe del hacha le ofreció.

La sangre fluía como río, no sentía la mano derecha.

Porque ya no la tenía.

El horror fue tal que no lo hizo gritar o llorar. No, él se combinó con el dolor y desmayó a Jeremy en ese preciso instante de una sola vez, al igual que un golpe brutal en la cabeza.

Jeremy simplemente no pudo más... Y su cuerpo tampoco.

**LEVEL 26 COMPLETE  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONTINUE, PLAYER TWO?  
Yes…No***

**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW =)  
IT'S TOO LATE, JEREMY~**


	26. LEVEL 27: Asesinar

**LEVEL 27  
READY, PLAYER TWO?**

**START!**

Michael sería franco. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tan solo se lamentaba por haber sido tan imbécil como para sacarle tanta sangre a Jeremy y recibir entonces la tarea de limpiarla. Todo ese show de maniático que había hecho le pesó más a él que al de pecas, y no bromeaba ¿Saben lo denso que es tener que asegurarse no solo de limpiar la sangre, sino de no dejar rastros de ella y lavar por segunda vez con agua oxigenada? Sus madres lo matarían cuando se enteraran de que había gastado todo, en especial si usaba la excusa de que la había derramado por accidente. Eso sí que era un gasto de dinero innecesario, pero era mejor que decirles que había amputado una mano.

Ya había bajado y subido las escaleras como cinco veces para vaciar y llenar el balde de agua, y lavar todo al final con el agua oxigenada. Sabía que valdría la pena para sacarse de encima un riesgo mayor que era la revelación de la sangre, por eso era tan cuidadoso y metódico, frotando con dedicación el filo de las armas utilizadas y el plástico que cubría el escritorio. Sin duda fue buena idea usarlo, habría sido más pesado tener que limpiar la madera.

En cuanto a la mano, pues... Hasta que supiera qué hacer con ella tendría que dejarla en una bolsa plástica de basura y esconderla. No le preocupaba tanto la misma, habría sido sencillo botarla en un río, sin embargo se había entretenido observándola fascinado ¿La piel de Jeremy siempre había sido tan suave? La sangre perdida de aquella extremidad tal vez había hecho que se resecara un poco y se volviese fría, sin embargo seguía siendo la misma sensación que recordaba nacer en su interior cada vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los ajenos.

Oh, y hablando de su lindo pajarito sin alas... Él no había despertado desde que se desmayó, pero sabía que estaba vivo al escucharlo respirar. No quería que muriera, eso estaba claro. De no ser así no habría desinfectado y vendado la herida para detener la hemorragia y evitar infecciones. Al principio costó, sin embargo recordaba cada enseñanza de su madre en las cirugías hacia los animales, en especial la cauterización de heridas con calor o sustancias artificiales. Le fue útil y agradeció a su adorada madre veterinaria por enseñarle tantas cosas.

Todavía tenía un problema sin resolver, y era el tonto celular dando vueltas en quién sabe qué parte de la casa, pero ahora que estaba calmado y tenía la cabeza fría podía razonar consigo mismo y llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no sería la clave para que lo descubrieran. Podía no saber mucho sobre rastreo, mas quería creer que no se tomarían la molestia de intentarlo con la posibilidad de que creyeran que esto fue un robo que terminó mal.

Ya saben lo que dicen... No camines durante la noche a casa sin compañía.

Suspiró al terminar, sentándose sobre la cama a pensar mejor las cosas.

Tenía que hacer algo con Jeremy. Sus madres habían avisado que llegarían mañana lo más pronto posible y no podía seguir reteniendo a Jeremy en casa si eso pasaba ¿Dónde demonios lo iba a esconder? ¿Cómo mierda lo iba a mantener en silencio? Cortarle las cuerdas vocales no era una opción por más tentadora que resultara ¡Con suerte pudo cortar una mano! ¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo una cirugía tan compleja y riesgosa como esa sin los elementos necesarios y sin matar a Jeremy en el intento? Maldita sea, en momentos así odiaba ser un adolescente.

Estaba alterándose al pensar en ello. No le quedaban muchas horas ¡Y no podía matar a sus madres! Podría estar desesperado, pero nunca a ese punto de no retorno. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

–¿Uh? ¿Ya despertaste? –Murmuró en voz baja al sentir el movimiento de la cama, encontrándose con el pecoso entreabriendo los ojos e incrementando apenas su respiración, haciéndola más notoria pero no por ello dejando de ser parsimoniosa.

Siempre le había gustado observar a Jeremy dormir, era algo que hacía desde que tenía memoria. Todo en él le resultaba relajante de ver y escuchar. Su respiración rítmica y calmada, los rizos cobrizos colgando sobre su rostro y hombros, las pecas sobresaliendo del borde de la camiseta y robando espacio en su cara, y la cereza del pastel: Esos ojos azules que, antes lucían vibrantes y vivos, pero que ahora le desilusionaba que fueran opacos y sin brillo alguno. No recordaba que fueran así hace unas horas.

Al no conseguir una respuesta del aludido, se limitó a jugar con su cabello y volver a suspirar con agotamiento. –Ay, Jeremy... No sé qué haré contigo. Estoy teniendo tantos problemas para mantenerte aquí ahora... Que tendría que buscar más opciones ¿Tú qué crees? –Preguntó, solo para interactuar un poco más con él, pero solo obtuvo más silencio y un par de parpadeos pausados. No se extrañó por ello. No sería extraño que el pobre chico tuviese la mente perdida o el cansancio aplastándolo luego de lo de hace rato.

No se equivocaba del todo. Jeremy al despertar no sentía nada.

Es decir, sí, su brazo dolía como nunca pero... Las lágrimas simplemente ya no surgían, el miedo ya no le nacía. Sentía que habían abusado tanto de sus nervios que no había forma de darles un uso emocional. Era como si su propio cuerpo y mente hubiesen hecho corto circuito, dejándolo inerte y vacío.

No estaba asustado, no podía sentirse así ahora que había aceptado las cosas que ocurrían.

–Me encantaría deshacerme de todos para quedarme a tu lado ¿Lo sabes? –Seguía diciendo Michael. Podía fijarse en el cariño en sus palabras y sentir cómo lo abrazaba y besaba, y aun así su corazón no le daba una respuesta común. Era como una muñeca, sin emociones y sin movimiento, permitiendo sin el más mínimo rechazo que hiciera con él lo que deseara. –Encontraré una solución, no te preocupes, cariño. –Prometió, tomando su rostro amorosamente para volverlo a besar. –Te amo... ¿Tú me amas?

Finalmente, el de pecas levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos entrecerrados y vacíos delineados por ojeras y hundidos sobre su pálida piel no le entregaban ningún mensaje. Tan solo lo miraban, y eso era todo.

–No puedo decir eso. –Su voz en un susurro casi inaudible descolocó a Michael un poco.

–¿Uh? ¿Por qué no, cariño? –Se rió entretenido, aludiendo tan extraña respuesta a la función deficiente de la mente de Jeremy tras la pérdida de sangre. Lo que escuchó después hizo que su risa se cortara bruscamente.

–No sé quién eres. –Murmuró. Su mano se levantó temblorosa y acarició el rostro de su captor, quien le miraba asombrado y confundido. –Suenas como Michael... Y te ves cómo él... Pero no sé quién eres.

–Jeremy, no digas tonterías. Claro que soy Michael.

–No es cierto. –Volvió a contrariar. Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. –Michael murió hace mucho tiempo.

Puede que el filipino estuviese en lo cierto al creer que Jeremy ya había perdido la cabeza por la falta de sangre, pero no era tan así.

Jeremy no solo había perdido la cabeza, había perdido todo lo que tenía. No encontraba su mente, no sentía su propio corazón, si estaba respirando entonces no se daba cuenta, y si el dolor físico todavía lo inundaba pues lo estaba ignorando por completo. Ya no sentía nada. Y le pesaba, porque si ya no experimentaba el dolor ¿Cómo volvería a conocer a la felicidad?

Aquel chico que lo abrazaba podía parecerse a su Michael tanto como él deseara, pero en el fondo él sabía que no eran la misma persona. No había forma de que el mismo Michael que tan feliz lo hizo en el pasado fuera esta bestia descorazonada que se había encargado de quitarle todo de su interior.

–Q-Qué... ¿De qué estás...?

–Tú lo mataste. –Balbuceó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. –Y yo t-te dejé hacerlo... Mataste a Michael. Lo mataste en Halloween... No es de extrañar.

–¡Yo soy Michael!

–Tú eres un monstruo. –Afirmó sin deshacer su sonrisa nostálgica, alterando más al de gafas. –Te vestiste con su piel y creíste que no me daría cuenta, pero lo cierto es que... Mi Michael nunca me hubiese hecho esto. Él se preocupaba por mí, él me cuidaba de todo, no me levantaba la mano, no me trataba de este modo... Michael nunca me hubiese arrebatado todo de esta forma. –Siguió diciendo a la par que su pulgar todavía acariciaba la mejilla ajena. –Él sí me amaba. Tú no lo haces, y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo porque no eres él.

–¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡¿Por qué habría hecho todo esto si no era para estar contigo?! –Un arranque de furia lo hizo agarrar al pecoso por los hombros y sacudirlo varias veces sin que se inmutara lo más mínimo, aunque él ya estaba recuperando la misma furia ardiente que lo dominó hace un rato. –¡Lo hice porque te amo! ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¡Te amo, y quería que fueras mío!

–¿Y crees que eso me haría feliz? ¿Me ves feliz? –Sus palabras lo congelaron. –El amor no es egoísta... Si realmente me amaras nunca habrías hecho esto ¿No te diste cuenta cuando me hacías llorar? No sé quién eres y por qué hiciste esto, pero... No insultes a mi Michael diciendo que me amas, eso es mentira.

–¡YO SÍ TE AMO!

–Entonces mátame. –Declaró con tanta paz que logró hacer temblar a su captor.

Jeremy ya no anhelaba libertad ¿Para qué? Si lograba salir de aquí nada sería diferente, ya no tendría un corazón con el cual sentir y seguiría andando por la vida como un muerto con órganos funcionales. Su vida ya había sido botada a la basura como porquería y cada pedacito de su alma arrancado. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que alguna vez amó.

Su Michael... Su dulce, gentil y amoroso Michael... Él no iba a volver. Había muerto por su culpa, y cargar con ello lo había asesinado a él en vida. Su compañero inseparable, su otra mitad, su persona favorita, aquel a quien amó con tanta locura, quien hacía a su corazón saltar... ¿De qué servía vivir sabiendo que ya no estaba con él? ¿Por qué se molestaría en quedarse en este mundo si ya nada podría repararlo? Jeremy no tenía una cura. Había sido destrozado y reparado tantas veces... Pero esta vez ya no más, era definitivo. Nadie lograría pegar los pequeñísimos pedazos de su ser y conservarlo en pie.

No había una salida a la cual correr o gente querida a la cual extrañar. Ya había sido muy generoso al ofrecerse completo a un monstruo cruel al cual perdonó muchas veces. Era su turno de ser egoísta.

–Mátame. –Volvió a decir, despertando al filipino del trance. –Finalmente soy tuyo ¿No? Ya tienes todo lo que me pertenecía... Tomaste a Michael, tomaste mi corazón, tomaste mi dignidad... Hiciste lo que quisiste con ellos y nadie podrá quitarte ese mérito. Ahora quítame mi cuerpo. Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo, ya no me sirve.

–Qué... ¡Deja de portarte como un idiota! –Lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre el colchón y colocándose encima para sujetar su rostro. –¡Te amo, te amo, maldita sea...! ¡Te amo demasiado, Jeremy!

–Mientes. –Dijo. Eso fue como recibir un golpe justo en el estómago y hervirle la sangre. –No eres Michael... Y si eres él... Entonces nunca me amaste. Nunca lo hiciste.

–¡YA CÁLLATE!

No quería seguir escuchando, no podía ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a decirle semejante mentira? ¡Por supuesto que amaba a Jeremy! Mierda, lo amaba demasiado, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba... Y le enfurecía que incluso ahora él no pudiese verlo ¡Él nunca pudo verlo!

No pensó con claridad, tan solo quería callarlo, por lo que sus manos fueron a parar al cuello ajeno y sus dedos presionaron con todas sus fuerzas. Sin aire no había palabras, aunque fuese por al menos un rato.

–¡Nunca fuiste capaz de ver cuánto te amaba! ¡NUNCA! ¡Me dejaste atrás como si para ti yo no fuese nada! ¡Te amo tanto que duele, Jeremy! ¡Siempre me ha dolido! ¡Te amo tanto que traté de perdonarte! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE NO SABE AMAR! ¡NUNCA NADIE TE AMARÁ TANTO COMO YO LO HAGO!

Jeremy se removió como un pez fuera del agua. Su única mano se aferraba a uno de los brazos de Michael como intentando hacer que lo soltase. El oxígeno no llegaba, el pecho le dolía, todo empezaba a resultarle borroso y su cuerpo se debilitaba.

No lo parecía, pero no estaba sufriendo en lo absoluto. No... Ya no podía sufrir más, ya no podría sentir dolor. No importaba si aquel monstruo seguía gritando y haciéndole ver sus errores, lo único que Jeremy escuchaba era una voz distante.

Michael gritaba incoherencias y a veces apretaba los dientes, todavía presionando la tráquea ajena como si quisiera romperla. Pedía a Jeremy que se callara de una buena vez aunque hace rato que era incapaz de soltar palabra y hervía de ira al verlo tan tranquilo.

Cuando menos esperó más de él, su mano izquierda trepó casi sin fuerzas por su brazo y ahuecó su mejilla.

Jeremy sonreía, dándole una última caricia temblorosa con el pulgar.

"—_¿Cariño, está todo bien?" _

Lo veía de nuevo. Era su Michael observándolo desde el otro lado... Y Jeremy no le haría esperar más por él.

Todo rastro de fuerza en el cuerpo del pecoso se extinguió como la flama de una vela, y su mano abandonó el rostro del flipino para caer en ruido sordo sobre el colchón. Su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones se dieron por vencidos, sus ojos se cerraron y no volvieron a abrirse, permitiendo que una única y última lágrima muriera con él al caer en la cama.

Michael reaccionó tarde, soltando al joven Heere con respiración agitada y sudor frío. Sus manos temblaban sobre los hombros ajenos mientras buscaba aire para soltarlo después en una ligera risa nerviosa.

–O-Ok, fuera juegos... –Murmuró para sí mismo, esperando que en cualquier momento el pecoso se moviera frenéticamente buscando aire, respirando agitándamente e intentando quitarlo a él de encima, pero no. Jeremy seguía quieto e inerte sobre la cama. –Jeremy... Ni creas que vas a asustarme.

Sin respuesta. El aludido todavía yacía inmóvil y callado.

Michael se rió de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo que su corazón latía en su garganta y el pulso le temblaba. Sacudió a Jeremy por los hombros, incluso trató de hacerlo reaccionar levantando su rostro, pero al soltarlo volvía a caer de costado.

–¡Muy bien, esto ya no es gracioso, Jeremy! ¡En serio!

Esto era cruel... Sí quería torturarlo un rato. La sarta de mentiras insultantes que dijo merecían un castigo, pero... ¿Había llegado tan lejos como para desmayarlo? Se convenció con eso, palpando el pecho ajeno. El no captar un solo latido o movimiento para respirar lo paralizó y le hizo apoyar su oído inmediatamente.

Nada.

–¿Jeremy...? J-Jeremy... Jeremy, despierta. S-Solo estaba jugando. –Titubeó sonriendo nervioso, volviendo a zarandear al pecoso sin resultado.

No... No... No, no, no, no. No podía ser, no podía ¡Simplemente no podía!

Pasaban los segundos sin lograr despertarlo, y las lágrimas empezaban a empapar su rostro lleno de pecas. Pero no eran sus lágrimas, las mismas caían desde arriba y el llanto no salía de su garganta inútil.

–¡Jeremy...! ¡Jeremy, despierta! ¡JEREMY! ¡L-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor...!

Suplicó a gritos, se aferró sollozo y desesperado al frío y frágil cuerpo de su amado, y solo cuando la realidad lo abofeteó en la cara dejó de pedir lo imposible, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Eso que sujetaba era un cadáver, y el amor de su vida ya no estaba ahí. Él lo había matado.

Fue en ese instante cuando el dolor que tanto disfrutó imponerle al de pecas regresó para cobrarle cuentas, condensándose en solo una y horripilante sensación por todo su cuerpo y apuñalando su corazón. El odio se esfumó por arte de magia y volvió en sus cinco sentidos.

Michael lloró amargamente, abrazado a un cadáver.

Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Esta vez... Oh, esta vez sí se arrepintió. Pero no sería perdonado ni tendría una segunda chance. Había perdido a Jeremy para siempre.

**LEVEL 27 COMPLETE  
**_**Loading...**_

**FILE SAVED!**

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE FINISHED THE GAME!****  
****UNLOCK THE BONUS ESCENE TO CONTINUE!**

**WAS IT WORTH IT... MICHAEL?**


	27. BONUS: Extra for player three!

**BONUS SCENE!  
READY, PLAYER THREE?**

**START!**

Christine estaba en casa de los Heere cuando recibió la noticia.

Ese día había decidido reunirse con la familia de Jeremy y los amigos de ambos lados de la misma para aportar ideas de sitios en los cuales podrían buscar, y que quizá ya era hora de considerar las ideas más descabelladas. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse en encontrar al joven y a seguir limitándose a pegar y entregar volantes por ahí. Había que tomar medidas drásticas ¡Hace casi un mes que había desaparecido!

Michael no había venido aún, pero sabía que traería a sus madres consigo ahora que ellas habían vuelto de su viaje a Filipinas. No las había visto aún, pero imaginaba que estarían casi tan destrozadas como Michael demostró estar cada día, profundamente desanimado, pero firme a la vez.

Connor estaba repartiendo te para todos con ayuda de Evan, mientras que Heidi proponía que no debían limitarse a buscar en la ciudad y extenderse más allá. Paul era policía, puede que no tuviese problemas para lograrlo. Zoe iba a comentar una idea también, pero la interrumpió el sonido de una llamada proveniente del teléfono del señor Heere. Este puso cara extrañada, viendo la pantalla.

–Es Lisa. –Anunció.

–Ponlo en alta voz, puede que quieran avisarnos que vendrán más tarde. –Le pidió Heidi, a lo cual su pareja asintió, respondió la llamada y puso el alta voz. Iba a saludar, pero inmediatamente al otro lado de la línea se escucharon gritos lejanos y la voz solloza y alterada de Lisa.

–_¡Paul…! ¡Paul, oh por Dios…! ¡N-No puedo creerlo!_

Todos se miraron entre ellos como para preguntarse los unos a los otros qué estaba ocurriendo. Un silencio tenso empezó a formarse, y el señor Heere era el único que mantenía la compostura, suponiendo que la señora Mell solo estaba afligida por la desaparición de Jeremy.

–¿Lisa? Tranquila, respira… ¿Qué pasa?

–_E-Es… ¡Es Jeremy…! ¡Está aquí! ¡Jeremy está aquí y…! –_Antes de seguir hablando un lamento ahogó sus palabras.

De más estaba decir que apenas la escucharon, todos se levantaron de sus asientos dejando todo lo que estaban haciendo, preparados para correr hacia los autos para dirigirse a la casa de los Mell. Christine se sintió invadida por una oleada fuerte de emociones confusas. Estaba infinitamente feliz de que por fin lo hayan encontrado, y estaba aterrorizada de imaginar en qué condiciones estaba su pobre amigo.

Poco duró la euforia general, pues Paul hizo una pregunta que tenía una respuesta devastadora.

–¡¿Encontraron a Jeremy?! ¡¿C-Cómo está?! ¿E-Está herido? Llamaré al 911 y a mis compañeros ya mismo ¿Puedes decirme cómo está? ¡Vamos en camino!

–_Paul…_ –La mujer lloró dolidamente al otro lado del teléfono, su llanto era tan lamentable que calaba hasta lo profundo de quien la escuchara. _–P-Paul… Es su cuerpo… E-Encontramos su cuerpo…_

Todo se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos, y se notó en las expresiones de absolutamente todos, más aún del padre del aludido a quien le temblaba la mano y sostenía una mirada incrédula.

–S-Su… ¿Cuerpo…? ¿Lisa? ¿De qué hablas?

–_¡E-Está muerto…! ¡O-OH POR DIOS, PAUL…! ¡Lo asesinaron! ¡Jeremy está muerto!_

. . .

Al llegar a la casa de los Mell, todo era un absoluto caos. Todos se subieron a sus autos tan rápido como pudieron y fueron hasta allá. Vio lágrimas, escuchó mil y un preguntas y negaciones de sus amigos, que gritaban como locos dentro del auto. Nadie quería creerlo, todos suponían que la madre de Michael solo estaba alterada y que en realidad Jeremy no había sido encontrado muerto, sino desmayado o algo por el estilo ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Quizá no se había acercado a él para confirmarlo!

Tal esperanza de creer que estaban en un error se esfumó en cuanto bajaron y fueron testigos de tan hórrida escena.

El cuerpo sin vida del joven Heere yacía pálido y frío sobre la basura de la residencia Mell. Le faltaba la mano derecha, notoriamente amputada. Estaba lleno de marcas y moretones tanto en el rostro como en otros lugares, y ni siquiera habían tenido la piedad de haberlo dejado con aunque sea una prenda de ropa. Alguien quería que él fuese humillado, que todos lo contemplaran horrorizados.

El estómago le pegó un vuelco tan grande que le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero Evan se llevó ese mérito primero.

Lisa no se movía, temblorosa y postrada en una zona más lejana de la acera, mientras Tania intentaba sujetar a Michael, quien gritaba y lloraba el nombre de su ex novio e intentaba zafarse para probablemente abrazar lo que había sido Jeremy Heere.

Esto… Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño ¿No? Esto no podía ser real.

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, apoyándose sobre el capó del auto para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Ninguno de sus amigos intentó acercarse por el shock, o porque estaban ocupados procesando su propio dolor y angustia solos, o con alguien a quien aferrarse.

No… No… ¿Cómo esto pudo ocurrir? ¿Por qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué a Jeremy? ¡¿Y quién?! ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Por qué tenía que volver a perder a alguien de nuevo? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¡¿Por qué a su mejor amigo?! Christine había creído entender hace mucho que la tragedia no discrimina, que no te elige por alguna razón que desconoces, ella solo elige… Y se acabó el cuento. Ahora es cuando se olvidaba de eso y se cuestionaba con el corazón destrozado: ¿Por qué?

La sirena de la policía llegó a sus oídos tras dos minutos, viendo congelada en su lugar cómo el brillo rojo y azul iluminaba la escena. Rojo y azul, uh… No parecía ser una coincidencia.

Michael se había soltado de Tania en cuanto vio a los policías llegar, abalanzándose hacia el cadáver para aferrarse a él como si estuviera realmente vivo. Lloraba pidiendo que esto fuese falso, y que el de pecas despertara, pero lo único que consiguió con ello es que Rich y Jake tuviesen que intervenir para hacer que soltara el cuerpo de modo que permitieran a la policía hacer su trabajo. Lo escuchó gritar desgarradoramente para luego caer al suelo golpeando a puño cerrado el césped. Christine imaginó que es lo que quería hacer con el culpable.

Los oficiales pidieron que se alejaran de la escena del crimen, poniendo la típica cinta policial. Algunos se ocupaban de poner al cadáver sobre una camilla y cubrirlo con una manta blanca para evitar que los demás siguiesen mirando, mientras que los demás comunicaban lo ocurrido a la estación y los otros interrogaban y pedían testimonios.

Se acercó a Lisa junto a Zoe para tranquilizarla, mientras ella intentaba dar su testimonio. Al parecer habían encontrado el cuerpo en la basura esa misma mañana al salir de casa para ir a la de los Heere, y ahora nadie podía sacarse esa imagen desgarradora y repugnante. Christine ya no podía ¿Cómo? Jeremy había sido botado como si fuera basura y lo vio ante ella. Vio su mirada vacía en esos ojos vidriosos sin vida rodeados de ojeras y moretones. Sintió nauseas al fijarse en la posición de su cabeza, echada hacia atrás en el borde del cesto plástico como si tuviera el cuello roto. Sintió una pizca de su dolor al ver su brazo derecho asomado sin la mano que le correspondía. Luego lloró por él, imaginándose el martirio y tortura que habría sido para él su tiempo de desaparecido, porque escuchó a uno de los policías decir que no estimaban más de dos días desde su fallecimiento.

Michael estaba en un rincón, rodeado por algunos de sus amigos que todavía lo convencían para que no se lanzara de nuevo a abrazar al cuerpo. Los policías intentaban sacarle palabras, sin embargo él no podía hacer más que llorar y gritar con la cabeza entre las manos.

Vio a Paul, derrumbado y sollozo junto a Heidi al lamentarse por haber perdido a su único y amado hijo, con el cual apenas hace meses había empezado a llevarse bien de nuevo. Encontró a Evan teniendo un ataque de pánico, con Connor, Jared y Alana tratando fallidamente de tranquilizarlo.

Imaginó que, aunque a algunos les doliera más que a otros, eso no deshacía que lo ocurrido era en sí indigerible. Habían perdido a un hijo, un amigo, un ex novio, una persona que apreciaban y que apenas había empezado a mejorar su vida y extender sus alas en la juventud.  
Jeremy ya no viviría para seguir sus sueños, no estaría presente en la boda de su padre, no estrecharía más sus lazos con su hermanastro, no estaría ahí presente para los hechos importantes en la vida de aquellos que lo amaban. Él… Simplemente había desaparecido.

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Lisa al terminar de responder sus preguntas, mientras la oficial se retiraba tras un pésame. La miró, totalmente inconsolable y callada. Supo que esto a ella le afectaba demasiado, pues el pecoso había sido prácticamente un segundo hijo para ambas señoras Mell. No era de extrañar que hayan sentido algo similar a perder a Michael.

–S-Sabes, no… No p-pensé que esto ocurriría así, yo… –Se rió entre lágrimas como tratando de disimular. –Siempre le decía cuando se iba de la casa que… Q-Que tuviera cuidado y corriera si lo seguían… Y-Y que… Y que sí algo le pasaba le diría "te lo dije" y lo regañaría por ser tan descuidado. P-Pero no creí… ¡N-No creí…! ¡T-Tan solo me gustaría que pudiera abrazarlo ahora…! ¡Y n-no me habría importado abstenerme de regañarlo!

La mujer se largó a llorar de nuevo, ahogándose entre lamentos y cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Christine no pudo evitar llorar también, dejando a la pobre de Zoe el trabajo de calmarlas a las dos sin éxito. Poco duró, puesto que al rato llegó Michael acompañado de Tania y uno de los oficiales con libreta en mano.

Tania se esforzaba por ser fuerte por su hijo, a quien Christine veía que ahora tenía una expresión ida, una digna de un shock.

–Puede que les hagamos preguntas en otro momento pero… Por ahora queremos verificar cosas con la autopsia. –Dijo. –Lamento su pérdida… Pero quería hacerles una pregunta.

–¿Qué?

–¿Acaso había alguien que tenía algo personal en contra de la víctima y su hijo? –Tal pregunta hizo a las cuatro mujeres abrir bien los ojos para mirarse entre ellas, incrédulas ante lo que escuchaban. –Encontramos una nota de amenaza pegada al cuerpo de la víctima. Decía "El siguiente eres tú". No busco alarmarlas, pero si no nos equivocamos… Quien sea que haya hecho esto podría ir a por su hijo en algún momento.

Automáticamente las miradas cayeron sobre Michael, pero este incluso habiendo escuchado todo no reaccionaba. Su mirada seguía gacha y vacía, era como si él también hubiese perdido la vida.

Christine sudó en frío. Si alguien tenía algo en contra de Michael y Jeremy entonces estaba frita ¡Las opciones eran muchas! Ya todos en la escuela sabían que el caos de la obra escolar fue mérito de Jeremy, y sí había ocurrido una que otra vez que alguien lo molestaba con eso e intentaba agredirlo—ellos estaban presentes para evitarlo—por lo que... Toda la escuela era sospechosa ¡Pero la policía no iba a creerles! Tampoco podía mencionar la marihuana y la posibilidad de un pago incompleto, eso no era conveniente.

Mordió su labio, nerviosa e impotente. No creyó que esto podría empeorar.

–No... No sabemos ¡Ambos siempre han sido chicos tan buenos que...! –Tania objetó a punto de dejarse dominar por el llanto, pero la voz ronca de su hijo la interrumpió.

–Jeremy era un ángel... No encuentro sentido en que alguien haya hecho esto por motivos personales. Él era... Él era tan lindo y... Era tan fácil de amar ¿Entonces por qué...?

–Michi, amor... –Su madre morena le llamó, dándose cuenta de que empezaban a aguársele los ojos otra vez, por lo que no dudó en abrazarlo junto a su esposa.

El oficial, viendo que no podía sacar mucha información de esto, suspiró pesadamente y se alejó un par de pasos no sin antes voltear para decir una última cosa. –Les llamaremos cuando estemos trabajando más a fondo en este caso. Hasta entonces... Suerte.

La policía solo se fue en cuanto terminaron de indagar. Se ofrecieron a llevar a algunos chicos a sus casas y Christine accedió, sintiéndose ahora muy insegura para caminar sola en las calles, incluso si solo eran las once de la mañana. Al volver, pudo llorar con más libertad abrazada a sus padres. Por alguna razón no se había sentido merecedora de liberar así su dolor con todas esas personas alrededor, que claramente sufrían más por ello. No osaría nunca competir por ese dolor.

Con el pasar de los días las cosas no iban mejorando. Tenía entendido que las autopsias no tardaban más de un día, pero en un interrogatorio le habían comentado que querían asegurarse de sacar todas las pistas e información posible antes de entregar el cuerpo para un entierro.

Lo único que sabían hasta ahora es que la muerte había sido por asfixia acorde a las marcas en el cuello, y que había rastros de abuso sexual y violación. De ello no pudieron sacar muestras para ADN, pues el cuerpo estaba limpio de cualquier rastro más allá de marcas y heridas. Era como si el asesino hubiese premeditado que podrían haberlo encontrado de no haber obligado a la víctima a lavarse.

Christine sintió nauseas. Quiso creer al principio que esto se trataba de un asunto que tenía que ver con el dinero, y que fue un robo que salió mal. No esperó que las cosas se hubieran dado de esa forma.

Sería franca. Sospechó de alguien cercano a ella al principio luego de analizar sus recuerdos detenidamente, pero… No había forma de que haya sido él ¿Cierto? Su corazón no era tan fuerte como para inculparlo sin pruebas, y viéndolo tan destrozado por la noticia.  
Sí, Michael y Jeremy habían tenido problemas en su relación, ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudarles después de notar que era algo tóxico, pero… No tenía mucho sentido. Michael fue quien terminó con Jeremy, era él quien dijo que no quería estar cerca suyo. Tampoco podía argumentar que su profundo dolor al encontrar el cuerpo no era genuino, porque ella era una actriz muy buena y ni ella podría haber hecho tan bien ese papel y mantenerlo durante días, con tanto entusiasmo como para que sus padres anduvieran comentando que se la pasaba deprimida todo el día y sin comer apenas. Por Dios… Michael los había estado ayudando a buscarlo ¿No? Y ella ya había estado en su casa durante ese tiempo.

Era tan sofocante… ¿Cómo iban a hacer justicia por Jeremy si no tenía nada? ¿Cómo iba a afrontar que él se había ido? No estaba lista para esto, nunca lo estuvo. No lo estuvo al enterarse y tampoco lo estuvo cuando lo despidieron en el funeral. Recordó que él le había dicho que si moría, quería soundtracks de Undertale, canciones tristes de musicales, y flores azules y blancas. No iba a dejar que su deseo no se cumpliera, así que se dijo a sí misma que si había organizado una búsqueda determinada a encontrarlo, entonces organizar un funeral que él mereciera no sería difícil. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que antes tenía la esperanza de verlo vivo, y ahora… Solo podía esperar a encontrarse de nuevo con su cuerpo frío en un ataúd.

Era triste pensar que en unos meses más habría una boda… A Jeremy le hubiese encantado haber estado presente para verla antes de morir. Probablemente hubiese comparado a su padre y a Heidi con personajes de videojuegos.

Despedirlo no fue fácil para nadie. Ella quería quedarse un rato más en el cementerio, intentando que la imagen de la lápida la abofeteara de nuevo para que despertara del mismo sueño donde todo era una mentira cruel. Vio antes de irse junto a Paul, que Michael se había quedado ahí abrazando un ramo de margaritas, y solo por un segundo ella pudo olvidar todo lo que ocurrió.

. . .

–¡Christine! Linda, qué bueno que hayas venido.

La azabache devolvió una sonrisa a Tania, adentrándose en la residencia Mell. –No habría faltado por nada del mundo.

Echó una mirada rápida a la sala de estar antes de ir a saludar a Lisa y despedirlas a ambas, ya que les esperaba una tarde ajetreada haciendo las compras. Nada le hubiese gustado más que acompañarlas junto a Michael para sacar un rato al aludido de su hogar, pero sabía que no era tan sencillo hacer tal cosa, por lo que decidió que hoy se quedaría a hacerle compañía para jugar algunos videojuegos y quizá insistirle para ir a Pinkberry a comprar algo dulce y frío.

Había pasado casi medio año desde entonces, y aunque veía que nadie lo había superado, se notaba que lo estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas y se convencían de que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por traer a Jeremy de regreso. Christine estaba de acuerdo, ni un océano de lágrimas bastaría.

Michael era el único que quizá no pensaba tan así. Casi no salía de la comodidad de su sótano, y si lo hacía entonces era un milagro. Bueno ¡Si eso no se podía entonces había que visitarlo! Tal vez ella no era su mejor amiga y no podía reemplazar al pecoso, pero quería reparar su amistad con el filipino y hacerle sentir que la vida no se le había escapado de las manos aún.

–Si necesitan algo llámenos ¿De acuerdo? Dile a Michi que no se olvide de comer. –Decía la mujer más alta, ya preparándose para salir con su esposa, la cual también se despidió de Christine con un consejo más.

–Y trata de convencerlo de salir si es que puedes ¿De acuerdo?

–Haré lo que pueda ¡Suerte con las compras!

Sin más que decir, ambas mujeres se fueron tomadas de la mano. Christine no estaba segura de por qué dejaban el auto e iban caminando, pero imaginaba que querían hacer ejercicio o simplemente hacer el viaje más largo para poder hablar lo que no podían mencionar en casa.

Christine bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, encontrándose a Michael frente al televisor jugando un videojuego él solo. Pensó en asustarlo, sin embargo estaba tratando de ser considerada, por lo que bajó los escalones llamando su atención con un saludo.

–¡Michael! Hola, vine a verte como prometí ¿Estás listo para que te gane en Mario Kart?

El de gafas esbozó una leve risa, entregándole el mando apenas se acercó. –Eso ya lo veremos.

Los minutos pasaron partida tras partida. Christine había aprendido a jugar bastante bien desde que visitaba a los Mell ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Se requería ser muy bueno para ganarle de vez en cuando a un jugador experimentado como Michael. Quizá Jeremy era incluso mejor que ella, y no lo dudaba mucho, solo bastaba con ver los puntajes guardados en otros juegos. El jugador dos siempre delante de ella… Pero nunca por encima del jugador uno.

–Sabes… No estaría mal ir a Pinkberry a comprar un yogurt congelado ¿No crees? –Ella soltó tras salir perdedora de una partida. Michael agachó la mirada aparentando no prestar atención. –Algo frío y dulce te subiría el ánimo.

–No lo sé, yo…

–Hagamos esto. El que pierda una partida de Mortal Kombat tiene que ir a comprarlos, el ganador se queda aquí a esperar ¿Qué te parece? Si ganas no solo podrás comer Yogurt congelado, sino que también te quedas cómodo y tranquilo esperándome aquí.

Finalmente él volteó hacia ella, tenía una sonrisa desanimada y nostálgica. –Hablas como Jeremy a veces… Ugh, está bien. Pero no te quejes si yo gano.

–¡Sí! –Festejó la joven, para luego acomodarse en su puf y preparar sus sentidos mientras que Michael colocaba el juego. –¿Listo?

–Yo nací listo.

Así es como comenzó un baile de patadas y puñetazos virtuales. El personaje de Michael llevaba la delantera al principio por una ronda ganada, pero ella supo remontar vuelo en la segunda ronda donde prácticamente le arrancó la cabeza y la columna al personaje ajeno. La tercera fue más reñida, ella había recibido la mayoría de las palizas al comenzar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para sobreponerse ante la derrota y volver picadillo a su amigo. Ahora mismo sí que le era útil meterse en la piel de un asesino serial.

–¡Gané yo! –Ella gritó al cielo, casi tirando el control al demonio al levantarse bruscamente de su puf para hacer un bailecito de victoria. –¡Tendrás que salir tú!

–Q-Qué… ¡Eso fue trampa!

–No se puede hacer trampa en un videojuego así. –Contrarió ella, negando un dedo que más tarde picaría la nariz de Michael como fastidio. –Tú pierdes, aprende a perder.

–Ugh… Está bien. –Cedió de mala gana, levantándose para dirigirse a las escaleras. –¿Qué sabor vas a querer?

–Vainilla y miel, por favor ¡Gracias!

–Bien, vuelvo en un rato.

Así y sin mucha voluntad, Michael dejó el sótano y después la casa. Christine se carcajeó y tomó su celular para restregar su victoria en el grupo de Whatsapp ¿Tenía algo de malo? No creía. No todos los días le ganan a Michael Mell en un videojuego y lo obligan a ir a comprarte algo.

Mandado el mensaje, se recostó más extendidamente sobre el puf, removiéndose incómoda. Creyó que solo había estado sintiendo ese bulto duro y molesto porque estaba mal sentada al jugar, sin embargo esto ya le jodía mucho. Trató de removerse más, incluso pensó que sería buena idea mover el puf, pero cuando lo intentó sintió que tocaba algo plano, como una tabla o algo así.

Eso le extrañó, aunque no demasiado. Supuso que era una caja o algo así con marihuana adentro. No sería raro, ya que conocía las malas costumbres de ambos chicos desde hace rato.  
No quería invadir su privacidad o causarle problemas, sin embargo creía que permitir que eso soportara su peso terminaría por romperlo y causarle más problemas, así que abrió el cierre del puf y rebuscó con la mano.

Planeaba dejarla en algún cajón o algo, pero le sorprendió encontrar en su lugar un teléfono celular. Alzó una ceja, cerrando el cierre y echándose de nuevo sobre su suave asiento mientras revisaba el dichoso celular, quedándose pasmada al reconocer ese protector de pantalla azul.

_¿El teléfono de Jeremy?_

Ok… Tal vez él lo había olvidado en casa de Michael después de que terminaran ¿Pero por qué lo dejaría ahí? No, aún más raro ¿No lo habían usado cuando él fue a verla luego de llorarle por la ruptura?

Lo encendió por mera curiosidad, el pobre celular se trabó unos dos minutos al recibir miles de mensajes de seres queridos preguntándole dónde estaba, que por qué no aparecía, etc. Eso le confundió, puesto que siempre había internet en casa de Michael para haberlos recibido antes.  
Sintió tristeza, preguntándose si Jeremy alguna vez habría sabido lo mucho que le importaba otros como para tener a tantas personas preguntando por su paradero y si estaba bien.

Su curiosidad fue insana, o al menos eso consideró al abrir la galería para revisar algunas fotos viejas de ellos juntos. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, y no como el cadáver lamentable que había visto en el funeral hace tiempo, sino al verdadero Jeremy. Ese que sonreía en las fotos, ese que se veía feliz y vivo.

Sonrió enternecida encontrándose con una que otra foto de ella dormida, de ambos besándose o saliendo juntos en una cita. En ese tiempo que ambos eran novios y no sabían que no estaban hechos para estar juntos, pero que aun así disfrutaron como nunca, fueron felices y se conocieron mejor. Puede que ella fuese lesbiana, pero estaba segura de que amó a Jeremy y que él la amó a ella, y así seguía siendo aunque no fuese del mismo modo que antes. Lo confirmaba ¿Sino por qué habría guardado tantas fotos juntos?

Luego encontró las demás donde salían con amigos, donde estaba con su familia, y por supuesto no podían faltar esas donde estaba con Michael. Lo único que la descolocaba era notar que las fotos más recientes mostraban a un Jeremy más decaído y cansado. Parecía que la muerte le había advertido su fecha de expirar y haya estado absorbiendo su vida desde entonces.

Jeremy nunca había sido de sacar fotos, además de que borraba constantemente las viejas para pasarlas al computador, por lo que no tardó más de dos minutos en verlas a todas y en terminar en un video. No pensó dos veces antes de reproducirlo, congelándose en el acto al fijarse en que era el sótano en el que ella misma estaba, y en la misma apariencia asustada, demacrada y herida de Jeremy.

"–_Hola, yo... Soy Jeremy Will Heere Hansen... Iba a ser Hansen legalmente. Si viven en New Jersey es probable que me hayan visto en las noticias porque estoy desaparecido. No sé si cuando encuentren este video yo siga aquí así que... Quiero despedirme y disculparme con todos."_

Esto era… ¿De cuándo estaba desaparecido? ¿Entonces por qué…? No, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

"–_Papá... Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta contigo, quiero que sepas que para mí eres y siempre serás el mejor padre que pude pedir, y que mereces ser feliz sin mí con una nueva familia. Lamento haber sido tan problemático, y lamento lo mucho que estás sufriendo con mi ausencia. Heidi, Evan... Perdón por haber sido un imbécil con ustedes al principio. No quería abrirme a la posibilidad de tener una familia más grande luego de que mi madre me dejara, pero... Heidi, me hiciste creer en segundas oportunidades, y si tan solo... Si tan solo hubiese podido, te habría llamado "mamá" antes de esto. Evan, eres similar a mí, sin embargo no quiero que tomes las mismas malas decisiones que yo. Ámate, ve por ti mismo, no dejes de ser amable como eres ahora. Sé que vas a lograr un cambio, hermano."_

No… No era una broma, Jeremy podía ser un actor decente, pero nunca se le dio el mérito de fingir un buen llanto o siquiera lagrimear.

"–_Amigos, yo... Lamento haberlos metido en tantos aprietos y haberlos creído unos idiotas. Cada uno de ustedes es maravilloso, con sus personalidades y la fuerza con la cual siguen adelante. Sé que ahora me están buscando, lamento haberles robado nuevamente tiempo de sus vidas, pero sepan que aprecio mucho lo que hacen. No tienen la culpa de no haber visto al responsable de esto a su lado, yo tampoco pude cuando ese mismo hijo de puta me besaba. Estoy agradecido de haber formado parte de su grupo, me hubiese gustado vivir más cosas junto a ustedes."_

Esto no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada. No le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando el video.

"–_C-Christine... Lo siento. Fuiste... La mejor novia, ex novia y mejor amiga que pude pedir. Lamento todos los problemas que te causé, perdóname por haberte vuelto otra víctima más, debí haber sabido que lo de nosotros dos no podría ser. Pero a pesar de todo te quise, te amé mucho, y todavía lo hago aunque no sea del modo romántico. Por favor... No te culpes. Yo sé que intentaste ayudarme, yo fui el imbécil que no quiso admitir su error y salir de esto cuando pudo. Eres una mujer increíble... Quiero que sigas conquistando cada escenario que pides y cantes sin mí. Ellos te necesitan, Christine, eres la única que los mantiene sonriendo ahora."_

Ella se removió para incorporarse, se sentía tan tensa que no podía seguir recostada.

"–_¡No quiero morir...! ¡No así! N-No... No, no, no... ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Yo amaba a Michael. Lo amé... Lo amé, lo amé tanto... Creí que lo conocía, pero no es así. No sé qué más es capaz de hacer conmigo, no sé hasta dónde llegará, no sé si algún día me mate. Pero... No lo dejen salirse con la suya, yo no seré la última víctima si no hacen algo con él. Y sí, tal vez piensan que me volví loco ¡Jeremy, nosotros vimos a tu novio buscarte con los demás! Él está mintiendo, mierda, miente como nadie en este mundo, él me mintió por mucho tiempo para traerme hasta aquí."_

No… No, no, no, esto no podía ser.

"–_Soy Jeremy Heere... Fui secuestrado por mi ex novio Michael George Mell Salazar en su sótano. Si alguien ve esto... Por favor... __**Por favor, sálvenme."**_

Christine no podía moverse, estaba paralizada del miedo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería hacer cualquier cosa excepto quedarse ahí y notar que había otro video más reciente, pero no quería aceptar que esto que escuchaba era cierto.

Se arrepintió profundamente de querer comprobarlo al dar play al siguiente. Minutos después agradeció que estaba fuera de foco, porque estaba oculta en donde ella calculó que era el estante que estaba a unos pasos, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que escuchó absolutamente todo.

"–_N-No… No… P-Por favor… No m-me… No me lastimes…_

–_Awww, Jeremy. Yo nunca quise lastimarte, lo sabes. Pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo._

–_E-Espera… ¡Espera…! ¡N-No!"_

Sintió que empezaba a temblar y las lágrimas amenazaban con nublarle la vista. No debería estar escuchando esto.

"–_¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jeremy?! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo menos doloroso?! ¡Entonces deja de tratar de evitarlo, maldita sea! No lo entiendes todavía… No necesito tu aprobación, tú eres mío y se acabó el cuento. La falta de voto es lo mínimo que te mereces por la mierda de persona que eres. Abre los ojos, fuiste afortunado por haberme conocido ¿Quién más podría haber soportado y amado el desastre andante que eres? ¡Soy todo lo que necesitas! Soy quien más te ama, soy quien más te odia ¿No es eso el equilibrio perfecto, Jeremy? ¿No entiendes que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro y nuestro destino es estar juntos? ¿Por qué todavía te niegas? _

–_U-Ugh… N-No, no, no, no… _

–_Olvídalo, eres tan necio. Solo déjate de idioteces antes de que te rompa la cara a golpes, mierda."_

No era mentira, esa era la voz de Michael. Ese era… Él fue quien… ¡Todo este tiempo él…!

"–_N-No… M-Michael… Michael, p-por favor… N-No sigas, no l-lo hagas… _

–_Uhm… Suplica, eso tal vez me haga considerarlo._

–_Te lo s-suplico, por favor… T-Te lo imploro, M-Michael, p-por favor, M- ¡G-GAAH!"_

No quería seguir oyendo, su corazón no soportaba seguir escuchando esos gritos, su estómago no seguiría resistiendo si seguía imaginando. Pero seguía sin poder moverse más que para temblar.

"–_¡B-Basta…! ¡Michael…! ¡P-Por favor, duele! ¡D-DUELE! ¡DUELE!_

–_Qué bien… Aunque dudo que te hiera tanto como alguna vez me has herido tú._

–_L-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, l-lo siento…! ¡P-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! ¡P-Por favor…! ¡N-No quise herirte, no quise, no quise…! _

–_Ya es tarde para eso, cariño._

–_¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENT…!"_

Entonces el video se cortó.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro, ella no dejaba de temblar. Parecía que todo daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento se echaría al suelo a vomitar, pero no lo hizo, se levantó torpe y bruscamente, tomando su bolso de un manotazo, tambaleando al estar de pie.

Tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo antes de que sus intentos por comprenderlo todo le machucaran el cerebro.

–¿Ya te vas?

Cayó sobre el puf soltando un grito asustado ¡¿En qué momento Michael regresó?! Pinkberry no quedaba tan cerca, ni siquiera usando el auto.

Michael ladeó la cabeza a un costado, su mirada era el caos encerrado en una bola de cristal frágil y agrietado. –Perdón si te asusté, había olvidado la billetera y me di cuenta a mitad de camino, pero… –Agudizó la mirada con disgusto. –Sinceramente no esperaba que fueras tan curiosa. –Aplaudió un par de veces haciendo notar su sarcasmo. –¡Felicidades! Lo cierto es que yo no pude encontrar el lugar donde Jeremy había escondido su celular. Me enojé un poco y… Ahora entiendo, su mano valía la pena para tener eso ahí escondido.

–T-Tú… Fuiste tú. –Murmuró con la voz quebrada. Finalmente entendía todo, y eso solo la enfureció más, levantándose de nuevo. –¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

–¿No escuchaste suficiente, Christine? ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a decir? –Pausó, dejando que la joven Canigula se aproximara a paso pesado hacia el pie de las escaleras. –Te sorprendería saber cuántos problemas me causó Jeremy para mantenerlo aquí.

–¿Cómo pudiste…? –La rabia burbujeaba en su sangre hirviendo y en cada palabra que surgía. –¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste?! ¡Y tuviste el descaro de ayudarnos a buscarlo! ¡Te vi llorar y hablar bien de él después de que muriera!

–No menosprecies mis sentimientos, sí me duele su muerte. Matarlo fue… Un accidente. Me arrepentí de eso después.

–¡¿Un accidente?! –Gritó indignada. –¡¿Y lo demás?! ¡¿Y el dejarlo tirado en la basura como si no valiera nada para ti?! ¡¿ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE?!

–Te seré honesto, seguí enojado incluso después de que muriera y… Era el lugar más cercano. Estoy seguro de que todos saben que nadie es tan estúpido como para dejar un cadáver en frente de su casa ¡Es muy obvio! Y los pequeños detalles lo resuelven todo. –Explicaba tan tranquilo y entusiasmado que eso le dio asco.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Todo este tiempo estuvo compartiendo con el asesino, había sentido lástima por un indeseable y repulsivo monstruo sin remordimientos ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo es que no tomó en cuenta todo lo que había pasado antes? ¿Qué tanto habría sufrido su pobre amigo para llegar a este destino trágico?

Tanta hipocresía en su hablar le enfermaba. Quería lanzarse contra él y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero no era tan descuidada como para hacer eso.

–¿Fue un accidente lo que le hiciste antes? ¡Eres un…! ¡¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo que has hecho?!

–Créeme, lo sé. Pero eso no importa ya. Jeremy se fue, lo que es una pena si me preguntas a mí. Habría sido mucho más efectivo haberte matado a ti antes, pero… No es tan fácil.

–¿Qué te hice yo? –Se tragó las lágrimas al sentirlas llegar. –¡¿Qué te hice yo?! ¡¿Y por qué a Jeremy sí y a mí no?!

–Ay, Christine… ¿No lo ves? Todo esto es tu culpa ¿Por qué tenías que quedarte con Jeremy? ¿Por qué? –Su rostro se deformó en una mueca desagradada hacia la chica. –¿Por qué tú y no yo? ¿Por qué siempre estaba viéndote cuando era yo el que estuvo con él desde siempre? ¡Él me cambió por una cualquiera como tú! ¡Esa perra malagradecida solo tenía ojos para ti incluso cuando estaba conmigo! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué hablaban de mí cuando estaban juntos?! Ugh… Jeremy nunca pudo amarme tanto como a ti o como yo hice con él ¿De qué servía tenerlo si no me amaba?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Él te amaba! –Rugió entre lágrimas. Sus pies pisaban las escaleras haciendo eco. –¡Jeremy te amaba más que a nadie! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrió por ti?! ¡No sabes! ¡Solo eres un egoísta que piensa en sí mismo! ¡Eres un asqueroso asesino!

–¿Y? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Esperas que me mueva a un lado para que vayas con la policía? ¿Esperas que llore y pida perdón? Qué linda. –Se rió con sorna, agachando apenas la espalda para ver a la azabache a la cara. –De aquí tú no te vas sin darme ese teléfono.

–Y aun así dices que amabas a Jeremy… Eres una basura.

–¡Yo lo amaba! ¡Lo amé, lo amé tanto y di todo por él pero él no supo hacer lo mismo!

–¡No lo amabas! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Yo lo amaba más! ¡Yo amaba a Jeremy más de lo que tú hacías! –Vociferó, el rostro de Michael se tensó de rabia. –Yo sí que lo hacía. No de la misma forma… ¡Y AÚN ASÍ LO AMÉ MÁS QUE TÚ!

–¡ESO ES MENTIRA, CÁLLATE!

Christine gritó al perder el equilibrio luego de que Michael la empujara con fuerza hacia adelante.  
Lo siguiente que él escuchó fue el sonido de algo romperse y el golpe que hizo el cuerpo de la joven al tocar las escaleras de abajo. Luego silencio… Un muerto y horripilante silencio.

El cuerpo de la joven permaneció derrapado por las escaleras. Sus ojos seguían abiertos e inmóviles, y empezaba a divisarse un charco de sangre en la zona donde estaba su nuca ¿Y el teléfono? Bueno… Se había hecho pedazos en el impacto.

Michael se quedó paralizado al ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Solo que esta vez sonrió ampliamente y se preguntó lo siguiente. Si desordenaba la casa y salía ahora mismo a Pinkberry… ¿Sería difícil hacer pasar esto como un robo que salió mal?

**BONUS COMPLETE!**  
**CONGRATULATIONS, PLAYER THREE!**

**DO YOU WANNA PLAY AGAI- **_**ERROR 404**_

**PLAY AG- **_**ERROR ERROR ERROR**_

**TO RESOLVE THE ERROR 404, PLEASE CONTINUE. **  
**No….Yes***  
**THE SYSTEM WILL RESTART IN A MOMENT. WE WILL TEL YOU SHORTLY WHAT WENT WRONG!**


	28. ERROR 404: Archive not found

Él podía verlo todo, y no comprendía por qué. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que antes lo había hecho.

Aun así ya no importaba.

Ella había muerto.

Estaba muerta… Muerta, muerta, muerta. Y era SU culpa ¡Su maldita culpa! ¡Su jodida culpa!

**THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN RESET AND WE HAVE FOUND THE ERROR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE FILE NEVER EXISTED.**

Si tan solo lo hubiese notado antes… Si se hubiese alejado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todavía tenía que soportar esto? ¿No había sido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso Dios quería verlo sufrir más tiempo?

Quería despertar como si fuera una… Horrible pesadilla.

**100010101011101011101010JEREMY101010101110010110100W11010010101101010A101010010100000111111101010101101000101010101A10101001001K10101010101E01010101010U101010101P10110101001100101**

–¡NO!

La oscuridad a su alrededor se disolvió rápidamente. Se incorporó bruscamente sobre sí mismo, respirando hondo de una sola vez. Espera… ¿Respirando? ¿Estaba respirando? ¿Seguía vivo?

Miró a su alrededor confundido, estaba en el sótano de Michael y la puerta estaba abierta. Miró su mano derecha y efectivamente ahí estaba, miró por el cuello de su camiseta y no había una sola marca o moretón. De hecho se sentía bien, como si hubiese dormido plácidamente toda la noche.

–Estoy… Estoy vivo. –Murmuró para sí mismo ¿Acaso había soñado? No lo parecía, pero… Ahora que recordaba ¿No fue anoche cuando se quedó a dormir en casa de Michael?

–**Uh… No pensé que sería tan real. La idea era asustarte y ya.**

Miró a su costado, encontrándose a su fastidioso Squip, flotando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y un gesto relajado y autosuficiente. Las ganas de agarrarse a golpes con él no le faltaban, hasta que recordaba que no podía tocarlo.

–¿Y eso por qué mierda fue?

–**¿Qué? Solo creí que la película de terror que habías visto anoche con ese geek sin remedio era poco atemorizante ¿Esta te asustó más?**

Jeremy hizo una mueca disgustada. Debió suponer que solo fue un sueño. Él casi no soñaba, y aquello había sido demasiado largo y retorcido como para haber sido creado por su mente. Tendría que haber recordado que este hijo de puta estaba despierto y le hablaba desde hace bastante.

–Eres un fastidio. Ya lárgate. –Pidió mascullando, le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba seguro de que era gracias a esa condenada pesadilla.

–**Bueno, fue divertido.** –Se rió con ganas, antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Volvió a tocarse la cara y a asegurarse de que estaba entero y sin un solo rasguño, en medio de eso y de su comprobación a la funcionalidad de su mano derecha—se veía como un idiota contando sus dedos—escuchó una voz cerca de las escaleras. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, era su novio.

–¿Ah? Jeremy, estás despierto. –El filipino se mostró sorprendido, bajando con una bandeja en ambas manos. Todavía estaba en piyama y se le veía descansado… E inofensivo. –¿Dormiste bien? Anoche te moviste mucho y eso me preocupó. Intenté despertarte pero… Bueno, tenías el sueño pesado. –Fue explicando, a medida que dejaba las cosas en la mesita de noche y se sentaba junto a su pareja, quien todavía le miraba de forma extraña.

Jeremy seguía mudo. En su mente solo podía ver escenas de su sueño borrosas, como si se hubiese olvidado de todo de repente. No recordaba los detalles, solo sabía que Michael le había hecho cosas horribles y… Eso era todo. Según decían, así es como un sueño es, vívido cuando ocurre, pero una memoria incompleta al despertar.

Se había quedado tanto tiempo sin decir nada, que Michael se mostró preocupado y le despertó de su trance tocando su hombro. El de pecas se sobresaltó, regresando la mirada hacia él.

–¿Cariño, está todo bien? –Le llamó, su mirada le transmitía la paz que necesitaba ahora, y la típica gentileza digna de Michael.

Con eso siendo evidente, Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y decidió disipar sus pensamientos. –Sí, lo siento. Tuve una pesadilla anoche, pero no recuerdo nada.

–Oh… Bueno, intentaré que te olvides de eso ¿Sí? –Dijo cariñosamente al abrazarlo y robarle un beso. –Ahora ¿Quiere desayunar, mi querida estrella?

–Oh por Dios ¿Hiciste eso tú solo? –Se le escapó una risa, fijándose en la bandeja que ahora Michael le acomodaba sobre su regazo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Estaba impresionado y de buena manera, aunque tenía dudas ¿No era Michael un cero a la izquierda cocinando? Por lo visto seguía siendo así, pues enseguida lo vio ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse.

Oh por Jesús, era tan tierno.

–Uh… Bueno, no. Yo hice el jugo y decoré los waffles. Mamá me ayudó en… Casi todo. –Se explicó avergonzado, evitando mirarlo directamente. Le había hecho ilusión traerle el desayuno a Jeremy, pero para su desgracia no podía tomar todo el mérito. De haberlo hecho él solo puede que una intoxicación fuese lo mínimo que le daría al pobre pecoso. –Lo siento si querías algo que haya hecho yo al 100%, tal vez tú sí hubieses podido.

–No me creo lo lindo que eres. –Murmuró entre risas, consiguiendo que esta vez Michael sí lo mirara, aunque algo molesto.

–¡No te rías! ¡Este es mi primer día como tu novio y no quiero arruinarlo!

–Lo siento, es que… Es muy lindo de tu parte. –Miró de reojo la bandeja, no podía evitar que se le calentara el pecho de forma agradable, y querer llenarle de besos la cara al más bajo. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla antes de besarlo. –Gracias… Aunque no necesitas hacer estas cosas para ser un novio perfecto.

–¿Estás bromeando? Tú te mereces todas las cosas buenas, Jeremy. –Contrarió, acurrucándolo junto a él. –Eres mi novio ahora, en serio quiero mimarte mucho.

Jeremy sonrió entre el beso, apoyando luego su cabeza sobre la ajena como un gesto cariñoso para luego volver a su antigua posición. –Puedes, pero no te presiones.

–Es que… ¡Eres mío ahora! Debería esforzarme para ser el mejor novio. –Declaró, luego hizo una pausa en la que Jeremy lo observó hacer una mueca rara como quien saborea un jarabe para la tos. –Mío… Ugh, me regañé anoche por decir eso y lo dije otra vez. –El de pecas alzó una ceja para demostrar que no entendía de qué hablaba, y en ese instante Michael volvió a ponerse nervioso. –A-Ah… Lo siento, es que… Anoche pensé que se escucharía romántico pero solo es posesivo. Tú sabes que no eres propiedad de nadie ¿Verdad?

Hizo un silencio corto antes de volverse a reír. –En serio… No puede ser que seas tan tierno.

–Me esfuerzo adrede. –Secundó alzándose de brazos. –Como sea, será mejor que desayunemos rápido, estoy seguro de que a los chicos les gustaría vernos. Christine probablemente quiere haceros miles de preguntas.

–¡Cierto! Tendríamos que considerar la propuesta de la cita triple. –Recordó que Brooke había comentado eso anoche, y no le parecía mala idea.

–Si tú quieres hacerlo, entonces está bien. Solo… Por favor, no quiero que Rich siga haciendo chistes con respecto a las mochilas.

–No puedo prometer nada.

Finalizado el tema de las bromas, ambos desayunaron tranquilamente, planeando a dónde podrían ir con sus amigos en la tarde y dónde debería ser la dichosa cita triple.  
Michael daba ideas y mencionaba que Jeremy y Christine deberían hacer equipo de dos y él con Jenna para jugar al Just Dance del centro comercial, y mientras tanto Jeremy solo le observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Qué tontería… ¿No? Pensar que lo de anoche fue real ¡Solo había sido un sueño!

Sí… Solo un estúpido sueño.

**CONGRATULATIONS! HAVE YOU ENJOYED THE GAME?**  
**TO PLAY AGAIN PRESS "LEVEL 0" TWO TIME!**  
**BUT FIRST SOME QUESTIONS FROM OUR SPONSOR!**

**Do you have questions about the game? **  
**Who's your favorite character?**

**REMEMBER! Violence always can increase!**


End file.
